


В розовый сад

by Bathilda



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, приключения, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сара снова попадает в Лабиринт и пытается разобраться с жизнью и семьёй. Не без участия Джарета, конечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Rose Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80147) by Dryad13. 



> Бета: Северин, Некто Крылатый  
> Разрешение на перевод: отправлено (Permission for translation was asked via ff.net’s PM, but there was no answer so I dared to translate and post the fic without it. Will be removed at the author’s request)

_ …Ненаставшее и наставшее _

_ Всегда ведут к настоящему. _

_ Шаги откликаются в памяти _

_ До непройденного поворота _

_ К двери в розовый сад, _

_ К неоткрытой двери. Так же _

_ В тебе откликнется речь моя. _

__

_ Т.С. Элиот. «Бёрнт Нортон» _

_ (пер. А.Я. Сергеев)  _

__

** Глава 1. Жизнь или что-то вроде того **

Парк в этот день казался сплошным зелёным морем. Стоял конец марта, и земля только-только начала просыпаться после долгого зимнего сна, однако ярко-жёлтые крокусы уже гордо стояли рядом с проклюнувшимися тюльпанами. Макушки деревьев были окутаны ослепительно-изумрудной зеленью, которую затмевала ещё более яркая трава. Поскольку день был не по сезону тёплым, в парке негде было яблоку упасть. Повсюду летали тарелочки-фрисби, носились собаки, а в углу лужайки стихийно началась игра в футбол. Мамы толкали перед собой коляски, мимо них пробегали бегуны, и все они пытались уклониться от безнаказанно рассекавших среди толпы скейтеров.

На другом конце парка, на краю большой поляны, рос огромный раскидистый дуб. Он стоял на холмике, а за ним начинались заросли кустов, переходящие в лес. Под тенью мощных ветвей дуба было тихо и спокойно, сюда почти не долетал шум от пикников и загорающих людей, нарушавших спокойствие парка. Под дубом стояла массивная мраморная скамья, а на её спинке сидела девушка. Она была худа, темноволоса и так же бледна и безмолвна, как дуб позади неё. Её звали Сара Уильямс, и в этот день ей исполнилось восемнадцать.

Подняв голову, она посмотрела на силуэт невысокого человека, поднимавшегося по холму. Когда он подошёл поближе, Сара автоматически отметила его внешность — кудрявые каштановые волосы, немного светлее её собственных, длинные руки и ноги, тёмные глаза. Она моргнула, стряхивая с себя задумчивость, и с улыбкой сказала:

— Аарон.

— Пора идти, мечтательница. 

Сара соскочила со скамейки и обняла его.

— Что за секретность? Я знаю, вы что-то задумали, так что можешь мне всё рассказать.

— Ты же не знаешь, что именно мы задумали, так что нет. Это сюрприз. Идём. Дайна сойдёт с ума, если ты не появишься в ближайшее время. Не представляю, как она не лопнула, пока скрывала от тебя это всю неделю.

— Дайна плохо умеет хранить секреты. Даже если бы ты ни с того ни с сего не предложил пойти сегодня в парк после школы, я всё равно узнала бы, что вы что-то готовите, от Дайны. «Ой, Сара, завтра у тебя День рождения? Я совершенно забыла, мне так жаль!» — засмеялась Сара, когда они шли к дороге.

Машина Аарона, её бойфренда — старенькая «Тойта Кампри» тошнотворного голубого цвета, — была припаркована возле людного тротуара. Взглянув на непрерывный поток людей, Сара поморщилась и нырнула в толпу. Они с Аароном, едва увернулись от коляски с тройняшками и чуть не столкнулись с двумя двух мальчишками на скейтбордах, прежде чем благополучно добрались до машины. Оглянувшись, Сара напоследок посмотрела на дуб — своё верное убежище. Из-за кромки деревьев показались серые пузатые облака.

— Что, по прогнозу погода испортится?

— Не знаю.

Аарон открыл дверь машины ключом — у школьников старших классов не было машин с дистанционным управлением, по крайней мере, не в их городе.

— Кажется, надвигается гроза, — заметила Сара, садясь на переднее сидение и закрывая за собой дверь. Аарон сел за руль. — На мой день рождения всегда идёт дождь.

— Фигово.

— Да нет, не очень. Гроза — это всегда красиво.

Они выехали на дорогу. Сара с интересом разглядывала небо. Через несколько минут на ее лице появилось озадаченное выражение. 

— Мы едем не к Дайне. Даже не к тебе или Бену.

— Нет.

— Тогда куда?

— Я же сказал, что это сюрприз. — Он нахмурился и добавил: — Черт, я должен был завязать тебе глаза. Видишь бандану на приборной панели? Можешь завязать ей себе глаза? Дайна меня убьёт, если ты появишься без неё.

— Не знаю, я предпочитаю видеть, куда иду, — неуверенно сказала Сара.

— Когда выйдем из машины, я тебя поведу. Надень повязку, ну пожалуйста. За это я сделаю тебе потом массаж.

— О, перед этим я никак не могу устоять, — лишь наполовину шутливо отозвалась Сара.

Она взяла с приборной панели бандану, понюхала её и поморщилась. Затем завязала себе глаза.

— Это Дайна тебе дала? Пахнет её собакой.

— Хм, да, Дайна. Не спрашивай меня, откуда запах.

— Забудь про массаж — ты покупаешь мне мороженое. 

Сара откинулась на спинку кресла, чувствуя, как машина то ускоряется, то сбрасывает скорость и периодически поворачивает. Она попыталась было вычислить, куда они едут, считая повороты, но сдалась уже после второго и стала вслушиваться в то, что происходило снаружи. Помимо игравшей в салоне музыки, она слышала… шум машин?

— Мы в городе, так? Мы что, едем обратно в школу?

— Нет, мы не едем обратно в школу, — хмыкнул Аарон, и Сара представила себе, как он скривил губы, пытаясь удержаться от улыбки, и как весело заблестели его чуть косящие глаза.

— Но мы же в деловой части города, так? Я слышу, что вокруг полно машин.

— На моих устах обет молчания.

Сара притворно надулась и прислонилась головой к стеклу. Она услышала, как по нему бьют капли — пошёл дождь. Ну, как всегда, ничего не меняется. Остаток пути она провела, прислушиваясь к звуку дождя.

— Всё, приехали.

Это было приятное известие. Машина остановилась, и Сара спросила:

— А теперь что? Могу я снять повязку?

— Ни за что. Подожди секунду, я сейчас выйду и помогу тебе.

Сара услышала, как он открыл и захлопнул водительскую дверь, как хрустнул гравий у него под ногами, как он открыл её дверь.

— Ну же, Аарон, это правда так необходимо? Обещаю, я сделаю вид, что страшно удивлена.

— Это всего на несколько минут. Давай руку.

Сара вытянула вперёд руку, и Аарон помог ей выйти из машины и обнял за плечи. Сара не переставала ворчать себе под нос, как ей всё это не нравится. Капли холодного дождя, уже начавшего утихать, упали на её кожу, волосы, одежду, и Сара скривилась.

— Не может быть, чтобы она так плохо пахла. Дайна каждую неделю моет свою собаку, — сказал Аарон.

— Дело не в этом, просто… Мне не нравится, когда я не вижу, где нахожусь. Боюсь заблудиться.

— Детская травма? — спросил Аарон со смешком.

— Что-то вроде того, — рассеянно отозвалась Сара. — Так мы идём?

— Да-да. Сюда.

Аарон повёл Сару, как ей показалось, через парковку. Под их ногами хрустел гравий — она слышала то же самое, когда Аарон вышел из машины. Через двадцать шагов они ступили на тротуар, и Аарон открыл какую-то дверь — Сару услышала, как звякнул колокольчик.

— Эй, я знаю этот звук, это колокольчик…

Аарон неожиданно сорвал с её глаз повязку, и на мгновение ослеплённая ярким светом Сара услышала хор знакомых голосов:

— Сюрприз!

Пару секунд она стояла, застыв на месте, с открытым от удивления ртом, а затем улыбнулась. Если бы она могла посмотреть на себя со стороны, то увидела, что её серо-зелёные глаза сияют. Она, конечно, узнала потёртый чёрно-белый линолеум, кирпичные стены, увешанные картинами, и длинный деревянный прилавок — они находились в пиццерии семьи Дайны.

Обычно в это время дня пиццерия была забита подростками, слушающими музыку и поглощающими невероятное количество пиццы. Сегодня же здесь не было никого, кроме друзей Сары: Дайны с, само собой, бойфрендом Бенджамином, девушку по имени Элли и Винса с Тимом — оба были членами недавно созданной группы Бенджамина и Аарона. Помещение украшало множество шаров и блестящих гирлянд, а на доске, где обычно писали меню, была надпись: «С Днем Рождения, Сара!». На одном из столов высилась горка подарков в ярких обёртках.

— Я… — В горле Сары вдруг встал ком и, откашлявшись, она снова заговорила, смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы: — Боже, не могу в это поверить. Ребята, спасибо, это великолепно.

— Ты ещё всего не видела, подруга, — отозвалась Дайна, выпрямившись во весь свой полутораметровый рост, и махнула рукой, показывая куда-то позади себя. — В это самое время в этом самом здании, мой отец, твой преданный слуга, готовит самый потрясающий, гениально придуманный и вкусный торт из пиццы, который ты когда-либо видела[1]. И всё это великолепие для тебя. Разве это не великодушно? 

Сара снова открыла было рот, но не вышло ни звука — от болезненных воспоминаний перехватило дыхание. «Разве это не щедро?». В прошлый раз слова были немного другими, но очень похожими…

Сара взяла себя в руки.

— Я в высшей степени признательна, — чопорно ответила она, входя в роль героини «Гордости и предубеждения».

А затем кинулась в объятия Дайны и начала кружить её по пиццерии, едва не сбивая с ног Тима и Элли.

— Ты чудесный, потрясающий человек, не отрицай, что ты сама всё организовала, хотя я благодарю твоих верных миньонов за помощь…

Сара улыбнулась остальным и помахала им рукой, не переставая смеяться и кружить Дайну.

— Сара, я понимаю, что ты безумно меня любишь, если ты меня не опустишь, меня вырвет.

Сара остановилась и похлопала её по рыжей макушке. Дайна выпрямилась и фыркнула.

— Ну вот, уже лучше.

Сара пошла к остальным и крепко обняла и поцеловала каждого, начиная с Элли. Винс и Тим улыбнулись ей и многозначительно подмигнули Аарону. Чтобы обнять и поцеловать в щеку Бенджамина, Саре пришлось встать на цыпочки, и она улыбнулась, услышав полный притворного возмущения крик подруги. Аарона Сара обняла последним, чмокнув его в нос.

— Спасибо. Да, повязка на глаза этого стоила, хоть она и воняла.

— Не за что.

— Эй, хватит уже этих романтических соплей, — басовито заявил Бенджамин. — У нас вечеринка, как-никак. Мистер Валенти, — громко позвал он, повернувшись к двери, ведущей на кухню, — вы там готовы?

— Всё сделано! — крикнул отец Дайны. — Ребята, мне нужна пара человек в помощь. Идите сюда.

Элли и Винс скрылись на кухне, но уже через несколько минут вернулись, сопровождаемые Джеком Валенти. Он был наполовину итальянец, наполовину ирландец, и Дайна унаследовала его рыжие волосы и тёмные глаза. Миссис Валенти тоже была рыжей, так что, когда их семья собиралась вместе, это было то ещё зрелище.

Все трое — Элли, Винс и мистер Валенти — несли по огромному подносу с пиццей, а на той, что была в руках мистера Валенти, напоминающей многослойный торт, красовались свечи.

— Вот, красавица, праздничная пицца со всем, что только может пожелать душа. Наслаждайся. 

Поставив свой поднос на стол в центре комнаты, мистер Валенти сказал:

— А теперь, ребята, я, пожалуй, вас оставлю. Где напитки, вы знаете, и позже Дайна принесет вам мороженого. Веселитесь.

Он ушёл, а Элли с Винсом поставили свои подносы рядом с его. Элли посмотрела на свечи, затем на Сару, и обвела взглядом остальных.

— Так, народ, не забываем план, — сказала она. — На счёт три: раз, два, три…

Все набрали в грудь воздуха и запели громко:

— С днём рожденья тебя-я-я…

Все ближайшие друзья Сары стояли вокруг нее, громко распевая, а она смотрела на них, пораженная тем, как много она для них значит. 

Аарон, высокий, неуклюжий, как жеребёнок, и вечно растрёпанный, пел тихо и в такт песне. Элли, с миндалевидными глазами, полными веселья, невероятно фальшивила, а пение неукротимой Дайны было больше похоже на вопль разъярённого животного. Высокий Бен, маячивший у неё за спиной, выводил мелодию басом, а Винс не столько пел, сколько бормотал, занавесившись каштановыми волосами. Тим, чьи зелёные глаза лукаво блестели, переиначил слова песни, и у него вышло, что Сара выглядела как обезьяна и пахла так же.

— А теперь загадай желание, Сара!

Она нагнулась над пиццей, откинув за спину свои длинные рыжевато-каштановые волосы. Посмотрев задумчиво на свечи, Сара прикрыла глаза, размышляя. Она не собиралась упускать такой шанс.

«Я хочу…»

Чего она хотела? Ответственную мать, понимающего отца, послушного брата, оценку «отлично» по математике?

Будь осторожна с желаниями…

Почему-то Саре показалось неправильным загадывать такие желания. Чего она на самом деле хотела? Друзей, которые принимают её такой, какая она есть, и нежного бойфренда? И то, и другое у неё уже было.

Как ни странно, желания обладали определённой властью…

Удачной актёрской карьеры? Но действительно ли это была её мечта или же стремление получить одобрение матери? Сара уже не была уверена, в чём правда. Что, если она обнаружит, что мечта, которая направляла всю её жизнь, всего лишь иллюзия?

«Я хочу… узнать, в каком направлении мне идти».

Загадав это желание, Сара выдохнула, загасив все свечи разом.

  


* * *

[1] Торт-пицца действительно существует. Выглядит вот так http://fastpic.ru/view/64/2014/0914/e2df556c591a7acda6867a9c43e1e4ab.jpg.html

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Глава 2. Представляя Уильямсов **

К тому времени, как Сара вернулась домой, грозовые тучи уже исчезли, а солнце начало садиться. Аарон должен был спешить домой, и поэтому Сару отвезла Дайна. По дороге Сара высматривала радугу — на востоке можно было разглядеть нечто, что при должном воображении вполне могло ею быть. Или нет. С такого расстояния трудно было сказать наверняка, и Сара, без особого убеждения, решила, что это она и есть.

— Почти семь часов, — сказала Дайна, остановившись перед старым домом в викторианском стиле, в котором Сара жила большую часть жизни. — Карен[1] будет сильно раздражена?

— А бывает как-то иначе? — сухо отозвалась Сара, и по её тону было понятно, что её это не слишком волнует. — Я чудесно провела с вами время, Дайна. Спасибо, огромное спасибо. Передай своему папе, что я обожаю его пиццу. Если бы он уже не был женат, я бы сделала ему предложение, и ты стала бы моей падчерицей.

— Аарон будет огорчён, когда я скажу ему, как быстро ты его забыла, — рассмеялась Дайна. — Ты всё собрала? Не забудь подарки. Я рассчитываю, что ты появишься завтра в школе в этой футболке.

Элли подарила Саре ярко-жёлтую футболку с зелёным мультяшным драконом и надписью, сделанной неровными красными буквами: «Никогда не вмешивайтесь в дела драконов, потому что люди очень хрустящие и особенно вкусные с кетчупом». Футболка была симпатичной, но очень уж… кричащей.

Сара вежливо усмехнулась:

— Я подумаю. Пока.

— С днём рождения, дорогая. Пока, увидимся завтра.

Сара выбралась из машины, нагруженная рюкзаком, курткой и сумками с подарками, и побрела к двери. Дайна посигналила, привлекая её внимание, послала ей воздушный поцелуй и рванула с места. Сара, сдерживая улыбку, подумала: «А королевой драмы называют при этом меня». 

Стоял тихий вечер. После дождя было немного зябко, но не чересчур.  Воздух пал так, как это обычно бывает после ливня: землёй и зеленью. Саре этот запах всегда напоминал о червях, выползавших на асфальт после дождя. Ещё воздух пах этими самыми раздавленными червями, и зелёными почками, и был наполнен стрёкотом сверчков. Где-то квакали лягушки. Весна пришла!

Бросив вещи на деревянное крыльцо, Сара невидяще посмотрела вдаль. Над крышами домов виднелись макушки деревьев из парка. Внезапно ей остро захотелось побежать туда, как она делала это раньше, сесть под раскидистое дерево, залитое светом луны, и ждать, пока появятся светлячки.

Правда, сейчас было ещё рано для светлячков.

Иногда жизнь утомляла Сару.

Она подняла пакеты и куртку и с едва уловимым вздохом открыла входную дверь. Её настроение обычно портилось, если долго было хорошим — возвращение к бесконечной скуке и повседневной рутине приводило Сару в уныние. Когда-то она отправлялась в таком настроении в парк, чтобы посидеть под дубом и обрести равновесие, но теперь она научилась быть ответственной. Из потакания своим мимолётным порывам не выходило ничего хорошего.

Как только Сара зашла в дом, Карен уже стояла в прихожей, словно ощутив приход Сары каким-то странным материнским шестым чувством. Она казалась раздражённой, но это, как Сара выяснила после многих лет проживания с ней под одной крышей, не имело никакого отношения к её настроению. Карен была комком нервов, принявшим форму блондинки средних лет.

— Сара! Наконец-то ты появилась. Твоя подруга сказала, что вернёшься в полседьмого, но мне следовало догадаться, что это маловероятно. Ты уже поела, да? Она сказала, что у вас будет пицца. Твой отец вернулся пораньше с работы, чтобы отпраздновать твой день рождения, могла бы хоть раз прийти вовремя, неужели это так сложно? У нас есть торт — надеюсь, ты не слишком объелась на вечеринке.

— Привет, Карен, — ответила Сара, пытаясь оставаться невозмутимой.

На это потребовалось время, но в конце концов Сара привыкла к ней. Как ни банально это звучало, но Карен была как та собака, которая только лает, но не кусается. И обычно она не желала Саре зла.

— Я только отнесу вещи к себе и тут же спущусь. Тебе лучше вернуться на кухню, иначе папа слижет с торта всю глазурь.

— Пусть только попробует, — угрожающе сказала Карен и нахмурилась. Подобное выражение на ее лице часто пугало собак и маленьких детей, не говоря уже о её муже. — Он вроде как на диете.

Она развернулась и пошла обратно на кухню, словно надеясь поймать отца Сары с поличным. Сара снова вздохнула и поплелась наверх, чувствуя, как плечи оттягивает тяжёлый рюкзак. Поднявшись, она прошла по тёмному коридору и зашла в свою комнату — своё убежище и святую святых. Там по-прежнему стоял её старый шкаф, кровать с уже потрёпанным балдахином и туалетный столик, который был у неё с детства. Стены, которые раньше были увешаны полками с плюшевыми животными, теперь были почти пустыми. На них висели лишь афиша «Эшера» и несколько репродукций картин, которые особенно нравились Саре: пастель Дега, «Поцелуй» Густава Климта и рисунок Леди Шалотт Уотерхауса. Фотографии матери Сары, знаменитой актрисы, и газетные заметки о ней, обклеивавшие прежде туалетный столик, исчезли, теперь их сменили несколько снимков друзей. Сара не забыла мать, но убрала всё, что было с ней связано, в ящик столика. Реальность была такова, что Линда Карлайл, в замужестве Уильямс, не играла почти никакой роли в жизни дочери.

Сара бесцеремонно бросила куртку и сумки на пол, подумав, что, может, завтра у неё будут силы, чтобы всё убрать. Внезапно она заметила необычный предмет, лежавший на её кровати. Это был какой-то свёрток, небрежно завёрнутый в грубую кожу. Саре не нужно было гадать, от кого это. Она подошла поближе и улыбнулась: к ней заглядывали её друзья. Не из школы, нет, из совсем другого, гораздо далёкого и странного — хотя что может быть страннее школы? — места. Сара решила посмотреть подарок позже — сейчас ей надо было исполнить дочерний долг.

Когда Сара вновь спустилась на первый этаж, тот был полон шума — Карен запустила посудомойку, а отец Сары смотрел телевизор на почти максимальной громкости. Игравший Тоби издавал разные звуки в зависимости от того, что требовалось по ходу игры. В данный момент у него что-то «взрывалось» — то ли рейнджеры, то ли трансформеры, то ли машинки. У Тоби было много игрушек, большинство из которых имели острые края и углы, немилосердно впивавшиеся в голую беззащитную ступню, когда кто-то шёл ночью по дому. Нет, Сара не злилась на это. Во всяком случае, не очень сильно.

— Сара! — радостно завопил Тоби, когда Сара появилась в гостиной. Он уронил свою игрушку (как ни странно, машина-трансформер рейнджеров), и наполовину подбежал, наполовину подполз к ней, чтобы обнять и поцеловать. В свои четыре года Тоби был пухлым румяным мальчиком с копной растрёпанных белокурых волос. Он в очередной раз напомнил Саре, почему она мирилась с его раскиданными по полу игрушками — от безусловной любви не так-то просто отмахнуться. Когда-то давно Сара пообещала себе никогда об этом не забывать.

— Где мой подарок, маленький монстр? — лукаво спросила она. — Я ждала его целый день, так что он должен быть хорошим.

— Неужели я слышу свою дочь? — раздалось от большого синего кресла-качалки, и, качнувшись вперёд, Роберт Уилльямс посмотрел на Сару. — Я уже начал думать, что она навсегда покинула нас, и надеялся, что смогу съесть её кусок торта.

— Прости, пап, но я, как видишь, вернулась. Надеюсь, ты не очень разочарован.

— Я это переживу. С днём рождения, дорогая. Хорошо провела время? Карен сказала, что тебе устроили вечеринку-сюрприз.

— Да, что-то вроде этого. Но я этого ожидала, поэтому вряд ли можно считать, что это был такой уж сюрприз.

— Ты должна открыть мой подарок, Сара! — твёрдо сказал Тоби, сидевший у её ног. — Я сам его сделал. Сегодня в школе. Мисс Лидди разрешила мне взять хорошие фломастеры, потому что я сказал, что это для тебя.

— До или после десерта?

— М-м-м… — Тоби нахмурился. Он ещё был не в силах решить такую сложную задачу.

— Сначала мы откроем подарки, — энергично сказала Карен, выходя из кухни. — Роберт?

— Держи, Сара.

Роберт потянулся к журнальному столику и взял что-то квадратное, обёрнутое в подарочную бумагу. Сев на диван, Сара взяла в руки подарок, удивляясь его тяжести. Тоби сел рядом с ней, когда она начала разрывать обёртку. Внутри оказалось две коробки. В одной, уже открытой, лежала толстая книга в чудесном кожаном переплёте. Сара провела пальцем по золотым буквам названия.

— Полное собрание сочинений Уильяма Шекспира. Ого, это потрясающе. 

Её отец улыбнулся, и Сара улыбнулась в ответ.

— Некоторые из твоих книг совсем истрепались, и я подумал, что тебе захочется иметь что-то получше.

— О, это намного лучше, поверь мне.

Сара положила книгу на колени и открыла вторую коробку. Под тонкой шуршащей бумагой лежало… платье. Сара осторожно вынула его из коробки. Это было не просто платье, а короткое, с воротником-хомутом, открытое, с модным рисунком, состоящим из бирюзовых и зелёных концентрических кругов. Оно было невероятно стильным и обещало великолепно смотреться на худой длинноногой Саре. И оно было совершенно не в её стиле.

— Я помню, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, — жизнерадостно сказала Карен. — Я не могла дождаться, когда уже смогу пойти в клуб — мы с друзьями только об этом и думали весь выпускной класс. Я решила, что теперь, когда у тебя есть бойфренд, ты захочешь время от времени пойти потанцевать. Мальчики иногда хотят повеселиться.

— Спасибо, Карен, оно очень красивое, — сказала Сара с широко распахнутыми глазами и радостной, насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, умело скрыв стиснутые зубы.

«Теперь, когда у тебя есть бойфренд… Мальчики иногда хотят повеселиться». Сара понимала, что Карен считала себя дружелюбной и понимающей мачехой девушки-подростка. Знала, что Карен не собиралась её оскорблять, намекая на то, что Сара — ущербная зануда, потому что первый раз сходила на свидание в семнадцать лет.

Сара отдавала себе отчёт в том, что Карен её совсем не знает.

Но это всё равно причиняло ей боль.

— Теперь мой, теперь мой! — заверещал Тоби.

Пухлые ручки сунули ей белый сложенный лист плотной бумаги, и Сара осторожно развернула его.

— Это ты, а это я, — объяснил Тоби, показав на нарисованные палочками фигурки. У него был вид модерниста, объясняющего сложный замысел своих работ.

У человечка-Сары были длинные каштановые волосы, которые, казалось, росли снизу вверх прямо из её длинной красной юбки. Две оранжевые руки высовывались примерно из колен. Человечек-Тоби был раза в два её меньше, на нем были голубые штаны и перчатки, а из головы торчали жёлтые спирали. Если подумать, можно было предположить, что на нём костюм рейнджера, что было вполне вероятно.

Сара перевела взгляд на другие фигурки, которые сложно было идентифицировать. Они все были одного роста с Тоби, но нарисованы не оранжевым, а болотным. У некоторых из них были чёрные шляпы (или это были волосы? Уши?), а некоторые держали в руках длинные коричневые шесты. Также на рисунке было несколько непонятных птиц.

У Сары вдруг перехватило дыхание.

— А это кто, Тоби? Твои друзья в саду?

К облегчению Сары, голос у неё не дрожал.

— Я не знаю. Они из сна.

А, так это сюрреализм. Сара постаралась не обращать внимания на то, как эти фигурки были похожи на гоблинов. Тоби не мог помнить… или мог? Или ему и впрямь приснился сон о каких-нибудь марсианах или жителях Изумрудного города? Накануне они смотрели по телевизору «Волшебника из страны Оз».

— Это великолепно, — сказала она, помолчав. — Ты станешь художником, когда вырастешь, да? Или супергероем?

— Да. Или и тем, и другим. Так можно, — серьёзно сказал Тоби.

Сара улыбнулась. У Тоби было очень живое воображение, подпитываемое телевизором. Он вполне мог придумать маленьких зелёных существ, которых никогда в жизни не видел. А раз он их не видел и не помнил, то Саре было легче поверить, что её самый страшный кошмар давно позади.

— Так как насчёт торта?

Если у Карен и были какие-то хорошие качества, искупавшие всё, то самым главным из них было умение испечь вкусный торт. Не то чтобы она была усердной домохозяйкой, но её рецепт хранился в семье уже четыре поколения и был проверен годами (правда, в него были внесены изменения, учитывавшие современные удобства вроде электрических духовок). В самом начале их знакомства Карен предложила научить падчерицу печь этот торт, но бунтующая четырнадцатилетняя Сара отказалась. Теперь, в восемнадцать, наслаждаясь этим самым тортом, шоколадным и тягучим, Сара жалела об этом. Но она всё ещё была слишком горда, чтобы попросить Карен научить её печь его. Возможно, ей не очень нравилась сама мысль так сближаться с мачехой.

Телефон зазвонил, когда Сара доедала последние кусочки. Тоби ел на кухне под бдительным взглядом Карен, а отец, давно уничтоживший свой кусок, ушёл в кабинет. Сара не обратила внимания на телефон, и Карен подняла трубку после второго звонка. Короткая пауза, а затем…

— Сара! Это тебя.

Сара поставила тарелку на кофейный столик и встала. Она как раз подошла к кухне, когда оттуда выглянула Карен, прижимавшая трубку к груди. На её лице застыло обеспокоенное и удивлённое выражение.

— Это твоя мама, — тихо сказала она, чтобы не слышал её муж.

Сара поражённо уставилась на неё, невольно открыв рот. Её мать никогда не звонила. Ну, почти никогда.

— Давай, я поговорю у себя в комнате.

Она выхватила трубку беспроводного телефона у мачехи из рук и стала подниматься по лестнице.

— Мам?

— Сара, дорогая, ты получила мою открытку?

Голос Линды был мелодичным и оживлённым, деланым, но в то же время искренним. Она действительно была рада поговорить с дочерью, но с лёгкостью могла подолгу обходиться и без этого удовольствия. Эгоизма ей всегда было не занимать.

— Да, очень симпатичная.

— Прости, что не смогла приехать, дорогая, но ты знаешь, как я была занята в последнее время. Однако мой спектакль скоро снимут с показа.

— Да?

Сара дошла до своей комнаты, быстро вошла внутрь и, закрыв за собой дверь, плюхнулась на кровать.

— Насколько я понимаю, твои весенние каникулы начинаются через три недели.

— Да… — подняв бровь, сказала Сара. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Выяснила, конечно. У меня есть свои источники. Знаешь, ~~я~~ думаю, я могу загладить свою вину, — в её голосе появилось откровенное веселье, буквально побуждающее Сару спросить:

— Как?

На это ушли годы, но Сара научилась не полагаться на мать и ничего от неё не ждать. Всё давно было ясно, и неважно, что Линда, казалось, любила Сару — она её бросила.

— Я подумала, что ты можешь провести неделю в Нью-Йорке со мной и Джереми. Это особое приглашение, если можно так сказать. Видишь ли, мы с Джереми решили пожениться и посчитали, что можем провести церемонию в конце твоих каникул. Ты поживёшь с нами неделю, мы с тобой купим тебе красивое платье, а после свадьбы ты уедешь домой. Что скажешь?

— Я…

Сара лишилась дара речи. Она не знала, о чём сперва думать: о том, что её мама выходит замуж, или о том, что она хочет, чтобы Сара провела с ней неделю. Линда с Джереми уже много лет жили вместе, так что это был вполне логичный шаг. А вот то, что Линда, которая прежде не выражала желания проводить время с Сарой, пригласила её к себе, было необычно. В груди Сары вновь ожила застарелая боль, смешанная с надеждой на то, что, может, её мама всё же любит её, как положено настоящими хорошим матерям.

— Да! — воскликнула Сара с энтузиазмом. — Это было бы здорово.

Линда рассмеялась своим серебряным смехом, который в телефонной трубке казался дребезжащим.

— Дашь трубку отцу, чтобы я с ним обо всём договорилась?

Сара замерла. Само собой — и в этом не было ничего неожиданного — Линда не подумала, что бывший муж, возможно, не очень обрадуется известию о её повторном браке. Сара не знала точно, что отец чувствует к Линде. Он был определённо счастлив с Карен, но это не означало, что у него не осталось чувств к его первой любви. Мать Сары бросила его, расставание с ней не было его решением, и оно даже не обсуждалось. Он до сих пор не любил о ней говорить.

— Эм-м-м… он сейчас занят. Может, я расскажу ему всё сама и свяжусь с тобой завтра?

— Конечно. Оставь сообщение, если не застанешь меня. Или поговори с Джереми, чтобы обсудить все детали. Всё, мне пора бежать, дорогая. Потом поговорим, хорошо?

— Пока, мам.

— Чао, милая. С днём рождения.

И она отсоединилась. Сара на всякий случай нажала на кнопку отбоя на своей трубке и вздохнула. Мама была, как всегда непредсказуема. Сара положила телефон на кровать рядом со свёртком, который она заметила раньше. Взяв его, она с интересом повертела его в руках.

— Хм, любопытно.

Она развязала верёвку и раскрыла свёрток. Под упаковкой скрывались широкие блестящие листья неестественного фиолетового цвета. Сара улыбнулась, представив, с какого растения её друзья могли их сорвать. В листья было завёрнуто несколько вещей. Первым Саре бросился в глаза камень в форме яйца размером примерно с кулак. Он был нежного розового цвета, и его испещряли ярко-зелёные прожилки, как в мраморе. Однако это точно был не тот мрамор, который встречался в этом мире — присмотревшись, Сара увидела, что он словно состоит из мельчайших кристаллов.

Рядом с камнем лежал небольшой нож в простых кожаных ножнах с двумя прорезями — скорее всего, чтобы через них можно было продеть ремень. Сара осторожно достала нож и посмотрела на блестящее лезвие из серого металла. Рукоять была сделана из темно-коричневого, почти чёрного дерева с рыжим отливом, и вырезана в форме птицы — просто, но очень красиво и элегантно.

Третьим предметом был венок, идеально подходящий Саре по размеру. Он был сделан из перьев: длинных, фиолетово-чёрных хвостовых, мерцающих на свету, маленьких красных пушистых и совсем крохотных кремовых и чёрных. В перья были вплетены маленькие веточки сухих цветов, сиреневые и зелёные ленты, причудливой формы стручки и даже несколько крохотных ракушек. Венок был невероятно изящен, словно был создан чьими-то очень маленькими ручками. 

Некоторое время Сара заворожённо рассматривала свои сокровища, затем спрыгнула к кровати и, подойдя к туалетному столику, вгляделась в зеркало. Она смотрела не на своё отражение, а куда-то вглубь зеркала. Возможно, это и не требовалось, но так у неё лучше получалось сосредоточиться.

— Хоггл, Людо, сэр Дидимус, вы мне нужны.

Она подождала немного, и через минуту за её спиной раздалось:

— Счастливый день, да, юная леди?

Сара с улыбкой повернулась и увидела трёх существ: низкорослого гнома, заросшее шерстью создание с рогами и добрыми глазами и щеголевато одетого лиса в доспехах и с пиратской повязкой на глазу.

Сара знала их уже три года, которые казались вечностью. Одной темной грозовой ночью, как бы банально это ни звучало, Сара сделала ужасную и глупую вещь — она пожелала, чтобы её маленького брата забрали гоблины. И её желание было исполнено. Что, кстати, было не очень-то справедливо: кто знал, что гоблины и впрямь откликнутся на её просьбу. Той ночью Сара многое узнала о справедливости. Ей пришлось найти дорогу через огромный Лабиринт, чтобы вернуть Тоби. Гном Хоггл был первым, с кем она встретилась и подружилась в Лабиринте. После него её друзьями стали покрытый мехом Людо и маленький сэр Дидимус. Они помогли ей пройти через Лабиринт к Городу гоблинов, чтобы сразиться с Джаретом, Королём гоблинов. Сара выиграла, но до сих пор не могла даже думать о Джарете. Их схватка оказалась вовсе не такой, какой она воображала.

Сара не теряла связи со своими друзьями из Лабиринта. У неё хватало силы, чтобы вызвать их в свой мир, а иногда они и сами могли пересекать границу, отделяющую их миры. Как, например, сегодня днём.

— Спасибо огромное! — сказала Сара с ослепительной улыбкой, которую нечасто можно было увидеть на её лице. — Вы подарили самые потрясающие подарки из всех. Вы знаете меня лучше, чем моя собственная семья. Где вы всё это нашли? Подождите, дайте догадаюсь: камень от Людо, нож от Хоггла, а венок от сэра Дидимуса.

— Вы оказали нам честь, приняв их, — высокопарно ответил сэр Дидимус, усы которого подрагивали от удовольствия. — И вы всё верно угадали.

— Людо звал камень для Савы, — счастливо прорычал Людо. — Нашёл особый.

— А я в последнее время оттачивал свои навыки резьбы по дереву, — сказал Хоггл. — После того, как я… в общем, у меня сейчас много свободного времени. У меня появился помощник, так что я не так занят в саду. Подумал, что тебе может понравиться моя поделка.

— И камень, и кинжал просто великолепны. Сэр Дидимус, вы сами сделали венок?

— Не совсем, леди Сара. Я собрал всё необходимое и обратился с просьбой о помощи к моему дорогому другу, который и сплёл его. Мои лапы не пригодны для такой тонкой работы, однако дизайн придумал я, основываясь на моих знаниях о вас, — сказал сэр Дидимус, гордо задрав подбородок.

— Благодарю вас. Передайте своему другу, что мне очень понравился венок.

— Как прошёл твой день рождения, юная леди?

Улыбка Сары немного поблекла, но почти тут же вернула прежнее сияние.

— Мои друзья из школы устроили мне чудесную вечеринку, и нам было очень весело. Мачеха испекла мне вкусный торт, а мама… вообще-то, мама пригласила меня пожить с ней неделю-другую. Это будет здорово, я почти год её не видела.

— И всё же вас что-то тревожит, миледи.

— Сава грустная, — одновременно с сэром Дидимусом, своим названным братом, сказал Людо.

Сара вздохнула.

— Сама не знаю. Думаю, я просто запуталась. Не знаю, как ко всему этому относиться. Мама сказала, что она снова выходит замуж, потому она меня и пригласила. Чтобы я побывала на их свадьбе. Я удивилась — не думала, что она когда-нибудь ещё выйдет замуж после того, как бросила нас.

— Почему? — с любопытством спросил Хоггл.

— Я всегда думала, что когда она была замужем за папой, она считала себя привязанной к нам, к нашему дому. Ведь она не может долго усидеть на одном месте. Я верила, что ей не нравилась сама идея брака, а не…

Сара замолкла. Она не хотела говорить этого вслух.

— Не забивай себе этим голову, — сказал Хоггл, нежно погладив её по руке. — Можешь волноваться об этом завтра, но сегодня — особенный день. Почему бы тебе не сходить за ещё одним куском торта? Мне торт всегда поднимает настроение.

— Звучит заманчиво, — призналась Сара с лёгкой улыбкой. — Может, я так и сделаю. Я стану толстой, но зато счастливой.

— Толстая Сава? — недоверчиво спросил Людо.

Сара рассмеялась и обняла его.

— Ты отличный друг, Людо. Вы все отличные друзья.

— Ой, не вгоняй нас в краску, — потерев загривок, сказал Хоггл. — Пожалуй, нам пора идти.

— Если это действительно необходимо.

— Ну, в саду всегда найдётся работа. Чёртовы феи ужасно расплодились. Ещё увидимся, Сара.

— До свидания, леди Сара, — поклонился сэр Дидимус, махнув шляпой. — Надеюсь, в скором времени мне выпадет удовольствие вновь лицезреть вас.

— До свидания, мой храбрый рыцарь. Пока, Хоггл. Увидимся, Людо.

— Пока, — пророкотал Людо, и его голос прозвучал как эхо, потому что все трое исчезли у Сары на глазах.

Оставшись одна, она взяла с кровати телефон, задумчиво посмотрела на него и, выйдя из комнаты, отправилась вниз.

  


* * *

[1] Имя мачехи Сары не было дано в фильме, оно появилось значительно позже, в официальной манге по «Лабиринту» ‒ «Возвращение в Лабиринт», и поэтому в фанфиках, написанных до этого момента обычно используется устоявшееся фанонное имя Карен.


	3. Chapter 3

** Глава 3. Пусть тебе приснится сон обо мне **[1]** **

****

Той ночью Саре приснился сон. Точнее, Сон, как она привыкла о нём думать, потому что он снился ей много раз с тех пор, как она вернулась из Лабиринта. Обычно она видела этот Сон после того, как встречалась с друзьями из того мира, но иногда он снился совершенно неожиданно. Сон был всегда одним и тем же: Сара оказывалась в каком-то из частей Королевства гоблинов, в котором она уже бывала, — в лесу Фейри, в Лабиринте или перед его воротами, в Городе гоблинов или же порой в тронном зале Замка. Рассмотреть, что окружало Сару, было, как правило, невозможно — всё было расплывчато, будто заволочено туманом, который к тому же поглощал все звуки. В этом Сон был похож на обычные сны: такой же путаный. Тем не менее, Саре, не имеющей возможности разглядеть, что находилось вокруг неё, не просто казалось, что она в Лабиринте, — нет, она точно это знала, как знала и то, в каком именно месте очутилась. В конце концов, глаза не имеют никакого значения в месте, которое создано разумом.

На этот раз Сара оказалась в тронном зале с каменными стенами. В нём не было никого кроме неё самой и чьей-то неясной фигуры со смазанными чертами лица. Сара не могла разобрать, кто это, и слышала лишь обрывки фраз, долетавшие до нее со стороны неизвестного. Было непонятно, то ли он разговаривал с Сарой, то ли с кем-то, кого она не видела. Слова неизвестного звучали словно издалека, как при телефонном разговоре с помехами.

— Идиотское… почему бы тебе… пробую и пробую… даже не… не следовало… — В голосе незнакомца появилось отвращение, но к нему самому или к Саре — оставалось загадкой. — Дурацкий порыв… не понимаю… взять чёртову… девчонку…

Сара застыла на месте, как будто приросла к полу, хотя она не встречала ещё ног, которые могли бы дать корни. Да и вообще, она вдруг осознала, что, наоборот, парит в воздухе. И задалась вопросом: а было ли у неё тело? Эта неожиданная загадка заставила Сару задуматься. Она моргнула и, движимая любопытством, напрягла все силы и впервые за всё то время, что она провела во Сне, спросила:

— Что?

Слова дались ей с трудом, губы едва шевелились, точно забыли это умение. Звук её голоса отразился от стен зала, шокирующе громко и ясно.

— Решила, наконец, появиться, — сказал незнакомец, гораздо чётче, чем раньше.

Он приблизился к Саре, но та по-прежнему не могла разглядеть его —незнакомец был размытым сияющим пятном, смутно напоминавшим человеческую фигуру.

— Убеждён, это лишь счастливая случайность: у тебя не хватило бы мозгов, чтобы самой прийти сюда.

Фигура шевельнулась, и охватывавший её сияющий туман пошёл рябью.

— Позови меня, глупая девчонка.

В голосе снова послышалась горечь.

Фигура вытянулась и стала приближаться к Саре. Та, испугавшись, отступила назад, но законы физики в этом месте, судя по всему не действовали, потому что расстояние между Сарой и незнакомцем ничуть не изменилось. Всё вокруг стало ещё более смазанным и неясным.

— Чёрт бы всё побрал! — раздалось ругательство, и тронный зал исчез.

Сара почувствовала, что падает, и в панике начала махать руками, пытаясь схватиться хоть за что-то.

И поняла, что вцепилась в простыню. Сара резко встала, тяжело дыша после пережитого ужаса. В комнате, залитой лунным светом, было, как обычно, тихо, и лишь вентилятор на потолке издавал тихий стрёкот. Электронные часы показывали 3.06 ночи.

Саре часто снился этот Сон. Она списывала это на последствия травмы, нанесённой ей Лабиринтом. Несомненно, именно поэтому и только поэтому она всегда видела во Сне Джарета.

* * *

Карен и Роберт отнеслись к предложению Линды с удивлением и скептицизмом. Сама Сара ждала поездки с нетерпением и воодушевлением, которые глушили её собственный цинизм. Она знала, что у отца и Карен были причины недоумевать относительно действий Линды, которая за год провела с Сарой пару дней, не больше. К сожалению, её рациональный разум не мог убедить её сердце в том, что не стоит обижаться на реакцию отца и мачехи.

Несколько недель, прошедших между днём рождения Сары и началом весенних каникул, в доме Уильямсов царила напряжённая атмосфера. Карен и Роберт были согласны отпустить Сару к матери, но эта идея им не нравилась.

Друзья Сары были, по большей части, разочарованы тем, что она проведёт каникулы не с ними, но всё же были рады за неё. Однако её самые близкие друзья, Дайна, Бен и Аарон, разделяли мнение Карен и Роберта.

— Что, серьёзно? — сказала Дайна, когда Сара рассказала ей о звонке матери.

Они сидели в тот момент на школьном дворе в тени старой плакучей ивы, которую школьники называли «Вероникой», и ели ланч.

— Ага. На целую неделю. Она позвонила мне пару дней назад.

— А я думал, ты редко с ней общаешься, — задумчиво сказал Бен и, прищурившись, пристально посмотрел на Сару.

— Так и было. Она играла в спектакле и была занята, а я по уши погрязла в учёбе, так что…

Сара замолкла и поёрзала под взглядом Дайны.

— Что?

— Сара, тебе не надо оправдывать поведение твоей мамы. Это её вина, не твоя, — сказала Дайна непривычно невыразительным голосом, в котором не было ни капли её привычной жизнерадостности.

— Я никого не пытаюсь оправдать. Я просто рассказываю, как всё было.

— Эй, — неуверенно включился в разговор Аарон, и Дайна с Сарой повернулись к нему. — Я здесь новенький, если так можно выразиться, поэтому не понимаю, что такого в том, что мама Сары пригласила её к себе на каникулы? У неё столько же прав видеть Сару, как и у её бывшего мужа.

— Проблема в том, что мама Сары — та ещё штучка, а Сара отказывается признавать это. Она её обожает и винит себя во всех её промахах и недостатках. 

— Ничего подобного! — пылко воскликнула Сара, бросая на тарелку кусочек картошки-фри, который вертела в руках последнюю минуту. — Я знаю, что её сложно назвать идеальной матерью, но, знаешь ли, не все женщины — прирождённые совершенные домохозяйки. Мама просто делает карьеру.

— Скорее она просто законченная эгоистка. Да брось, Сара, почему ты продолжаешь с этим мириться? На твоём месте я бы спросила её, где она была, когда ты праздновала последние два дня рождения, и послала бы её к чёрту!

Сару перекосило от злости, и она начала было вставать, но Аарон, сидевший рядом, взял её за руку, не позволяя поднять поднос.Дайна тоже встала со скамьи, глядя Саре в глаза.

— Эй, вы двое! — повысил голос обычно тихий Бенджамин, стараясь успокоить их. — Сара, сядь. Дайна, не будь засранкой.

Все уставилась на Бена, открыв рты, но он лишь нахмурился.

— Сара, мы просто за тебя переживаем. Я знаю, что у Дайны слишком большой рот… — тут Дайна резко пихнула его локтём в ребра, — …но она не хотела тебя обидеть. В прошлом ты часто винила себя за безответственные поступки своей мамы, и мы не хотим, чтобы ты опять пострадала. Ты ведь это хотела сказать, верно, Дайна?

— В общих чертах, — надувшись, ответила та.

Сара вздохнула и снова села на скамейку. Аарон ободряюще обнял её за плечи, и она прильнула к нему.

— Но сейчас она вовсе не поступает безответственно, она лишь приглашает меня к себе, чтобы я побывала на их с Джереми свадьбе. Что здесь плохого? Наоборот, разве это не здорово? — жалобно спросила Сара.

— Тебе просто не стоит радоваться раньше времени и надеяться на то, что ваши отношения улучшатся, — сказала Дайна, и обвиняющие нотки исчезли из её голоса, уступив место беспокойству. — Скорее всего, ты, как всегда, потом ещё долго о ней не услышишь, и это снова разобьёт тебе сердце.

— Обещаю, такого не будет, — сказала Сара, однако у неё дрогнуло сердце, потому что она уже поверила в лучшее.

— Хорошо. А теперь о главном: ты уже видела своё платье подружки невесты?

Сара рассмеялась, мгновенно приободрившись.

— Нет. Мама ничего об этом не говорила. Я даже не знаю, будет ли у них свадьба с размахом. Думаю, что нет: они с Джереми слишком утончённые, чтобы устраивать пышную церемонию. Я вообще удивилась, что они решили пожениться, это так по-мещански, по-домашнему. Джереми идеален в роли любовника, порочной связи, но для мужа он слишком красив.

— Что такое? — поднял бровь Аарон, притворно испугавшись. — Не смей влюбляться в своего отчима. Это противно и к тому же подрывает моё положение.

— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулась Сара, — мне не нравятся блондины.

* * *

Пару недель спустя Сара стояла на вокзале в Нью-Йорке с большой дорожной сумкой на плече. Она прождала пятнадцать минут и уже начала волноваться, когда заметила в толпе людей знакомые лица.

Сара определённо пошла в мать, во всяком случае, внешне. Линда Карлайл была среднего роста, стройная, с молочно-белой кожей, которую почти не брал загар. Волосы у неё были темно-каштановые, цвета горького шоколада, и прямые. Правда, в отличие от Сары, которая оставляла их длинными и распущенными, Линда носила элегантную стрижку каре. Если у Сары глаза были серо-зелёными, то у Линды — серыми, и черты её лица были резче и тоньше, чем у дочери. А ещё она буквально излучала уверенность в себе.

Рядом с изящной мисс Карлайл шёл Джереми Дара, которого Сара видела всего пару раз. Стильный и красивый, он мог бы быть мужской версией Линды, только со светлыми, искусно растрёпанными волосами и голубыми глазами. Когда Сара впервые с ним познакомилась, она была ещё подростком и едва могла связно говорить в его присутствии. После встречи с Королём гоблинов Сара, что неудивительно, перестала бояться Джереми.

Линда быстро подошла к Саре и обняла её, «поцеловав» в обе щеки, не касаясь кожи.

— Боже мой, не может быть, что это моя маленькая Сара. Как ты выросла, дорогая! Когда это произошло?

— Постепенно, — сухо ответила Сара. — Я сама не уверена, когда именно. Ты отлично выглядишь, мам. Рада видеть тебя, Джереми, — добавила Сара, пожимая руку будущему отчиму.

— Нас ждёт такси дальше по улице, — сказал Джереми с британским акцентом, придававшим его голосу изюминку. — Хочешь, я понесу твою сумку?

— Нет, спасибо. Сюда-то я её донесла, так что справлюсь сама.

— Мы великолепно проведём эту неделю, Сара, — сказала Линда, когда они шли к машине.

Дойдя до неё, они убрали сумку в багажник, сели, и Линда продолжила:

— Я подумала, что мы можем посмотреть какое-нибудь шоу — пока ты здесь, надо показать тебе как можно больше, — и мы просто должны купить тебе платье. Не знаю, что ты привезла с собой, но я в любом случае куплю тебе новое платье.

— Какое платье? — с любопытством спросила Сара. — На свадьбу?

— Не совсем. Мы решили, чтобы просто заглянем в суд и распишемся, быстро и без лишней суеты. Платье понадобится для приёма, которым мы отметим свадьбу.

— Мы хотели бы, чтобы ты стала нашей свидетельницей, — добавил Джереми. — Раз тебе уже исполнилось восемнадцать, ты можешь ею быть.

— Хм, да, конечно. С удовольствием, — ответила удивлённая Сара.

— Мы оба не религиозны, — пояснила Линда, заметив недоумение дочери. — К тому же я слишком старая, чтобы надевать огромное пышное платье и идти в нём к алтарю. Но чтобы не обижать наших знакомых, не говоря уже о моём агенте, мы устроим после свадьбы торжественный приём. Там будет семья Джереми и несколько наших близких друзей.

— Понятно, — сказала Сара, мысленно представляя длинные вечерние платья и сверкающие украшения, и улыбнулась. — Звучит здорово.

— О, я знаю этот взгляд, — хмыкнул Джереми. — В этом у тебя с мамой много общего. Пожалуйста, умоляю, постарайтесь не тратить больше тысячи — я не умею обходиться без еды.

Линда с заговорщическим видом посмотрела на Сару, та подмигнула ей в ответ, и обе рассмеялись.

Всё было отлично. Ну, до первой крупной ссоры. Как ни странно, эта самая ссора произошла позже, чем Сара этого ожидала. Раньше, когда Сара и Линда постоянно жили вместе, они всё время ругались друг с другом, однако на этот раз первые несколько дней они провели тихо и мирно. Они договорились посмотреть «Призрака оперы» и вместе выбрали платье, при том, что обычно вкус Линды был чересчур экстравагантен для Сары. Платье, которое они купили, было из тёмно-серого шелка и длиной в пол. Корсет без лямок переходил в многослойную узкую юбку, и, в общем и целом, платье выглядело очень элегантным. У Сары едва не случился инфаркт, когда она увидела ценник, но Линда расплатилась, не моргнув глазом, — в чём-чём, а в деньгах она не нуждалась.

Вечером накануне свадьбы (и приёма, который был гораздо важнее самого бракосочетания) Сара читала подаренную отцом книгу, когда к ней подошла Линда.

— Сара, мы с Джереми ужинаем сегодня с его давним другом. Хочешь к нам присоединиться? Откровенно говоря, не думаю, что тебе это понравится — я и сама ещё не знакома с ним и думаю, что они весь вечер будут вспоминать прошлое. Насколько я поняла, они вместе учились в театральной школе в Британии, и он специально прилетел на свадьбу.

Подняв бровь, Линда посмотрела на Сару, ожидая ответа. Сара же, наклонив голову, задумалась и сказала:

— Если честно, я давно уже положила глаз на твой диван, так что сейчас я воспользуюсь шансом захватить его и посмотреть фильм. Я привезла с собой «Леди-ястреб»[2].

— Это всё ещё твой любимый фильм, даже спустя столько лет?

— Определённо.

Сара вспомнила, что давным-давно, когда у неё была ветрянка и Линда осталась дома ухаживать за ней, они вместе смотрели этот фильм. Неужели та мама, которую она помнила, и впрямь стала этой ухоженной женщиной со стильной причёской, в дизайнерском платье? Сара слегка тряхнула головой, прогоняя бессмысленные воспоминания.

— Можете идти без меня, — сказала она.

— Договорились.

Казалось, Линда с облегчением восприняла этот ответ, но Сара не понимала, почему.

— В холодильнике есть остатки обеда и готовое мясо для сэндвичей. В общем, найдёшь, что поесть.

— Разумеется.

Пару часов спустя Линда и Джереми ушли, оставив Сару наслаждаться воцарившейся в роскошной квартире тишиной. Делая себе сэндвич, Сара подумала о том, что, возможно, если она станет актрисой, она тоже сможет жить в такой квартире. Но ей было трудно это представить.

Сара поужинала, пока смотрела кино, удобно раскинувшись на диване. Очень большом и удобном диване, мягком и обитом гладкой кожей, с множеством подушек и дорогим пушистым пледом. К концу фильма Сара была живым воплощением удовлетворения и счастья. Появление героя, путешествие по сельской местности, предвкушение развязки и счастливый финал с воссоединением влюблённых — что может быть лучше? То, что она много раз видела этот, фильм не делало его менее интересным.

Когда Линда и Джереми вернулись, было уже довольно поздно, Сара лениво рисовала, продолжая оккупировать диван.

— Милая, ты где? — громко спросила Линда, войдя в квартиру.

Сара услышала звяканье ключей, приглушенные мужские шаги и цоканье каблуков матери, а затем негромкие голоса и звук закрывшейся двери.

— Мы привели гостя, — сказал Джереми.

Охваченная любопытством Сара встала, радуясь тому, что преодолела искушение переодеться в пижаму, когда смотрела «Леди-ястреб». «Наверное, это друг Джереми», — решила она, идя в прихожую.

Но не успела она дойти до двери, как в гостиной появилась её мать в сопровождении Джереми и их гостя.

— Сара, это мистер Лейтон, хороший…

Джереми вдруг запнулся, то ли из-за резко выдохнувшей Сары, то ли из-за выражения лица его друга, и повисшая тишина была оглушительней любого взрыва, становясь с каждой секундой всё более и более напряжённой. У Сары перехватило дыхание, в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, а сердце, казалось, остановилось, вместе с движением времени и самой Земли. Изумление буквально пригвоздило её к полу, не давая даже шевельнуться.

На другом конце комнаты так же неподвижно стоял высокий худой мужчина с короткими светлыми, почти белыми волосами и в элегантной чёрной одежде. Это был не Джереми, волосы которого были темнее, а одежда — серой и голубой. Мужчина был, судя по всему, шокирован не меньше, чем сама Сара, и, подобно ей, надеялся, что если он не шелохнётся, она его не заметит.

Оба невольно нарушили молчание, одновременно произнеся сдавленное: «Ты!».

Саре пришлось признать, что впервые за три года она снова стояла напротив Короля гоблинов. Его трудно было с кем-то спутать. На секунду его он напрягся, а его странные глаза расширились, но тут же сузились, и он прошипел, расслабившись:

— Какое странное совпадение. Так эта маленькая нахалка твоя будущая падчерица?

Вопрос была явно задан Джереми, однако Джарет не сводил глаз с Сары.

— Что… как… — пролепетала она, всё ещё не придя в себя от потрясения.

Это вызвало у её давнего врага ухмылку.

— Какое красноречие, Сара.

— Заткнись. Ты, ублюдок… — Удивление Сары сменилось злостью. Сара всегда начинала злиться, когда ей было не по себе.

— Я не позволю говорить со мной в таком тоне. — Теперь разозлился и Джарет. — У меня короткое терпение, когда дело касается тебя.

— Ты кое-что забываешь — у тебя нет власти…

— Не смей.

Внезапно, не представляя, как это произошло, Сара оказалась на другом конце комнаты, прижатой к столу, как будто отлетела туда в мгновение ока. Джереми положил руку на плечо Джарету, который сделал несколько шагов вперёд.

— Что за?.. Джарет, что на тебя нашло? Сара?

Обычно спокойный голос Джереми, который переводил взгляд с Сары на Джарета и обратно, был напряжённым и недоуменным.

— Что здесь происходит?

Линда Карлайл тоже ничего не понимала, что вызывало у неё тревогу и раздражительность. «Немедленно объясните», — всем своим видом говорила она.

— Прошу прощения, — извинился Джарет и, сохраняя достоинство, освободился от хватки Джереми. — Как я сказал, моё терпение коротко во всём, что касается этой паршивки. Я не хотел причинять вам беспокойство, мисс Карлайл.

— Вы раньше встречались? — недоверчиво спросил Джереми, не переставая смотреть то на Сару, то на Джарета.

— Джереми, — сказала Сара чуть более высоким, чем ей хотелось бы, голосом, — я не знаю, что происходит. Я понимаю, что это прозвучит безумно, но он не обычный человек. Он Король гоблинов!

— Это я знаю. Но откуда это известно тебе?

— Я… — Сара осеклась. — Что? Мама?

— Я не думала, что это доставит тебе какие-то проблемы, милая, — извиняющимся тоном сказала Линда, суровость которой мгновенно улетучилась. Ей вообще была свойственна быстрая смена настроения.

Поняв, что мать и Джереми, люди, которым она доверяла, проигнорировали её вопрос, Сара посмотрела на Джарета. Тот наблюдал за ней с непонятным выражением лица.

— Мы с Джереми давние знакомые, — коротко пояснил он. — И, как я уже сказал, наша встреча чистой воды совпадение. Я не знал, что ты будешь здесь.

— Мне повторить вопрос? — раздражённо спросил Джереми.

— Сара.

Джарет, не желая отвечать Джереми, возложил эту задачу на Сару, которая тяжело вздохнула. В комнате повисла тишина, и Сара, опустив голову, сказала тихо, едва ли шёпотом, не скрывая стыда:

— Несколько лет назад я… случайно пожелала, чтобы гоблины забрали Тоби.

— Это невозможно, — спокойно отозвался Джереми. — Ты показывала маме его фотографии пару дней назад. Он сейчас ходит в сад.

— Я не лгу. — Подняв голову, Сара взглянула на Джарета, но тот остался безучастным. Помолчав немного, Сара продолжила: — Я прошла через Лабиринт и вернула Тоби.

— Ни один человек не проходил ещё успешно через Лабиринт, — всё ещё не веря ей, сказал Джереми.

— У тебя есть другое объяснение? — рявкнула Сара, не сдержавшись.

Это вызвало улыбку у Короля гоблинов.

— Джарет?

— Она очень умная паршивка. Эгоистичная, упрямая и упёртая, неблагодарная, но умная, — вежливо и ядовито сказал Джарет.

— Паршивка? — повторила уязвлённая Сара. — Так ты называешь того, кто тебя победил?

— Ты меня не победила, — прорычал Джарет, угрожающе шагнув к ней. — Не стоит недооценивать меня, девчонка. В последнее время у меня нет настроения терпеть тебя. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к Джереми и Линде. — Ещё раз прошу прощения за то, что нарушил покой вашего дома. Полагаю, будет лучше, если я уйду.

— Да, пожалуй. Но ты ведь придёшь завтра, да?

— Разумеется. — И он добавил, быстро взглянув на Сару: — Я ещё с тобой поговорю.

А затем он исчез. Просто растворился в воздухе.

— Что, чёрт побери, произошло?

— Не говори в моем доме таким тоном, юная леди, — предупреждающе сказала Линда.

— Я буду говорить таким тоном до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не объяснит мне, почему вы двое ужинаете с грёбаным Королём гоблинов. И не говорите мне, что он друг из театральной школы.

— Не перечь мне, Сара, — яростно сказала Линда, так напомнив дочери Джарета, что у той отвисла челюсть.

— Что ты сказала? — пискнула Сара и закрыла лицо руками. — О боже. Чёрт. Пожалуйста, — добавила она, снова выпрямляясь. — Почему? Просто скажите мне, почему?

Линда и Джереми переглянулись.

— Думаю, нам стоит сесть, — нежно сказал Джереми. — Это долго объяснять.

  


* * *

[1] Строчка из известной песни Dreamalittledreamofme, которую еще иногда переводят как «Помечтай обо мне немножко».

[2] Старый романтическо-фэнтезийный фильм про заколдованных возлюбленных.


	4. Chapter 4

** Глава 4. Сюрприз, сюрприз! **

****

— Я так понимаю, тебе известно о Подземье? — медленно сказал Джереми, когда они с Линдой уселись в кресла, а Сара — на диван.

— Да, — настороженно ответила Сара.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась о том, что кроме Лабиринта в Подземье есть и другие земли?

— Нет, — уже более эмоционально отозвалась Сара, любопытство которой возобладало над сдержанностью. — Мне как-то не приходило это в голову.

— Ну, в общем, кроме земель гоблинов в Подземье есть множество других королевств, хотя Лабиринт — самое странное из них.

— Всё это очень интересно, но какое это имеет отношение к нашей ситуации?

— Я… — Джереми вздохнул и нервно провёл рукой по своим коротким волосам, которые встали после этого дыбом. — Я родился и вырос в одном из этих королевств.

Сара почти невозмутимо посмотрела на него: её ресурсы удивления были уже исчерпаны.

— Но ты же человек? — тихо и неуверенно сказала Сара, не столько констатируя факт, сколько спрашивая.

Джереми покачал головой — его голубые глаза, полные сочувствия, были очень человеческими.

— Нет, боюсь, что нет.

— Но ты не похож на Джарета. У тебя даже нет… — Сара показала на свои глаза, имея я виду странные отметины Короля гоблинов.

С другой стороны, она вспомнила, что сегодня вечером Джарет пришёл без них. Наверняка это маскировка.

Поняв, что она хотела сказать: «Если ты не гоблин и не Джарет, значит, ты должен быть человеком», Джереми хмыкнул.

— Джарет — особенный. Я не знаю, как объяснить суть моего народа так, чтобы ты поняла. Твои предки называли нас фейри, эльфы, Сияющие или же «Дивный народ», однако это лишь одно определение того, чем мы являемся. И не слишком удачное, к тому же. Мы созданы из плоти крови, просто отличаемся от людей.

Сара задумалась. Она уже несколько лет знала, что на свете, так сказать, и впрямь «есть многое, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам». Она на собственном опыте выяснила, что некоторые сказочные существа на самом деле реальны, и что пикси больно кусаются. Что некоторые вещи не такие, какими кажутся, что трусы могут быть храбрецами, монстры — скромными, сны — кошмарами, а злодеи — более неотразимыми, чем иные благородные принцы.

А теперь она ещё обнаружила, что бойфренд её матери на самом деле… фейри? 

Так, ладно, это не самое удачное название из всех. Но, как бы то ни было, фейри или эльф, суть от этого не менялась.

Чего Сара не знала, так это как ей на это реагировать. Оставаться спокойной? Паниковать? Удариться в смех и слёзы? В конце концов она решила, что лучше всего снова разозлиться. Злость была полезна, она не давала как следует подумать о том, что именно стояло за словами Джереми.

— Как ты могла не рассказать мне об этом? — повернувшись к матери, спросила Сара.

— Откуда мне было знать, что тебе уже известно о Подземье? — нежно, но твёрдо ответила Линда. — Мы полагали, что ты бы нам не поверила.

— Я?! Я, кто смотрела «Леди-ястреб» по меньшей мере раз в месяц? Я, кто четыре года подряд одевала на Хэллоуин костюм единорога?

— Сара, пожалуйста, отнесись к этому разумно, — успокаивающе сказал Джереми.

— Боже, Сара, тебе вообще лучше держаться подальше от всего этого. Мы пытались поступить, как лучше для тебя. Как всегда, — вспыльчиво сказала Линда, которую явно начал раздражать этот разговор.

— Как лучше для меня? Например, бросить меня, когда я только-только стала подростком? Спасибо за это большое!

Сара понимала, что вступила на опасную территорию, но, охваченная приступом жалости к себе, проигнорировала это. 

Глаза её матери вдруг стали огромными, как блюдца, и Саре показалось, что она догадалась о её чувствах.

— Сара! — воскликнул Джереми, вставая. — Хватит. Я понимаю, что ты расстроена, но это не повод принимать всё так близко к сердцу. Прости, что мы не рассказали тебе обо всём раньше, но теперь, когда ты знаешь, тебе надо успокоиться.

Сара хотела было достойно ответить ему, но не нашла нужных слов. Она посмотрела на обиженную мать, на разозлённого Джереми, и, не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как вскочить, круто развернуться на каблуках и побежать к себе в комнату, резко закрыв за собой дверь.

Это было настолько детское поведение, что Сара почувствовала, что её достоинство окончательно уничтожено. Она упала на кровать и уткнулась лицом в прохладную подушку.

* * *

Той ночью Саре снова снился Сон, что её ничуть не удивило. Ей не просто напомнили вечером о Лабиринте — им помахали у неё перед носом, как красной тяпкой перед быком. Это сравнение странным образом превратилось в её сонном сознании в матадора, яростно размахивающего крошечным Джаретом. Сара хихикнула.

Её столкновение с Королём гоблинов заставило её всмотреться в Сон и осознать себя в нём. В ней начало зарождаться подозрение относительно истинной сущности этого Сна, особенно после предыдущего странного разговора. Сара решила, что если сейчас у неё получится оказаться в тронном зале, на стенах которого танцуют розовые слоны, то она вздохнёт спокойно — это обычный сон. Если же нет... что ж, лучше она будет обходиться вообще без сна, чем проверять свои подозрения.

Вокруг неё стояла тишина, и, сочтя это хорошим знаком, Сара сосредоточилась на том, чтобы сделать то, что её окружало, чётким и ясным, боясь того, что может произойти, если она слишком близко подойдёт к границе Сна. Постепенно вокруг неё материализовался тронный зал замка в Городе гоблинов. Никаких розовых слонов на стенах не наблюдалось. Зато на троне сидел экстравагантно одетый Король гоблинов, молчаливо наблюдавший за Сарой. Заметив его, Сара отшатнулась.

На этот раз он выглядел так, как она его запомнила: белые волосы были длинными и растрёпанными, брови — высоко подняты, а одежда, казалось, была взята прямиком из готического рассказа. На нём был длинный чёрный сюртук, рубашка цвета слоновой кости и чёрные бриджи, заправленные в высокие кожаные ботинки. На груди у него висел серебряный кулон, гармонируя с серебряной вышивкой на рукавах сюртука. Мистер По, несомненно, одобрил бы вид Джарета.

— Я так и думал, что ты придёшь сегодня, — как ни в чём ни бывало сказал Джарет.

Сара, чьи страхи поутихли, вздохнула и спросила устало:

— Это сон?

Он улыбнулся, продемонстрировав острые зубы.

— Да, хотя разница между сном и реальностью здесь не такая явная, как Наверху. Должно быть, ты это поняла, иначе прошла бы ещё через несколько слоёв и целиком и полностью появилась бы в Лабиринте.

— Почему я здесь?

— Не знаю. Это же ты сюда пришла.

Сара всё ещё была насторожена, но в ней начало подниматься былое раздражение.

— Чёрт. Мне уже несколько лет снятся сны о Лабиринте.

— Я лишь позвал тебя после того, как между тобой и Лабиринтом была установлена связь. Твой ответ на мой зов — исключительно твоё решение, и тогда, и сейчас.

— Эти сны мне снятся после того, как встречаюсь с Хогглом и остальными, — догадалась Сара.

Джарет кивнул, и прядь волос упала ему на лицо.

— Ты позвал меня.

Он снова кивнул.

— Почему?

— Сара, ты спокойнее, чем была сегодня вечером. Я удивлён.

— Не пытайся уклониться от ответа.

Саре не понравилось, как он промурлыкал её имя.

— Почему нет?

Он что, хочет поддеть её? Лицо Джарета, который пристально наблюдал за ней, осталось невозмутимым. Даже в глазах не было заметно издевательского блеска.

— Я могу уйти отсюда так же легко, как и пришла, — предупредила Сара, скрестив руки на груди.

Это внезапно вызвало у него горький смех.

— Скажи мне, как, по-твоему, ты смогла прийти сюда, Сара? Как тебе удаётся позвать друзей отсюда и привести их в своей дом?

Сару застал врасплох этот неожиданный вопрос.

— Я не знаю.

— Это-то меня и поражает. Мечтательная девушка с богатым воображением, как ты, недавно прошедшая через магический Лабиринт, получает вдруг странную силу. И что? Ты ни разу не думала об этом? Не пыталась найти путь сюда, когда тебе становилось плохо дома?

Сара ничего не ответила.

— Полагаю, большая часть моих проблем проистекает из твоей непредсказуемости. Стоило это предвидеть.

Он на мгновение отвернулся от Сары, но тут же снова посмотрел на неё внимательным изучающим взглядом. Пугающе внимательным. Сара застыла, как олень, попавший в свет фар едущей на него машины.

— Что происходит? — невольно спросила она, в который раз за день.

— Я исполнил твоё желание. Глупый порыв с моей стороны.

— Моё желание?

— Я несколько раз предложил тебе твои мечты. Ты отказалась от них, как и следовало. Наверное, это меня впечатлило.

— Всё равно не понимаю.

— Я дал тебе магию, — медленно и чётко произнёс Джарет.

— Ты что? — запинаясь, недоверчиво переспросила Сара.

— Я бросил в тебя кристалл, — сказал Джарет, закрыв глаза, словно от боли. — После того, как ты произнесла последние слова. Кристалл рассыпался в порошок, осыпавший тебя.

— Да…

— Ты сделала так, что я ничего не мог сделать с тобой без твоего согласия. Точнее, так что моя власть не распространялась на тебя. Если бы не это обстоятельство, я мог бы силой заставить тебя принять магию. Однако всё случилось так, как случилось, и моё заклинание оставалось неактивным до тех пор, пока ты не приняла магию по доброй воле, — сказал Джарет и открыл глаза. — Теперь поняла?

— Наверное, — слабым голосом ответила Сара. Она опустилась на землю и села, обхватив руками прижатые к груди колени. — А если я не хочу владеть магией?

— Она уже у тебя есть. Может, без неё ты и смогла бы призвать из Лабиринта пару мелких созданий, но хождение по снам намного сложнее. А именно это ты сейчас и делаешь. Боюсь, в будущем тебе будет сложно не пользоваться магией.

Он встал и неторопливо и нарочито расслабленно сошёл с помоста, на котором стоял трон.

— Разумеется, я могу научить тебя контролировать её, — продолжил он, и на его губах появилась привычная ухмылка.

Сара нахмурилась.

— Я очень не хочу быть связанной с тобой таким образом. И вообще не хочу иметь с тобой никакого дела, по правде говоря.

Ухмылка исчезла, сменившись холодным выражением лица.

— Слишком поздно, дорогая Сара. Ты сама связана нас неразрывными узами. Сначала ты успешно прошла через Лабиринт и добралась до самого его сердца, что, как любой ритуал, породило определённую силу. Затем ты разрушила мою комнату Эшера, обломки которой, разлетевшиеся вокруг, были воплощённой магией. А потом тебе хватило наглости произнести те слова. Слова, которые сами по себе имеют силу. Ты помнишь, что ты сказала?

— Я сказала много всего. Но ничего из этого не могло нас связать.

— Как насчёт этого: «Моя воля так же сильна, как твоя, а королевство — так же велико»?

Сара поморщилась от его резкого тона.

— Да, может.

— В Подземье нет похожих на меня, я единственный в своём роде. Остальные представители моего народа давно умерли, оставив свои земли низшим расам. Ты объявила себя равной мне. Я до сих пор не уверен в том, что это повлекло за собой.

Сара посмотрела на Джарета. По всем законам физики он должен был бы нависать над ней, но они находились в разных измерениях, и Джарет не мог даже коснуться её, поэтому Сара видела на его месте нечто размытое. Она встала и спросила:

— Тогда зачем ты дал мне магию.

— Это уже неважно. Ты примешь моё предложение?

— Нет, обойдусь.

— Вполне возможно, что в скором времени ты обнаружишь, что не в состоянии справиться со своим даром, и тогда тебе придётся попросить меня о помощи.

— Я рискну. Я ещё не уверена, что тебе стоит доверять. Ты можешь что-то замышлять и обманывать меня, — добавила она, будто это только что пришло ей в голову.

— Замышляю? Ты очень подозрительное дитя. В таком случае тебе и впрямь придётся рискнуть.

Сара бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд, затем повернулась и ушла.

— Подожди секунду.

Его серьёзный голос остановил Сару ненадолго.

— Что ещё?

— Завтра ты снова встретишься со мной и с семьёй Джереми. Они используют маскирующие чары, чтобы избежать неудобных вопросов.

Сара неохотно посмотрела на него.

— Я сомневаюсь, что на тебя эти чары подействуют. Однако я думаю, что будет лучше, если ты не покажешь им этого. И того, что мы с тобой уже знакомы. Существование обычного смертного с твоей силой может быть воспринято не слишком радостно. Не все обитатели Подземья такие дружелюбные, как твой будущий отчим.

— Я знаю, — сухо ответила Сара и, опять повернувшись, побрела через туман в свою постель.

* * *

Следующим утром она проснулась недовольная, с затёкшим телом и красными следами от одежды, которую не сняла накануне. Сара встала и, дрожа, поковыляла в ванную. Через двадцать минут, проведённых под горячим душем, она почувствовала себя человеком, а не зомби. Очевидно, сон, в котором она видела Лабиринт, не был нормальным здоровым сном.

Итак: магия. Что, ради всего святого, ей делать с магией? Если, конечно, Джарет не врал по какой-то известной только ему причине? Надев свежую одежду, Сара пошла в гостиную, где за столом, располагавшимся в кухонной зоне, уже сидел Джереми. Он пил кофе и читал газету, выглядя идеально в серых слаксах и белой рубашке. Линды нигде не было видно. Сара вдруг заметила, что уже почти одиннадцать утра, что ещё больше испортило ей настроение.

Джереми поднял голову, едва Сара вошла в комнату, словно давно уже с нетерпением ждал её.

— Твоя мама ушла, чтобы уладить несколько внезапно возникших вопросов, — мягко сказал он. — Я решил, что нам не помешает поговорить наедине.

— Мрф, — отозвалась Сара.

Она взяла из вазы с фруктами банан и с сомнением посмотрела на него.

— Я очень люблю Линду, но, думаю, она не в состоянии в полной мере понять… всё это. Она никогда не была в Подземье.

Встретившись со спокойным и доброжелательным взглядом Джереми, Сара нерешительно села.

— Я не хотела устраивать истерику, — пробормотала она напряжённым голосом. — Просто всё это неприятно поразило меня.

— Всё в порядке, Джарет обычно вызывает бурную реакцию, где бы ни находился, — сказал с кислой улыбкой Джереми. — Я не ожидал, что у тебя тоже есть тёмные тайны. То, что ты прошла Лабиринт, очень важно. Как правило, людям это не дано, такова природа Лабиринта. Даже среди моего народа мало тех, кому это по силу, даже с помощью магии. Ты особенная.

— Не могла же я оставить там Тоби.

— Разумеется. И, уверен, Джарет постарался усложнить тебе задачу. Что он… хотя нет, это слишком личный вопрос. Как бы там ни было, убеждён, вина лежит на вас обоих сторонах.

— Как ты с ним познакомился? Только не говори, что тоже пожелал, чтобы кого-то забрали гоблины.

— Нет, ничего подобного. Вообще-то, это нелепая история, которая вгоняет меня в краску. Я происхожу из семьи дипломатов, младший из трёх детей. Это значит, что мы можем себе позволить хорошую магическую подготовку. Без этого невозможно пойти по стопам родителей.

— А-а-а, — протянула Сара, подавляя желание рассмеяться от полной нереальности этого разговора.

— К сожалению, выяснилось, что у меня слишком мало способностей к магии. Когда я учился телепортироваться, то вместо того, что попасть в соседнюю комнату, перенёсся в Королевство гоблинов. Жуткое недоразумение.

— О боже, — выдохнула Сара с сочувствием. — Сколько тебе было?

— Хм, по представлениям вашего мира — лет одиннадцать. Я был в ужасе, когда очутился во дворе перед замком в окружении сотен гоблинов. Я сразу же понял, куда меня занесло.

— И что произошло потом?

— Джарет вышел из замка и быстро меня нашёл. Думаю, я вызвал немалый переполох. Джарет, должно быть, понял, как мне страшно, потому что он забрал меня в замок, усадил на лестницу у трона и призвал всякие лакомства. Когда я успокоился, то смог объяснить, что случилось.

— Он накормил тебя?

Это было непохоже на Джарета. Сара скорее поняла бы, если бы он запугал Джереми. Может, Джарет жесток только с людьми?

— Да. Он может быть невероятно милым и обходительным, если захочет. В конце концов он сам вернул меня домой. Испугав при этом моих родителей. Джарет — это главный злодей страшных историй нашего мира, несмотря на то, что он редко покидает Лабиринт. Если бы родители встретились с ним до этого при дворе, они бы лишь вежливо поклонились ему, но когда он появился на пороге нашего дома, они пришли в ужас.

— Но теперь вы двое друзья?

— Да. Я вырос, но поскольку в детстве я видел ту сторону Джарета, которая скрыта от остальных, он пугал меня меньше, чем других. Думаю, для него это было непривычно, но приятно. Так что да, мы друзья.

— Друзья, — всё ещё не в силах поверить этому, улыбнулась Сара. — Ладно, но как ты стал актёром в Нью-Йорке?

— Хм. Я был никудышным магом, и потому изменил имя, из Джеремиеля превратился в Джереми, и отправился попытать счастья сюда, в Надземье. Не я первый, такое часто случается. Как оказалось, у меня есть актёрский талант, и я стал тем, кем стал. Пару лет спустя я встретил твою маму и влюбился в неё, а год назад рассказал ей, кто я на самом деле.

— Должно быть, тебе пришлось потрудиться, чтобы она тебе поверила.

— Я попросил кое-кого об одолжении, и она поверила сразу же.

— Ого.

Сара откусила кусочек банана и стала задумчиво его жевать.

— Ну, что, мир?

— Да, пожалуй. Я подружилась с некоторыми обитателями Лабиринта и знаю, что не все в Подземье такие ублюдки, как Джарет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придётся провести сегодня несколько часов в его компании, да?

— Пожалуйста, не напоминай мне об этом.

— Вы не можете постоянно быть на ножах.

— Знаю, знаю. Я постараюсь его избегать, когда возможно. А когда невозможно, притворюсь, что он мистер Лейтон, твой давний друг со времён театральной школы.

— Хорошая идея. И… — Джереми нерешительно замолк, но продолжил: — Независимо от обычаев Надземья, моя семья теперь будет считать тебя моей дочерью. Мама уже много лет изводила меня, спрашивая, когда я подарю ей внуков, так что не беспокойся, если они вдруг начнут топить тебя во внимании.

— Меня будут щипать за щёки? — поморщилась Сара.

— Вряд ли, — хмыкнул Джереми. — Надеюсь, у мамы хватит воспитания не делать этого.

Сара попыталась представить, как семья… фейри, подземцев или как они там себя называли, сидит в большом зале отеля со сливками нью-йоркской сцены. Интересно, это обернётся полной катастрофой или они смогут притвориться людьми также легко, как Джерми? Или опьянят всех магией, чтобы замаскироваться, как предсказал Джарет? Джарет… брр. Сара будет держаться как можно дальше от него. Она уже бывала на балу в компании Короля гоблинов и не собиралась повторять этот опыт. Если какое воспоминание о Лабиринте и причиняло ей боль и стыд, так это воспоминание о времени, которая она провела на балу в зачарованном сне.

Жаль, ведь она так ждала этого приёма.


	5. Chapter 5

** Глава 5. Давай потанцуем. **

****

Время медленно ползло, неумолимо приближаясь к вечеру и его главному событию. Линда вернулась домой вскоре после того, как Сара и Джереми закончили разговор, и тут же начала обсуждать с последним детали предстоящего приёма. Сара вышла из комнаты, пытаясь придумать, чем себя занять, но безуспешно. Напряжение, которое она испытывала, буквально убивало её, и потому она с ещё большим нетерпением чем прежде ждала похода в городскую администрацию, где регистрировали браки — в конце концов, не каждый день твоя мама выходит замуж. Причём за того, кто тебе нравится. Сара удивилась, осознав, что она спокойно воспринимает новый брак матери. Или она выросла с тех пор, как её отец женился во второй раз… или Джереми просто был более классным, чем Карен.

Скорее всего, последнее.

В общем и целом, церемония бракосочетания оказалась вполне обыденной. Они втроём пришли в нужный кабинет, заполнили необходимые анкеты, поставили подписи, сказали положенные слова и — вуаля — Линда и Джереми стали мужем и женой. Улыбаясь, Сара захлопала в ладоши, когда они вышли из здания администрации, и стала мурлыкать себе под нос свадебный марш, за что Линда шлёпнула её по руке. Легонько и добродушно, само собой.

Следующим пунктом их программы был приём. Они не пошли домой, чтобы переодеться, вместо этого личная помощница Линды Памела встретила их у стойки ресепшена в отеле, где устраивался приём. Памела позаботилась об одежде, украшениях, косметике и всём остальном, что требовалось, чтобы стать неотразимыми. В том числе и о нескольких номерах с двумя ванными комнатами. Сару поразило, что они сняли шикарные номера только для того, чтобы переодеться, и Джереми обозвал её деревенской простушкой, а Линда лишь усмехнулась. На лицах обоих была улыбка.

Так, подшучивая друг над другом, они переоделись и приготовились к приёму.

Отступать или менять что-либо было поздно: на Саре Уилльямс было шёлковое вечернее платье и туфли, сантиметров на пять выше, чем ей хотелось бы. Она должна была познакомиться с семьёй отчима, состоящей их сверхъестественных существ, в зале с толпой незнакомцев и одним загадочным Королём гоблинов. Сара была готова к этому настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Когда они спустились вниз, у дверей бального зала их уже ждала организатор приёма. Она отвела в сторону Линду и Джереми, посмотрела на Сару и, закусив губу, проворковала:

— Дорогая, почему бы тебе не зайти в зал первой? Иначе тебе придётся идти позади них, когда гостям объявят об их появлении, а это будет смотреться неловко. Испортит весь эффект.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась Сара с лёгким недоумением. — Уже иду.

Она, как ей было сказано, прошла мимо стойки с объявлением, гласившим, что зал закрыт для всех, кроме приглашённых гостей, повернула за угол и проскользнула в дверь, частично занавешенную портьерой. За дверью скрывался огромный зал, в котором висел гул негромких разговоров. В одном углу зала стояли круглые столы, в другом тихо играл джазовый оркестр. Сара остановилась на мгновение в дверях, впитывая представшую её взгляду картину, а затем отошла в сторону и встала у стены. Как и надеялась организатор приёма, Сару никто не заметил. Хмыкнув, она повернулась к двери. На другом конце зала вдруг ожил микрофон, и оркестр затих, как и гости.

— Леди и джентльмены, — сказала в микрофон женщина в голубом платье — по всей видимости, это была Джули, агент Линды, — с огромным удовольствием прошу приветствовать сегодняшних виновников торжества — новобрачных мистера Джереми Дара и миссис Линду Карлайл!

При появлении державшихся за руки Джереми и Линды зале раздались аплодисменты, за которым последовал свист и даже несколько восторженных выкриков. Румянец Линды был того же цвета, что и её ярко-красное платье. Сара посмотрела на них с сочувственной улыбкой, и её тут же застал врасплох официант, протянувший ей бокал шампанского. Взяв его со скептическим выражением лица, Сара огляделась и увидела, что остальным гостям поднесли такие же бокалы. 

— Предлагаю первый на сегодня тост, — продолжила Джули, поднимая свой бокал и салютуя им новобрачным. — За долгий и счастливый брак, полный любви.

Гости нестройным хором поддержали её.

Сара осторожно пригубила шампанское — дома отец никогда не позволял ей пробовать алкоголь. Шампанское оказалось не таким невкусным, как она ожидала. Оглядев толпу гостей, Сара почти сразу же увидела Джарета стоявшего, к её облегчению, далеко от неё. Заметив её взгляд, Джарет слегка поднял свой бокал, наклонив его в сторону Сары, и сделал глоток. Сара поспешно отвела глаза. Джарет снова был в обличии мистера Лейтона: его светлые волосы были коротко и аккуратно подстрижены, брови — привычной для людей формы, а смокинг был гораздо консервативнее, чем его обычная одежда. Сара никак не могла решить для себя, какой из Джаретов беспокоит её больше.

Сара снова перевела взгляд на мать и отчима, которых обступили гости, наперебой поздравляющие их, жмущие им руки и невесомо целующие в щеки под вспышками фотоаппаратов. Новобрачные были счастливы и купались во всеобщем внимании, а Сара… про Сару забыли. 

Сара вновь оглядела толпу приглашённых и подумала, что ничего хорошего на этом приёме её не ждёт.

Всё как всегда.

Она прислонилась к стене и стала наблюдать, как Линда и Джереми общаются с гостями. Сделав несколько больших глотков шампанского, Сара подумала о том, что, возможно, с её стороны было нечестно рассчитывать на внимание матери и отчима в такой важный для них день. Но, с другой стороны, неужели она так много хотела? Ей бы хватило, представь они её хотя бы одному из тысячи гостей.

Погруженная в свои мысли, Сара не заметила подошедшую к ней группу молодых людей, пока один из них не заговорил с ней.

— Судя по твоему виду, ты Сара.

Сара вздрогнула, едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, и обернулась: перед ней стояли четыре человека примерно её возраста. У двоих из них, юноши и девушки, были чёрные волосы, у остальных двух, также юноши и девушки, — светло-рыжие. И Сара никогда не приняла бы их за людей. Они были… в них всё было как-то слишком: то ли слишком яркая одежда и внешность, то ли слишком ясные чёткие черты лиц — Сара не могла понять, что именно в них было не так, не могла выразить это словами, словно это вообще не поддавалось определению. Поэтому Сара логически заключила, что они и были семьёй Джереми.

Девушка, которая заговорила с Сарой, была рыжеволоса, и её акцент напоминал британский. Интересно, это была часть маскировки или все фейри разговаривали, как англичане?

— Да, — сказала ей Сара. — А вы, судя по вашему виду, мои сводные кузены.

— Верно, — отозвался рыжеволосый юноша. — Я Габриэль Ариан, старший из нас. Это моя сестра Мойра. А это Овэйн и Джессамин Дара.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказала Сара.

Она поочерёдно пожала руки всем четверым, заметив, что каждый колебался перед тем, как пожать её протянутую руку. Когда Сара дотронулась до ладони Джессамин, её словно ударило током, и волосы у неё на руке встали дыбом, хотя не похоже было, что Джессамин это почувствовала. Сара подумала, что, возможно, её реакция была связана с чарами маскировки, о которые ей рассказал кое-кто накануне.

— У нас с Джесс есть ещё сестра Каллиста, — сообщил Овэйн.

— Кто знает, куда она подевалась, — ледяным тоном добавила Джессамин. — Вероятно, ищет, что поесть.

Мойра ухмыльнулась, услышав это, а Габриэль закатил глаза с видом терпеливого старшего брата.

— Значит, всего вас пятеро? — спросила Сара, пытаясь найти тему для разговора. — Простите, Джереми почти ничего не рассказывал о своей семье.

— Да, у него пять племянниц и племянников. Наши родители и бабушка с дедушкой тоже здесь. Это бабушка просила найти тебя и привести к ней.

Слова «привести к ней» показались Саре несколько зловещими.

— Конечно, — ответила она, сглотнув. А что ещё она могла сказать? — Идите вперёд, я за вами.

— Хорошо. Пойдём, — ответил Габриэль.

Сара вздохнула, когда её новоявленные кузены и кузины повернулись и пошли прочь, и отправилась за ними. От семьи Джереми ей было не по себе. Может, дело было в том, что они просто не привыкли общаться с людьми. Или в чем-то ещё. Должно быть, странно, когда твой дядя женится на представительнице другого… вида. Возможно, того, который они считают низшей расой. Не исключено, что потом их отношение к людям потеплеет.

Они прошли сквозь толпу, обходя и официантов и гостей, среди которых Сара то и дело замечала знакомые лица: довольно известные актёры и режиссёры-дилетанты, критики и видные люди искусства. По пути Сара и остальные едва не столкнулись с группой гостей, погруженных в разговор, Мойра чуть не врезалась в женщину в одежде от Версаче, а сама Сара задела рукой край пиджака какого-то мужчины, который, повернувшись, оказался Джаретом. У Сары едва не случился инфаркт, когда она увидела его… ей почудилось, или он и впрямь ей подмигнул? К счастью, он быстро прошёл мимо и скрылся из вида.

Кузены привели Сару к стене, возле которой было пустое пространство, в центре которого стояли шесть человек. Казалось, их окружала аура, заставлявшая прочих приглашённых обходить их по широкой духе, не осознавая того. Чудно.

— Бабушка, — громко позвала Джессамин, и Сара мысленно приготовилась к тому, что должно было последовать. Однако её сводная бабушка была не такой, как Сара её представляла.

— Какая очаровательная, — выдохнула крошечная женщина и, отделившись от остальных, подошла к Саре.

Её плечи и ключицы были тонкими и хрупкими, как у птички, а каштановые волосы с седыми прядями были уложены в высокую причёску, открывавшую лицо в форме сердечка. Оглядев Сару с ног до головы голубыми глазами, как две капли воды похожими на глаза Джереми, женщина сказала:

— Какая красивая девушка. Дорогое дитя, я рада познакомиться с тобой. Я Анарад[1] Дара, но, надеюсь, ты будешь звать меня бабушка, как другие дети моих детей.

— Без проблем, — слабым голосом ответила Сара. Она ожидала увидеть царственную матрону, а не похожее на бесплотный дух существо. — С удовольствием.

— Великолепно. Если бы мой сын женился, как положено, ты была бы официально представлена семье, но поскольку этого не произошло, то здесь только я, мой муж, мои дети и внуки. Джереми не пригласил даже своих тёть, дядь и кузенов! Какой позор. Это… Кэл, подойди сюда… это мой муж Каллист.

К Саре подошёл полноватый мужчина со светлыми волосами и седеющей бородой, который был значительно выше супруги.

— Рад познакомиться, — коротко сказал он. — Напомни, девочка, как тебя зовут?

— Сара.

— Симпатичное имя, симпатичная девушка. Похожа на мать.

С этими словами он кивнул и отошёл назад.

Анарад закатила глаза, и Сара немного расслабилась, увидев этот знакомый семейный жест.

— Это брат Джереми Тристам и его жена Гвинет.

Сложением Тристам был похож на отца, а внешностью — на мать. Гвинет же, с её блестящими черными волосами и тёплыми карими глазами, была поразительно красива. Овэйн и Джессамин, несомненно, были её детьми. Не думая, Сара слегка присела в поклоне. Это была неосознанное, инстинктивное действие, и Сара мгновенно покраснела, сделав это, но Тристам и Гвинет явно одобрили её учтивость.

— Она очень мила для люд… для американки, — сказала Гвинет, широко распахнув глаза.

Или она и впрямь была очень наивной, чтобы делать такие оговорки, или искусной грубиянкой. 

— Мы должны быть осторожны, или Овэйн ей увлечётся, — прощебетала Гвинет, и Сара, стараясь не морщиться, решила, что она не шутит.

— Мы теперь семья, Гвинет, — сухо сказала Анарад. — Напомни об этом своему проказнику, если хочешь.

Анарад с недовольным лицом отошла от сына и невестки, с которой она определённо не ладила, и подвела Сару к последним двум незнакомцам — женщине с каштановыми волосами и рыжему мужчине. Оба были высокие и стройные, как модели, и очевидно являлись родителями Габриэля и Мойры.

— И, наконец, моя дочь Рослин и её муж Мэддокс.

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Сара, — сказала Рослин, резковато, и её изучающий взгляд стал почти агрессивным.

Это слегка пугало, но Сара предпочитала такую честность жеманству Гвинет.

— Мне тоже. Я рада познакомиться, наконец, с семьёй Джереми.

Это была не самая интересная тема для разговора, к тому же уже заезженная, но другой Сара не нашла.

— Поверь, мы тоже, — тихо сказал Мэддокс и отпил шампанского. — Джереми так и не рассказала нам, с какой семьёй заключает союз.

— С какой семьёй? — оскорблённо повторила Сара. — Он женился на моей маме. У нас в Америке мы заключаем брачные союзы с людьми, а не семьями. Не знаю, так ли обстоят дела у вас в… Британии.

Пауза пред словом «Британия» не осталась незамеченной. Порой гнев заставлял Сару действовать импульсивно и опрометчиво. Очень опрометчиво.

Анарад, Рослин и Мэддокс обступили Сару, глядя неё с одинаковым нечитаемым выражением лиц. Саре показалось, или Рослин сделала быстрый и непонятый жест рукой? Мэддокс пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и Анарад нежно положила руку на руку Саре. Её прикосновение было подобно лёгкому разряду тока, и кожа Сары тут же онемела. Сара отшатнулась, скривившись, и вспомнила, что сказал ей ночью Король гоблинов: они наложат чары, если решат, что она увидела их истинное лицо. Однако кроме появления покалывающего ощущения на коже для Сары ничего не изменилось. Неужели это значило, что Джарет говорил правду о том, что она владеет магией? Эта мысль заставила Сару нервничать.

— Простите, — запинаясь, сказала она. — Это я от неожиданности. Я сегодня не в своей тарелке: я ещё никогда не была в окружении стольких незнакомцев.

— Всё в порядке, моя дорогая, — сказала мать Джереми, не делая попытки снова дотронуться до Сары. — Смотри, мой сын идёт к нам.

И действительно, Джереми с решительным видом шёл сквозь толпу в их сторону, сжав зубы так, что у него играли желваки. Создавалось впечатление, что этим вечером это было его обычное состояние.

— Мама, Рослин, Мэддокс, приветствую вас, — сказал он и поцеловал мать в бледную щеку, едва тронутую румянцем. — Мы пытаемся собрать всех за столами и начать ужин. На каждом столике есть карточки с именами, но сразу скажу, что мама и папа сидят со мной и Линдой. Не возражаете, если я украду у вас на секунду Сару? — спросил он, положив руку той на плечо.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответила Анарад. — Идите.

Рослин и Мэддокс вежливо кивнули и отошли назад, а Джереми отправился туда, откуда пришёл, толкая перед собой Сару.

— Джереми, остановись, — резко сказала Сара, не выдержав. — Я ненавижу, когда меня так толкают. Почему ты такой заведённый?

— Ты тоже сидишь за одним столом со мной и мамой. Кроме нас и моих родителей там ещё будет агент Линды.

— И? В чем проблема?

— Просто… черт, рассадка гостей была спланировала заранее, теперь уже ничего нельзя изменить. Не переставай улыбаться, Сара, и всё будет нормально. Тебе необязательно даже разговаривать с ним. Бог свидетель, Джули говорит за десятерых, так что будет, кому поддержать разговор.

Сара остановилась, как вкопанная.

— О нет. Ты же имеешь в виду то, о чём я думаю.

— Имею. Серьёзно, Сара. Ладно, можешь не улыбаться, но, пожалуйста, не устраивай сцен. Пожалуйста. Я заставил его пообещать, что он не станет тебя беспокоить.

— Это грёбаный кошмар, — прорычала Сара себе под нос.

— Что?

— Ничего. Хорошо, договорились. Я веду себя примерно и сижу с вами. Но только не рядом с ним.

— Нет, я не настолько жесток. Спасибо.

Джереми проводил Сару к их столику — круглому, накрытому белой скатертью, в центре которого стояло массивное свадебное украшение с цветами и свечами. Линда уже сидела за столом, но стулья по обе стороны от неё были пусты. Сара села справа от неё, Джереми — слева. Родители Джереми сели рядом с ним, а Джули — рядом с Сарой. Между Каллистом и Джули сел Джарет, которого Сара мысленно прокляла. Как только все расселись, начался ужин.

Сначала всех представили друг другу, и Сара так устала от этих бесконечных представлений, что её начало от них тошнить.

— Не все из вас знакомы друг с другом, — тепло сказала Линда, когда официанты принесли первую смену блюд. — Это Джулия Нордквист, мой агент и хорошая подруга. Джули, это Кэл и Энджи Дара, родители Джереми, и Джарет Лейтон, его старый друг. А это, конечно же, моя дочь Сара.

Все пробормотали положенные в таких случаях слова и принялись за еду. Сара, ковыряя вилкой салат, подумала о том, как она ненавидела светские разговоры ни о чем.

Опустив голову, она молча ела, вполуха слушая, о чём говорили остальные. На Джарета она старательно не смотрела. Когда он впервые заговорил, Сара с трудом удержалась, чтобы не вздрогнуть, и постепенно привыкла к звуку его голоса. Она с удовольствием хранила бы молчание до конца ужина, но из-за совместных усилий матери и Джереми ей это не удалось.

— Сара, у тебя в школе ведь каждую весну ставят какой-нибудь спектакль, так? — спросила Линда, когда в общем разговоре наступила пауза.

— Да.

Сара нерешительно подняла голову и увидела, что все смотрят на неё.

— Что вы ставите в этом году?

— «Моя прекрасная леди».

— Мюзикл, — сказал Джереми. — Ты пойдёшь на прослушивание?

— Может быть, — ответила Сара, втягиваясь в беседу. — Мне нравится пьеса, но я не умею петь. Если бы мы ставили «Пигмалион» — другое дело… но, возможно, я попробуюсь на какую-нибудь эпизодическую роль.

— Ты тоже актриса? — с улыбкой поинтересовалась Джули.

— Мне нравится играть на сцене, но было бы чересчур самонадеянно называть себя актрисой. Я не слишком хорошо играю.

— Не говори так, — услышала вдруг Сара мужской голос. — У тебя неплохо получается, когда ты помнишь слова.

Это был не Джереми и не его отец. Сара заставила себя повернуть голову и посмотреть на Джарета. Не говоря ни слова, она уставилась на него, гадая, пытался ли он уколоть её, незаметно для всех.

— Что до пения, — продолжил он, — то этому всегда можно научиться.

— Может, я не хочу учиться, — сквозь зубы отозвалась Сара.

Джарет выгнул бровь и взглянул на Сару, не скрывая своего веселья при виде её дискомфорта. Сара с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы запустить в его ухмыляющееся лицо булочкой.

— Сара, — быстро вмешался Джереми, — ты познакомилась со всеми моими племянниками и племянницами? Они все примерно твоего возраста.

— Со всеми, кроме одной, как я поняла, — ответила Сара, с облегчением поворачиваясь к отчиму. — Кроме… Каллисты, так, кажется, её зовут.

— Моя крошка, — вздохнула Анарад. — До твоего появления, Сара, она была самой младшей из всех моих внуков и внучек. Сара, дорогая, теперь ты часть нашей семьи и просто должна как-нибудь приехать ко мне. У нас очень хорошие связи, и, уверена, найдётся множество юношей, готовых сделать тебе предложение, несмотря на то, что ты… американка.

Сара, сделавшая глоток воды, едва не выплюнула её на скатерть, поперхнувшись от неожиданности.

— Миссис Дара… э-э-э, бабушка, не думаю, что я достаточно взрослая для того, чтобы даже думать о браке, — ответила шокированная Сара.

— Глупости, для брачного договора никогда не рано. Каллист, как, по-твоему…

И Анарад начала обсуждать с мужем потенциальных женихов Сары. Джереми выглядел смущённым, Линда удивлённо открыла рот, огромными глазами глядя на свекровь, а вот лицо Джулии осталось бесстрастным, как будто в её голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Её явно не поразили слова Анарад, а должны были бы. Сара поёжилась, вспомнив о магии. А Джарет… 

Взглянув на Джарета, Сара обнаружила, что он, не отрываясь, смотрит на неё. Она снова поёжилась, яростно посмотрела на него в ответ, и заметила, что пламя одной из свечей в центре стола стало голубым и взметнулось в воздух на несколько сантиметров. Остальные были погружены в разговор, так что этого никто не заметил кроме Сары и Джарета, который с многозначительным видом поднял брови. «Магия, — подумала Сара. — И, кажется, это сделала я».

— Прошу прощения, я сейчас вернусь, — напряжённо сказала она, встала из-за стола и, пытаясь не упасть на высоких каблуках, ушла прежде, чем кто-то успел её остановить.

Сара старалась убедить себя в том, что она не сбегает, но это было ложью.

Она пересекла зал и вышла через задрапированную дверь в безлюдный коридор. Из-за двери доносились приглушенные звуки музыки и разговоров, но в остальном в коридоре было тихо и спокойно. Это радовало. Сара нашла дверь с неприметным знаком, говорящим о том, что это комната для дам, и зашла внутрь. В шикарном и дорогом туалете было ещё тише и спокойнее. Сев на парчовую банкетку, Сара сделала глубокий вдох и попробовала привести в порядок мысли.

Итак. Сара давно уже знала о существовании Подземья. «Но оно никогда прежде не вторгалось в мою жизнь, — подумала она. — Вернувшись из Лабиринта домой, я была в безопасности». Она нормально относилась к тому, что Джереми оказался не человеком — он был неплохим мужчиной, и, к тому же, Сара редко его видела. Рассказать, наконец, кому-то Лабиринте тоже было облечением, так что этот факт Сару не волновал. В отличие от появления Короля гоблинов. И мало того, что ей пришлось снова с ним встретиться, так он ещё и постарался убедить её в том, что она магически связана с его королевством. А теперь ещё её сводной бабушке вздумалось выдать её замуж за какого-то парня из Подземья. По крайней мере, хоть это ей не грозило: фейри, как и Джарет, не могли утянуть её к себе насильно, без её согласия.

Короче говоря, Сара чувствовала себя так, словно попала прямиком в сумеречную зону[2]. У неё в голове завертелась мелодия из этого сериала. Теперь ей не хватало для полного счастья только пришельцев-каннибалов.

«Видишь, — мысленно сказала она себе, — всё не так уж и плохо: меня ещё никто не попытался съесть».

Взяв себя в руки и немного успокоившись, Сара встала, поправила юбку и решила вернуться обратно в зал. Отойдя пару шагов от туалета, она услышала за спиной насмешливый голос:

— Собираешься сбежать с приёма?

Обернувшись, Сара увидела темноволосого племянника Джереми. Как его там звали? А, да, Овэйн. Он был долговязым и худым, ещё не до конца выросшим — типичный подросток, только красивый, элегантный и с идеальной белой кожей. Сара готова была биться об заклад, что он точно знал, как хорошо выглядит.

— Ты, похоже, тоже, — осторожно ответила она.

Овэйн пожал плечами.

— Там скучно. Нет ничего хуже приёмов, устраиваемых родителями: на них всегда полно стариков.

Он вдруг широко улыбнулся и, склонив голову, осмотрел Сару с ног до головы ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Хочешь пойти поискать место поинтереснее? — спросил он.

— Не уверена, — сказала Сара, не ожидавшая такого вопроса. — Я не могу просто сбежать. И, потом, куда я пойду в вечернем платье?

— Ты можешь его снять. С этим я могу тебе помочь.

Сара нахмурилась и выдвинула встречное предложение:

— Ты можешь пойти к чёрту.

Он громко рассмеялся, отлепился от стены, к которой прислонялся, и приблизился к Саре.

— Успокойся. Ручаюсь, под платьем ты тоже отлично выглядишь.

— Не хочу повторяться.

— А ещё говорят, что земные девушки легко доступны. Чёрт, я не должен был этого говорить, — саркастически заметил он — было очевидно, что его вовсе не волновало, что он выдал себя.

Он махнул рукой в сторону Сары, которая опять не почувствовала ничего, кроме лёгкого покалывания на коже. Зло прищурившись и уперев руки в боки, она сказала резко:

— Мне это надоело. Оставь меня в покое, феечка. У меня и так вечер не задался.

Скорее всего, Саре не следовало срываться, но это того стоило, учитывая появившееся на его лице выражение. Он пришёл в ярость, что его совсем не красило, и Сара запоздало вспомнила, что светлый народ или кем они там были, не любил, когда их называли феями. Да, ей точно не следовало срываться, но, с другой стороны, было приятно, наконец, высказать всё, что накопилось у неё на душе.

— Упс, — с не меньшим, чем у него, сарказмом, сказала она, — я не должна была этого говорить, да? Я должна была упасть к ногам великого лорда?

Он прорычал что-то непонятное и начал наступать на Сару, которая отшатнулась, испугавшись. Она не знала, что случилось бы, не вмешайся кое-кто в происходящее.

— Лорд Овэйн, — раздался холодный голос, заставивший Сару и Овэйна замереть, — что вы делаете дома — ваше личное дело. Однако здесь я прошу вас не беспокоить гостей.

Сара знала, что это Джарет, даже не глядя в его сторону. Она узнала даже не столько его голос, сколько тон, которым он говорил — она не раз его слышала.

— Она просто человеческая сучка, — недовольно ответил Овэйн, отводя глаза. — Она даже ничего не вспомнит.

— Она теперь твоя кузина, — сказал Джарет теперь уже ледяным голосом, тщательно выговаривая слова. — Ты оставишь её в покое. Даже если бы она не была твой кузиной, ты оставил бы её покое. Тебе ясно, малыш?

— Да, мир, — едва слышно выдохнул Овэйн.

— Тогда, думаю, тебе лучше вернуться к родителям. Ступай.

Овэйн ушёл. Он не бежал, но шагал быстрее, чем обычно. Джарет повернулся к Саре и спросил:

— Всё в порядке?

— Мне не требовалось спасать, — проворчала Сара. 

— Конечно, требовалось. Раз уж ты не соизволила последовать моему совету.

— Какому именно?

— Быть осторожной рядом с ними. Я слышал конец вашего разговора.

— У меня был долгий тяжёлый вечер, и я не собиралась стоять и терпеть его приставания.

— Тебе надо было просто вернуться за стол, Сара. Теперь он знает, что, во-первых, ты не поддаёшься их чарам, а во-вторых, что тебе известна его истинная натура, — укоризненно сказал Джарет.

— Не думаю, что он обратил внимания на мои слова. Может, он считает, что я обозвала его геем. В любом случае, бабушка Анарад хочет, чтобы я погостила у неё, а значит, она не против того, чтобы я выяснила, кто они на самом деле такие. Она желает, чтобы я вышла замуж за одного из представителей её народа. 

Джарет усмехнулся, услышав её ядовитый тон.

— Я бы не советовал соглашаться на это. Дивный народ — высокомерная раса. Лучше поищи мужа в другом месте.

Сара рассмеялась, не веря ушам своим.

— И это мне говоришь ты? Теперь, с твоего позволения, я возвращаюсь на приём. Если мне повезёт, до конца вечера со мной больше никто не будет заигрывать.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — тихо сказал Джарет. — Ты сегодня восхитительно выглядишь.

Повернувшись, изумлённая Сара увидела его издевательскую улыбку. Она не могла определить, то ли он говорил серьёзно, то ли пытался вывести её из себя.

— Ты тоже можешь идти к чёрту, — напряжённо сказала она и пошла в зал.

К тому моменту, как она снова села за стол, Джереми и Линда уже справились с Анарад и нашли другие, более невинные темы для беседы. Джарет вернулся за стол через несколько минут после Сары, и та даже не взглянула на него. Остаток вечера прошёл тихо и мирно.

Следующим утром Сара уехала на поезде домой.

  


* * *

[1] **Angharad** ([/](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English)[ə](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English#Key)[ŋ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English#Key)[ˈ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English#Key)[h](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English#Key)[ɑr](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English#Key)[ə](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English#Key)[d](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English#Key)[/](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_English), звучит как Анхарад в английском, но переводчик выбрал валлийское произношение этого имени [[aˈŋ̊arad]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_Welsh), т.к. это, собственно, валлийское имя, означает «очень любимая» и происходит из мифов и легенд. Овэйн и прочие имена семьи Джереми тоже преимущественно валлийского происхождения.

[2] Известный американский сериал, смесь фэнтези, ужасов и фантастики.


	6. Chapter 6

** Глава 6. Ты не можешь так быстро покинуть меня **[1]** **

****

В первый школьный день после каникул было легко притвориться, что ничего не изменилось, и её жизнь была обычной и нормальной. Сара узнала это чувство: точно также она ощущала себя, когда только вернулась из Лабиринта. Да последние дни были странными, но они не могли победить сложившуюся годами рутину. Привычно зайти в школу и усесться за парту за секунду до звонка оказалось достаточно, чтобы развеять беспокойство Сары. Уродливые кирпичные стены, казалось, надёжно защищали от всяческих упырей, призраков, гоблинов и бабушек. И Королей гоблинов. Сара была в безопасности.

Как обычно, за ланчем во дворе Сара встретилась с друзьями, которым не терпелось узнать, как прошла её поездка.

— Итак, как всё было? — спросила Дайна.

— Нормально, — уклончиво отозвалась Сара, и Бенджамин фыркнул.

— Сара, ты же актриса — постарайся получше.

— Всё было неплохо, правда. Джереми классный парень, мама была милой, всё прошло хорошо.

— А подробнее? Что вы делали? — не отставал Аарон.

Сара вздохнула, потерпев поражение.

— Ну ладно. Мы ходили на «Призрака оперы» — это было здорово. Какое-то время мы провели у них дома, в шикарной квартире, которая стоит, наверное, целое состояние. Мы с мамой прошлись по магазинам и купили мне платье, которое точно стоило небольшое состояние. Может, я надену его на выпускной. Они поженились. Свадьбу отметили торжественным приёмом, на котором я познакомилась с семьёй Джереми. Потом я вернулась домой.

— Как это платье выглядит? — тут же поинтересовалась Дайна, и оба парня застонали.

Сара улыбнулась — эта тема ей нравилась больше.

— Длинное бальное платье. И под бальным я имею в виду не эти дурацкие розовые пышные платья для школьных танцев. Это настоящее вечернее платье в пол, облегающее, из тёмно-серого шелка. Юбка многослойная и слегка расширяется к низу. Оно потрясающее.

— Ты надевала его на свадьбу, на приём или ещё куда?

— На приём. Сама свадьба была очень простой, они просто расписались. Мама сказала, что она слишком стара для пышной церемонии. Но, поверь мне, они компенсировали отсутствие венчания приёмом.

— Как тебе его семья? Ты с ними поладила? — с любопытством спросил Аарон. — Ты не поддерживаешь связь с родными Карен, так?

— Неа. Я видела её родителей только раз или два. Но мама Джереми — это нечто. На вид она само очарование, но, подозреваю, она держит всю семью в ежовых рукавицах. Она обращалась со мной так, как будто я её настоящая внучка, а не просто юная дочь жены её сына. — Сара до сих пор удивлялась, вспоминая об этом. Смешно сморщившись, она добавила: — От неё мурашки по коже, честное слово.

— Зато больше подарков на Рождество, — пошутила Дайна.

— Угу. Да, и ещё, Дайна, — мама вела себя идеально всё время. Выкуси.

— Это у вас ещё медовый месяц. Я видела, что из этого получается. Подожди, и увидишь, как всё может измениться в любую секунду, — с мудрым видом сказала Дайна.

— Она моя мама, а не муж-насильник, — ответила Сара, подняв бровь.

— Давайте не будем ссориться, — примирительно сказал Бенджамин. Он посмотрел на Аарона и продолжил: — Друг мой, у нас ведь есть интересные новости.

— Новости?.. А, точно, — Аарон не сразу понял, о чём речь, но быстро сориентировался и сделал торжественное выражение лица. — Наша группа теперь полностью сформирована, и вы можете начинать восхищаться нами — мы как раз проводим собеседования на роль фанаток. Предлагайте ваши кандидатуры.

— Серьёзно? — скептически спросила Дайна. — Уже решили, как назвать группу?

— Мы придумали превосходное имя, — заявил Бен.

— Да?

— «Бенни и Джетс[2].

Переглянувшись, Сара и Дайна расхохотались, а на лице парней появилась обида.

— Вы что, собираетесь быть кавер-группой, перепевающей песни Элтона Джона? — спросила Сара.

— Мы будем перепевать песни многих групп, — покачал головой Аарон. — «Rolling Stones», Джимми Хендрикса, «Talking Heads», «Pink Floyd», REM, «Oasis»… что ещё, Бен?

— Э-э-э, может, что-то из «Металлики». Ещё мы работаем над нашими собственными песнями.

Дайна принялась обсуждать с Беном и Аароном их таланты в области написания песен, или, как она выразилась, «их полное отсутствие». Сара отвела от них взгляд и совершенно случайно, краем глаза, увидела у подножия дерева небольшую странную тень. Тень быстро исчезла и была слишком большой для птицы или белки. Сначала Сара вообще подумала, что кто-то бросил что-то в дерево, но никто из студентов не смотрел в ту сторону и не пошёл поднять это. Может, это была кошка, вскарабкавшаяся на дерево, или ворон. Большой ворон. Сара вдруг начала нервничать — на дереве никого не было. 

— …возможно, «Базар гоблинов». Сара?

Кто-то положил руку ей на плечо, и она инстинктивно отпрянула прежде, чем поняла, что это был Аарон. Он уставился на неё, тряся рукой.

— Боже, откуда это взялось? — недоуменно спросил он и зашипел, как от боли.

— Что? — удивилась Сара.

— Меня только что словно сильно ударило током. Это было странно, и я не понимаю, с чего вдруг.

У Сары были мысли на этот счёт, но она не планировала делиться ими с друзьями. Она и сама-то не хотела об этом думать. Да и что она могла сказать? «Простите, меня, знаете ли, преследует Король гоблинов, который, вроде как, дал мне магию, и теперь, когда я нервничаю, то невольно колдую. Или что-то вроде того — я ещё не научилась это контролировать. Да, кстати, вы не заметили только что ничего странного под деревом?»

Может, это была случайность? Может, её рюкзак просто долго тёрся об одежду, и потому Аарона ударило током. Вполне вероятно. Сара взяла руку Аарона в своё и поцеловала его пальцы.

— Прости. Так о чём вы говорили? — спросила она.

— Дайна считает, что из «Базара гоблинов»[3] получится, цитирую: «Потрясная рок-песня», — отозвался Бен.

В его голосе явно прозвучало невысказанное: «Ну разве она не милашка». Дайна гневно посмотрела на него, но её взгляду не хватало убедительности.

— «Базар гоблинов»? — повторила Сара, насторожившись от такого совпадения.

— Это старое стихотворение, — пояснила Дайна. — Очень крутое. Вот:

_ Утром и вечером — _

_ Гоблинов крик: _

_ "Ягоды — фрукты, проглотишь язык! _

_ А ну, налетай, а ну, покупай! _

_ Райские яблочки, вишни (не клёваны!), _

_ Вот шелковица черноголовая, _

_ Персик румяный, клюква с болот, _

_ Красной малиной набей себе рот. _

_ Лимоны кислы, а вот мандарины, _

_ Сладки и сочны неповторимо. _

_ Арбузы и дыни, _

_ Айва, ананас _

_ В саду нашем разом поспели для вас… _

— Вообще-то, оно очень длинное, — сказала Дайна, прервавшись, — целиком его я не помню. Но необязательно использовать для песни всё целиком. У него превосходный сюжет. Вы могли бы стать фолк-рок-группой. «Fairport Convention», например, здорово спели историю Там Лин[4].

Сара открыла было рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но, не найдя слов, закрыла его. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, она поинтересовалась:

— Кто его написал?

«Персик румяный? Серьёзно?»

— Кристина Россетти. Её брат был одним из прерафаэлитов.

— Мы об это подумаем, — сказал Дайне Аарон. — Но не думаю, что это наш стиль.

— У вас ещё нет стиля.

Когда ланч закончился, они разошлись по своим урокам. Сара не забыла ни стихотворение, ни тень, ни разряд, ударивший её бойфренда, и когда Дайна везла её домой, она была молчаливее, чем обычно, и с облечением вздохнула, оказавшись дома одна. Её дом, старый особняк в викторианском стиле, был тёплым, тихим и пах пылью и старым деревом. И он казался совершенно безопасным в свете полуденного солнца. К сожалению, это было обманчивое впечатление, ведь именно здесь Сара впервые встретила Джарета.

Бросив сумку с учебниками на кухне, она поднялась в свою комнату и, сев на кровать, закрыла глаза и произнесла:

— Хоггл, ты мне нужен.

Когда она снова открыла глаза, гном уже стоял на ковре напротив неё.

— Привет, — поприветствовал он её, грубовато, но довольно. — Как прошла твоя поездка?

— Она началась удачно, но… — Сара раздражённо фыркнула, дёрнув себя за волосы. — Я тебе говорила, за кого мама собиралась замуж? Его зовут Джереми. Точнее, Джеремиель. Джеремиель Дара.

— Но это же… — Хоггл осёкся, на его морщинистом лице появилось понимание. — Это друг Его величества.

— Когда мы с тобой говорили в последний раз, я этого не знала, — кивнула Сара.

— О-о-о, — поморщился Хоггл. — Догадываюсь, к чему ты ведёшь. Ты встретила Джарета, так?

— Да.

— Как твоя мама умудрилась выйти замуж за этого парнишку? Ладно, это неважно. Представляю, как встреча с Джаретом испортила тебе всю неделю.

— Если бы дело было только в этом! Один из племянников Джереми был со мной настоящим засранцем, а его мать приняла меня в семью и думает, что теперь может выдать меня замуж за того, за кого ей вздумается! Я в полном раздрае. Я остро воспринимаю даже самые незначительные вещи и пугаюсь теней. Сегодня мне показалось, что я видела в школе гоблина! Ну разве не безумие?

— Наверное, это игра воображения, — успокоил её Хоггл. — Я, например, несколько дней мучаюсь несварением после встречи с Его величеством.

Сара невольно хихикнула, услышав это.

— Должно быть, ты прав. Прости, что вывалила на тебя свои проблемы. И спасибо, что выслушал меня. Я держала всё это в себе — ты единственный друг, с которым я могу поговорить о Подземье.

— Да без проблем, — смущённо сказал Хоггл. — Любой перерыв в работе для меня благословение. Но теперь мне пора назад, пока меня не хватились.

— Тогда ещё увидимся. Пока, Хоггл.

— Пока, Сара.

Хоггл медленно растаял в воздухе. Сара легла на кровать и уставилась в потолок. Внизу открылась входная дверь — это пришла Карен, которая обычно в это время приводила домой Тоби, после чего отправлялась на работу. Так он проводил в саду всего полдня, что было дешевле.

— Сара! — громко позвала она. — Мы дома. У меня совещание до семи, так что ужин на тебе.

— Хорошо, — крикнула она в ответ.

К тому времени, как она спустилась в гостиную, Карен уже ушла, а Тоби сидел перед телевизором.

— Привет, малыш.

— Привет, Сара.

— Как дела в саду?

— Хорошо. У нас появилась черепашка. Я кормлю её по вторникам. Можно мы поедим Макдоналдс на ужин?

— Хм. Как насчёт сэндвича с жареным сыром?

— Не хочу. Мы ели его на прошлой неделе.

Ох, он явно капризничал.

— А пасту от «Шефа Баярда»[5]? У нас есть равиоли.

Лично Сара считала, что они выглядят отвратительно, но если Тоби они нравятся…

— Нет.

— Оладьи?

— Это завтрак. Я хочу Макдоналдс.

Сара поморщилась.

— Не думаю, что Карен это одобрила бы.

— Хочу Макдоналдс.

Остаток дня и вечер выдались тяжёлыми. Тоби был в плохом настроении, у Сары было полно домашней работы, и ужин получился отвратительным. Готовые замороженные блюда были не слишком вкусными, но, к сожалению, кулинарные таланты Сары оставляли желать лучшего. После еды она вышла в интернет, чтобы найти стихотворение, о котором говорила Дайна. Оно было о девушке, которая съела фрукт, предложенный ей гоблинами, и потом не могла думать ни о чём другом и едва не умерла от желания отведать ещё, но в конце её спасла сестра.

Сара читала несколько часов, пока не поняла, что завтра у неё презентация на одном из уроков, и потому ей надо прилично выглядеть. Она вынуждена была найти чистую блузку, выгладить её, потом отыскать приличные брюки, которые оказались закопанными в недрах шкафа в скомканном виде, и отгладить всё это. В итоге спать она легла уже в одиннадцатом часу и уснула, едва её голова коснулась подушки.

Подумать о том, что могло ждать её во сне, она не успела, и, увидев привычную расплывчатую серость вокруг, она в отчаянии застонала.

— Ну почему я не могу просто поспать? — сказала Сара, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь знакомого.

Насколько она могла видеть, она была не в тронном зале: нигде не было ни пятна в форме трона, ни пятна в форме Джарета. С другой стороны, это немного разочаровывало: у неё было несколько вопросов к Его высокомерию.

Сара продвинулась дальше в этот мир, и окружающее пространство становилось всё чётче и чётче по мере того, как она шла вперёд. Наконец серая дымка превратилась в аккуратно подстриженную лужайку, окружённую со всех сторон живой изгородью. В центре лужайки журчал фонтан, вокруг которого была выложена брусчатая дорожка, ведшая за изгородь. Чуть вдали возвышались башни замка.

— Джарет, я знаю, что ты здесь, — сказала Сара и села на траву, смирившись с ситуацией.

У неё над головой ярко светило солнце, и она даже чувствовала немного его тепло. От этого ей было не по себе.

— Какой приятный сюрприз — я полагал, ты станешь меня оскорблять.

Джарет материализовался перед фонтаном и сел на бордюр. Фонтан, как поняла Сара, был больше, чем казалось. Он был сделан из камня в форме женщины в маске, держащей большую раковину или что-то вроде этого, из которой лилась вода. Фонтан очень подходил к пейзажу. 

— Я с трудом сдержалась от этого, — устало сказала Сара. — Но я хочу побыстрее со всем покончить и поспать. Что ты хотел?

Он поджал губы, и посмотрел на Сару почти весело.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Хорошо, тогда я сама начну. Тебе известна хоть одна причина, по которой мне могло показаться, что я видела сегодня гоблина под деревом в школьном дворе?

— Он жаждал получить образование?

— Я не в настроении для этого.

— Я решил, что будет полезно, если кто-то будет за тобой присматривать.

— Полезно! Для кого? Точно не для меня.

— Как раз для тебя. После того, как ты опрометчиво отклонила моё предложение об обучении магии, я хотел быть уверенным, что с тобой не произойдёт никаких… несчастных случаев.

— Несчастных случаев? — скептически спросила Сара, выгнув бровь.

— Новички в магии могут творить ужасные вещи, если их оставить без присмотра. Сами того не желая. Разве твой отчим не рассказывал, как мы с ним познакомились?

— Это другое дело. У него был учитель, просто ему не давалась магия.

— Суть остаётся той же: он не знал, что делает, и совершил глупость.

— О, тогда не сомневаюсь, что ты присматриваешь за мной исключительно по доброте душевной, — язвительно сказала Сара.

— Разумеется, — ответил Джарет с улыбкой, которую можно было бы назвать невинной на любом другом лице. — Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга.

Его ответ не сказал ей ничего полезного. Она не могла понять, то ли он признавал, что соврал, то ли говорил правду, издеваясь при этом над Сарой. Сара подавила желание закричать и скрипнуть зубами.

— Кто были твои сегодняшние прелестные молодые спутники? — небрежно спросил Джарет, изучая вышивку на своём жакете.

Сара недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но ответила:

— Моя лучшая подруга Дайна, её бойфренд и мой бойфренд.

— Твой бойфренд? Как мило, — всё тем же ровным бесстрастным тоном сказал он. — Как его зовут?

— Не твоё дело, — напряжённо ответила Сара. — Ты знаешь стихотворение «Базар гоблинов»? — сменила она тему, и это привлекло его внимание.

Он посмотрел на неё и сказал:

— Мне оно знакомо. Его автор имел несчастье встретиться однажды с некоторыми моими подданными. — Он опять улыбнулся. — Думаю, некоторые его части особенно близки тебе: фрукты из садов гоблинов могут порой оказывать странные эффекты.

Несмотря на невозмутимое выражение лица, глаза его были жёсткие и пристальные. Сара, по-прежнему сидевшая на земле, обхватила руками колени. Из всех её воспоминаний о Лабиринте, он заговорил о том, которое ранило её больше всего. И он об этом знал.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — прошептала она, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

Он пожал плечами и отбросил со лба прядь волос.

— Почему бы это, как считаешь?

Между ними надолго повисло молчание.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — прошептала она, смягчившись.

— Лично я не верю, что ты действительно меня ненавидишь.

Это самоуверенное заявление подняло боевой дух Сары.

— И почему же? — агрессивно спросила она.

— Потому что ты осталась здесь и разговариваешь со мной уже десять минут. А теперь, высказавшись, я избавлю тебя от необходимости уходить, хлопнув дверью.

С этими словами он весело улыбнулся и исчез. Сара быстро встала и осмотрелась, но она и впрямь осталась одна.

— Ублюдок, — сказала она фонтану, который лишь продолжил журчать.

Впрочем, её тон был не таким резким, как мог бы, поскольку она не думала, что Король гоблинов её слышит. Лужайка была таким приятным местом, что Саре хотелось снова сесть на траву и погреться на солнышке. Вместо этого она пошла сквозь туман назад, пока не проснулась, после чего вновь заснула, уже по-настоящему.

* * *

Сара смутно помнила, что беда не приходит одна и повторяется трижды. На этой неделе она начала подозревать, что эта поговорка была больше, чем просто суеверие. Сначала она увидела в школе гоблина и встретилась с Джаретом. Потом, на следующий день, она проспала, забыла плакат с презентацией дома и долго извинялась перед учителем основ государства. За ланчем она упросила Дайну отвезти её домой и забрать плакат, а после уроков Саре уже в одиночестве пришлось представлять презентацию учителю. Сложно было сказать, что из этого было более неприятным.

На третий день она пришла домой после школы, как обычно, легла на кровать — тоже как обычно, чтобы вздремнуть, но увидела кое-что, что заставило её забыть о сне.

На её туалетном столике, прямо напротив шкатулки с драгоценностями, лежало что-то, чего раньше там не было. Поднявшись с кровати, Сара подошла к столику и обнаружила, что это был сложенный кусочек бумаги, запечатанный зелёным сургучом. На сургучной печати была эмблема в виде трёх листков, расположенных в виде треугольника. Этот герб был ей незнаком. Взяв бумагу, плотную, сливочного цвета, Сара сломала печать и, развернув письмо, скривилась.

— Уверена, что я не хочу знать, что там, — сказала она, но всё же начала неохотно читать написанное элегантным почерком послание.

_ «Моя дорогая Сара! _

_ Мой сын сообщил мне, что, под давлением обстоятельств, вынужден был рассказать тебе об истинной природе нашей семьи». _

— Не-е-ет, — простонала Сара, топнув ногой. — Плохое начало.

_ «Поэтому я решила быть откровенной с тобой. Представители нашего народа редко вступают в брак с людьми, но, тем не менее, такое случается, особенно если они, подобно Джеремиелю, тяготеют к жизни в Надземье. Ещё реже люди в таких союзах имеют детей от предыдущих браков. Ты должна понять, что это ставит и тебя, и меня в странную позицию. Как я понимаю, ты живёшь в доме отца, как и подобает, однако это не отменяет твоих связей с моим собственным кланом. В данный момент ты моя единственная внучка от моего младшего сына. Ты понравилась мне с первого взгляда — я люблю своих внуков, но все они, кроме Каллисты и Габриэля, избалованы и дурно воспитаны. _

_ В связи с этим у меня к тебе предложение. Джереми сообщил мне, что у тебя нет обязательств перед другими семьями, поэтому я хотела бы сама представить тебя высшему обществу Подземья. Мой муж и я являемся послами на службе Её высочества принцессы Изельд Кадфианской. Мы несём службу при дворе короля Идунна — самого крупного королевства на севере, где проживают многие лучшие кланы. Как я уже писала, связи с людьми редки для нашего народа, однако многие семьи захотят укрепить свою кровь кровью человека. Моя госпожа Изельд постоянно ищет выгодные партии своим вассалам в других королевствах, и, учитывая её влияние и твою красоту, убеждена, мне не составит труда найти тебе подходящего мужа. _

_ Я в курсе твоих опасений относительно данного вопроса, но, полагаю, ты не понимаешь, какой замечательный шанс тебе выпал. Надземье — грубое неприятное место. Меня оно отвращает. Даже если тебе пока не по душе идея замужества, я всё равно надеюсь, что ты погостишь у нас какое-то время. Я вложила в письмо то, что перенесёт тебя в наш дом в Идунн. Двор снова собирается через шесть недель — пожалуйста, навести нас в любое время до этого события. Если ты не появишься к середине следующего месяца, я пошлю за тобой слугу. _

_ Искренне твоя _

_ Леди Анарад Дара, королевский посол Кадфиана». _

Несколько минут Сара стояла перед зеркалом, раскрыв от удивления рот. Затем она перечитала письмо, чтобы убедиться, что всё правильно поняла. Когда никаких сомнений у неё не осталось, она осторожно положило письмо обратно на столик. Из него выпал маленький серебряный диск, на котором был выгравирован тот же герб, что и на печати.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнула она.

Несмотря ни на что, Сара редко ругалась, лишь в самых отчаянных ситуациях. Как, например, сейчас. Пожалуй, в такой переплёт она ещё ни разу не попадала.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! — Она закрыла лицо руками. — Чёрт. Если я не приду, за мной придут и уведут туда насильно! Что я сделала, чтобы заслужить такое?

Она схватила письмо и бросила его в металлическую корзину для мусора, стоявшую рядом со столиком. От этого ей немного полегчало. Она злобно посмотрела на наполовину полную корзинку. Её содержимое немедленно загорелось.

Сара взвизгнула и, не думая, схватила корзинку, с грохотом распахнула дверь и выскочила из комнаты, побежав в ванную. Там она бросила корзинку в душ и включила на полную мощность холодную воду, чтобы погасить пламя. Тяжело дыша, Сара наблюдала за тем, как вода прибила языки пламени, и из корзинки начало вытекать чёрное месиво. Полиэтиленовый пакет для мусора, вставленный в корзинку, расплавился. Сара тяжело села на унитаз и постаралась не заплакать.

Разумеется, Карен пришла домой в эту самую минуту. Сара услышала, как на улице хлопнула дверь машины, а затем открылась входная дверь, и раздался громкий голос Карен:

— Я привезла Тоби. Увидимся!

Сара не нашла в себе силы отозваться, но Карен ушла, не дожидаясь её ответа. Сара громко всхлипнула, вытерла рукой глаза и выгребла из ванной пепел, бросив его обратно в корзинку. Она смыла чёрные следы, отнесла корзинку обратно и на дрожащих ногах спустилась вниз.

Тоби разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.

— Тоби, что ты делаешь? — спросила Сара. Она не слышала, чтобы им кто-то звонил.

— Это Аарон, — сказал ей Тоби и произнёс в трубку: — Вот она.

И он передал телефон Саре.

— Привет, Аарон, — тихо сказала она.

— Что случилось, детка?

Его голос прозвучал чересчур весело. Сара вздохнула.

— Ничего. Просто… долгая история. Не обращай внимания. Ты что-то хотел?

— Пригласить тебя в пиццерию сегодня вечером. Если ты не сидишь с Тоби.

— Нет, отец и Карен вернутся к ужину. Но, э-э-э, у меня много домашней работы. И, к тому же, я неважно себя чувствую.

«Вообще-то, я думаю, что могу покончить жизнь самоубийством. До того, как я сожгу дом, и меня похитят эльфы». Но Сара, конечно, этого не сказала. Вместо этого она предложила:

— Может, сходим в выходной?

— Да, конечно. Без проблем.

Его, правда, обидел её отказ, или Саре это показалось? Впрочем, она была слишком занята своими неприятностями, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Тогда пока.

— Пока.

Она повесила трубку. Из гостиной раздавался звук работающего телевизора — по нему показывали мультики. Значит, Тоби был занят. Сара положила голову на стол и закрыла лицо руками. Слёзы, покатившиеся из её глаз, собрались в лужицу на холодном граните столешницы.

  


* * *

[1] Строка из песни группы Dave Matthews Band “Spacebetween” – “Место между”.

[2] Название известной песни Элтона Джона. BennieandtheJets.

[3] «Базар гоблинов» (Goblin Market) ‒ известное стихотворение Кристины Россетти. Отрывок из этого стихотворения, приведенный ниже, дан в переводе Бориса Ривкина. (Хотя сам переводчик предпочитает перевод М.Лук, пусть он и является скорее художественным переложением стихотворения Россетти, чем переводом.)

 

[4] Fairport Convention (Фэйрпорт конвеншн) ‒ английская группа направления электрик-фолк. Там Лин ‒ герой английского фольклора. (Рыцарь в свите королевы эльфов, которого, с его разрешения, сделала смертным, «похитив» у эльфов, земная девушка Дженет.)

[5]Chef Boyardee ‒ производитель консервированной пасты.


	7. Chapter 7

** Глава 7. Мощная звуковая стена **[1]** **

****

В реальный мир Сару, утонувшую в своих переживаниях, вернула маленькая ручка, лёгшая ей на плечо.

— Не плачь, — сказал тоненький голос. — Перестань, всё хорошо.

Сара отняла руки от лица и подняла голову — волосы тут же полезли ей в глаза. Она ожидала увидеть Тоби, но вместо этого её взгляд упал на маленькое создание, сидевшее на краю стола рядом с ней. Сара не вздрогнула и не закричала — на сегодня она уже исчерпала весь лимит сильных эмоций. Она даже не удивилась. Насколько она понимала, этот гоблин был тем, кто присматривал за ней по приказу Джарета.

— Кто ты? — глухо спросила она.

Громко всхлипнув, она вытерла нос тыльной стороной руки.

— Я Пиджин.

Он запрыгнул на стол и сел перед ней. Сара повнимательнее посмотрела на него: он был размером с бигля, и его можно было назвать почти милым. У него были огромные оранжевые глаза, большие заострённые уши, кожа нездорового оливкового цвета и перепонки между пальцами рук и ног. Его поза напоминала лягушачью, и Сара бледно улыбнулась.

— Ты следишь за мной, Пиджин?

— Может быть, — пробормотал он и опустил глаза. — Не хотел вреда. Не должен был говорить с тобой.

— Мой маленький брат в соседней комнате. Тебе лучше уйти, пока он тебя не увидел.

— Неа, он спит. Я проверил сперва.

— Ты расскажешь Джарету о пожаре?

— Может быть.

— Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты это делал.

— Хм. — Он почесал голову. — Я знаю свою работу. — Он отпрыгнул подальше, но повернулся и посмотрел на Сару. — Должна быть осторожнее. Не злись. Не грусти. Ты знаешь?

— Нет, не знаю. Но сильные эмоции приводят к таким… эпизодам, так?

— Кажется, да, — покивал Пиджин. — Ухожу. Пока.

Он спрыгнул со стола, но когда Сара взглянула вниз, то его и след простыл. Должно быть, вернулся туда, откуда пришёл. 

«Правда, если он постоянно следит за мной, то он где-то недалеко», — подумала Сара, вспомнив о туманной земле, откуда можно было видеть Лабиринт, не заходя в него. 

Возможно, Пиджин наблюдал за ней из места между Надземьем и Подземьем. Из Средиземья. Сара слегка улыбнулась — это было неплохое название.

Выплакавшись, Сара почувствовала себя лучше. Пусть она не до конца избавилась от растерянности и раздражения, которые давно чувствовала, но, признав их и дав волю чувствам, в у неё голове немного прояснилось. 

Прокравшись на цыпочках в гостиную, Сара увидела, что Тоби, как и сказал Пиджин, спал. Наверное, у него был тяжёлый день в саду. Он свернулся калачиком на диване, и ему ничуть не мешал бормочущий телевизор. Одна рука лежала у него на голове, а его жёлтые кудряшки, напоминавшие Саре маргаритки или лютики, скрывали его лицо. Спящий, он выглядел милым и невинным, ничуть не похожим на того капризного и эгоистичного ребёнка, каким он мог порой быть, когда бодрствовал. Этот Тоби был тем мальчиком, который рисовал свои рисунки специально для Сары и обнимал её после трудного дня в школе. Нежно глядя на него, Сара в который раз порадовалась, что ей удалось спасти его.

Повернувшись, Сара вдруг резко остановилась и тихо ахнула: на кофейном столике лежала охапка цветов: календула и белые маргаритки, маленькие лютики и жёлтые розы на длинных стеблях. Цветов хватило бы на два больших букета. «Это гораздо лучше, чем огонь или электрический разряд», — мрачно подумала Сара. Что неудивительно, но, тем не менее, малоприятно. Очевидно, предупреждение Пиджина касалось не только плохих эмоций, но и хороших. И как она должна отключить чувства? Не может же она провести всю жизнь, не испытывая ни счастья, ни печали, ни злости.

Сара взяла цветы и отнесла их к себе. Часть она поставила в вазу, остальные расставила по пластмассовым стаканам, но их всё равно не хватило, и ей даже пришлось вытащить из мусорки несколько выброшенных пластиковых бутылок. Когда она, наконец, пристроила все цветы, её комод, туалетный столик и книжные полки были сплошь жёлтыми. Цветы были очень красивыми, но Сара радовалась бы больше, не напоминай они ей о её дилемме.

Если Сара той ночью и видела какие-то сны, она их не запомнила. Единственное, что осталось в её памяти, когда она проснулась, так это слова, доносившиеся откуда-то их темноты: «Позволь помочь тебе, пока ты не навредила самой себе».

Сара проигнорировала их.

«Я не хочу туда возвращаться».

* * *

Бенджамин, Аарон, Тим и Винс устроили свой первый концерт неделю спустя. Он состоялся вечером пятницы, в редко используемой открытой беседке в парке, на что у них было официальное разрешение. К ним присоединились ещё две группы, состоявшие из учеников их школы, которых Сара видела, но не знала. В итоге эта часть парка была заполнена подростками, которых привлекло обещание громкой музыки и слухи о доступном и бесплатном алкоголе. Последнего Сара не одобряла и была уверена, что Аарон и Бенджамин напрашиваются на неприятности, но это было в какой-то степени неизбежно. Так что Саре лишь оставалось надеяться, что всё закончился благополучно, без лишнего шума.

До парка она дошла пешком, как делала обычно, и встретилась с друзьями на парковке. Там было уже полно народа, но Сара всё же мгновенно увидела Дайну и членов «Бенни и Джетс» — они собрались возле голубой развалюхи, которую Аарон называл машиной.

— Привет, незнакомцы, — сказала Сара, подходя к ним.

Дайна улыбнулась, Аарон обнял её одной рукой, а остальные кивнули. Сара оглядела группу — все её участники были одеты в повседневные джинсы и футболки.

— Ребята, а вам не стоило одеться как-нибудь более зрелищно? Ну, там, мерцающие ботинки, мохеровые костюмы?[2] — пошутила Сара.

В ответ на это Бенджамин состроил ужасную гримасу.

— Мы бедные студенты старших классов, — трагически сказал Тим. — Может, когда мы станем знамениты, мы пустим в ход ботинки на каблуках, макияж и блёстки и потрясём всех.

— Прости, милый, но вам четверым макияж и блёстки противопоказаны, — заметила Дайна. — Это не ваше. Только настоящие мужчины могут хорошо выглядеть в блёстках.

— Такого я раньше не слышал, — фыркнул Бен.

— Когда вы играете сегодня? — спросила Сара, чтобы избежать надвигающегося спора.

— Вторыми, — ответил Аарон.

— Где-нибудь через час, — уточнил Винс.

— Если они столько продержатся, — жёстко сказал Бен.

Сара вопросительно подняла бровь, и он кивком показал в сторону. Посмотрев туда, Сара увидела группу парней их возраста, выгружавших упаковку пива из минивэна, и поморщилась.

— Вот именно, — сказал Бен. — Бутылка-другая в подвале чьего-нибудь дома — это одно, и честно говоря, мне всё равно, даже если они будут напиваться каждый вечер, лишь бы не делали это публично. Но они у меня получат, если втянут нас в неприятности. Надеюсь, полиция не появится до тех пор, пока мы не выступим.

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что нагрянет полиция? — спросила Дайна.

Сара огляделась: темнело, и она не видела никого, кроме молодёжи — обычно после пяти вечера в парке было мало людей.

— Не будь таким пессимистом, приятель. Всё будет в порядке, — сказал Аарон, пожав плечами. — У нас ещё полно времени до выступления — кто хочет прогуляться? Я слышал, Натали Джонсон собиралась продавать еду.

Они покинули парковку, смешавшись с другими подростками, оккупировавшими парк. Сара и представить не могла, что концерт соберёт столько народа, и это было потрясающе. Натали действительно продавала напитки и чипсы, ещё кто-то — выпечку, а их конкуренты, старающиеся держаться в тени, — пиво и водку. Что до самого концерта, то он был, по сути, не слишком большим, но учитывая, что его целиком и полностью организовывали ученики старшей школы, считался вполне масштабным. Сара и остальные гуляли по парку, приветствуя знакомых и жуя на ходу, пока группа, которая должна была выступать первой, разогревалась. Друзья поддразнивали Сару за её скрытность: всю неделю они видели её только школе, а после уроков она словно исчезала с лица земли. Сара лишь извинилась за это, но не объяснила в чём дело. Что она могла сказать? Что она боялась очередного несчастного случая? После того инцидента с цветами Сара тщательно контролировала свои эмоции, но она всё равно себе не доверяла.

Как только первая группа начала выступление, все собрались вокруг сцены-беседки. Группа играла более тяжёлый рок, чем Сара предпочитала: музыка была громкой и резкой настолько, что песне невозможно было подпевать. Вместе с тем, группа играла очень хорошо, и зрители явно были довольны. Несколько человек из толпы, собравшейся у беседки, начали танцевать, и вскоре к ним присоединились остальные. К этому времени уже совсем стемнело, и горящих на парковке фонарей не хватало, чтобы осветить эту часть парка. Сара, Аарон и Дайна оказались отрезанными от остальных и не сразу заметили это. Для Сары, которая была небольшого роста, мир сжался, и в нём не осталось ничего, кроме темноты, музыки и танцующих вокруг людей. Она всем телом чувствовала энергию, исходящую от толпы, она буквально трещала и искрилась в воздухе, как разряды статического электричества, и это одновременно пугало и восторгало Сару.

Разум говорил ей, что следует волноваться о том, что могут натворить без надзора пьяные подростки, однако остальная часть её натуры, та, которая всю жизнь жаждала чего-то, что заставит её почувствовать себя живой, испытывала безудержную радость.

В такие минуты она полностью понимала и поддерживала бунтующих против всего учеников в школе. Тех, кто пил, курил и спал со всеми подряд. Все в этом мире, подумала Сара: эти ученики, она сама, другие люди, все искали в жизни одного и тоже — трансцендентного опыта, не поддающегося разумному объяснению.

Сара отдалась во власть музыки и толпы, начисто забыв, почему она не может терять контроль над своим настроением, и присоединилась к быстрому дёрганому танцу. Закрыв глаза, она подняла голову к звёздному небу, наслаждаясь теплом чужих тел и холодным воздухом, овевавшим её лицо.

Сара не знала, сколько прошло времени, когда она вновь открыла глаза. К этому моменту уже взошла луна, и её свет, бледный и призрачный, ослепил Сару. Та огляделась, но вокруг не было ни одного знакомого лица. Краем глаза она заметила промелькнувшие слева рыжие волосы, но, присмотревшись, поняла, что эта девушка была высокой, длинноволосой и с неестественно зелёными глазами — точно не Дайна. Но и не ученица из школы Сары. Возможно, это была чья-то сестра из другой школы.

Сара пошла сквозь толпу, надеясь найти друзей, но не слишком на это рассчитывая. Через несколько минут она наткнулась на Элли Нгуен, которая потягивала газировку из банки. 

— Ты видела Дайну или Аарона? — спросила ей Сара.

— Что? — отозвалась Элли, приставляя руку к уху.

— Ты видела Дайну или Аарона? — громче крикнула Сара.

Элли кивнула.

— Не Дайну! — крикнула она в ответ. — Аарон там!

И она показала на стол для пикника, стоявший в отдалении. Жестом поблагодарив Элли, Сара отправилась в ту сторону, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом. Вдали, среди деревьев, она видела огоньки — светлячки? Был почти май, но для светлячков ещё рановато.

— Привет, — сказала она, садясь за стол.

— Привет, — ответил с улыбкой Аарон.

— Хороший вечер.

— Ага.

Он внимательно посмотрел на неё мягкими карими глазами, и Сара состроила гримасу.

— Что?

— Просто смотрю, — сказал Аарон и добавил после паузы: — Не хочешь рассказать, что беспокоило тебя всю неделю.

— Не знаю, — поморщилась Сара. — Скорее всего, ничего. Просто хандрила. Со мной всё в порядке.

— Как скажешь, — с сомнением отозвался Аарон. — Но ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной, всем, чем угодно. Если захочешь.

— Конечно.

Сара посмотрела на стол, по которому барабанила пальцами, и закусила губу. Если только…

— Ты веришь в магию? — почти умоляюще спросила она, и Аарон удивлено уставился на неё.

— В магию? Странный вопрос. Нет, не думаю. Ну, в смысле, мне, как и всем, нравится «Властелин колец», но я не верю в фей, драконов, единорогов и всё такое. Было бы здорово, наверное, если бы они существовали, но я в них не верю. Я слишком практичный для этого, — улыбнулся он.

— А-а-а.

Сара мысленно вздохнула. Она не могла ничего рассказать Аарону. Ни о Джарете, ни о Пиджине, ни о пожаре и цветах, ни даже о письме бабушки Дара. 

«Жаль. Это было бы облечением, не пришлось бы притворяться…»

— Почему ты об этом спросила. Нет, подожди, дай догадаюсь: Белтейн.

— Белтейн? — недоуменно переспросила Сара, и Аарон кивнул.

— Да брось, какой из тебя любитель фентези, если ты этого не помнишь. Дайна недавно все уши нам об этом прожужжала. Сегодня тридцатое апреля, канун мая. Ночь всех святых, Белтейн. Ну, знаешь, друиды, фейри, костры, бла-бла-бла?

— Белтейн, — прошептала Сара, вспоминая. — Да, ты прав. Я об этом не подумала.

— Забавно, что мы устроили концерт и будем петь и танцевать всю ночь именно сегодня.

— Да.

Почему она вдруг снова занервничала? Это было глупо — Белтейн всего лишь старый человеческий праздник, а Джереми и его народ не были на самом деле феями или эльфами. А Джарет к тому же вообще из другого народа. Хм. Это казалось логичным и успокаивало. Пусть книги и легенды гласили, что королева фей появляется в канун мая, но Дара не были на самом деле феями, как Джарет. И никто из них не являлся королевой. Так что Саре было абсолютно не о чём волноваться. Совершенно. Совсем-совсем.

Чёрт бы побрал её паранойю.

— Кажется, они заканчивают, — небрежно заметил Аарон.

Сара отвлеклась от опасных мыслей и сосредоточилась на реальности. Они? А, Аарон говорил о первой группе.

— Леди и джентльмены, — сказал солист в микрофон. — Мы — Глазеющие Вороны! Если мы вам понравились, приходите на наш концерт на следующей неделе! Мы раздаём флаеры.

Он поставил микрофон обратно в стойку, и его группа начала собирать инструменты под аплодисменты и свист.

— Тебе пора идти, — сказала Сара. — Вы следующие.

— Отлично, — рассмеялся Аарон. — Не волнуйся, меня, скорее всего, не стошнит не сцене. А ты должна посмотреть, как мы играем. Как одна из наших фанаток и вообще.

Аарон пошёл к своей машине, где лежали их инструменты и оборудование, а Сара — к сцене. В перерыве толпа разбрелась в разные стороны — многие решили отдохнуть и лежали на траве, держа в руках различные напитки. Некоторое время были слышны лишь приглушенные разговоры, стрёкот насекомых и раздававшийся время от времени смех. Среди деревьев виднелись огоньки светлячков. Сара прошла, лавируя, между раскинувшихся на траве людей, чувствуя странное одиночество и неприкаянность. Она не видела никого из школьных друзей, и даже те, кого она знала лишь в лицо, встречались редко. Ей даже стало немного любопытно, откуда взялось столько незнакомцев, ведь все группы были из её школы.

Группа Аарона подготовилась минут за десять-пятнадцать. Бен, на шее которого висела электрическая гитара, встал в центре, Аарон — позади него с бас-гитарой, блондин Тим был за синтезатором, а Винс — на барабанах. У всех четверых были микрофоны.

Зрители снова подтянулись к сцене.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал Бен в микрофон, понизив голос для пущего эффекта, изображая из себя Дракулу, что вызвало смешки. — За группой Джека нелегко угнаться, но мы сделаем для этого всё возможное. Уверен, вы утомились после последней песни, поэтому мы дадим вам возможность отдохнуть. Итак, первая песня.

Он отошёл назад, дал знак группе, и Тим начал играть. Сара улыбнулась, узнав песню, которая начиналась простой мелодией на синтезаторе. Заметив сбоку рыжие волосы, Сара обернулась и снова увидела девушку с огненными волосами, которую раньше едва не приняла за Дайну. Девушка подмигнула Саре, шевельнулась… и на её руке блеснули на свету радужные прозрачные чешуйки. Сара резко втянула в себя воздух.

_ Эй, ребята, давайте развлечёмся, _

_ И луч прожектора осветил то, что, _

_ Как известно, изменит погоду **[3]**. _

Это запел Аарон приятным голосом, далеко не таким низким, как у Бена. Сара резко отвернулась от сцены и от создания рядом с ней. Она оглядела толпу перед собой, и увидела, что их лица в полутьме стали странными.

_ …сегодня мы радушно встретим их, _

_ Так что держитесь поближе… _

Люди, люди, опять люди, и все очарованы музыкой. Это была главная песня группы, и хотя слова были, пока что, теми же, что в оригинале, обработка была авторской, как будто «Бенни и Джетс» исполняли черти в аду. Что Арон вытворял с гитарой?

Сара заметила пару глаз без белков, сплошь чёрные. Никто, кроме неё, не обратил на это внимания.

_ … Вас окружит музыка, _

_ которая обрушится мощной звуковой стеной… _

На краю толпы стояла фигура настолько высокая и тощая, что её невозможно было принять за подростка. Сара даже сперва решила, что это дерево. Она пошла вперёд, пробираясь через качающуюся в танце толпу, и ускоряя шаг с каждой секундой.

_ Скажите, Кэнди и Ронни, вы их уже видели? _

_ О, они немного не в себе, Бенни и Джетс… _

Нет, серьёзно — было ещё слишком рано для светлячков. Да и огни были намного больше, чем у них. Они вылетели из-за деревьев и стали подлетать всё ближе и ближе к людям.

_ …они странные и прекрасные, _

_ Бенни очень энергична… _

Сара выбралась из толпы и бездумно побежала вперёд, омываемая лунным светом. Вперёд, к лесу. К своему дубу и своей холодной мраморной скамье. Возбуждение, передаваемое музыкой, и ясный ночной воздух смешались со страхом и изумлением Сары.

_ …они носят блестящие ботинки и мохеровые костюмы, _

_ о чём я прочитал в журнале, _

_ Бенни и Джетс… _

Впрочем, страх был не менее сильным, чем любопытство. Это не были леди Дара или идеальные кузены Сары, властные и блистательные — нет, это было что-то странное, яркое, дикое и полное энергии. Эти существа были больше похожи на фейри Лабиринта, чем на Джереми и Анарад. И всё же это были не они. Эти крошечные светящиеся создания отличались от злобных пикси, которых Сара видела в Лабиринте. А кроме них были другие, наблюдавшие за концертом издалека: некоторые — высокие и худые, некоторые — низкие и коренастые, — некоторые призрачные, смахивающие на духов.

_ …Эй, ребятки, присоединяйтесь к неверующим, _

_ может, они слепы, _

_ но делает их вечно молодыми… _

Почти добежала, почти на месте, хотя Сара не знала, почему её скамья будет безопаснее, чем лес вокруг. Внутри неё что-то зрело, готовясь вот-вот прорваться наружу.

_ …мы выживем, давайте же пойдём туда, _

_ где мы будем сражаться на улицах с нашими родителями, _

_ чтобы узнать, кто прав, а кто нет… _

_ Бенни и Джетс. _

Сара вбежала в распростёртые объятия дуба, и почувствовала, что накопленная ею энергия, не дававшая ей покоя, наконец, освободилась, прорвавшись наружу взрывом облегчения, изумления и безумной радости. Несмотря на то, что она добежала уже до дуба, она каким-то непостижимым образом продолжала двигаться, чувствуя под ногами траву. Она не заметила, как за её спиной замерла песня, а воздух разорвали звуки сирен. Не видела приближающихся к сцене красно-голубых огней — кто-то настучал полиции о пьющих алкоголь подростках на концерте. Сара была слишком потеряна в собственных ощущениях, в ветре, развевавшем её волосы, и звёздах, светивших над головой, и осознании того, что в её до слёз скучном городе есть всё же какая-то тайна.

Сара пришла в себя только тогда, когда поняла, что над ней всё ещё раскинулась крона дерева. Она бежала и бежала, но дерево никуда не исчезало. Она взглянула наверх и вокруг, и увидела лес и скамью, но они были туманные и с каждым мигом становились всё более и более расплывчатыми. Сара остановилась и поняла, что под ногами у неё уже не земля и трава, а что-то более мягкое, почти эфемерное.

— Нет, — прошептала она и резко обернулась.

Всё вокруг было неясным, и Сара никак не могла сфокусировать взгляд. Пора начинать волноваться: она как-то умудрилась попасть в Средиземье.

— О боже, — взмолилась она и сделала несколько шагов назад, но это не помогло. Она застряла. — О нет, нет.

Плохоплохоплохоплохо. Всё было ужасно плохо.

«Что случилось? Как я?..»

Она бывала здесь раньше. Проблема была в том, что раньше она спала, а сейчас не могла выбраться отсюда, проснувшись. Теперь в сером тумане было не её сознание, а тело.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась вернуться обратно в парк, уплыть туда, как она уплывала к себе в комнату, когда спала. Но это не сработало — она чувствовала себя слишком тяжёлой, слишком материальной. У неё просто не получалось покинуть это место.

Сара немного приглушила панику, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся из горла крики.

— Пиджин, — позвала она, надеясь, что он был где-то поблизости. Ответа не последовало, и Сара позвала снова, уже громче: — Пиджин? Ты… ты меня слышишь?

Опять тишина.

Ноги Сары подогнулись, и она осела на землю. Та храбрость, которую она когда-то испытывала, покоряя Лабиринт, не появилась. Тогда у неё была цель. Тогда она знала, что должна делать и сколько у неё времени. Тогда ей помогали встретившиеся на её пути дружелюбные создания. Тогда она не была одна. Сейчас… сейчас она не знала, что делать, и была совсем одна, попав в ловушку.

— Я такая дура, — пробормотала она, уткнувшись лицом в колени и зажмурившись.

Разве не это предсказывал Король гоблинов? Цветы были милыми, пламя — страшным, но она с ним справилась, однако как выбраться из этой ситуации Сара не знала.

— Хуже всего… — пробормотала она и осеклась, поморщившись. У неё была идея, что ещё она может сделать, но она ей не нравилась.

Здесь, в этом месте межу мирами, было зыбко, и джинсы и топ не спасали Сару от холода.

«Хуже всего признать, что я ошиблась».

Сара вдруг поняла, что она смертельно устала. Она неловко встала, поправила волосы и одёрнула топ. Почувствовав себя более собранно, она забыла про гордость и сказала:

— Джарет?

Прочистив горло, она повторила громче:

— Джарет? Я… мне нужна помощь. Пожалуйста.

Ничего. Сара попыталась иначе:

— Джарет, пожалуйста, помоги мне. Я не знаю, что делать.

Она закрыла глаза и стала ждать. Вокруг царила гробовая тишина — из парка сюда не доносилось ни звука, и Сара почти слышала звук собственного сердца. А затем она услышала ещё кое-что — шаги. Потом ещё, и ещё, позади неё. Она не обернулась и не открыла глаза. Шорох одежды. И затянутая в кожу руку, взявшая её за плечо.

— Это было более впечатляюще, чем я полагал, — сказал Джарет ей на ухо, и Сара отшатнулась, ощутив его дыхание на щеке.

— Вытащи меня отсюда, — сказала она.

Она чувствовала себя неуютно, но её успокоило появление Джарета.

— Конечно. Но это будет не очень приятно. Возьми меня за руку и не отпускай.

Сара нерешительно взяла его за руку и посмотрела, наконец, ему в лицо. В котором не было издёвки, как она ожидала. Король гоблинов, с его изменчивым настроением, был непредсказуем, и, пожалуй, это его бесстрастное выражение нервировало Сару больше всего. Так он выглядел не человеком, а его глаза казались древними и нечитаемыми. 

— Поехали, — сказал он легкомысленным тоном, не вязавшимся с его серьёзным лицом.

Он дёрнул Сару вперёд, и случилось что-то плохое. Туман из серого стал чёрным, и они полетели сквозь вспышки огней. Пейзажи вокруг них менялись каждую секунду, не успев толком сформироваться. Чёрное, красное, голубое, белое — всё это проносилось мимо, ослепляя Сару, а от ледяного холода и удушающей жары, сменявших друг друга, ей становись ещё хуже.

Они с Джаретом двигались намного быстрее, чем она могла бы бежать, а потом он просто потащил Сару за собой, поскольку её ноги стали вязнуть в чем-то густом и тягучем. Наконец всё вокруг стало чёрным, и Сара открыла рот и закричала, но не услышала ни звука. Она знала, что мёртвой хваткой сжимает руку Джарета, но не чувствовала этого. Её разум взбунтовался против этого…

…а потом для Сары всё исчезло. Забвение стало желанной передышкой.

  


* * *

[1] Solid walls of sound ‒ строкаизпесниЭлтонаДжона «Bennie and the Jets».

[2] Также строчка из песни «BennieandtheJets».

[3] Здесь и далее строки все той же песни «BennieandtheJets».


	8. Chapter 8

** Глава 8. Не сбежать от реальности **[1]** **

****

Сара проснулась в тёмной комнате, чувствуя тошноту и не понимая, где находится, и долго соображала, где она. Сначала пришло понимание, что она лежит на диване, а под головой у неё подушка. Затем она осознала, что комната освещена не лампами, а камином — позади она слышала потрескивание пламени и ощущала его тепло. Её тело затекло, и она чувствовала себя так, как будто спала в одежде — собственно, так и было. Сесть Сара была пока не готова. Она отбросила волосы, лезшие ей в рот, и посмотрела на диван, на котором лежала. Он был деревянным, вероятно, из красного дерева, и с изящной, но непонятной резьбой. Обит он был жёсткой зелёной парчой. Подушка у неё под головой была из такой же ткани.

«Где я?»

Сара подняла голову и огляделась. Она находилась в комнате с таким высоким потолком, что до него не доходил неверный свет камина. Стены были из гладкого серого камня. Это точно не её дом. И не дом Дины. Она вообще первый раз видела это помещение. Сара напрягла память, силясь понять, что случилось.

Музыка. Она вспомнила музыку. Концерт. Так. Разговор с Аароном… Белтейн? Группа Аарона начала играть, и Сара увидела много… много всего: чешуйчатую женщину, и тварей со странными глазами, летающие огни и человека-почти-дерево. Дикий всплеск чего-то, бег, и…

_ она застряла в туманном месте которое не было парком и вообще чем бы то ни было и она видела все но не могла ни до чего дотронуться и тогда она позвала Его потому что не знала что делать а потом они упали во что-то ужасное для чего у нее не было имени но это был уже не мягкий туман а кошмарный поток всего возможного и даже не… _

Сара резко встала и застонала, почувствовав приступ тошноты. Она замерла и сидела неподвижно до тех пор, пока её не перестало мутить. Затем, очень осторожно, повернула голову.

Перед диваном стоял низкий столик на тонких ножках, такой же изящный, как и диван. Сбоку от него находились два кресла, одно из которых было занято. В нём развалился Король гоблинов, подперев голову рукой и положив ноги на столик. Он с интересом разглядывал Сару. И, вероятнее всего, едва сдерживал улыбку.

Сара не нашлась, что сказать.

—Неплохо было бы начато со «спасибо», — заметил Джарет.

Сара неприлично фыркнула.

— Спасибо, — неохотно буркнула она так, словно это причинило ей боль.

В общем-то, так оно и было — её гордость истекала кровью.

— Неблагодарная девчонка. Смотрю, ты не изменилась.

— А ты по-прежнему высокомерный засранец. Ты тоже не изменился.

— И что нам с этим делать? — Джарет выпрямился. — Ты в Лабиринте, если тебе интересно.

— Я поняла.

— Как ты умудрилась застрять между мирами? — спросил он со скучающим видом, но взгляд его был настороженным.

— Я надеялась, ты мне расскажешь.

— Я не специалист по гаданию, мои таланты лежат в другой области. 

Он лукаво улыбнулся, и Сара постаралась изгнать из головы возникшие у неё образы.

«Плохо, очень плохо. Не собираюсь даже думать об этом».

— Расскажи, что знаешь, — предложил Джарет. — Что случилось перед тем, как ты попала в ловушку?

— Я была на концерте, немного потанцевала, немного послушала музыку. А потом я заметила… эм, что некоторые люди на концерте не были людьми. Это нервировало, особенно после всего того, с чем мне приходится мириться после… — Она недовольно, но без особой неприязни взглянула на Джарета. — Ну, ты знаешь о чём я... Я хотела оказаться подальше от всего этого, и поэтому побежала к моей скамье — к месту в парке, куда я всегда хожу, к большому дубу. Пришлось пробраться через толпу других фей, чтобы добраться туда. Они были… потрясающие. Страшные, но всё равно крутые. — Сара немного помолчала и продолжила: — Вскоре я заметила, что всё бегу и бегу, но при этом остаюсь на месте.

— Понятно, — ответил Джарет и прикрыл глаза, размышляя. — Это ведь был Белтейн, так? Это объяснило бы появление фей в твоём парке. Я никогда не обращал внимания на подобные даты. Границы между мирами становятся прозрачными в Белтейн и некоторые другие дни: в Макушку лета, Самайн и прочие. В это время перемещаться между мирами проще всего. Для тех, конечно, кто знает, как это делается.

— Но я-то этого не знаю, — капризно пробормотала Сара, и Джарет фыркнул.

— Очевидно. Если доклады Пиджина верны, твоя магия неадекватно реагирует на твои эмоции. Если ты была сильно возбуждена, это могло вызвать всплеск магии, который переместил тебя в другой мир без твоего ведома.

Сара обдумала это. Сначала она испытывала восторг от танцев, затем — шок и страх, затем — благоговение. А потом она побежала, и в ней словно что-то взорвалось…

— Но как я застряла? Во сне я всегда нормально ходила туда и обратно.

— По нескольким причинам, полагаю. Во-первых, ты вошла туда, не представляя, куда именно идёшь. Во-вторых, ты не спала. Во сне тебя вёл инстинкт, который сменился логикой и разумом во время бодрствования, а одних их недостаточно для таких путешествий. Кроме того, когда ты перемещаешься между мирами не во сне, ты имеешь массу. Моё королевство больше связано со снами, чем остальные, и сомневаюсь, что во сне ты смогла бы попасть куда-либо ещё, кроме Лабиринта.

Он замолк, снова задумавшись, и Сара с удивлением посмотрела на него. Эту его сторону — Джарета-учёного, разгадывающего тайны магической науки, — Сара ещё не видела, и это примирило её с ним. На время, по крайней мере.

— Мне пришлось проделать долгий путь, чтобы привести тебя в Лабиринт, — продолжил Джарет. — Ты плохо это восприняла.

— Да уж. — Сару до сих пор немного мутило. — Как долго я спала?

— Почти пять часов.

— Пять часов! — Сара попыталась встать, но, почувствовав тошноту, упала обратно на диван. — Я просто обязана сейчас же вернуться! Дина, Аарон и Бен… мои родители придут в ярость!

— Вернуться? — с притворным удивлением спросил Джарет, подняв брови. Учёный исчез, уступив место Королю гоблинов. — Ты хочешь вернуться, не зная, как предотвратить повторения подобных случаев?

— Я… У меня нет времени спорить. Боже, папа и Карен подумают, что я с Аароном… — Она резко замолкла. — Если я не вернусь ночевать, они подумают, что я…

— Представляю, — пробормотал Джарет, и Сара непроизвольно покраснела.

«Чёрт бы побрал его и его двусмысленные намёки».

— Итак, пожалуйста, верни меня домой, — сказала Сара, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало вежливо.

Джарет хмыкнул и встал.

— Разумеется, не верну. Ты серьёзно веришь в то, что теперь, когда ты здесь, я тебя отпущу?

От удивления у Сары буквально отвисла челюсть.

— Ты н-не можешь держать меня здесь.

— Ты останешься, пока не поймёшь, как самостоятельно выбраться из Лабиринта. Это справедливо, тебе так не кажется?

Он явно получал удовольствие от происходящего. Слишком большое удовольствие. Сара попробовала бы придушить его, если бы не боялась, что, встав с дивана, шлёпнется на пол и её вырвет.

— Ты ублюдок, — выплюнула она. — Ты только этого и ждал, да?

— Я лишь соблюдаю твои же интересы, дорогое дитя.

Ага, конечно. Будто она ему поверит, особенно когда он так улыбается. Сара так разозлилась, что даже потеряла дар речи.

— Можешь остаться в этой комнате, она как раз для гостей, которые, впрочем, у меня нечасто бывают. Возможно, тебе лучше провести остаток ночи на диване — вряд ли ты способна сейчас двигаться.

До этого Сара не замечала занавешенную балдахином кровать у стены — это была очень большая и тёмная комната.

— Ты не можешь держать меня в плену!

Улыбка Джарета померкла.

— Не создавай сложностей, — коротко сказал он. — Ты попросила меня о помощи, и я привёл тебя в Подземье. И, поскольку я на редкость добр, я сам научу тебя, как избегать неприятностей в дальнейшем.

— Да иди ты! — пробормотала Сара.

— Если вместе с тобой, — отозвался Джарет. — Спасибо, но в другой раз. Оставляю тебя отдыхать.

И он исчез, как обычно.

Сара со всей силы ударила кулаком по дивану. Засранец. Высокомерный, самодовольный, невыносимый засранец. Сара не могла поверить, что была настолько глупа, что попросила его о помощи.

Сара хотела встать. Хотела пройтись по комнате, пошвырять на пол всё, что можно, побить, поколотить в дверь — она не сомневалась, что та была заперта. К сожалению, при одной мысли об этом у неё переворачивался желудок, как в особо тяжёлом случае морской болезни. Точнее, межмировой перемещательной болезни. Есть такая? А, неважно.

— Мало что может быть хуже, чем не иметь возможности выплеснуть свой гнев, — сказала Сара дивану.

Она снова легла и пристроила голову на подушку. Это была очень хорошая подушка. И диван был хорошим, и вообще вся комната — намного лучше, чем у неё дома. Слабое утешение. Злость Сары постепенно превратилась в нервное беспокойство, от которого у неё сводило живот. Её и так уже не было дома пять часов, сколько ещё времени она проведёт здесь? Дни, часы, недели?

…вечность?

Сара крепко зажмурилась. Король гоблинов был, конечно, ублюдком, но она не думала, что он настолько злобен.

«Он оставил бы Тоби здесь навечно», — напомнила она себе. Но, с другой стороны, она надеялась, что сейчас всё по-другому. Тогда она пожелала, чтобы Тоби забрали гоблины, сейчас же лишь попросила о помощи.

За тринадцать часов в Лабиринте дома проходило только три-четыре часа, но это всё равно было слишком много. Отец и Карен успеют заметить, что она не вернулась домой, и сначала разозлятся, потом забеспокоятся, а потом придут в ужас. Она пропустит школу, её будет искать полиция. А когда — если — она вернётся, то что скажет полиции? Как объяснит, где была?

Мама и Джереми услышат о её исчезновении? Догадается ли Джереми о том, где она, когда узнает, что она бесследно пропала? Смогут ли её найти посланники Анарад?

Сара безрадостно усмехнулась — хоть какая-то радость: Анарад не сможет похитить её, потому что Джарет успел сделать это первым.

В конце концов Сара заснула.

* * *

Когда она проснулась, то подумала было, что она снова куда-то перенеслась. Комната, в которой она теперь находилась, была просторной и светлой, с двумя высокими, дверьми-окнами, ведущими, судя по всему, на балкон. Стены были каменными, но светлыми, а кровать, также с балдахином, была не слишком огромной.

Но вскоре Сара сообразила, что комната осталась той же — об этом говорил ничуть не изменившийся диван, да и вообще вся мебель. Боже, при свете дня помещение выглядело совершенно по-иному. Сара даже сказала бы, что это очень милая комната, если бы её не заставили в ней жить.

Сара осторожно встала: у неё затекло всё тело, а во рту был отвратительный привкус, но в остальном она чувствовала себя нормально. Она села на диване, свесив ноги на пол — полет нормальный. Затем Сара встала и вздохнула с облегчением, потому что ужасная тошнота, которую она чувствовала накануне, наконец, пропала. 

«Теперь Джарету стоит поберечься».

В комнате было три одинаковых резных двери из тёмного дерева. Ближайшая к Саре была рядом с камином. Сара обошла диван, взялась за ручку двери и энергично потянула за неё.

Дверь открылась с некоторым трудом. Сара просунула внутрь голову и вздрогнула от неожиданности: за дверью оказался шкаф, в котором сидел гоблин. Точнее, несколько гоблинов.

— Пиджин! — воскликнула Сара, узнав одного из них, и тот кивнул ей. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя, — пробормотал Пиджин, и два других гоблина также быстро кивнули. Они были обычными гоблинами, маленькими, морщинистыми и большеухими.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты всё ещё должен шпионить за мной?

Пиджин был очарователен, но даже это не помогало Саре скрывать свою злость и раздражение.

— Не шпионить. Просто жду. Мидж и Рикл тоже. Показать тебе, куда идти.

— Хм? — Сара не понимала короткие ответы Пиджина.

Тот вздохнул и пропрыгал мимо неё, а его товарищи последовали за ним — не было никакого сомнения в том, кто главный в их группе. Сара пошла за ними — ей было любопытно, о чём говорил Пиджин. Гоблины остановились у одной из других дверей.

— Иди, — сказал Пиджин.

Сара открыла дверь — за ней скрывалась каменная винтовая лестница, освещённая сверху и ведущая вниз. Пройдя несколько ступенек, Сара свесилась вниз и увидела, где заканчивается лестница. Она спустилась и встала перед очередной дверью, теперь, правда, занавешенной гобеленом. Гоблины спустились по лестнице вслед за ней и, пройдя мимо, отодвинули гобелен. Сара вновь с опаской пошла за ними. 

За этой дверью была ванная.

Огромная ванная, квадратная и глубиной примерно до середины бедра, была вделана в каменный пол. У одной из стен стоял туалет, какие делали в старину, а рядом с ним — раковина на подставке. Ко всему этому подходили хоть и сверкающие, но выглядевшие старыми и ненадёжными медные трубы. В углу висело высокое немного потемневшее зеркало. Комната была не очень большой и просто обставленной, но это была особая, красивая простота. Так могла выглядеть ванная комната какого-нибудь творческого человека, живущего в роскошной квартире. Потолок в ванной был высоким, но источников света нигде не было видно.

— Ого, — прошептала Сара, оглядевшись. — Я не ожидала… не похоже было, что здесь есть водопровод.

— Волшебник сделал это, — непонятно ответил Пиджин и сморщился. — Мойся. Мы присмотрим за всем наверху.

Сара снова огляделась — на крючках висели несколько пушистых полотенец. Они там были, когда она вошла?

Было бы неплохо ещё позлиться и продемонстрировать своё недовольство, но Сара очень хотела принять ванну. На Джарета она сможет позлиться потом — повод он даст, он мастак в этом деле.

— Хорошо, — сказала Сара гоблинам. — Я постараюсь побыстрее.

Гоблины синхронно кивнули и вышли из комнаты. Когда их шаги затихли, Сара повернулась к ванной. В неё вели несколько каменных ступенек, а вода должна была поступать из двух кранов. Сара нагнулась и открыла оба почти на всю. Трубы издали странный звук, но вода достаточно быстро полилась в ванную и даже была тёплой — приятный сюрприз. Сара сняла вчерашнюю одежду и дождалась, когда ванна наполнится.

Это была чудеснейшая ванна. Просто-таки божественная. Мало что может сравниться с горячей ванной, особенно если ты измождён схваткой с пространством и временем и не мылся целый день. Сара нашла баночку чего-то вроде мыла, пахнувшего розой, и извела его почти всё на волосы. Закончив мыться, она неохотно натянула на себя одежду.

Поднявшись по лестнице, она зашла в залитую светом тихую комнату. Пиджина, Миджа и Рикла нигде не было видно. Сара проверила шкаф, но там их не оказалось. Зато на кровати лежала одежда разных оттенков зелёного. Сара подошла поближе и увидела кремовую сорочку, мятно-зелёное нижнее платье и верхнее платье насыщенного зелёного цвета. Ткань была мягкая и яркая, без рисунка, а покрой вещей был очень простым. Обществу, поголовно ходящему в джинсах и футболках, платье показалось бы шикарным, но Сара понимала, что на самом деле оно было очень заурядным.

«Интересно, что это говорит о моем положении здесь?» — подумала она. Хотя неважно. Самым главным было то, что платье было чистым. Она стащила с себя старую грязную одежду и надела новую. Верхнее платье зашнуровывалось на груди, а нижнее, более бледное, виднелось над воротником и из-под рукавов, как и было задумано.

Итак, Сара вымылась, переоделась, и если бы… Чаша с фруктами стояла на столике перед диваном. Минуту назад её там точно не было. В чаше были яблоки, апельсины, виноград и клубника, но, слава богу, ни единого персика. Сара взяла пару яблок, вызвавших мысли о Белоснежке, и подошла к окну, которые вели наружу. Потянув за ручку, она, к своему удивлению, выяснила, что окно спокойно открывается. Сара вышла на балкон и осмотрелась — никого. Внизу был сад, и Сара, даже несмотря на то, что комната располагалась на высоком этаже, разглядела знакомый фонтан. Дальше лежал Лабиринт, причудливо изгибавшийся где-то у горизонта. Сара отвела от него взгляд и села на пол, прислонившись спиной к балясинам. Было тепло, и Сара, греясь на солнышке, грызла яблоки и сушила волосы в полном умиротворении. 

Да, день был чудесным. Да, ей была предоставлена большая комната с ванной. Да, ей не пришлось сидеть девяносто минут на невыносимо скучной алгебре. Но она всё равно напомнила себе о том, что она не может вечно сидеть здесь в одиночку. Где-то близко наверняка притаился Король гоблинов, который похитил её и привёл в свой дворец. Его нужно было научить тому, что нельзя так поступать с людьми.

Когда Сара доела яблоки, её волосы почти высохли. Она стянула их в хвост — её боевой ритуал перед сражением, — встала, отряхнула юбку и поправила платье. Настало время для битвы.

Третья дверь тоже была не заперта. Она открылась со скрипом, и Сара вышла в скрывавшийся за ней длинный коридор. Она нервничала, но была полна решимости довести дело до конца. Коридор был не только длинным, но и узким, с высокими потолками. Освещался он солнечным светом, лившимся из ряда окон под потолком. В противоположной стене было несколько дверей, но все — закрыты. В углах лежал толстый слой пыли, да и вообще в коридоре царила безмятежность — здесь явно редко кто бывал.

Наконец, Сара дошла до поворота. Слева был тупик, а справа — другой коридор, тоже прямой и тихий. У Сары появилось такое чувство, будто ей надо пройти через ещё один Лабиринт — проходы, двери, повороты. И где все гоблины?

У Сары ушло пять минут на то, чтобы дойти до конца второго коридора, и на этот раз она повернула налево и упёрлась в широкую лестницу. Верхнюю площадку лестницы украшало высокое стрельчатое витражное окно. Сцена на витраже изображала худую темноволосую девушку, держащую что-то в руках. У ног девушки простирался Лабиринт. Витраж выглядел очень-очень старым. Сара, которой стало не по себе, быстро прошла мимо.

Спустившись по лестнице вниз, она услышала, наконец, звук, который издавала не она сама, — позади неё что-то тихо стукнуло. Обернувшись, Сара увидела маленький хрустальный шар, прыгавший по лестнице. Оказавшись на полу, он покатился вперёд, мимо неё. Сара поморщилась, но последовала за ним. Отрицая законы физики, шар повернул за угол и остановился возле двери. На ней, в самом центре, была вырезана голова гоблина, обрамлённая листьями. Посмотрев себе под ноги, Сара увидела, что шар исчез. Вздохнув, она постучала в дверь, и она беззвучно открылась. Войдя Сара хотела быот души шарахнуть ей.

— Ты пришла, — услышала она.

Джарет сидел за столом, сделанном из потемневшего от времени дерева. Он откинулся на спинку стула, положив ноги на край стола, и изучал какие-то бумаги, которые держал в руках.

Одну стену почти полностью занимал камин, остальные были увешаны книжными полками. На полу лежал ковёр с синим и тёмно-бордовым рисунком. У камина стояло большое кресло, а несколько маленьких — напротив стола. 

Сара не стала садиться. 

— Я пришла, — сказала она резко. — Раз уж ты так любезно позаботился о том, чтобы я не смогла пойти куда-либо ещё.

— Надеюсь, ты простишь мне это. Хорошо отдохнула?

Сара стиснула зубы. Она ненавидела то, с какой беспечной лёгкостью он игнорировал её злость. На столе стояло стеклянное папье-маше — было бы замечательно кинуть им в Джарета.

Джарет поймал папье-маше за миг до того, как оно едва не разбило ему лицо.

— Вот именно поэтому ты и здесь, — укоризненно сказал он.

— Чтобы я могла устроить тебе сотрясение мозга? — с притворной надеждой спросила Сара, и Джарет фыркнул.

— Как тебе понравится, если однажды тебе устроит разнос начальник, и ему на голову рухнет потолок? Или одному из твоих учителей? Что, если ты их убьёшь?

Сара не ответила.

— Тогда всё пока останется, как есть. Если сможешь, пожалуйста, постарайся забыть о своём презрении. Я попробую быть вежливым. Согласна? Хотя бы временно?

Его голос посерьёзнел, и он посмотрел Саре в глаза. Та, после долгого молчания, кивнула и села в кресло, на которое жестом показал Джарет. Он убрал ноги со стола, выпрямился и подался вперёд, поставив локти на стол и сложив ладони. 

— Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь осознанно, как хочешь?

Сара покачала головой, и он кивнул.

— Как только ты возьмёшь под контроль свою магию, ты сможешь предотвратить любые неожиданные всплески. Всё дело в тренировке. Как если бы ты училась поднимать только одну бровь — сначала надо натренировать нужные мускулы.

Джарет говорил так, словно это было легко, и Сара нахмурилась.

— И как мне это сделать?

— Практиковаться. Для начала ты должна найти место, где хранится твоя магия. Судя по всему, она откликается на твои эмоции… ты помнишь, что чувствовала, когда устроила пожар? Что-то, кроме обычной злости? Ты часто злишься, но вызвала пламя лишь раз.

На лице Джарета было сосредоточенное выражение, а взгляд стал почти отсутствующим. Он опять превратился в лишённого лукавства Джарета-учёного, которого Сара видела накануне. Рядом с этой его версией, не насмехавшейся над Сарой каждую минуту, она чувствовала себя более спокойно, и ответила честно:

— Не знаю. Когда я застряла в том туманном месте, в моей голове как будто щёлкнули выключателем и что-то включили. 

— Можешь почувствовать сейчас то же самое?

— Может быть, — подумав, сказала Сара. — Но я не знаю, во что это может вылиться.

Джарет огляделся и остановил взгляд на канделябре, стоявшем у него на столе. Он взял его и поставил на каминную полку, а затем вернулся за стол.

— Попробуй зажечь свечу.

— Почему на камине?

— На тот случай, если ты взорвёшь канделябр, — широко улыбнулся Джарет, но тут же вновь посерьёзнел.

Сара нервно поёрзала.

— Ладно, я… я попытаюсь.

Она закрыла глаза и постаралась вспомнить те случаи, когда невольно использовала магию. Сначала она испытывала обычную злость, или страх, или счастье. Но потом эмоции начинали переполнять её, как вышедшая из берегов река, пока не доставали до самых её укромных уголков, до особого места где-то внутри неё, которое пробуждалось, жаждало действий. И это место было… вот… да, здесь…

Сара вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, как внутри нее что-то словно вспыхнуло и шипело, и инстинктивно направила это чувство в сторону канделябра. Все шесть свечей вспыхнули одновременно — в прямом смысле слова вспыхнули: каждую охватило высокое и яркое пламя, мгновенно расплавившее по полсвечи. Сара ахнула и вцепилась в подлокотники.

Джарет рассмеялся, удивлённо, но искренне и весело. Как ни странно, даже несмотря на то, что он смеялся над Сарой, ей понравился этот смех. Она тряхнула головой и посмотрела на Джарета.

— Что? — пискнула она, забеспокоившись. — В этом нет ничего смешного.

Он вытер глаза, всё ещё трясясь от смеха. 

— Я не знаю, что я сделал, — сухо заявил он. — И понятия не имею, что сделала ты.

— Что это значит? — резко спросила Сара.

— Что ты — уникальное для этого мира создание. — Он вздохнул, и его веселье исчезло. — Полагаю, ты нашла нужное место. Помнишь, где оно?

— Да, — после недолгих раздумий, ответила Сара. — Да, помню.

— Хорошо. Тогда, во-первых, я прошу тебя не практиковаться в одиночку. Ты можешь обрушить весь замок, — тут его перекосило, — как частично сделала когда-то. От чего я был далеко не в восторге. Во-вторых, думаю, для начала тебе лучше будет научиться творить хрустальные шары. Они… сдержат любые заклинания, пока их не используют, и это предотвратит опасные вспышки магии. Любая неожиданная магия может быть нейтрализована.

— Сколько времени это займёт?

— Столько, сколько понадобится, — сказал Джарет, подняв бровь. — Мы найдём тебе одежду — сомневаюсь, что Меггеди захочет одолжить тебе всё, что у неё есть.

— Меггеди?

— Одна из моих подданных — единственная примерно твоего роста и сложения. Новая одежда будет готова самое большее через неделю, — задумчиво сказал Джарет.

— Я не могу остаться здесь на неделю! — воскликнула изумленная Сара. — Родители решат, что меня похитили, что, собственно, и произошло!

— Не устраивай сцен. Неделя — ничто. Если тебе повезёт, этого тебе хватит, чтобы научиться творить приличные шары. На то, чтобы научить тебя всему остальному, уйдёт гораздо больше времени.

— Нет.

— Нет? — опасным тоном переспросил Джарет. — Ты не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от чего-либо.

— Отправь меня домой. Я выживу. А если и нет, то это не твоя проблема, — сказала Сара с бравадой обиженного и злого подростка и порывистостью, которая всегда была ей присуща. Она всегда плохо реагировала на принуждение.

— Ты, маленькая паршивка, всегда будешь моей проблемой, — резко сказал Джарет. — Если я говорю, что ты останешься здесь, значит, ты останешься здесь. Я правитель этой земли, и никто не будет перечить мне в моей же библиотеке. Меня не заботит, что твои драгоценные родители будут за тебя волноваться. А если ты ведёшь себя и дома также, как здесь, возможно, они будут рады избавиться от тебя.

Сара была в таком бешенстве, что не могла даже говорить. Слезы жгли ей глаза, но она не заплакала. И она изо всех сил избегала той части себя, из-за которой мог начаться пожар или появиться цветы. Джарет, свирепо смотревший на неё, сделал глубокий вдох, сжал переносицу пальцами и закрыл глаза.

— Можешь идти в свою комнату, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты бродила по замку и влипала в неприятности. Еду тебе принесут. Позже к тебе придёт портниха, чтобы снять мерки. После этого, возможно, мы проведём ещё один урок, хотя лишь богам известно, выживем ли мы при этом. Каким-то образом мы всегда доводим друг друга до убийственной ярости. Это пагубно для нас обоих.

Он открыл глаза. Сара хотела было что-то возразить, но он бросил на неё полный гнева взгляд и ядовито добавил:

— Иди. Раз тебе так ненавистно присутствие здесь.

И Сара ушла. Она быстро покинула библиотеку, поднялась по лестнице, оставила позади витражное окно и, только приблизившись к своей комнате, перешла на бег. К себе она буквально влетела, но, оказавшись внутри, аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь.

  


* * *

[1] No escape from reality — строкаизпесни «Queen» «Bohemian Rhapsody».


	9. Chapter 9

** Глава 9. Подземье **

****

С тех пор как Сару отсылали в её комнату, прошли годы, и это лишь добавляло остроты её унижению. Она устала от постоянной злости, снедающей её — на то, чтобы так злиться, требовалось слишком много сил.

Она бросилась на кровать, спиной вниз, но не подпрыгнула на матрасе, как обычно, а упала в него. «Перьевой матрас, — подумала Сара. — Мило». Она повернулась к окну — по голубому небу лениво плыли облака. Если бы она не была в старомодном платье и не находилась в каменной комнате с гигантским лабиринтом снаружи, она бы решила, что это обычная весенняя суббота. В её душе зрела досада: Джарет, намеренно или нет, ударил по её слабому месту. У Сары на глаза снова навернулись слёзы и потекли по щекам.

«Им будет не всё равно, — заверила себя Сара. — И папе, и Тоби, и даже Карен. Может, они даже сообщат обо всём маме и Джереми, когда пройдёт какое-то время. Конечно, даже мама станет беспокоиться, если я пропаду. У нас же стали налаживаться отношения. Да, она ни разу не позвонила после того, как вернулась из Нью-Йорка, но у них же медовый месяц. Может, она позвонит через неделю — другую». Вот только теперь Сара не ответит на её звонок. Да кого она обманывает? Линда не позвонит ей ещё пару месяцев, если не больше. Но она всё равно будет волноваться…

Почему Король гоблинов может зародить в ней такие сомнения? Почему она вообще обращает внимание на его слова?

И почему он не в состоянии хоть раз побыть нормальным приятным человеком? Это что, так сложно? Правда, Сара первая начала кричать на него, но это он её похитил. «Но я ведь попросила его о помощи», — напомнила себе Сара. С другой стороны, ей не потребовалась бы его помощь, если бы он не дал ей магию. Чему, кстати, у Сары по-прежнему не было объяснений. И, потом, он украл Тоби, что определённо не слишком хороший поступок. «Хотя об этом я его тоже попросила. Но я не хотела этого, я не то имела в виду. Я не знала, что это сработает». К тому же ему вовсе было необязательно дразнить её, и… и… мучить её, и унижать, когда она шла по Лабиринту. Необязательно было посылать за ней чистильщиков и давать Хогглу отравленный персик. И уж точно ему необязательно было засовывать её в этот дурацкий, смущавший её, жестокий сон. А в конце он не должен был ей ничего предлагать. Она ничуть не соблазнилась… ну… если только самую капельку.

Сара перевернулась на живот и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Гладкая ткань приятно холодила её горевшее лицо.

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, — яростно прошептала Сара своему внутреннему голосу и закрыла глаза. 

Ей было страшно неловко оттого, что Джарет точно знал, что ей предложить. И неловко потому, что порой она испытывала лёгкое сожаление, думая о том, как всё закончилось. Ну а хуже всего было то, что она знала: ему было отлично известно, что в какой-то момент… в какой-то момент она хотела и его, и то, что он мог ей предложить. Это как если бы твой злейший школьный враг узнал, что ты была когда-то в него влюблена. Вот только Джарет был опаснее среднестатистического школьного задиры.

Это было проблемой, которую Сара никак не могла обойти или решить.

Она, должно быть, задремала или же очень глубоко погрузилась в свои размышления, но, в любом случае, к реальности её вернул стук в дверь. Часто моргая, Сара встала с кровати и открыла дверь. За ней стоял неизвестный ей гоблин, крупнее, чем большинство его собратьев, и неуклюже держал в руках поднос.

— Еда! — пискнул он, протянув поднос Саре.

Та взяла его из немного дрожащих рук и, кивнув, сказала неуверенно:

— Спасибо.

Гоблин нелепо присел, словно в реверансе, и быстро сбежал. Странные создания, эти гоблины. Сара не помнила, чтобы они были такими дёргаными в прошлый раз. Она закрыла дверь бедром и поставила поднос на столик. На закрытой крышкой тарелке лежал кусок пергамента. Недовольно застонав, Сара развернула его — на бумаге тонким почерком было написано лишь одно слово: «Перемирие».

Угу. Ну да.

Сара сняла крышку с тарелки и слегка улыбнулась: между двумя ломтями чёрного хлеба лежали кусок мяса и кусок сыра в обрамлении листьев салата. Уродство, но узнаваемое — сэндвич, приготовленным кем-то, кто ни разу в жизни не видел сэндвичей. Должно быть, повар сделал его со слов Джарета. Хм. Он старался. Сара решила, что это единственное своего рода извинение, которое она от него получит. Возможно, он тоже устал всё время злиться.

Кроме сэндвича на подносе была тарелка пряного овощного супа и кувшин яблочного сидра. Уловив идущие от них ароматы, Сара поняла, как страшно она голодна. Она не съела ничего, кроме двух яблок, за очень долгое время… может, сосущее чувство у неё в животе было не только проявлением плохого настроения?

Еда определённо помогла Саре прояснить мысли и восстановить душевное равновесие. «Я с этим справлюсь. Я с этим обязательно справлюсь. Итак, я в Лабиринте. Но я уже здесь бывала».

Успокоившаяся Сара смотрела в окно, когда в комнате снова раздался стук в дверь. Она решила, что это пришла портниха, и представила её себе, как зелёную бородавчатую гоблиншу, с повязанным на голове платком. На этот раз Сара открыла дверь неохотно и едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, увидев, кто стоял перед ней. 

— Мадам? — встревоженно спросило создание напротив Сары.

Это была девушка, примерно одного возраста с Сарой, с честным лицом и россыпью веснушек на курносом носу. У неё была копна каштановых кудряшек и зелёные глаза. Она мягко улыбнулась Саре, немного нерешительно, но искренне. В руках она держала корзинку.

— Я Меггеди, — жизнерадостно сообщила девушка. — Я пришла снять с вас мерки. — Она на секунду замолкла и добавила: — Я также одолжила вам это платье.

— А! — слабым голосом воскликнула Сара. — Да, спасибо тебе. Надеюсь, это не доставило тебе неудобств… и зови меня Сарой, не мадам. Заходи.

Сара торопливо отошла в сторону и, когда Меггеди, вошла в комнату, закрыла за ней дверь. Меггеди поставила корзинку на кресло и стала рыться в ней.

— Хорошо, Сара. И нет, никаких неудобств. Я не собираюсь ни в чем отказывать Его величеству. Он так редко заглядывает к нам, что мы даже трясёмся от страха, когда он появляется у нас в Озервуде.

— Прости, я не понимаю, о чем ты.

Меггеди нашла, наконец, в корзинке то, что искала, и, вынув оттуда коричневую ленту, победно потрясла ей.

— Чего не понимаешь?

— Что такое Озервуд?

— Я там живу. И другие подкидыши тоже. И Адди Озервуд. Подойти, пожалуйста, сюда, чтобы я могла начать. Подними руки.

Меггеди обернула ленту вокруг талии Сары, потом сняла её и завязала узел там, где концы ленты сошлись. Затем она сняла остальные мерки, отчего Сара почему-то почувствовала себя немного глупо.

— Кто такие подкидыши? — спросила Сара.

— Мы дети, которые остались в Лабиринте. Не за всё время, конечно, а в последние годы. Вырастая, мы расходимся в разные стороны: перебираемся в другие части королевства или даже в другие земли. Но я лучше останусь здесь. Это мой дом.

— Ты… — Саре потребовалось время, чтобы обдумать услышанное. — Ты одна из детей, которых кто-то пожелал отдать гоблинам?

— Точно.

— Но я думала, что Джарет превращает их в гоблинов!

— Вот уж нет! — Меггеди, казалось, была шокирована таким предположением. — Они и так размножаются, как крысы, им не нужна помощь Его величества. Всё, готово.

Изумлённая Сара опустила руки.

— Значит, ты человек, — робко спросила Сара.

Меггеди улыбнулась и приподняла юбку.

— Мама была человеком, а вот папа — точно нет.

Сара взглянула на её ноги и едва сдержала возглас, увидев вместо ступней раздвоенные копытца.

— Мама попросила гоблинов забрать меня, когда поняла, что я не смогу сойти за человека. Ну, так мне Адди сказала. Я-то сама тогда была младенцем. Думаю, в Надземье нет моего народа.

— Нет, обычно нет, — отозвалась Сара и спросила, увидев, что Меггеди достала из корзинки: — Что это?

— Это чтобы снять мерки с твоих ног, — объяснила Меггеди. Сара, на которой были шлёпанцы, переступила с ноги на ногу и скривилась. — Тебе нужны туфли и, возможно, пара ботинок. Давай снимай это и вытяни ногу.

Сара, чувствуя себя неловко, подчинилась. Она привыкла покупать одежду и обувь в магазинах с самообслуживанием, и ей никто никогда не шил ничего на заказ. Поэтому для неё, представительницы среднего класса Америки, работа Меггеди казалась сродни использованию рабского труда.

— Я так понимаю, ты появилась здесь без вещей, — заходя издалека, заметила Меггеди. — Его величество приказал нам поторопиться, чтобы всё было готово через несколько дней. До этого я могу одолжить тебе ещё одежду, если ты не возражаешь против таких простых вещей. — Она искоса взглянула на Сару задумчивым, но осторожным взглядом. — Может, они не соответствуют твоему положению?

— Если у меня и есть здесь какое-то положение, то я этого не знаю, — сухо ответила Сара.

— Ну, мы тоже слегка в замешательстве, — торопливо сказала Меггеди, не глядя Саре в глаза. — Не знаем, что и думать, потому что… Его величество никогда не сюда приводит своих… ну, ты знаешь. На моей памяти, во всяком случае, такого не случалось.

— Я не его любовница! — воскликнула поражённая Сара, покраснев.

Меггеди открыла рот, сказав беззвучно: «О-о-о», и также покраснела от стыда.

— Я не… это не то… Я не это имела в виду! — запротестовала она. — Я просто не знала… Ох, пожалуйста, не обижайся. Просто ты так внезапно появилась. Если бы это не было такой безумной мыслью, мы бы решили, что ты сбежала ради него из дома. Он о тебе заботится, а ведь он мало на кого вообще обращает внимание.

Меггеди замолкла, увидев, что румянец Сары стал ещё гуще.

— Нет, — сдавленно сказала Сара, — между мной и Джаретом ничего нет.

— …но ты так запросто о нем говоришь.

— Полагаю, я это заслужила после того, как победила его в этой его дурацкой игре.

Меггеди застыла, выпустила из рук ступню Сары и встала. Она внимательно посмотрела на нее и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Ты та самая Сара! — тихим благоговейным голосом сказала она. — Ты человеческая девушка, которая удачно прошла Лабиринт.

— Боюсь, что да.

— Это многое объясняет… думаю. — Меггеди закусила губу, размышляя. — А может, и нет. Мне надо будет рассказать об этом Адди, когда я вернусь домой. Она захочет обо всём узнать. Почему ты вернулась? — застенчиво спросила она.

Сара обдумала все возможные ответы, прикидывая, какой лучше назвать. В конце концов, она решила, что лучший вариант — дипломатический.

— Я ученица Джарета, — сказала она. И это было правдой.

— Ученица, — шёпотом повторила Меггеди. — Да, Адди точно захочет об этом узнать. Я сняла все мерки, и теперь побегу домой. Я принесу тебе вещи, когда они будут готовы. Да, чуть не забыла. — Она нагнулась и вынула из корзинки аккуратно сложенный и связанный свёрток. — Вот, здесь одежда на завтра, белье и ночная рубашка. Тебе должно хватить, пока мы не сошьём тебе одежду.

Сара взяла свёрток, испытывая вину.

— Я не хочу затруднять тебя.

— Ничего подобного! За работу нам платят, а ты к тому же дала мне лучшую во всем королевстве тему для сплетен с тех самых пор, как…как… — Меггети энергично помахала рукой. — С тех самых пор, как ты последний раз была здесь! Мне пора. Хорошего дня.

Она быстро присела в реверансе, подхватила полегчавшую корзинку и выскочила из комнаты. Сара осталась одна в тихой комнате, которая показалась ещё более пустой без шумной Меггеди, которая, если бы не копыта сатира, могла бы быть сестрой Дины. Интересно, не прятались ли в кудряшках Меггеди рожки?

Ланч — съеден. Мерки — сняты. Следующим пунктом был урок с Джаретом. По крайней мере, он так сказал. Но до этого… До этого Сара могла быть свободна и могла делать, что захочет.

— Уверена, здесь где-нибудь есть бассейн, — пробормотала она, чтобы заполнить тишину. — Или торговый центр. Может, даже, караоке-бар.

Хотя нет, караоке — вряд ли. Сара вздохнула. Она легла обратно на кровать. Посмотрела на потолок. Пересчитала мебель в комнате: постель с балдахином, диван, столик, два кресла. Гардероб. Камин — камин считается мебелью? Пожалуй, нет. Ещё был сундук в ногах кровати.

Сара встала, спустилась в ванную комнату, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом, и полюбовалась на странную обстановку. Заметив своё отражение в тусклом зеркале, Сара подошла поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть себя. В зеркале она увидела худую девушку среднего роста, с темными волосами, пряди которых выбились из хвоста. Лицо у неё было уставшим и бледным. Учитывая, что длинное платье скрывало шлёпанцы, Сара выглядела совершенно естественное в этой обстановке, словно была у себя дома. Странно, что понадобилось лишь немногим больше, чем старомодное платье, чтобы избавить Сару от самой себя. Разве не этого она пыталась добиться в юности, когда надевала белое платье, чтобы стать принцессой? Сейчас Сара напоминала, скорее, не принцессу, а служанку, и эти перемены её не радовали. Она ведь только-только начала жить нормальной жизнью среднестатистического надземца.

Возможно, именно это так беспокоило Сару: ей потребовалось много сил, чтобы забыть детские мечты и подстроиться под окружающую реальность. А потом Король гоблинов с его загадочными заявлениями, перевернул её мир с ног на голову. Мысль об этом не переставала терзать Сару: «Как я научусь жить счастливо в реальном мире, если судьба постоянно… подсовывает мне... вот это?»

Сара отшатнулась от зеркала и убежала к себе в комнату, чувствуя себя дерзкой и непокорной. Раз уж она застряла здесь, то не позволит Джарету контролировать её жизнь. Саре было скучно, и она собиралась найти Джарета, чтобы раз и навсегда всё прояснить.

По коридору, повернуть, пройти по следующему коридору до конца — Сара запомнила дорогу. Мимо витража, сквозь который лился свет, она прошла как можно быстрее, решительно направляясь к своей цели. Она свернула в коридор, ведший к кабинету Джарета — она и без помощи шара-проводника могла найти его. 

Испытывая прилив храбрости, Сара открыла дверь в кабинет, даже не постучавшись. Джарет, как она и надеялась, был внутри. Он сидел, откинувшись на стуле и положив ноги на стол, и при этом писал что-то с раздражённым видом. Услышав, как вошла Сара, он поднял голову.

— Научи меня, — резко сказала Сара.

Джарет недоверчиво посмотрел на неё, сузив глаза.

— С чего вдруг ты изменила своё мнение?

— Ты не мой начальник и не можешь просто отослать меня в комнату. Мне совершенно нечем заняться, поэтому начинай учить меня. Разве не в этом смысл моего пребывания здесь?

— Ты противоречивое создание, — сказал, помолчав, Джарет, не переставая щуриться. — У меня есть другие дела.

— Они не могут подождать?

Сара и Джарет, разделённые столом, посмотрели друг на друга, и Сара не отвела глаза под изучающим взглядом противника. Джарет встал и положил бумаги на стол.

— Могут, без сомнения. Однако если болотные огни устроят бунт против болотных троллей, ты будешь ответственна за их примирение.

— Почему болотные огни могут так разозлиться на троллей?

— Тролли ловят их в банки, чтобы использовать ночью в качестве ламп. Уверен, это не слишком приятный опыт. Кроме того, тролли ужасно пахнут.

Джарет сказал это, как ни в чём не бывало, с самым серьёзным видом, но Саре показалось, что она услышала в его голосе нотку юмора и заметила дёрнувшуюся бровь. Она расслабилась и осознала вдруг, как была всё это время напряжена.

— Итак, как мне сделать хрустальный шар? Я хочу побыстрее вернуться в реальность.

— Это место не менее реально, чем твой дом, — отозвался Джарет, нахмурившись. — Но я не стану противоречить и портить твоё столь редкое хорошее настроение. Чтобы сформировать хрустальный шар, ты должна сделать несколько вещей.

Он вытянул руку, и у него на ладони материализовался хрустальный шар. Джарет подбросил его легонько в воздух, и шар превратился в бабочку, взлетел к потолку и рассыпался сверкающими блёстками. Сара попыталась скрыть тот интерес, с которым она наблюдала за этим.

— Обычно шары содержат в себе заклятия, — продолжил Джарет, — но для тебя это пока что слишком сложно. Сейчас же я покажу тебе, как делать пустые шары.

Он материализовал ещё один шар и подошёл к Саре.

— Вытяни руку, — приказал он.

Сара нерешительно повиновалась, и Джарет положил ей на ладонь шар. Она вздрогнула, но не уронила его.

— Он тебя не укусит, — укоризненно сказал Джарет. — Он пустой. Покатай его в руке, подбрось — сделай что-нибудь, чтобы привыкнуть к его тяжести и форме, запомни, как он лежит у тебя на ладони.

Шар оказался тяжелее, чем Сара ожидала, словно был сделан из толстого стекла, но не настолько, чтобы его было трудно держать. Он был холодным и гладким, и Сара поднесла его поближе к лицу, чтобы лучше разглядеть. Он не был прозрачным, и внутри у него что-то мерцало. Сара переложила шар в другую руку, а потом обратно.

— Хорошо, теперь что?

— «Теперь что» — говорит она, — повторил Джарет, качая головой. — Ладно. Положи его в левую руку и снова вытяни правую. Ты ведь правша, верно?

— Да, — подтвердила Сара, беря шар левой рукой.

— Тогда представь, что шар ещё лежит у тебя в правой руке.

— Что, и это все? — скептически уточнила Сара.

— Это труднее, чем тебе кажется. Предлагаю тебе закрыть пока глаза: зрение всё усложняет. Не пытайся дотянуться до своей магии, просто думай о том, что ты чувствовала, когда шар лежал у тебя в руке.

Сара закрыла глаза и согнула пальцы, словно обхватывая шар. Она попробовала представить, каким тяжёлым он был, каким гладким и прохладным, и думала об этом до тех пор, пока у неё не зачесалась кожа, но когда Сара открыла глаза, её ладонь была пуста.

— Я не могу это сделать, — сказала Сара разочарованно и немного обиженно.

— Ты слишком сильно стараешься, — сказал Джарет, покачав головой. — Расслабься. Представь, что когда ты откроешь глаза, шар непременно будет в твоей руке.

Сара мысленно вздохнула и снова закрыла глаза. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. «Ом-м-м, — подумала она, улыбаясь про себя. — Так, хорошо: я держу в руке хрустальный шар. Он тяжелее, чем выглядит, как будто он из толстого стекла. Он удобно помещается в ладонь и в нем что-то мерцает».

Сара представила, что крутит его пальцами, как Джарет, или подбрасывает в воздух, и по полу рассыпаются солнечные зайчики. Сара слегка дёрнула рукой и невольно охнула, поняв, что в её ладони что-то шевельнулось. Она быстро открыла глаза — действительно, в её руке что-то лежало. Вот только это едва ли можно было назвать хрустальным шаром. Сара застонала.

— Боже, — с отвращением сказала она, — он ужасен.

Джарет с любопытством посмотрел на творение Сары.

— Это прогресс. Ты не можешь ожидать, что всё получится идеально с первой же попытки.

Лежавшая на руке Сары вещь была гладкой, но мутной, словно покрытой отпечатками сотни грязных пальцев. Она была почти того же размера, что и хрустальный шар, но с выщербленной поверхностью. Сара ткнула в этот «шар» пальцем, и тот подался внутрь. На ощупь он напоминал тёплый пластик, твёрдый, но пружинистый. Сара могла бы расплющить его, сжав одной рукой. Она поставила оба шара — свой и Джарета —на стол.

— Многообещающе, — заметил Король гоблинов, изучая творение Сары, уперев руки в бёдра.

Сара фыркнула, и губы Джарета слегка дрогнули.

— Не смей смеяться надо мной! — предупредила она.

— Я не смеюсь, клянусь, — вытянув руки успокаивающим жестом, сказал Джарет. — Почему бы тебе не попробовать ещё раз?

Сара попробовала. Раз, другой, третий, четвёртый, и результат каждой попытки был более-менее похож на самый первый. Один из шаров даже получился с правильным мерцанием внутри, но, увы, был совсем тонким. Ещё один был тяжёлым и гладким, но оказался хрупким, как яичная скорлупа. После пятой попытки Джарет усадил Сару за стол, а сам, стал наблюдать за ней со своего кресла. Час спустя, когда Джарет уже подпёр голову рукой, Сара, после десятой неудачной попытки, сползла в кресле и сказала:

— Всё равно не работает.

Она бросила на стол очередной шар, где уже стояли девять его предшественников и идеальный кристалл Джарета. Сара зло зыркнула на него, но лишь вполсилы, настолько уставшей и голодной она была. Задача, поставленная Джаретом, оказалась сложнее, чем она полагала.

— Сколько ты этим занималась — час, два? Большинству представителей фейри требуются дни, чтобы призвать свою магию. Ты же делаешь это без малейших усилий.

— Если бы она ещё делала то, что я ей велю, — угрюмо сказала Сара, игнорируя подразумевавшийся комплимент.

— Не перфекционистка, — пробормотал Джарет себе под нос, и Сара бросила на него недовольный взгляд.

— Да, я не перфекционистка. Я просто хочу понять, как это сделать, чтобы побыстрее вернуться домой.

— Ты это уже говорила. К сожалению, тебе придётся подождать ещё как минимум день. На сегодня урок закончен.

Сара снова села прямо.

— Что? Нет, дай мне ещё попробовать.

— Определённо нет. Ты должна привыкнуть к магии. Это как при беге на длинные дистанции — сначала нужно выработать выносливость. Не хочу, чтобы ты израсходовала все силы в первый же день. — Он взглянул на шары у себя на столе и добавил: — Возьми с собой тот, что сделал я. Прежде, чем создавать что-то, ты должна очень хорошо это представлять себе это, по крайней мере, при твоём уровне мастерства.

Сара хотела было возразить ему, нет, правда, очень хотела, но решила, что на это уйдёт слишком много сил. И сон на её перьевом матрасе показался ей вдруг манящей перспективой. Сара шумно вздохнула, давая понять Джарету, что она подчиняется ему против своей воли, и медленно встала.

— Мне что, и впрямь обязательно безвылазно сидеть в комнате? — с сомнением спросила она, и Джарет, подумав, ответил:

— Нет, но при условии, что ты не станешь творить глупостей. Не покидай замок, не заходи в Лабиринт, не теряйся. В замке есть сад, можешь гулять там, если найдёшь дорогу.

Она посмотрела на часы, которые показывали четыре часа, хотя какое это было время дня при двадцатишестичасовых сутках, Сара сказать не могла.

— Ужин подаётся в семь, — продолжил Джарет. — Если ты будешь оставаться в хорошем расположении духа к тому времени, можешь спуститься в столовую. Если же нет… — Он широко улыбнулся. — Возможно, тебе повезёт, и ты найдёшь кухню.

— Моё хорошее настроение исчезает на глазах, — сообщила Сара, скрещивая руки на груди. — То есть, ты имеешь в виду, что я либо буду есть с тобой, либо останусь голодной? Мы что, превратились в Красавицу и Чудовище? Сейчас откуда-нибудь появится говорящий заварочный чайник?[1]

На лице Джарета появилось насмешливое выражение.

— Сарказм не идёт тебе, Сара.

— Я и не на такое способна, уверяю тебя.

— Я знаю. Как насчёт сделки: когда я учу тебя, мы оба пытаемся оставаться вежливыми и дружелюбными. Ни один из нас таковым не является, но, полагаю, мы справимся. За пределами этого кабинета можешь оскорблять меня, сколько пожелаешь. Договорились?

Сара рассудила, что это честная сделка.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда можешь идти. Наслаждайся днём и избегай неприятностей.

Сара взяла со стола шар Джарета и замерла на секунду.

— Мои родители заметят, что я пропала. Они не забудут обо мне, — спокойно сказала она.

— Не забудут, — медленно, почти неохотно согласился Джарет. — Тебя нелегко забыть.

Сара резко кивнула, принимая это не совсем извинение. И, подчинившись странному импульсу, показала ему язык. А затем, с таким достоинством, с каким только могла, вышла из комнаты. Она пошла к себе, желая оказаться в постели как можно быстрее. Обследование замка могло подождать.

  


* * *

[1] В мультфильме «Красавица и Чудовище» Чудовище заявил Красавице-Белль, что либо она ест с ним, либо остается голодной. Говорящий чайник — персонаж того же мультфильма.


	10. Chapter 10

** Глава 10. Сказал паук мухе **[1]** **

****

Вечером Сара ужинала в компании Короля гоблинов со взглядом, мутным после сна, и чувствуя себя очень неловко. Ужин прошёл в молчании. Сара осталась на нём ровно настолько, чтобы проглотить свою порцию, и сбежала так быстро, как только могла. У неё было такое чувство, что Джарет мысленно посмеялся над ней, но она не стала оглядываться, чтобы проверить, действительно ли в его разноцветных глазах был насмешливый блеск.

Следующим утром состоялся их второй урок. Сара создавала страшные и изуродованные хрустальные шары, пока у неё не кончились силы, и Джарет отослал её. В тот же день, но чуть позже, он дал ей пыльную, пахнувшую плесенью книгу и прочитал лекцию о теории магии. Джарет рассказал Саре о чарах, сотворяющих вещи, то есть материализации, об иллюзиях, предсказаниях, некромантии и заклинаниях. Были и другие разделы магии, но Сара их не запомнила. Сам Джарет, как он ей сообщил, специализировался на иллюзиях, материализации и заклинаниях. Сару это ничуть не удивило.

На третий день она поняла, что у них установился привычный распорядок дня. И в конце очередного утреннего урока Сара смогла создать круглый, прозрачный и красивый хрустальный шар. Она издала громкий победный клич и вскочила с кресла. Джарет медленно похлопал ей и пробормотал:

— Хвала богам.

Сара была слишком довольна собой, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Что мне делать теперь? — счастливо спросила она, стараясь сдержать улыбку. 

— Пока мы оставим в покое шары, — задумчиво ответил Джарет. — Я покажу тебе несколько чар, не требующих их создания. Например, заклинания для того, чтобы зажечь свечи — не так экспрессивно, как ты уже умеешь, — добавил он, когда Сара закатила глаза. — И как призвать к себе предмет движением руки. Какая это область магии?

— Материализация? — с надеждой предположила Сара.

Джарет покачал головой.

— Нет, это требует разносторонних навыков. Не всё можно поместить в какую-то одну категорию. Материализация требует призвать что-то из другого измерения или же создать это с помощью чистой магии.

— Значит, я должна использовать материализацию, чтобы вернуться домой?

— Да, что-то вроде обратной материализации. Ты будешь призывать саму себя в другое место… или, скорее, призывать это место к себе. Но, — тут он строго посмотрел на Сару, — даже не смей пытаться это сделать. Если ты окажешься такой идиоткой, что снова застрянешь между мирами, я не стану тебя вытаскивать.

— Сурово, — легкомысленно отозвалась Сара, ни капли ему не поверив.

Ей самой казалось странным, что она ему так доверяла, но так оно и было.

Они начали с основ передвижения объектов усилием воли, и Саре удалось поднять книгу в воздух на несколько секунд, но на этом её успехи закончились. Она не могла дождаться того дня, когда сможет бросать в голову Джарета булыжники, не утруждая себя. Это будет чудесным развлечением.

* * *

Ученица чародея едва закончила обедать, когда к ней пришла во второй раз Меггеди, нагруженная свёртками. Её сопровождала пара помощников — детей с робкими улыбками. Один из них выглядел человеком, второй — даже отдалённо не напоминал представителя человеческой расы. Положив свёртки на пол, они сбежали до того, как Сара успела с ними поговорить.

— Я что, настолько страшная? — спросила Сара, подняв брови, и Меггеди рассмеялась.

— У тебя пугающая репутация, знаешь ли. Дело не в тебе, дело в замке. Его величество пугает детей. Он может быть… сварливым.

— Полным засранцем, ты имеешь в виду.

Меггеди пискнула, и глаза у неё стали размером с блюдца. Она огляделась, словно опасаясь, что Джарет подслушивает их, и воскликнула:

— Не говори так!

— Не волнуйся, это не новость. Я постоянно обзываю его, когда мы видимся, и он сказал, что я могу это делать, когда захочу, только не на наших уроках.

— Должно быть, ты ему нравишься, — сказала поражённая Меггеди, покачав головой. — Любого другого он бросил бы за такое в Болото Вечной Вони. Или, хуже того, скормил бы пещерным троллям или швырнул в Нижний Лабиринт.

— Я так не думаю, — удивилась Сара. — Я… просто он ничего не может мне сделать. Потому что я прошла Лабиринт.

— Как скажешь, — пожала плечами Меггеди. — Давай посмотрим, что я принесла, и ты проверишь, всё ли в порядке.

Она развернула один из трёх свёртков, лежавших на полу… и у Сары перехватило дыхание. 

Тёмно-синий бархат словно выплеснулся из свёртка морской волной с вкраплением небесно-голубого и серебристого. Меггеди расправила ткань, оказавшуюся тёмно-синим с серебряно-голубой вышивкой платьем. Затем она вытащила шёлковое платье в осенних коричневых тонах и бледно-зелёное. Во втором свёртке были ещё платья: парчовое лавандово-голубое, тёмно-зелёное и цвета потемневшего золота. А ещё — тёмно-бордовое, почти чёрное, тёмно-серое и кремовое.

В комнате словно разбрызгали огромные капли ярких красок. Ткани, из которых были сшиты платья, стоили бы целое состояние даже в мире Сары, где почти всё ткацкое производство было отдано на откуп машин.

Сара поняла, что не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Она с трудом сглотнула и облизала пересохшие губы.

— Это… всё моё? — спросила тонким неуверенным голосом.

— Да, всё, — просияла Меггеди. — Было приятно работать с такими тканями. Я ничего лучше ещё не шила, хоть и не мне судить.

Сара попыталась подыскать нужные слова, но не смогла. 

— Миледи, всё в порядке?

— Сара, не миледи. Я просто ученица старшего класса школы. Иногда подрабатываю няней. Я не леди.

— А-а-а, — отозвалась Меггеди так, как будто она не всё поняла. — Что-то не так? Тебе не нравится?

На её лице появилась тревога, и Сара почувствовала себя виноватой.

— Они очень красивые, — заверила Сара Меггеди. — Просто потрясающие. Я никогда не видела и уж тем более не носила ничего подобного. Ты и остальные наверняка великолепные портнихи.

— Спасибо большое, — отозвалась Меггеди, кивая в знак признательности. — Я передам всем ваши слова. Вам должно хватить этой одежды на первое время. В последнем свёртке нижнее белье, пара ночнушек, ленты и всё необходимое для того, чтобы сделать причёску. Если хотите, переоденьтесь прямо сейчас, а я тогда заберу свои вещи.

Сара, всё ещё не пришедшая в себя от такого великолепия, согласилась, и Меггеди помогла ей собрать платье вместе с подходящим к нему нижним платьем, подъюбником и туфлями. Взяв это в охапку, Сара спустилась в ванную комнату и машинально переоделась, погрузившись в размышлениях. У неё в голове вертелась какая-то мысль, которая не давала ей покоя, но её не удавалось облечь в слова. Сара сняла внезапно показавшуюся ей безвкусной одежду, словно это была змеиная кожа или кокон бабочки… во второй раз на неделю — первая метаморфоза избавила её от джинсов и топа.

Переодевшись, Сара поправила новое платье и почти с опаской подошла к зеркалу. Оттуда на неё посмотрело бледное, но сияющее создание.

Сара выбрала парчовое лавандово-голубое платье с высокой талией, глубоким декольте и шнуровкой. Нижнее платье было голубым, и оно было видно через разрезы в длинных рукавах верхнего платья и над декольте, делая его менее откровенным. Волосы Сара убрала в серебряную сеточку, а на ноги надела светлые кожаные туфельки.

Сестра Тоби и дочь Роберта исчезла вместе со шлёпанцами и хвостом на затылке. Вместо неё перед зеркалом стояла внучка Анарад Дара и ученица Короля гоблинов.

— Лишь это имя мне желает зла, — прошептала Сара, пытаясь убедить себя, что всё в порядке. — Ты б был собой, не будучи Монтекки[2].

Правда, это не принесло ей успокоения. С именами эти строки имели смысл, а вот с дорогой тканью — нет. «Да что она знала, эта Джульетта, — зло подумала Сара. — Она умерла в тринадцать».

Она собрала снятую одежду и побежала наверх, дважды едва не упав, потому что наступила на собственные юбки.

— А, вот ты… о-о-о! — Меггеди восторженно захлопала в ладоши. — Ты выглядишь как принцесса! Думаю. Я ни разу не видела принцесс, но они наверняка такие же роскошные, как ты.

Славная девочка. Сара почувствовала прилив симпатии и улыбнулась, вопреки своему настроению.

— Ты самый милый человек, которого я когда-либо встречала, — искренне сказала Сара.

— Не говори ерунды, — сказала Меггеди, покраснев, и быстро сменила тему. — Я повесила твои платья в гардероб и забрала своё.

— Вот ещё одно, — ответила Сара, протягивая ей одолженные вещи. — Спасибо большое. Может, мне удастся зайти к тебе в гости и познакомиться с другими детьми и… Адди Озервуд, так зовут твою подругу, да? В этом старом замке ужасно скучно.

— Приходи! Надеюсь, ты сможешь. Ну, мне пора. До свидания, ми… пока, Сара.

И Сара осталась одна. Дежа-вю. Некоторое время Сара теребила юбку, размышляя.

«Это одежда не для той, кто живёт в замке лишь до тех пор, пока не научится контролировать свою магию. Это одежда для той, кто должна остаться здесь навсегда».

От этой мысли ей стало не по себе. Точнее, ей было не по себе от многого, но это была единственная причина, которую она смогла сформулировать. И Сара решила, что ей лучше всего поговорить с Джаретом. Прямо сейчас.

Она выскочила за дверь и, подчиняясь мимолётному порыву, подхватила юбки и побежала, наслаждаясь свистящим ветром и шелестом развевающихся юбок. Коридор, лестница, дверь. Остановившись у двери, Сара открыла её и просунула голову внутрь — никого. Библиотека-кабинет была пустой и тёмной. Хм, такого ещё не было. Ну и где он? Посмотрев в сторону, Сару увидела в конце коридора лестницу, по которой она ещё не ходила. Что ж, нет лучшего времени, чем сейчас, особенно для исследовательской вылазки.

Снаружи день уже клонился к закату, и серый сумеречный свет, проникавший в замок, создавал гнетущее впечатление. К тому же сейчас Сара была совсем одна — раньше она не замечала, насколько по-настоящему пустым казался замок. Возникало ощущение, что Джарет и Сара были единственными, кто жил там, и компанию им составляли лишь изредка появляющаяся Меггеди да приносящий Саре еду гоблин. Сара не слышала даже шума Города гоблинов и гадала, куда все делись.

Каблучки её туфель едва слышно стучали по полу, а юбки тихо шелестели, и собственное дыхание и стук сердца казались Саре оглушительными. Исподтишка оглядевшись, она снова перешла на бег, пытаясь сбежать от пустоты и безмолвия. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, она слетела по лестнице, которая оказалась винтовой и крутой, без всяких витражей. С головой, кружившейся от быстрого спуска, Сара преодолела лестницу и остановилась перед массивными деревянными дверьми. Она положила руку на одну из них, дверь беззвучно открылась, — и Сара снова ощутила биение жизни. Она услышала тихий гул множества разговоров, ведшихся одновременно, и… и перекрывающий их знакомый раздражённый голос. Ага.

«Да, но что там происходит?» Сара зашла внутрь, миновала ещё один коридор, свернула за угол и оказалась в знакомом месте — в тронном зале, который хорошо помнила после своего последнего пребывания в Лабиринте.

На этот раз тронный зал был полон, практически набит под завязку гоблинами и другими созданиями. Они стояли вдоль стен — и свешивались с них, — и сидели на полу. Среди гоблинов были как обычные гоблины-садовники, небольшие и неказистые, так и их более крупные собратья, похожие на Хоггла, но более угловатые, а ещё крошечные светящиеся создания, человекоподобные животные и люди, смахивающие на зверей.

Сара предпочла бы стоять незамеченной в дверях, разглядывая собравшихся в зале, но ей не повезло — её увидели, едва она появилась на пороге. Разговоры на секунду смолкли, а затем возобновились, но явно поменяли тему. Джарет также прервал свою речь и поднял голову. Он был одет в тёмно-коричневых и серых тонах и сидел на самом краю трона, словно был готов вскочить в любой момент и начать мерять шагами зал. Увидев Сару, он замер на секунду, молча глядя на неё, а затем с его лица исчезло раздражённое выражение, и он выпрямился.

— Сара, — сказал он обыденным тоном так, что его было слышно даже в другом конце зала. — Как удобно. Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.

Он махнул ей рукой, подзывая Сару к себе, и она направилась к нему, сначала медленно, но потом ускорила шаг, когда почувствовала, что на неё все смотрят. Приподняв юбки, Сара ступала осторожно, чтобы не наступить на какого-нибудь гоблина. Дойдя до ступенек, ведущих на возвышение, где стоял трон, Сара испытала было облегчение, пока не поняла, что если она будет стоять рядом с Джаретом, то притянет к себе ещё больше внимания.

— Не хочешь присесть? — негромко и невозмутимо спросил Джарет.

Сара посмотрела на каменный пол, на море гоблинов, занимавших его, и сморщилась.

— Я не знаю, что раньше творилось на этом полу, — с отвращением сказала она. — Ни за что.

— Я не имел в виду пол, — весело отозвался Джарет.

Сара выгнула бровь и, снова оглядевшись, сказала:

— У меня два варианта: пол и твои колени. Ни один меня не устраивает.

И она скрестила руки на груди.

— Я могу подвинуться, — предложил Джарет, и его губы, хоть и едва заметно, всё же дрогнули в улыбке, которая, впрочем, стала явной, когда Сара закатила глаза.

— Успокойся… вот.

Одним движением руки он создал хрустальный шар и бросил его на пол рядом с Сарой. Шар превратился в низкое изящное кресло в том же стиле, что и мебель в комнате Сары.

— Выпендрёжник, — пробормотала Сара, подтаскивая к себе кресло.

Сев, она обвела взглядом тронный зал — все смотрели на неё, не отрываясь и ни говоря не слова. Абсолютно все.

— Итак, — потерев руки, сказал Джарет, обращаясь к собравшимся. — Наконец-то я нашёл способ добиться порядка на этих проклятых сборищах. Саре придётся посещать их почаще.

Все по-прежнему молчали, кто-то поменял положение. С потолка сорвался крошечный камушек и едва не ударил Джарета в плечо. Сара обругала себя за то, что промахнулась, а Джарет искоса бросил на неё укоризненный взгляд.

— Так, на чем мы остановились? Лорд Феллмарч?

— Э-м-м, да, Ваше величество, — раздался тонкий шипящий голос, исходивший из светящегося шара, который держал в руках приятный гоблин-солдат, стоявший прямо напротив трона.

Сара поняла, что внутри находилось испускавшее свет крошечное существо, но не пикси, которых травил Хоггл, а кто-то бледный, обнажённый и с крыльями, как у стрекозы. Иными словами, это было странное создание.

— Я говорил о том, что мой народ больше не будет рабами троллей. Мы можем и станем атаковать их, если они не прекратят.

— Ложь! — прогрохотал кто-то с другого конца зала. Это был один из похожих на Хоггла созданий, но он был выше остальных и мускулист. — Эти мелкие чудовища годами убивали болотных троллей! Мы лишь мстим за их смерть.

Зал снова наполнился перешёптываниями, а гоблинам-солдатам пришлось сдерживать лорда Феллмарча и тролля, чтобы они не набросились друг на друга. Джарет вздохнул и повернулся к Саре.

— Разбирайся с этим сама. Я ведь обещал, что так и будет, — сказал он с ухмылкой.

Сара открыла было рот, чтобы спросить, о чём, черт побери, он говорит, но тут же поняла, вспомнив их первый разговор в библиотеке.

— Болотные огни и болотные тролли? — уточнила она.

— Собираются воевать, — подтвердил Джарет. — Вперёд, бери дело в свои руки и наслаждайся. Я вмешаюсь, если ты начнёшь ухудшать ситуацию.

Он откинулся на спинку трона и скрестил руки на груди. На лице Сары появилось страдальческое выражение.

— Это же твоё королевство, — сказала она.

Джарет лишь молча посмотрел на неё.

Сара сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула. Она расправила юбки, а затем заправила за ухо прядь волос. Наконец, она сказала:

— Лорд Феллмарч, не могли бы вы начать с самого начала и рассказать суть вашей беды?

Крылья крошечного мужчины затрепетали, и он, явно раздражённый, поменял позу.

— Миледи. Мои люди живут в болотах на окраине Лабиринта, бок о бок с болотными троллями и другими расами. До недавних пор наше сосуществование было мирным. Однако тролли начали ловить моих подданных и держать их взаперти в банках, используя в качестве фонарей, чтобы освещать себе дорогу по ночам. Мы, разумеется, приняли меры, чтобы предотвратить это, но они не возымели эффекта. Эта аудиенция — наша последняя надежда обойтись без полномасштабной войны против троллей.

— Я… как зовут тролля? — шёпотом спросила Сара у Джарета.

— Трагдин, — пробормотал тот.

— Спасибо, лорд Феллмарч, — сказала Сара. — Э-м-м, Трагдин. Что ты можешь сказать в ответ на это?

«Дура, дура, дура», — подумала про себя Сара. Однако же тролль охотно ответил:

— Не верьте ни единому слову этого маленького ничтожества, — прорычал тролль, сжимая впечатляющих размеров кулак. — Его народец — хитрые жуки. Не знаю, что такое «мирное сосуществование», но уж точно мы никогда не были друзьями. Много раз какой-нибудь тролль, порой совсем малыш, блуждал ночью возле деревни, а они, — последнее слово он буквально выплюнул — у него изо рта летели брызги слюны, — приводили его прямиком в ближайшую выгребную яму или ещё куда похуже. Ушлёпки.

У Сары не нашлось слов. Она умоляюще посмотрела на Джарета, безмолвно прося о помощи, но он лишь усмехнулся.

— Лорд Феллмарч, — сказала Сара, к счастью, не заикаясь, — это правда?

Болотный огонёк расправил крылья, как прихорашивающаяся пичуга, избегая смотреть Саре в глаза.

— Мы существуем не для того, чтобы служить троллям. Если они решают последовать за нами, это не наша проблема. Мы никуда не пытаемся завести их, ни в выгребную яму, ни куда-либо ещё. Мы летаем там, где хотим.

— А что насчёт взятия в плен болотных огней, Трагдин? — поинтересовалась Сара. — Об этом ты не упомянул. 

— Там страшно темно по ночам, — ответил Трагдин. — Мы рассудили, что посаженный в банку огонь не убьёт нас, как свободно летающий. Мы их кормим и всё такое. Просто не выпускам. В конце концов, за ними должок. Ребёнок моей сестры исчез однажды ночью. Испарился и всё тут. А для огней это весело.

— Ясно.

Сара задумалась.

— Ваше величество, — сказал Феллмарч, обращаясь к Джарету, — я устал от этого. Мне не по нраву дневной свет. Вы можете разрешить нашу ситуацию или позволите нам начать войну?

— Среди моих подданных война запрещена, — сурово произнёс Джарет. — Спросите Сару о её решении.

«Отлично, просто отлично».

— Миледи? — грубо поторопил её Трагдин.

Сара лихорадочно соображала, как поступить, но заставила себя казаться спокойной. В конце концов, она же была актрисой.

— Я считаю… Я считаю, что вы оба виноваты в этом конфликте. Лорд Феллмарч, рабство болотных огней и впрямь несправедливо. Но также несправедливо вести троллей на верную гибель. Трагдин, пленение огней ничуть не помогло вам. — Сара сделала паузу, и у неё вдруг появилась идея. — Вот моё решение: тролли не могут больше силой удерживать болотные огни.

Феллмарч надменно вздёрнул подбородок, а у Трагдина опустились плечи.

— Это не всё, — продолжила Сара. — Лорд Феллмарч, вы должны запретить вашему народу заводить троллей в опасные места. Да, вы сказали, что они делали это не нарочно, и, возможно, это правда, но отныне, намеренно или нет, это запрещено. Если болотный огонь увидит ночью тролля, пусть выведет его на безопасную дорогу или хотя бы осветит её. Это не так уж трудно. А если кто-то из вас нарушит эти условия… — Сара снова задумалась, затем прищурилась и, изо всех сил стараясь походить на Джарета, закончила: — Тогда виновник сможет насладиться гостеприимством Болота Вечной Вони. Уверена, сэр Дидимус будет рад компании.

Это вызвало у присутствующих в зале смех или, если точнее, злобное хихиканье. Трагдин кивнул с серьёзным видом, соглашаясь на этот компромисс. Феллмарч выглядел разозлённым, но протестовать не стал.

— Вот и всё, — заявил Джарет с широкой улыбкой. — Я поддерживаю решение Сары. Теперь убирайтесь отсюда, все вы. На сегодня с меня хватит. Все остальные могут рассказать о своих проблемах Кастору или подождать до следующей недели. Идите. Проваливайте побыстрее.

Он махнул руками, прогоняя всех и продолжая расслабленно сидеть на троне. Как ни странно, его подданные тут же подчинились ему. Феллмарч взвился в воздух и вылетел из комнаты поверх голов всех остальных. Трагдин использовал свою немалую силу, чтобы оттолкнуть всех со своего пути.

Через пару минут в зале осталось лишь несколько гоблинов, которые сидели у двери и хихикали. Джарет громко вздохнул и встал.

— Если вы ещё будете здесь, когда я досчитаю до десяти, я подниму вас за ваши тощие уши и выброшу из зала.

Гоблины, вскрикнув, бросились бежать, а Сара спрятала улыбку.

— Хорошая работа, — заметил Джарет, когда они с Сарой остались одни. — Больше всего мне понравилась угроза в конце. Болото — моё любимое средство устрашения.

— Признаюсь, на неё меня вдохновил ты, — как ни в чём не бывало ответила Сара, улыбаясь. — Я не знала, что ты, э-э-э… выступаешь судьёй в спорах.

— Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, я всё же управляю своим королевством, — невозмутимо заявил Джарет. — Как бы я ни наслаждался кражей младенцев и игрой в злодея, у меня есть и другие обязанности. 

— Хм, прости, — неловко сказала Сара.

Такое с ней было впервые. «Боже, неужели я только что попросила у него прощения? Должно быть, я плохо себя чувствую». 

— Спасибо за новую одежду и всё остальное, — добавила она, нервно поёрзав.

Ей показалось, что она его развеселила, но, с другой стороны, это было обычным делом.

— Не мог же я позволить, чтобы ты ходила в лохмотьях и позорила меня.

Да, точно — он улыбнулся ей своей фирменной хищной улыбкой, которая не открывала его острые зубы.

— Платья очень красивые. Но, знаешь, слишком роскошные для той, кто пробудет здесь лишь до тех пор, пока не научится контролировать свою магию. Я здесь до тех пор, пока я не смогу сама перенестись домой, ты сам так сказал.

От его полуулыбки у Сары определённо возникало в животе странное ощущение.

— Разумеется. Но при этом тебе необязательно одеваться, как служанка.

— Сколько, по-твоему, это займёт времени?

— Хм, это зависит от того, как быстро ты будешь учиться. Я не могу сказать наверняка.

Почему у Сары было плохо предчувствие на этот счёт? Что, кроме очевидного, скрывал от неё Джарет? «Ладно, я подумаю об этом позже. Следующий вопрос».

— Ну, раз я ещё пробуду здесь какое-то время, я бы хотела иметь возможность выходить из замка. Я бы навестила Адди Озервуд и моих друзей — Хоггла, Людо и сэра Дидимуса.

— Раз уж ты вежливо об этом попросила, — сказал Джарет, прикрыв глаза и скривив рот, — то да, это возможно. Но подожди с этим несколько дней.

— Почему?

— Как ты заметила, некоторые из моих подданных могут быть довольно злокозненными. Что бы там ни говорил лорд Феллмарч, его людям нравится губить троллей. Ты будешь в большей безопасности, если я дам тебе печать, знак, что тебя нельзя трогать и ты можешь ходить, где угодно. Также по нему тебя будет опознавать сам Лабиринт — Нижний Лабиринт и прочие ловушки будут избегать тебя.

— Хорошо. Думаю, я могу подождать.

На место злости, которую Сара привыкла испытывать, пришла гулкая тишина.

— Осмотри замок, если тебе скучно. Увидимся позже.

Джарет кивнул, отпуская её, но при этом из зала ушёл он сам, засунув руки в карманы куртки и чуть покачивая бёдрами. Его каблуки негромко цокали по каменному полу.

Сара улыбнулась, потому что он явно делал это напоказ — обычно он исчезал мгновенно. А ещё она улыбнулась, потому что Джарет оставался Джаретом — заносчивым, эгоистичным и в какой-то степени самодовольным ублюдком.

Учитывая состоявшийся между ними разговор, Сара была не так раздражена, как была бы ещё пару дней назад. Она должна была бы нервничать из-за того, что остаётся здесь пленницей, но, оставшись в одиночестве в пыльном и тихом тронном зале, она не смогла найти в себе энергию для злости и отчаяния. Ей было больно признавать это, но, когда ей ничто не угрожало, она… ей… ей почти… нравилось здесь. Упс. Нет, этого она позволить себе не могла. 

Когда она брела к двери, ей на ум пришёл отрывок из одного стихотворения и внезапно поняла, что ей напомнило выражение глаз Джарета. «“Приходи ко мне в гости”, — сказал Паук Мухе…»

К концу недели Сара зажигала с помощью магии свечи и сбрасывала книги с полок.

  


* * *

[1] Цитата из английского детского стихотворения, аналога нашей «Мухи-цокотухи». «Приходи ко мне в гости», — сказал Паук Мухе. В итоге Муху сожрали.

[2] Цитата из «Ромео и Джульетты», Акт II, сцена 2 в пер. Б. Пастернака.


	11. Chapter 11

** Глава 11. Просто маленькая девочка с серыми глазами **[1]** **

****

Шёл девятый день пребывания Сары в Лабиринте. Она сидела в низком кресле в кабинете Джарета, обдумывая этот факт. Она была одна: впервые Джарет решил опоздать на их урок. Это очень раздражало. Итак, девять дней. Сара чувствовала себя так, словно была на каникулах — шли дни, заполненные разными делами, но Сара не замечала, как летело время. Прямо как на летних каникулах. Да, Сара училась эти дни, но магия была несравнима со скучными школьными уроками. «Когда я вернусь домой, мне будет нелегко снова заставлять себя делать домашнее задание… хорошо, что меня уже приняли в Нью-Йоркский университет».

Конечно, если её не запрут в психушке, когда она попытается объяснить, где была всё это время.

«Хм. Наверное, стоит держаться поближе к правде. Этот мужчина, друг моего отчима, однажды вечером появился в парке и похитил меня. Эм-м-м… Он держал меня у себя дома… где-то. И… пытался научить магии? У него, должно быть, не все дома. Как он выглядит? Блондин, точно блондин. Где был этот дом? Я не помню. И я не знаю, как я вернулась».

Ладно, это была очень неправдоподобная история. Но шансов, что они когда-либо поймают Джарета, не было, поэтому не имело значения, что Сара расскажет о нём полиции. Джереми, скорее всего, поймёт, что произошло — и тогда Джарет получит по заслугам… возможно. Ведь Джереми не представлял для Короля гоблинов угрозу в магическом плане. 

Сара так задумалась об этом, что не слышала, как открылась дверь — если та вообще открылась. У Джарета имелись другие способы попадать туда, куда ему нужно. В результате Сара до самого последнего момента не подозревала о его присутствии.

— Если ответишь мне на один вопрос, я подарю тебе подарок, — раздался у Сары над ухом мурлычущий голос, и губы, произнёсшие эти слова, едва не коснулись её уха. 

Сара подпрыгнула на месте от неожиданности. Тёплое дыхание Джарета и вибрация его голоса пощекотали шею Сары. В животе у неё словно что-то перевернулось. «Тьфу ты!».

— Это зависит от вопроса, — сумела ответить Сара, скорее автоматически, чем осознанно, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, с каким придыханием она это сказала.

Джарет неторопливо подошёл к своему столу, давая Саре возможность собраться с мыслями, и развалился в кресле, вместо того, чтобы сесть по-человечески. Он был одет во всё чёрное, и его одежда резко контрастировала с бледной кожей и светлыми волосами. Сегодня он явно был в роли злодея.

«Черт побери, с чего вдруг? Или он просто решил побыть самим собой?» Мозг Сары снова начал нормально работать.

— Верно, — согласился Джарет, тоном уже скорее обыденным, нежели…

«Чертовски сексуальным. Оргазмическим. Хм. Вот дерьмо. Плохая Сара, плохая. Надо перестать об этом думать».

— Так какой у тебя вопрос? — спросила Сара, пристально за ним наблюдая.

Джарет с невинным вежливым видом посмотрел на неё.

— Я пытаюсь решить, чему обучать тебя дальше. Логичнее всего было бы научить тебя помещать заклинания в шары. Тебе будет легче, если ты используешь для этого магию, которая… даётся тебе проще всего.

— Это не вопрос.

Сара не собиралась ему уступать. Она была раздражена. «И в смятении. Да, точно — в смятении».

— Я как раз к нему веду. Чтобы выяснить, в какой магии ты наиболее талантлива, перечисли, пожалуйста, все случаи, когда ты неосознанно пользовалась своими силами.

Сара упрямо скрестила руки на груди.

— Пожалуйста?

— Сначала было хождение по снам, или как ты там это называешь, — сказала Сара. — Потом… на приёме мамы и Джереми я зажгла свечу на столе. В школе за обедом я случайно ударила разрядом тока или энергии или чего в этом роде Аа… одного из моих друзей. На той же неделе я подожгла мусорную корзину и призвала кучу цветов. А потом я застряла в Межземье, но с тех пор всё было в порядке.

— Любопытно. — Джарет постучал пальцами по ноге, размышляя. — Довольно разнообразный набор талантов. Думаю, тебе стоит сосредоточиться на материализации. Способность обращаться к стихии огня тоже можно будет попробовать развить. Также ты проявляешь склонность к путешествиям между мирами, но это невозможно сдержать внутри хрустального шара.

— И?

— Пожалуй, материализация — самое безопасное начало. Я не хочу сегодня быть сожжённым заживо.

— Плохо, я так этого ждала.

Джарет посмотрел на её, и Сара взглянула на него в ответ. Джарет слегка улыбнулся, и Сара неохотно ответила тем же.

— Ты обещал подарок за то, что я отвечу на твой вопрос. Я ответила. Что за подарок?

Да, ей было ужасно интересно, и что с того?

То, что он предлагал таким голосом, было либо просто чудесным, либо очень страшным. Или и тем, и другим.

— Вот, как я и обещал.

На ладони Джарета появился хрустальный шар, который он неожиданно кинул Саре, которая трудом поймала его. Едва шар коснулся ее кожи, он изменился — сначала его поверхность из прозрачной стала металлической, а затем на запястье Сары легла тонкая золотая цепочка, а в её пальцах появилась подвеска.

Это было… ожерелье. Подвеска была уменьшенной копией той, что носил Джарет: золото с серебром, странной формы, похожей на треугольник, но не совсем. Сара с задумчивым видом рассмотрела подвеску.

— Повесь это на шею, и ты сможешь спокойно гулять по Лабиринту. Хотя, предупреждаю: оно тебе не поможет, если ты заблудишься.

— Спасибо, — медленно сказала Сара, проведя указательным пальцем по контуру подвески. — Что это?

— Кулон на цепочке? — саркастическим тоном предположил Джарет, картинно подняв брови.

Сара недовольно зыркнула на него.

— Я не об этом спрашивала. Это похоже на рога. Или на полумесяцы. Что это?

— Угадала с первой попытки. Это рога.

— Почему рога?

— Это долгая история. — С его лица вдруг исчезли все эмоции, а в глазах появилось отсутствующее выражение. — Сомневаюсь, что тебе это интересно.

— А я уверена, что интересно, — упрямо ответила Сара. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что хотела отплатить Джарету за… внезапное появление.

— Что ж. Я не думаю, что тебе известно происхождение слова «лабиринт», не так ли?

Судя по его тону, он был в это совершенно убеждён.

— Оно из греческой мифологии.

— Да, но что оно означает?

— Я не знаю, — с вызовом сказала Сара.

Джарет резко выдохнул: не совсем фырканье, но точно презрительное.

— Если переводить очень грубо, то это означает «место двусторонних топоров».

— И какое отношение это имеет к рогам?

— Терпение, дитя. — Сара состроила гримасу, но Джарет не обратил на это внимания и продолжил: — Лабиринт был назван так в честь оружия, которое древние минойцы использовали для совершения жертвоприношений. Они очень любили быков, знаешь ли.

— А-а-а… — Вспомнив, Сара хлопнула ладонью по лбу. — Минотавр! Но… ты не из тех, кто придерживается условностей. Почему ты взял свой герб из мифа?

— Это был не мой выбор, — ледяным голосом сказал Джарет. — Я его унаследовал.

— Унаследовал? От кого? Ты не всегда был Королём гоблинов?

Для Сары это было новой и неожиданной мыслью. Она никогда не думала о начале или конце правления Джарета, для неё он был постоянной и неизменной частью Лабиринта. 

— Всегда — очень растяжимое понятие. Нет, я не всегда был Королём гоблинов, хотя и стал самым первым. Я унаследовал и подвеску, и сам Лабиринт от чародея Миноса. Очень-очень давно.

Сара попыталась «переварить» эту информацию. Она поудобнее устроилась в кресле с ногами, скрестив их, и подалась вперёд.

— Короля Миноса? Который держал Минотавра? Но это же сказка!

«Ах ты ж черт!» Сара сразу же пожалела о том, что сказала это.

— «Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам[2], — насмешливо процитировал Джарет. — Забавное замечание, учитывая, что ты разговариваешь с Королём гоблинов.

— Это мне положено цитировать Шекспира, — раздражённо пробормотала Сара. — Ладно. Но как Лабиринт переместился с Крита в Подземье? И как он оказался в твоём распоряжении?

— Это имеет значение?

— Да! Даже не думай замолкать сейчас, когда ты уже столько рассказал, — заявила Сара, неосознанно посмотрев на него фирменным женским взглядом: «а то крупно пожалеешь».

К сожалению, у Джарета обнаружился иммунитет к подобным взглядам. Наверное, они действовали только на людей.

— Как пожелаешь. Я начну с самого начала, чтобы ты не запуталась. Как я понимаю, ты знаешь миф о Минотавре — продолжай относиться к нему, как к мифу. Что-то в нём правда, но что-то — нет. Я расскажу тебе, как всё было на самом деле.

— Давай уже, начинай.

— Хм. Всё началось, так или иначе, когда жена Миноса изменила ему с демоном, притворявшимся фейри. Минос, правда, думал, что всё случившееся — его вина, что он разозлил богов или что-то в этом роде. Но, насколько я представляю, он был просто напыщенным засранцем, и Пасифае это до смерти надоело. Она забеременела от демона, и ребёнок внешностью пошёл в отца. И не только внешностью — характер у него был злобный, и поэтому Минос, по совету одного из своих жрецов, построил для него клетку. Он не хотел гневить богов ещё больше, убив члена своей семьи. Если бы он только знал правду…

— Я думала, что Пасифае, э-э-э… забеременела от быка.

— Что я тебе сказал про миф? — укоризненно сказал Джарет. — Я гарантирую: человеку невозможно забеременеть от быка. И вся эта чушь про деревянную корову — чистой воды выдумка. Так, на чём я остановился? Ребёнок был склонен к насилию, и кроме бычьей головы и острых рогов у него были острые зубы и жажда человеческой плоти. Закрытой комнаты не хватило, чтобы удержать его, и Минос построил Лабиринт. Он был сделан из прочного камня, но не очень большим. Запутанным, но не так, как сейчас. Чародеем Миноса был по большей части человек по имени Дедал. Не перебивай меня, — сказал он вдруг, подняв руку, когда заметил, что Сара уже собралась что-то воскликнуть.

Сара нахмурилась и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Да, настоящий Дедал был колдуном. Он вплёл в каменные стены Лабиринта чары, надеясь остановить тем самым растущее дитя демона. К сожалению, его ума и талантов не хватило для решения этой задачи. И, по просьбе Миноса, он прибегнул к некромантии и добавил к своим чарам дикую магию. Использовав кровавый ритуал, он призвал магию Подземья, чтобы укрепить стены Лабиринта. Мерзкая, но надёжная мера. Каждый год ему приходилось жертвовать двух детей и пускать их кровь на усиление сдерживающих чар Лабиринта. Так прошло почти две декады, в течение которых Минотавр был заперт в Лабиринте.

Сара охнула, и её губы скривились в отвращении.

— Он убивал детей.

— Да. Это положило начало мифу о Минотавре. Если ты помнишь, согласно ему Афины каждый год посылали юношей и девушек как дань Минотавру.

— Помню.

— Отлично. В защиту Дедала я должен сказать, что в душе он был неплохим человеком. Минос заставил его обратиться к чёрной магии и угрожал ему, чтобы Дедал не вздумал бунтовать. Но сейчас это неважно.

Дедал контролировал магию Лабиринта с помощью подвески, которую я ношу на шее. Это был ключ и якорь Лабиринта. Дедал мог бы вечно держать Минотавра в Лабиринте, если бы один молодой человек не избавил его от этой обязанности. С помощью принцессы Ариадны этот юноша, назовём его Тесей, убил Минотавра и спас приготовленных для жертвоприношения детей. Затем он уплыл прочь вместе с принцессой. А потом на сцене появился я.

— Правда?

— Да. Дедал призвал из Подземья одного из его обитателей, чтобы вернуть Ариадну… и этим существом оказался я. Минос предложил мне сделку: если я возвращаю Ариадну, целой и невредимой, он дарит мне Лабиринт. Тогда я был молод и мало интересовался людьми. Что меня по-настоящему занимало, так это сила. Я заметил, как она постепенно исчезала из моей земли, и мне было приятно, наконец, выяснить, куда именно. Я согласился на эту сделку. Я нашёл девушку, вернул её, и Дедал передал мне подвеску.

— В мифе её нашёл Дионис. Ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты — что-то вроде греческого бога? — недоверчиво спросила Сара.

Джарет лукаво улыбнулся, что ему очень шло.

— Бог вина, безумия, безграничного блаженства и тайн. Не могу придумать лучшей кандидатуры для того, кто заменил бы меня в этой истории.

В это Сара могла поверить.

— Значит, ты вернул Ариадну и получил Лабиринт? И всё?

— Нет, не всё. Я принял подвеску и развеял чары, привязывающие дикую магию к Надземью. Вернул её домой, но очень быстро. Слишком резко и быстро. — Он на секунду замолк. — С точки зрения мага это было очень интересно. Реакция магии была настолько сильной и агрессивной, что Дедала, бывшего частью чар много лет, затянуло в Подземье вместе с Лабиринтом. А затем дикая магия начала вести себя крайне странно. Вместо того чтобы распространиться по земле, откуда она была когда-то взята, она сохранила форму, которую поддерживала годами. Основанная на крови магия очень сильна. Дикая магия осталась Лабиринтом и продолжила жаждать детей.

Сара вздрогнула, но Джарет покачал головой, скривив губы.

— Нет, я не убиваю детей, Сара. Не смей даже предполагать такое. Лабиринт испытывает тягу к детям, только когда их ему предлагают. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— А что насчёт гоблинов?

— Гоблины перебрались в Лабиринт спустя пару веков. Я бы изгнал их, если бы мог, но это невозможно, они как крысы. Люди тоже постепенно обосновались в Лабиринте — дети, которых отправили ко мне. Потом стали прибывать дети расы Джереми и дети других рас. А потом, со временем, в Лабиринте появились и другие расы вроде болотных огней, троллей или того волосатого увальня, которого ты называешь другом.

— Людо, его зовут Людо.

— Неважно. Через какое-то время Лабиринт стал таким, как ты его знаешь сейчас. С момента своего появления здесь, он постоянно рос и изменялся. Дикая магия по-прежнему даёт о себе знать.

— А что насчёт Дедала? — с любопытством спросила Сара.

— Он до сих пор где-то здесь, возится со всяким разным. Он спроектировал водопроводную систему замка, не говоря уже об оружии гоблинов. У него чисто человеческая страсть к науке и механике. Уверен, он пришёл бы в восторг, если бы ты поделилась с ним своими знаниями о современном мире.

— Он до сих пор жив? Но ему же, должно быть, тысяча лет. Подожди, тебе ведь тоже не меньше тысячи лет!

— Боюсь, что да. — Джарет улыбнулся, явно флиртуя. — Мне нравится думать, что я хорошо выгляжу для своего возраста.

Сара затихла, поражённая. Она не могла представить себе жизнь длинною в пару сотен лет, не говоря уже о тысячи. Порывшись в памяти, она поняла, что события, о которых рассказал Джарет, произошли около четырёх тысяч лет назад.

«Чёрт побери!».

— Вот и вся история. Теперь мы можем начать урок?

Но Сара лишь посмотрела на него, открыв рот — плохая привычка, которая начала у неё развиваться в Подземье.

— Что? Я только что узнала, что Минотавр действительно существовал и что ты старше Римской империи, а ты хочешь, чтобы я сосредоточилась на магии? Ну уж нет. Сегодня у меня уже не работают мозги.

— Ой, да брось. Так легко ты не отделаешься, — сказал Джарет, вставая. — Вытяни руку и материализуй шар. Но на этот раз вложи в него магию.

* * *

Два мучительных часа спустя у Сары было три груши, которые она материализовала. Это были не очень хорошие груши, сухие и безвкусные. Чёртовы груши! Сара сбежала к себе в комнату и рухнула на постель, как делала всегда.

Она кое-что планировала. Может, это сработает, а может, и нет. Может, у этого будут ужасные последствия. Но не попытаться она не могла.

Сара собиралась побыть прогульщицей. Пообедать, выйти из комнаты и отправиться Лабиринт… это ведь не так уж сложно, так? До её дневного урока с Джаретом оставалось ещё около трёх часов. Если она вернётся к этому времени, так тому и быть. Если нет… Джарет найдёт, чем заняться. Сара была твёрдо уверена, что заслуживает перерыва. Даже в школе у неё были выходные дни. Поэтому здесь она устроит их себе сама.

Поев, она сменила туфли на крепкие ботинки. На ней было платье в коричневых тонах, самое простое из всех. Не слишком практичное, так как было сшито из шелка, но сойдёт. Сара надела подвеску — она доходила до середины груди и тут же скрылась в декольте. Это как нельзя лучше устраивало Сару: при желании она могла легко достать и показать её, но при этом не демонстрировала её каждому встречному. Удобно и предусмотрительно.

Первая фаза операции «Выпустите меня отсюда» была закончена. Настала пора второй фазы.

Выйти из комнаты и спуститься по лестнице было легко — Сару гораздо больше волновало, как пройти мимо кабинета Джарета и тронного зала. Джарет мог быть где угодно, но, вероятнее всего, в одном из этих двух помещений. Сара прокралась на цыпочках мимо двери с вырезанной в ней головой гоблина, стараясь не стучать каблуками по полу. Дверь была закрыта, но Сара не собиралась рисковать.

Когда она спустилась с лестницы к дверям тронного зала, она приложила к ним ухо и прислушалась.

«Мне пригодился бы стетоскоп, — подумала она, смутно вспоминая фильмы про шпионов. — Или кружка. Вообще-то, кружка у меня есть, но с ней придётся подождать до следующего раза. Если, конечно, Джарет не испепелит меня, когда узнает, что меня нет в замке».

Судя по всему, в тронном зале было пусто. Сара приоткрыла дверь и, когда та громко скрипнула, поморщилась. Хорошо: никаких шагов, никаких вопросительных взглядов и никаких разговоров — определённо Джарет не рассматривал дела своих подданных. Сара скользнула внутрь, быстро дошла до выхода из замка, который она помнила по своему предыдущему визиту сюда, и вышла в город.

Перед ней оказалась вымощенная камнем улица, полная различных существ, спешивших по своим делам. Большинство из них было гоблинами, входящими и выходящими из домов, но среди них попадались и другие создания. Кто бы мог подумать, что Город гоблинов такой космополитичный? Никто, казалось, не обратил на Сару внимания, и она, подняв голову, деловито пошла вперёд. 

Ещё в школе она усвоила: если идти по коридору с уверенным видом, как будто ты имеешь на это полное право, охранник не станет спрашивать, есть у тебя письменное разрешение учителя покинуть класс. «К тому же я не совершаю ничего предосудительного. У меня есть свободное время, почему я не могу потратить его на то, чтобы прогуляться вокруг?»

Когда Сара влилась в толпу, на неё стали обращать больше внимания. Не только потому, что она была по меньшей мере на две головы выше остальных, но и потому, что была одета в шелка, а волосы её были завязаны золотой лентой. И потому, что она была человеком. Они также узнали в ней Сару, человеческую девушку, которая победила Лабиринт и таинственным образом вернулась и стала жить с их Королём. Фейри искоса смотрели на неё, стараясь внимательно рассмотреть, и перешёптывались, прикрыв рты руками. Гоблины поменьше с воплями отпрыгивали с пути Сары, и это заставляло её чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке не меньше, чем изучающие взгляды. И, так или иначе, все старались держаться от неё подальше, и Сара шла, окружённая пустым пространством. 

Даже Джарет не притягивал к себе такого внимания, и ему приходилось ногой отбрасывать с дороги нерасторопных гоблинов.

Вне сцены Сары была сдержанным человеком, предпочитавшим наблюдать за происходящими событиями издалека, прячась в тени. У неё всегда были друзья, а в последнее время появился Аарон, но остальная часть человечества не замечала Сару. И она точно не принадлежала к категории школьной золотой молодёжи. Теперь же фейри соперничали между собой за её внимание, Джарет… делал те непостижимые вещи, которые он делал, а его подданные смотрели на Сару с благоговением и страхом.

Так разве было что удивительное в том, что Подземье так нервировало Сару? Дома ей было гораздо проще оставаться незаметной.

Окраина города, когда она до неё дошла, стала для Сары желанным убежищем, но, с другой стороны, теперь перед ней простирался Лабиринт. Сара знала, чего хотела — сходить в Озервуд, чтобы навестить Меггеди и своими глазами увидеть других подкидышей. Почему-то ей было важно увидеть детей, к которым едва не присоединился её брат. Ей будет легче, если она точно будет знать, что о них хорошо заботятся. И она станет лучше думать о Джарете, если это действительно так. Ведь если ему верить, то это даже не его выбор — красть детей. Этого требовал Лабиринт. «Что не делает Джарета меньшим засранцем. С этим он и сам великолепно справляется».

Так, ей придётся спросить у кого-нибудь дорогу. Сара огляделась, чтобы найти подходящую кандидатуру, желательно не гоблина — те не отличались сообразительностью, — и увидела создание, похожее на тролля. И если оно и впрямь было троллем, то не болотным. За плечами у него висело что-то вроде рюкзака, и он держал в руках палку, поэтому Сара сделала вывод, что он, должно быть, много путешествовал. Медленно приблизившись к троллю, Сара откашлялась и сказала робко:

— Прошу прощения.

Она не была уверена, как стоит называть стоявшее перед ней создание: «сэр» или «мадам». Тролль огляделся по сторонам и посмотрел на Сару. Та вежливо кивнула, и тролль приоткрыл рот.

— Я? — грубо пророкотал он. 

Сара снова кивнула.

— Да. Я хотела спросить, не можете ли вы подсказать мне дорогу к дому Адди Озервуд?

— Ум-м-м… — сказал тролль. Сара ждала. — Гм. Это на востоке Озервуда.

— А где это? — терпеливо спросила Сара. — Я здесь недавно, простите.

— Через реку напротив Огненного леса. Если пойдёшь там, — тролль показал себе за спину, и Сара разглядела впереди узкую реку, — попадёшь в Озервуд. Они все там. Озервуд чуток… лучше. Дорожка проведёт тебя между деревьями. Ум. — Тролль, кажется, удивлённый собственным красноречием, быстро поморгал. — Наверное, дети будут рядом. Сами тебя увидят.

Он резко замолк, захлопнул рот, полный жёлтых зубов.

— Спасибо, — с искренней благодарностью сказала Сара, слегка нервничая.

У неё было такое чувство, что тролль завизжит и отпрыгнет в сторону, если Сара вдруг крикнет: «Бу!» Не боится же он её в самом деле, так? Закончатся когда-нибудь все эти странности?

— Это далеко? — уточнила она.

— Нет, обычно, — загадочно ответил тролль, кивнул Саре и торопливо пошёл вперёд, бешено размахивая палкой.

Сара повернулась к реке. Тролль не сказал, каким именно путём ей следует идти, лишь показал общее направление, так что Сара рассудила, что дорога, которая лежала перед ней, ничуть не хуже других.

Как ни странно, прогулка оказалась вполне приятной. Извилистые дорожки Лабиринта не подходили близко к Городу гоблинов, и, хотя Сара видела за холмом громадину Лабиринта, от чего у неё бежали по коже мурашки, ей не надо было приближаться к нему. Вдоль одного берега реки шли городские стены, другой же представлял собой покрытую травой отмель, в которой брала начало пыльная тропинка. Сара пошла по тропинке и через какое-то время взглянула назад — просто чтобы убедиться, что тропинка за её спиной никуда не делась. Сердце королевства казалось спокойным, но Сара не хотела рисковать.

Через полчаса, в течение которых она шла, не останавливаясь, бодрым шагом, впереди показался подлесок, состоявший из молодых деревьев, за которым возвышался лес. На другом берегу стоял почти такой же лес, но он выглядел более тёмным, а деревья в нём — искривлёнными и перекошенными, словно поражённые какой-то болезнью. Огненный лес. Бр-р-р. «Никогда в жизни больше не зайду в него. Надеюсь, эта сторона реки более гостеприимна. Разве тролль не сказал, что здесь лучше, чем там?»

По мере того, как Сара шла вперёд, деревья вокруг становились всё выше и выше, а свет позеленел, проходя через кроны. Сара усмехнулась, почувствовав себя Красной Шапочкой. Конечно, у неё не было ни красной шапочки, ни корзинки с пирожками, но этот лес выглядел идеальным местом для волков. Волков, или же шайки Робина Гуда, или же заколдованного замка. Может, даже, для домика гномов или дерева с золотой гусыней[3]. Деревья были слишком аккуратные, словно идеально подстриженные, и стояли на равном расстоянии друг от друга, походя на сказочный лес. Даже парк у дома Сары, с его беспорядочным скоплением деревьев, был больше похож на обычный лес, чем этот. Ничего удивительно, что Озервуд удостоился отдельного названия.

Чем дальше шла Сара, тем дорожка становилась всё более узкой и едва различимой, и к тому времени, как вход в лес скрылся из виду, практически исчезла. Это обеспокоило Сару. В последнее время она больше всего боялась потеряться. Это было неприятное ощущение сродни головокружению, как будто она вертелась и вертелась на месте до тех пор, пока не переставала узнавать то, что её окружало…

Сара крепко зажмурилась, досчитала до пяти и снова открыла глаза. Под её ногами всё ещё была тропинка, хотя и приходилось постараться, чтобы её разглядеть. Сара поняла вдруг, что сжимала подвеску, и её острые края больно впивались ей в ладонь. Она отпустила подвеску, и она скользнула обратно в корсет. «Джарет сказал, что она не спасёт, если я заблужусь, — с грустью подумала Сара. Подвеска могла спасти её от любого в этом королевстве, кроме неё самой.

Её размышления прервало внезапно раздавшееся справа хихиканье, за которым последовало явное шиканье. Этот знакомый звук помог Саре расслабиться. Она часто слышала такое хихиканье от Тоби и его друзей — это был признак искреннего веселья. Искреннего веселья после какой-то проделки, пришло в голову Саре. В общем, чисто человеческий звук.

— Хватит прятаться, — громко сказала она, и её голос отдался эхом. — У меня есть глаза на затылке, и я вижу вас.

Сара привыкла общаться с маленькими детьми — на них было легко произвести впечатление.

— Пласса! — раздался тонкий недовольный голос. — Ну почему ты всё время ходишь за нами?

— Плости? — услышала Сара ещё более тонкий голосок, очевидно, ещё более маленького ребёнка. Того, кто хихикал.

— Иди! — раздражённо сказал первый голос.

Из-за кустов показалась фигурка, устремившаяся к Саре. Остановившись возле нее, ребёнок, не доходившей ей даже до бедра, поднял голову и улыбнулся. Это была маленькая девочка с тонкими морковно-рыжими волосами, собранными в два хвостика, и россыпью веснушек на носу.

— Привет! — пропела она.

Ей, наверное, было три или четыре года, и Сара почувствовала, как у неё тает сердце.

— Привет, — мягко ответила Сара. — Я тебя искала.

— Меня? — счастливо пискнула Пласса.

— Ага. Я искала подкидышей и, полагаю, ты одна из них. Думаю, за это я должна тебе кусочек шоколада.

Услышав шуршание кустов, Сара улыбнулась.

— Шоколада? — у Плассы загорелись глазки. — Дай!

— Конечно, дам. Но сперва ты должна показать мне дорогу к дому Адди Озервуд.

— О, я…

Из кустов вынырнули ещё две фигурки и остановились возле Плассы. Это были мальчики, лет семи или восьми. У обоих были густые чёрные волосы и смуглая кожа — близнецы.

— Мы можем помочь! — перебил Плассу тот, что стоял слева. — Пласса слишком маленькая. Бенедикт и Антоний к вашим услугам, миледи.

— И кто из вас кто?

— Я Антоний, — сказал тот, что справа. — Старший на тринадцать минут. А это Бенедикт.

На Антонии была серая одежда, на Бенедикте — коричневая.

— Думаю, вы все трое можете показать мне дорогу, а за это я вознагражу вас всех. Идёт?

— Да! — воскликнула Пласса. — Шоколад!

— Сюда, мадам! — коротко сказал Антоний и помахал рукой Саре, призывая её следовать за ними.

Очевидно, шоколад был здесь редким лакомством. Сара не помнила, чтобы в детстве она так жаждала шоколада. Чипсов — может быть, но не сладостей.

Пласса взяла Сару за руку.

— Идём, — настойчиво сказала она, — это близко.

Сара пошла за ней с таким ощущением, будто это было начало приключения. Энтузиазм был заразителен.

  


* * *

[1] Строка из песни Дэвида Боуи «WhatintheWorld» ‒ You'rejustalittlegirlwithgreyeyes (Ты просто маленькая девочка с серыми глазами).

[2] "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."(«Гамлет», акт I, сцена IV).

[3] Английская народная сказка. Краткая суть: младший из трёх братьев, Простак (он же Дурак) дал поесть-попить встреченному им в лесу человечку и за этот тот отдал ему сидевшую у подножия дереву золотую гусыню. Дурак пошёл с ней в город. Первая девушка, которая к ней прикоснулась, приклеилась к ней, к девушке приклеилась её сестра, и по мере того, как Дурак шёл вперёд, за ним следовала всё увеличивавшаяся процессия приклеившихся друг к другу людей и зверей. Так он дошёл до замка с Царевной-Несмеяной, которая, увидев это зрелище, рассмеялась, и они жили долго и счастливо.


	12. Chapter 12

** Глава 12. Истории **

****

Трое детей потащили Сару по лесу с силой вихря, которому невозможно противостоять. Вихря, состоящего из рук, ног и пухлых щёк. Они сошли с тропинки, потянув за собой Сару, и побежали по ковру из опавших листьев и мокрых папоротников, явно зная короткий путь. Сара торопливо шла за ними, едва замечая окружающий пейзаж — серебряную кору деревьев, ослепительно-зелёную листву, лазурное небо над головой. Через пять минут быстрой ходьбы они внезапно остановились перед обрывом. Он появился буквально из ниоткуда, напугав Сару, — без провожатых она могла не заметить его и свалиться вниз.

Под обрывом располагалась небольшая деревушка, состоящая из каменных домиков, окруживших относительно большое белое каменное строение. С одной стороны от деревни раскинулись сады, с другой не было ничего, кроме маленькой зелёной лужайки.

Из любого из этих домов мог выйти Питер Пен, Дудочник или же все семь гномов, и это ничуть не удивило бы Сару.

— Как мы спустимся вниз? — спросила Сара.

— Ступеньки! — заявила Пласса.

Бенедикт закатил глаза.

— В скале вырезаны ступени, — пояснил он. — Просто отсюда их не видно. Однако Плассе не разрешается ходить по ним. Она может упасть.

— Я не падаю! — с негодованием возразила Пласса. — Я большая девочка.

Сара посмотрела вниз: до земли было добрых шесть метров, и она поняла, что Бенедикт прав.

— Я понесу Плассу, — разумно сказала Сара. — А вы двое показывайте дорогу.

Мальчики с серьёзным видом кивнули. Пласса надулась, но скорее притворно, потому что она охотно позволила Саре взять её на руки.

Пересекавшая скалу лестница почти вертикальной и хорошо скрытой листьями, поэтому её практически невозможно было найти, если не знать точно, где она находится. Ступеньки были широкими, но крутыми, и без перил. Сара, с её длинными юбками и ребёнком на руках, боялась, что упадёт и убьёт их обеих. После всего, через что она прошла, это будет не самая благородная смерть. Может, ей удастся сотворить батут, чтобы смягчить падение? Хотя нет, вряд ли.

Несмотря ни на что, они благополучно спустились, хотя Пласса не торопилась слезать с рук Сары. А та, внезапно затосковав по Тоби, не стала опускать её на землю.

— Где все? — спросила Сара, оглядевшись.

— Те, кто постарше, сейчас не здесь, — сказал Антоний.

— Они или в лесу, как были мы, или в городе, — закончил Бенедикт.

— А малыши спят, — добавил Антоний.

— Но не Пласса, — сказала с улыбкой Сара, начавшая привязываться к девочке. У той явно имелось мужество.

— Не я! — согласилась Пласса.

— Адди у себя дома, так что мы проводим тебя к ней.

Они молча дошли до самого большого дома в деревне. Из всех сооружений, что Сара видела в Королевстве гоблинов, он больше всего был похож на обычный дом, хотя его стены были очень уж гладкими, а углы — закруглёнными. Крыша была сделана из соломы, обмазанной чем-то вроде штукатурки, и её края свешивались над домом. Кое-где в толстых стенах были видны круглые окна. По правде говоря, дом был массивным и довольно уродливым, но имелось в нём какое-то своеобразное очарование. Он выглядел так, будто вырос на этом месте, а потом вокруг него выросли кольцом другие дома, как грибы.

Дверь в дом была тяжёлой, тёмной и очень-очень старой. Близнецы открыли её вдвоём, и за дверью оказалась залитая светом комната, в которой было полным-полно низких столиков и стульев. Сбоку стояла ширма, разделяющая комнату на две части. За ширмой виднелся более высокий стол и кресла. С крепившихся к потолку крючков свисали растения — высушенные охапки знакомых Саре трав, пёстрые цветы и даже связки коры и ягод. На стенах висели полки, заставленные многочисленными кружками и банками, стопками пергамента и потрёпанными книгами. На одной из них спала парочка котов — черепаховый и полосатый.

— Адди! — крикнул Бенедикт. — У нас гость! Взрослая леди.

Это радовало: хоть кто-то считал Сару взрослой.

— Это я вижу, — раздался тёплый голос-контральто, похожий на горячий пряный сидр или подогретое вино со специями и мёдом. Или на что-то в этом роде — что-то одурманивающее, ставшее с возрастом только лучше — по крайней мере, такая ассоциация возникла у Сары.

Из-за ширмы вышла женщина, державшая в руках книгу. Она была среднего роста, худая, но крепкая, с высокими широкими скулами, придававшими её лицу благородный и сильный вид. Она уже перешагнула средний возраст и теперь изящно приближалась к своим золотым годам. Волосы её были щедро приправлены сединой, а смуглую кожу расчертили тонкие морщины. Её тёмные глаза сияли.

Адди Озервуд выглядела так, словно могла гнуть железо голыми руками. Метафорически выражаясь. Саре она мгновенно понравилась.

— Добрый день, дорогая, — с искренним радушием сказала она Саре и, взглянув, на Плассу, добавила: — Вижу, ты нашла мою беглянку. Антоний, Бенедикт, вы можете отнести Плассу обратно в кровать?

— Нет! — негодующе воскликнула Пласса. — Шоколад!

— Я пообещала им шоколад, если они покажут мне дорогу сюда, — быстро объяснила Сара, надеясь, что она не нарушила никаких местных правил. Она не хотела злить эту внушительную женщину.

— Что ж, я не буду вмешиваться в деловую сделку, — подумав, добавила Адди. — Хотя этой хулиганке придётся подождать: она сможет съесть шоколад, только после того, как поспит.

Пласса обиженно надулась. Сара, извинившись, поставила её на ноги и потянулась.

— Ладно, — деловито начала она, — я научилась этому только пару часов назад, но, уверена, я смогу это сделать. Я хорошо представляю себе шоколад. Но если не получится, я буду вам должна. Может, мне удастся убедить Джа… кое-кого сотворить немного.

Дети непонимающе посмотрели на неё. Адди внимательно за ней наблюдала.

— Поехали, — вздохнула Сара.

Она закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась и сотворила хрустальный шар. Это было самой лёгкой частью. Затем она представила себе три развёрнутых батончика шоколада «Херши», лежавших у неё в руке… молочный шоколад, прохладный, сухой, хрустящий, но не хрусткий, мягкий, гладкий, сладкий, с насыщенным вкусом…

Шар лопнул, и в её руке появилось что-то ещё. Сара открыла глаза и посмотрела на свою ладонь. Одна шоколадка, не очень большая. Но лучше, чем ничего. Сара радостно воскликнула.

— Я знала! У меня были трудности только из-за этих дурацких груш. Я ненавижу груши. Шоколад намного лучше.

Она разломила шоколадку на три части и протянула их детям. Которые, однако, не шелохнулись.

— Что? — неуверенно спросила Сара. — Всё в порядке. Я знаю из надёжного источника, что материализованная еда вполне безопасна. Не думаю, что он стал бы врать насчёт этого.

— П-прошу прощения, миледи, — заикаясь, пробормотал Антоний, глядя на Сару огромными глазами. — Я принял вас за человека. Я не знал. Простите.

— Но я…

— Они просто удивлены, — перебила Сару Адди, взяла у неё шоколад и передала детям. — А теперь бегите!

Пласса, Антоний и Бенедикт выскочили из дома, и Сара осталась наедине с Адди.

— Мне следует представиться, — нарушив воцарившуюся было тишину, робко сказала Сара.

— Не стоит, — хмыкнула Адди. — Твоя репутация и сплетни Меггеди тебя опередили. Ты Сара. Вместе со всем, что из этого проистекает.

— А что из этого проистекает? — с тревогой спросила Сара, и Адди снова хмыкнула.

— Успокойся дитя. Давай-ка присядем. Хочешь чаю?

— Нет, спасибо, мисс Озервуд. Я не люблю чай.

— Адди, пожалуйста. И я тебя понимаю. Я сама предпочитаю чаю хороший бренди. 

Адди подвела Сару к стоявшему за ширмой столу. Эта часть комнаты была увешена вышивками, а одну стену почти полностью занимало большое окно. Пол был покрыт глиняной плиткой, на которой лежал ковёр. Сара села за стол, и Адди последовала её примеру. Некоторое время они обсуждали вышивки, а затем Адди принесла Саре стакан воды. В конце концов, Сара не выдержала и поинтересовалась, что Адди о ней слышала.

— Ну, я знаю, что ты человеческая девушка, одолевшая Лабиринт, — сказала Адди, — и я также знаю, что ты вернулась сюда, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям. Меггеди сказала, что Джарет учит тебя магии.

— Верно.

— Такого никогда ещё не было. Но, с другой стороны, такой, как ты — тоже. — Она по-доброму улыбнулась Саре. — Не обижайся на то, как дети на тебя отреагировали. Люди не могут творить магию, знаешь ли. Ну, как правило.

— Я тоже это слышала, — язвительно пробормотала Сара. — Но я привыкла к любопытным взглядам. Мне пришлось пройти через весь Город гоблинов, чтобы добраться сюда, и они все смотрели на меня так, как будто у меня три головы! И при этом я даже не колдовала!

К концу голос Сары стал откровенно расстроенным.

— Уверена, они были бы менее удивлены, будь у тебя на самом деле три головы — здесь такое привычнее, чем человеческая девушка в шелках, живущая в замке под крылышком Его величества. Все знают тебя по описанию — после того, как ты в первый раз покинула Лабиринт, история о том, что ты сделала, быстро распространилась по всему королевству. Теперь же, когда ты вернулась… да ты самая интересная новость с тех пор, как Джеремиель Дара случайно перенёсся в Город гоблинов. А это было больше сотни лет назад.

— Джеремиель мой отчим, — выпалила Сара, не подумав, и Адди открыла рот от удивления.

— Правда? Просто невероятно. Мойры соткали тебе причудливую судьбу, возможно, даже запутаннее, чем мне. Ведь ты, в конце концов, единственный человек, который смог разгадать Лабиринт в его настоящей форме.

— В настоящей форме? А что, были другие?

— Одна. — Глаза Адди стали мечтательными. — Тогда успешно пройти его удалось мне, когда я была примерно твоего возраста. Даже немного младше. Тогда Лабиринт был намного меньше, чем сейчас. И менее коварный.

Мозг Сары, наконец, заработал, и она сложила два и два. Адди… Лабиринт… История Джарета… Адди…

— Ариадна! — воскликнула она и поняла вдруг, как громко это прозвучало. — Простите. Но?..

— Умная девочка. Джарет, наверное, рассказал тебе эту историю.

— Да. Но, очевидно, не всю целиком. Он сказал, что Дедал остался в Лабиринте, но про вас умолчал.

Сара несколько раз моргнула, осмысливая своё открытие. Прямо перед ней сидела легендарная критская принцесса, отлично сохранившаяся даже с учётом преклонного возраста. Просто-таки великолепно сохранившаяся, ведь ей было четыре тысячи лет. Сара с трудом могла это переварить, как и тогда, когда узнала о возрасте Джарета. Не укладывалось это у неё в голове, и всё тут.

— Я сначала и не осталась. Вернулась домой как испорченный товар. Отец избавился от меня при первой же удачной возможности — она и в самом деле была удачной для обесчещенной дочери. Я вышла замуж за мужчину старше себя, родила ему детей, он умер у меня на руках ещё до того, как дети выросли. Годами я жила как обеспеченная вдова: одинокая, но зато хорошо одетая. Когда младший из моих детей женился и покинул дом, я почувствовала себя… чужой. Я зря потратила свою молодость, и только теперь у меня появилось время для приключений. Конечно же, я не забывала Джарета. Его сложно забыть. Я… позвала его и была удивлена, когда он откликнулся на мой зов. Он ничуть не изменился, а вот я постарела.

Губы Адди снова тронула улыбка, на этот раз лёгкая и горькая. Желудок Сары сделал непонятый кульбит.

— Я пришла в Лабиринт и поразилась тому, насколько он вырос. Я встретилась с Дедалом — он был мне практически как дядя: когда я росла, я постоянно держалась возле него. Он помог мне привыкнуть к жизни здесь, а затем я узнала о детях, которых забирал Лабиринт. Их тогда было совсем мало, но о них некому было позаботиться. Я взяла это на себя, и вот теперь я здесь, тысячи лет и детей спустя.

— Как вы прожили так долго?

— О, Лабиринт признал мою полезность, ведь я заботилась о его детях. Подозреваю, что я вечно буду жить здесь, если только не передам кому-то другому эту работу. Наверное, однажды так и случится, когда я устану от жизни. Но дети продержали меня здесь дольше, чем я рассчитывала.

— Их сейчас много? — спросила Сара, пытаясь отвлечь Адди от тоски, так явно прозвучавшей в её голосе.

И действительно, тон Адди изменился и стал деловым, когда она сказала:

— Да. Семьдесят пять, разного возраста. Самые старшие уже почти выросли, они помогают заботиться о малышах. Самый младший ещё младенец. Около половины из них люди, четверть — полукровки, одна восьмая — чистокровные представители других рас, и ещё одна восьмая — Сияющие.

— Сияющие?

— Вы называете их феи или фейри, но это лишь одно из их имён. И оно чертовски путает. Юный Джеремиель — один из Сияющих. А те, кого мы называем феи, — это низшие расы Подземья, вроде троллей, пикси и огров.

— Понятно. Почему среди детей так мало Сияющих и так много людей?

— Потому что люди, разумеется, не проходят Лабиринт. Только тебе это удалось. Те немногие юные глупцы из числа Сияющих, кто желает, чтобы детей забрали гоблины, обычно обладают достаточными магическими способностями, чтобы вернуть их. Встречаются, конечно, те, кто не хочет возвращать детей, но это редкость.

— А-а-а… — Поколебавшись, Сара сказала: — Я захотела прийти сюда, чтобы увидеть, как живут подкидыши. Потому что… мой брат мог стать одним из них. Я хотела убедиться, что с ним всё было бы в порядке.

— Ты всё ещё терзаешься из-за этого? — спросила Адди, вглядываясь в опущенное лицо Сары.

Сара неохотно кивнула.

— Девочка моя, не будь так строга к себе. У нас у всех бывают моменты слабости. Ты, несомненно, заботишься о мальчике, так к чему сейчас ворошить прошлое?

— Не могу перестать думать о том, как всё могло бы сложиться. Мне просто очень, очень повезло. И, к тому же, мне помогли: Хоггл, Людо и сэр Дидимус. Если бы я не встретила их, если бы не очнулась ото сна… — Сара осеклась.

— У нас у всех бывают моменты слабости, — повторила Адди. — Пожелать, чтобы кто-то забрал твоего брата или сестру, — почти неизбежная ошибка, из которой, однако, обычно делаются соответствующие выводы, и жизнь идёт своим чередом. Ты свой урок крепко усвоила, как я полагаю, а это самое главное. Не принижай себя и свою силу. — Адди погладила Сару по правой руке, лежавшей на столе. — Ты хороший человек и славная девушка.

— Вы поняли это за несколько минут? — сухо спросила Сара, но всё же невольно улыбнулась.

— Больше ~~,~~ чем за несколько минут — почти за час. И да, поняла.

Сара посмотрела в окно — солнце уже клонилось к закату. Сара поморщилась.

— Ой, я и не подозревала, что прошло столько времени. Я должна вернуться домой, пока Джарет не разъярился.

— Домой? — поинтересовалась Адди.

— На время. Ну, вы поняли, что я имею в виду: замок мой временный дом.

— Конечно. Тебе надо поторопиться, чтобы вернуться до темноты. Ночью Лабиринт становится ещё менее гостеприимным.

— Джарет дал мне подвеску, — сказала Сара, вытаскивая эту самую подвеску из корсета. — Он сказал, что она защитит меня даже от самых недружелюбных обитателей Лабиринта.

— Ну и ну, — сказала Адди, взглянув на подвеску с приоткрытым ртом. В её глазах не осталось и намёка на веселье. — Ну и ну.

— Что? — настороженно спросила Сара.

— Да, это тебя защитит, — отозвалась Адди рассеянно. — Они не посмеют злить тебя… — Быстро сморгнув, Адди взяла себя в руки. — И всё же, думаю, тебе лучше идти. В темноте легко потеряться, даже с этой подвеской. Я попрошу близнецов проводить тебя к краю леса. Они знают все короткие пути.

— Спасибо. Если можно, я бы ещё хотела как-нибудь прийти сюда. Навестить Меггеди. И Плассу, — с улыбкой добавила Сара. — Она очаровательна.

— Ты бы так не говорила, если бы тебе пришлось заботиться о ней, как мне, — застонав, ответила Адди. — Она то ещё наказание. Мы всегда будем рады тебе, приходи в любое время.

— Ещё… вы, случайно, не знаете гнома по имени Хоггл? Или лиса сэра Дидимуса или… создание по имени Людо?

Сара не переставала думать о друзьях с тех пор, как вернулась в Лабиринт, но она не знала, как послать им весточку. Особенно Хогглу, который жил на краю Лабиринта.

— Я знакома с ними со всеми, — сказала Адди. — Сэр Дидимус мой хороший друг, а Хоггл и Людо оба были подкидышами.

— Что, правда? — Глаза Сары стали огромными от удивления. — Я этого не знала.

— Я попробую связаться с ними. Не сомневаюсь, что они будут рады повидаться с тобой. Давай я пришлю тебе сообщение, когда они мне ответят, хорошо?

— Это будет просто великолепно.

* * *

Солнце уже почти село, когда Сара вернулась в замок, чей тёмный силуэт чётко вырисовывался на фоне фиолетово-карминного закатного неба. Сара медленно поднялась по лестнице к двери, придерживая руками юбки, чтобы не наступить на них.

«И вот я здесь, — мрачно подумала она. — Снова дома. Ну, если только он не слишком сердится. Тогда он бросит меня в подземелье и не выпустит оттуда, пока не успокоится. Нет, серьёзно, что он может мне сделать? У него нет надо мной власти».

Она не совершила ничего плохого. Её не было всего-то несколько часов — небольшой грех в общей схеме мира. Однако Джарет был непредсказуем, и, может, из-за нечистой совести всё казалось Саре хуже, чем было на самом деле.

Сара поднялась по лестнице и увидела, что по обеим сторонам двустворчатых дверей стояло по гоблину-солдату, которых не было здесь утром. Заметив её, они подбоченились.

— Пожалуйста, пропустите меня, — вежливо попросила Сара, но в глубине души она боялась, что они её не пропустят.

Они ведь не могут не пустить её внутрь, так?

— Хрг! — издал один из гоблинов резкий звук, и они оба нажали на ручки дверей, которые бесшумно открылись.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Сара, проходя мимо гоблинов, которые слегка поклонились ей, звякнув доспехами.

Как только Сара зашла внутрь, двери закрылись за ней, тихо кликнув. Знакомый главный холл освещался теперь факелами — Сара раньше не бывала в этой части замка после заката, проводя вечера либо у себя в комнате, либо в кабинете Джарета. И, конечно, в обеденном зале, который был не слишком большим и вряд ли использовался во время крупных приёмов и прочих государственных мероприятий, если Джарет их вообще проводил…

«Так, я мысленно болтаю и не могу заткнуться. Сара Уильямс, заткнись и иди дальше».

И она пошла дальше, миновав тронный зал, лестницу, коридор… из-за двери кабинета Джарета, которая была приоткрыта, пробивался свет. Сара остановилась в шаге от неё, и ей показалось, что гоблин, голова которого была вырезана в двери, насмехается над ней. Разум Сары спорил с её инстинктами — покончить со всем прямо сейчас или спрятаться? Объясняться или надеяться, что к следующему утру он обо всем забудет?

— Сара?

Она резко повернулась и едва не упала, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Джарет стоял, прислонившись к стене, в нескольких метрах от Сары, у подножия лестницы, ведущей в её комнату. Свет факела освещал лишь половину его лица, а его прикрытые глаза блестели даже в полутьме. Выражение его лица было бесстрастным.

— Привет, — неловко сказала она и вздёрнула подбородок, отказываясь съёживаться под его взглядом.

— Хорошо погуляла? — медовым голосом спросил он.

— Да, хорошо, — поколебавшись, ответила Сара.

— Я рад.

Она приготовилась к атаке, но он, казалось, не хотел доставлять ей удовольствие, спуская на неё всех собак.

— Я полагал, изучение магии важно для тебя, — продолжил он после долгой парализующей тишины.

— Важно, — тонким голоском подтвердила Сара. 

— Я считал, что хочешь научиться всему, что необходимо для возвращения домой. Причём сделать это как можно быстрее.

— Да.

— Тогда почему, — теперь тон его голоса стал ледяным, — ты решила пропустить один из столь ценных для тебя уроков? Ты не хочешь возвращаться в Надземье? Теперь ты желаешь исследовать землю, которую прежде только бранила?

— Мне нужен был перерыв! — воскликнула Сара, не веря своим ушам. На последнем слове её голос дрогнул. — Неужели это так сложно?

— Перерыв, — повторил Джарет и улыбнулся, но веселья в этой улыбке не было. Он выглядел так, как будто готовился сказать что-то непростительное и отлично это знал.

Сара затаила дыхание.

— Ясно, — сказал он наконец. — В таком случае… пожалуй… я не буду так требователен к тебе. Тебе не нужно два урока в день, не так ли? Одного вполне хватит. Возможно, даже,по уроку через день будет достаточно… да, думаю, это отличное решение.

Он резко повернулся и пошёл по коридору, стуча каблуками по полу. Сара побежала за ним, пытаясь догнать его и всё разъяснить.

— Нет! Ты не можешь… куда ты идёшь?

— Ужинать. Ты не голодна? Уверен, у тебя был длинный и тяжёлый день, — отозвался Джарет, не повернув головы к Саре.

Та яростно нахмурилась.

— Джарет! Ты не можешь так урезать мои уроки, мне они нужны…

Она замолкла, когда они вошли в небольшую комнату, в которой обычно ужинали. Стены её, как и везде в замки, были из камня, а в центре стоял примерно трёхметровый стол. С высокого потолка, ровно из середины, свешивалась люстра со свечами вместо лампочек, к чему Сара уже привыкла. Кроме неё к потолку крепились гобелены, которыми были завешены стены. У обоих концов стола стояло по стулу, а блюда были расставлены вдоль него. В предыдущие вечера Сара практиковала левитацию, призывая к себе те или иные блюда.

Джарет остановился у сервировочного столика, стоявшего сбоку, налил что-то в два узких бокала и подал один из них Саре. Та машинально взяла его, всё ещё обдумывая слова Джарета.

— Ты моя ученица, ты учишься под моим надзором и с моего разрешения.

Он выпил залпом полбокала, а Сара раздражённо фыркнула.

— Я пропустила всего один урок! Ты сам дал мне утром эту подвеску и сказал, что я могу ходить по Лабиринту — ты же не ожидал, что я останусь после этого торчать в замке?

— Я ожидал, что ты серьёзно отнесёшься к занятиям.

Сара выдохнула, что больше походило на шипение, и сделала щедрый глоток напитка… который она с трудом проглотила, и, поморгав, спросила:

— Что это?

— Красное вино. Тебе понравилось?

«Да», — подумала Сара.

— Оно немного… крепкое.

— Ты мало пьёшь, верно?

Ну вот, теперь он развеселился. Просто прекрасно.

— Не пытайся сменить тему. Ты не урежешь занятия. Я застряну здесь навечно, если буду заниматься через день.

— Сядь, еда остынет.

— Джарет!

Он сел за стол и взмахом руки призвал Сару сделать то же самое. Стиснув зубы, она промаршировала к своему месту и села.

— Джарет.

— Да? — он вопросительно поднял бровь, и Сара спросила ~~,~~ удивившись:

— Ты намеренно пытаешься свести меня с ума от злости?

— Определённо. Даже не сомневайся в этом.

Нет, он точно был ненормальным. Другого объяснения у Сары не было. «Как кто-то может быть таким благодушным после того, как ещё минуту назад злился как черт?»

Сара допила вино, не заботясь ни о том, что это был алкоголь, ни о возможных его эффектах, ни о том, что она мгновенно пьянела.

— Один урок в день, не меньше. Или… или…

Она запнулась — или что?

— Ты ставишь суровые условия, Сара, — пробормотал Джарет.

Он над ней смеялся! Опять! Вот ублюдок!

— Или я пошлю весточку бабушке Дара! Она придёт и заберёт меня отсюда. Она в любом случае заберёт меня через пару недель к себе, она сама так сказала. Если я не появлюсь у какого-то там короля, когда там соберётся весь двор, она пошлёт кого-нибудь за мной.

— Что? — Джарет подался вперёд, и в его голосе снова появилась резкость. — Когда это было?

— Она прислала мне письмо, — ответила Сара, поняв, что сказала что-то важное. — Она написала, что Джереми рассказал, что проговорился мне про Подземье. А раз так, то я должна приехать к ним в гости. — Улыбнувшись вдруг, она добавила: — Она написала, что сведёт меня с кем-то, кто нормально относится к людям.

— Сведёт? — осторожно уточнил Джарет.

«Надо полагать, Джарет не знаком с современным человеческим языком», — решила Сара.

— Она хочет организовать мне помолвку. Ну, или хотя бы добиться, чтобы я посетила бал. Очень разумно с её стороны признать, что я пока что могу не хотеть выходить замуж.

Сара саркастически фыркнула и покачала головой.

— Вот как, — медленно сказал Джарет. — Довольно самоуверенно со стороны этой пожилой дамы, не так ли? Я подозреваю, она говорила о мероприятии у Гуннара в следующем месяце. Насколько мне известно, Дары — послы в Идунне.

— Понятия не имею, — кисло сказала Сара и взглянула на свою пустую тарелку — желудок у неё сводило от голода.

— Один урок в день, — сказал Джарет. — Только один. Тебе понадобятся уроки, раз леди Дара планирует похитить тебя.

— Лучше она, чем ты, — буркнула Сара. — Она хотя бы, может быть, вернёт меня потом домой.

— Не будь такой наивной, — рявкнул Джарет, взглянув на неё. — Они обручат тебя с тем, с кем будет наиболее выгодно, не принимая во внимание, хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты просто человеческая девчонка, Сара, полезная племенная кобыла, симпатичная игрушка, украшение, которое будет висеть на руке юного князька или овдовевшего барона, — резко и с небрежной жестокостью сказал Джарет. — Кровь Сияющих всегда наследуется их потомством, так что они могут не опасаться, что дети от тебя будут заражены человеческими недостатками. Твой любящий муж не выпустит тебя из кровати, и ты родишь ему кучу детей, а он лишь будет восхищаться твоей плодовитостью. Люди, в конце концов, живут недолго и потому быстро размножаются.

У Сары перехватило дыхание.

— Не пытайся запугать меня. Миссис Дара была очень добра ко мне, когда мы познакомились, и она не сделает ничего подобного. Да и Джереми не допустит такого, он же мой отчим, и, думаю, имеет право слова.

— Вы, современные девушки, такие забавные, — заметил Джарет, не отрываясь, глядя на Сару своими разными глазами. Неровный свет свечей делал черты его лица резче и жёстче, чем на самом деле, а бледная кожа на скулах натянулась так, что, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. — Такие невинные и праведные. Несколько сотен лет назад, даже сотню лет назад ни одна женщина не смогла бы сделать столько храброго заявления. Не стоит обольщаться законами и обычаями мира, в котором ты выросла, — в Подземье они не делают тебя неуязвимой. Джереми хороший человек, но не думай, что он сможет или захочет тебя защитить. Может, это и несправедливо, но мы с тобой уже обсуждали это небольшое обстоятельство: жизнь вообще несправедлива.

— Я не хочу больше об этом разговаривать, — сказала Сара.

Она побледнела не меньше самого Джарта, и её тёмные волосы и платье лишь подчёркивали эту бледность. Она подняла руку, и к ней подплыло, чуть качаясь, одно из блюд. Сара с невозмутимым видом положила себе еды, но руки у неё тряслись. Она чувствовала на себе взгляд Джарета, который пристально наблюдал за ней, чтобы убедиться, что до неё дошли его слова. Когда Сара снова подняла голову, Джарет уже ел и не смотрел на неё. 

Они долгое время молчали, а когда снова заговорили, то о чём-то несущественном.

* * *

Следующим утром, когда Сара пришла на урок, она внимательно слушала все, что говорил её учитель. Через несколько дней она встретилась после обеда со своими друзьями в доме у Адди. Она пожаловалась на свои несчастья Хогглу, который ей сочувствовал, но был немного насторожен, и Людо с сэром Дидимусом, которые были намного более оживлёнными. Последний был очень рад представиться «другим прекрасным дамам» — Меггеди и Плассе. Эта долгожданная, хоть и краткая передышка пошла Саре на пользу, и в замок она вернулась с улыбкой.

Две недели пребывания в Лабиринте превратились в три, потом в четыре — почти месяц пролетел незаметно. За это время Сара научилась зажигать огонь силой воли, материализовывать шарфы и светящиеся шары и призывать книги из библиотеки. Путешествовать между мирами она пока не могла.

Она помнила о семье и о школьных друзьях, но они были далеко от Сары и её нынешней жизни, и поэтому мысли о них беспокоили, но не причиняли боль.


	13. Chapter 13

** Глава 13. Что-то богатое и странное **[1]** **

****

— Я бы хотела познакомиться с Дедалом, — заявила как-то Сара после очередного урока магии, уже собираясь уходить.

Было около полудня, хотя в комнате без окон определить время суток можно было только по старым часам, на которых имелось тринадцать делений. Кабинет был, как всегда, освещён камином и свечами. Джарет, разглядывавший книжные полки на стене, ответил рассеянно:

— Вот как?

— Я искала его последние две недели, но Адди отказывается говорить, где его можно найти, а никто больше не знает, где он живёт.

— Хм.

Джарет явно не обращал на неё внимания, и Сара негодующе посмотрела на его спину.

— Есть полезные подсказки? — спросила Сара.

— Нет.

— Почему нет? Ты что, не знаешь, где он живёт?

Попытка психологической манипуляции вышла кривой. Джарет оторвался от поиска нужной ему книги ровно настолько, чтобы бросить на Сару насмешливый взгляд.

— Не стоит оскорблять мой ум своими неумелыми манипуляциями.

— Так ты знаешь, где он живёт.

— Конечно, знаю. Но тебе этого не скажу: если Дедал захочет, чтобы его нашли, ты его найдёшь, а нет — так нет.

— Джарет, — заявила Сара, всплеснув руками, — ты просто неподражаем в том, чтобы убить на корню всё веселье.

— Это лишь одна из тех многих вещей, в которых я неподражаем, — пробормотал Джарет и, найдя, наконец, книгу, взял её с полки. — Держи.

Не поворачиваясь, он бросил книгу себе за спину. Сара тихо вскрикнула, но быстро поняла, что книга не летит ей в лицо, а зависла в воздухе. Она взяла книгу и повертела её в руках. Обложка у неё была тёмно-красной, потёртой и без указания автора и названия. Толщиной книга была сантиметров пять, а когда Сара открыла её, то увидела, что страницы были плотные, немного неровные и пожелтевшие по краям.

— Что это? — с любопытством спросила она.

— Книга, — ответил Джарет и усмехнулся, заметив её раздражённый взгляд. — Это твоё домашнее задание. Так это называют земные дети, верно?

— Да, к сожалению. Ты даёшь мне домашнее задание?

— Именно. Прочитай книгу, она по магической теории. Уверен, это пойдёт тебе на пользу.

— Вау, спасибо. У тебя больше нет интересных книг, которые ты мог бы одолжить мне?

Сара пролистала книгу: абзац за абзацем, страница за страницей сплошного мелкого шрифта, лишь изредка разбавляемого диаграммами. Вот ужас-то.

— В замке есть библиотека намного больше этой, ты можешь взять оттуда любую книгу, какую пожелаешь. — Он сделал паузу и добавил: — Если, конечно, сможешь её найти.

Злобный Король гоблинов всегда остаётся злобным Королём гоблинов. Сара почувствовала себя подопытной крысой в бесконечном лабиринте.

— Но сперва прочитай эту.

— За какой-то определённый срок? — мрачно уточнила Сара.

— Нет, — ответил он с улыбкой, которая была настолько же привлекательной, насколько и тревожащей. — У тебя есть всё время мира. А теперь ступай, у меня назначена другая встреча.

За двадцать восемь дней Сара успела неплохо изучить Джарета, но иногда… иногда он заставлял её нервничать. Она не просила и не умоляла его отправить её домой, поскольку прежде это ни разу не сработало. Вместо этого она старательно училась и присматривалась и прислушивалась ко всему, что могло помочь ей сбежать. Хотя, пожалуй, «сбежать» было слишком громким словом. Было бы нечестно назвать её положение пленом — по сравнению с другими узниками, она вела шикарную жизнь. Причём её прошлая жизнь была скучной и серой, полной незначительных подъёмов и столь же незначительных падений. Временами эта серость становилась просто невыносимой. Здесь же Сара училась магии и дружила с гоблинами, гномами и принцессой из мифов. По всему выходило, что она должна была бы быть счастлива, и, в общем-то, она и была, когда забывала, что застряла здесь не по своей воле. Некоторые из уроков ей даже нравились, когда Джарет переставал быть несносным и превращался в учёного.

Но при этом Сара в глубине души не переставала испытывать вину и чувство неправильности происходящего, отравлявшие её жизнь в Королевстве гоблинов. Человеческий разум может выдерживать очень сильные эмоции лишь непродолжительное время, после чего они притупляются. Страх и злость — даже не злость, ярость, — которые Сара ощущала, когда только попала сюда, ослабели, и от них остались лишь едва заметные следы. Это позволило Саре привыкнуть к новой жизни и новым правилам, но не принесло ей успокоения. Она чувствовала вину за то, что оставила семью и друзей, не предупредив их, заставив их волноваться. Может, ей временами и нравился Джарет (ладно, не «может» — точно нравился, хотя она ни за что себе в этом не призналась бы)… но он запер её здесь, обманул её, похитил. Сара не могла ему этого простить. Это было неправильно: нельзя так поступать с людьми, неважно, с какими целями и намерениями.

Сара вышла из кабинета с книгой в руках, чувствуя беспокойство, но не желая вступать в спор с Джаретом. Она пообедала как обычно и, оставив книгу на столике, задумалась над тем, что она будет исследовать сегодня, как делала это каждый день.

Сара и сама не знала, почему её так тянет наружу. Конечно, так она сбегала от скуки, но было здесь что-то ещё. Может, она просто собирала впечатления, чтобы наслаждаться воспоминаниями, когда вернётся в тоскливую повседневность Надземья. В конце концов, когда ещё ей выпадет шанс увидеть единорогов? Правда, она ещё ни одного не видела, но Меггеди заверила её, что они водятся в королевстве. Сара исследовала Озервуд в компании подкидышей и даже ходила на базар гоблинов вместе с Антонием и Бенедиктом Антония и Бенедикта. Заглядывать в сам Лабиринт она пока не решалась.

Небо в этот день было серым и низким, а вдали, у самого горизонта уже виднелись грозовые тучи. Пожалуй, вылазка наружу будет не слишком разумным шагом. Метеорология никогда не интересовала Сару, но здравый смысл подсказывал ей, что приближался дождь. «Итак, возможные варианты: остаться в комнате и поспать, остаться в комнате и почитать или пойти полазать по замку. Хм…». Сара взглянула на книгу — нет, не слишком вдохновляющая перспектива.

Ладно, она поищет библиотеку. Может, ей повезёт, и она найдёт там копию «Хоббита».

За время, проведённое в замке, Сара неплохо его изучила, но только в той степени, в которой это было необходимо. Она могла найти свою комнату, которая располагалась в гостевом крыле, которое кроме неё никто не использовал. Она также могла найти кабинет Джарета, находившийся в крыле, где сосредоточились все деловые помещения (неделю назад Сара познакомилась с гномом Кастором, который был мажордомом Джарета). Ещё Сара знала, где кухня, которой заправляла небольшая армия гоблинов, чуть более смышлёных, чем основная масса их соплеменников, малая столовая, где они ужинали с Джаретом, и тронный зал.

Все остальные части замка были для Сары белым пятном на карте.

Логика подсказывала ей, что библиотека не могла находиться на том же этаже, что и её комната, и Сара начала поиски с нижних этажей. Спустившись по лестнице и пройдя мимо тронного зала, Сара оказалась в коридоре, где раньше не бывала. За ним последовал другой, третий, четвёртый. Все они были безлюдными и пыльными. Окон наверху, как в коридоре Сары, в них не было, они освещались огромными факелами, отчего у Сары возникло ощущение, будто бы она идёт по древней гробнице. Иероглифы на стенах, если бы они имелись, идеально вписались бы в эту обстановку.

В конце концов, Сара подошла к большим дверям — первым, увиденным ей после тронного зала. Они были намного выше её, с вырезанными на каждой створке большими львиными головами, раскрывшими пасти в беззвучном рыке. Застыв навечно, они яростно смотрели на Сару, их глаза горели, а зубы были оскалены. Сара почти чувствовала на коже слюну, летевшую из их пастей, и нерешительно потянула за ручку двери, не уверенная, что хочет входить в комнату, которую защищали такие звери. Дверь не шелохнулась. Сара быстро отпустила ручку, и та со стуком ударилась о металлическую пластину, к которой крепилась. Один изо львов ринулся вперёд, силясь дотянуться до Сары. Та ахнула и отпрыгнула назад. Впрочем, лев не мог покинуть своей деревянной клетки. Второй лев открыл пасть ещё шире всё в том же беззвучном рыке. Ошеломлённая Сара быстро ретировалась — нет уж, к этой комнате она больше даже не подойдёт.

Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться дальше. Она повернула за угол, но не увидела ни одной двери. Сара не знала, сколько шла по следующему коридору — минуту, пять, десять, — пока не добралась до ярко освещённой развилки, от которой расходились в разные стороны пять коридоров. Развилка представляла собой просторную пятиугольную площадку с высоким куполообразным потолком и рядом окон под ним. Окна были витражными, но Сара не могла разглядеть рисунок. На полу была инкрустация в виде пятиконечной звезды из светлого мрамора и яркого цветного стекла. Присмотревшись, Сара поняла, что стекло, украшавшее звезду, складывалось в рисунки на кончике каждого луча. Как странно. Складывалось впечатление, что рисунки двигались вместе с солнцем. Впрочем, может, они и двигались. Может, даже, и комнаты в замке следовали за солнцем. А может, свет, лившийся в этот момент в окна, не имел отношения к солнечному. Сара уже поняла, что в Королевстве гоблинов было возможно всё.

На конце того луча звезды, что показывал на Сару, было схематичное изображение какого-то зверя… льва? На другом луче была красная роза, на следующем — голубой полумесяц, за ним — светлая птица, а на последнем… книга. Да, это точно была книга. Сара победно улыбнулась: не требовалось быть гением, чтобы понять, что библиотека находится в том коридоре, на который указывал луч звезды с книгой. 

Сара пошла в ту сторону, подавляя искушение засвистеть — тишина вокруг стояла такая плотная, что казалась почти осязаемой, и нарушить её было почти физически больно. Двери в библиотеку Сара нашла почти сразу, и на них, к её облегчению, был вырезан грифон. Он доброжелательно посмотрел на Сару, не шевельнувшись, и, ободрённая этим, она потянула за потускневшее за годы кольцо, служившее ручкой. Дверь бесшумно открылась, и перед Сарой предстала библиотека во всей её красе — заветная мечта любого библиофила.

Библиотека была восьмиугольной, а её потолок уходил, по меньшей мере, на шесть метров вверх. Три стены из восьми были заняты огромными, от пола до потолка, окнами, остальные покрывали книжные полки, заполненные книгами. Узкая галерея наверху образовывала что-то вроде второго этажа, позволяя добраться до полок под потолком. К полкам пониже были прикреплены скользящие по ним стремянки, к неимоверной радости Сары[2]. Пол был из светлого мрамора, а стены, ради разнообразия, не из камня, как остальные в замке, а красного дерева, как и полки и стремянки. Ещё в комнате были тяжёлые столы и несколько роскошных мягких кресел.

— О-о-о… — выдохнула Сара почти беззвучно, оглядывая комнату.

Она шагнула вперёд, и её пальцы дрогнули, словно им не терпелось взять книгу. Любительница книг в Саре вопила от радости — книги, книги, столько книг!

Она пошла дальше, к противоположной от входа стене. По пути она ласкала взглядом корешки книг, а подойдя к полкам, попыталась найти хоть одно знакомое название. Её внимание привлекла медная табличка, маленькая и незаметная, с выгравированной надписью «История Подземья». Сара произнесла вслух эти слова и прочитала названия книг в этой секции: «Южное Побережье: 900—1159», «Мариус Маритский», «Принцы Аллорина», «Хроника 50-летней войны».

Её прервало шипение. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Сара резко повернулась, чтобы увидеть источник звука. Шипение повторилось, но теперь уже несколько раз, как смех.

— Любимица Его величества, как я посмотрю, — услышала Сара. 

Это было произнесено очень похоже на прозвучавший только что смех.

Сара краем глаза уловила какое-то движение возле одного из ближайших к ней столов и, присмотревшись, разглядела маленькую светящуюся фигурку. В её глазах забрезжило понимание.

— Лорд Феллмарч? — уточнила она неуверенно и удивлённо, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Она помнила злобного болотного огня с того собрания в тронном зале, чем бы оно ни было — слушаниями, заседаниями или как там Джарет их называл. Вопрос был в том, что лорд Феллмарч делал здесь.

— Верно, — отрывисто сказал Феллмарч.

— Я… я не ожидала увидеть вас здесь, — начала издалека Сара, уставившись на болотный огонь.

Фелламарч нервировал её: было что-то странное и неприятное в нагом светящемся мужчине со стрекозиными крыльями и острыми зубами.

— Не думали, что болотный огонь умеет читать? — ядовито спросил Феллмарч.

Сара поморгала, пытаясь придумать ответ. 

— Э-м-м, я не это имела в виду. Я лишь удивлена увидеть вас в замке, а не в своих землях.

— Его величество собрал правителей своих владений на ежемесячную встречу, — сказал Феллмарч так, словно Сара должна была об этом знать. — Я предпочитаю вести ночной образ жизни, поэтому я прибыл ночью и уеду обратно также с наступлением темноты. А пока же я… делаю, что пожелаю.

— Свет здесь вас не беспокоит? — с вновь проснувшимся любопытством спросила Сара.

— Я стараюсь держаться в тени. Книги здесь достойны того, чтобы вытерпеть ради них солнечный свет.

Ответив на вопрос, Феллмарч расправил прозрачные крылья и потянулся. Он тряхнул головой, отбросив на спину серебристые волосы, и искоса взглянул на Сару.

— Я слышал, что у вас появилось новая симпатичная подвеска, — шёлковым, почти лукавым голосом сказал Феллмарч, глядя на Сару через практически прозрачные ресницы.

Это замечание застало Сару врасплох.

— Я… — Что, черт побери, всё это значит? — Да, верно.

— Могу я увидеть её? — спросил Феллмарч издевательски невинным тоном. Который, впрочем, был совершенно неубедительным, потому что шёл вразрез с жутковатым и понимающим голосом.

Сара вынула из корсажа подвесу и, взявшись за цепочку, нерешительно показала её Феллмарчу. Тот подошёл поближе к краю стола.

— Как интересно, — произнёс он так, что слово «интересно» прозвучало как ругательство. — И впрямь любимица.

Сара очень хотела бы разозлиться — и, пожалуй, в глубине души она и разозлилась, — но вся эта ситуация была настолько странной, что для злости просто не осталось места.

«У меня плохое предчувствие. Это всё какая-то аномалия, а из аномалий никогда ничего хорошего не выходит. Наверное, мне лучше уйти прямо сейчас, пока он не превратился в какого-нибудь бушующего монстра и не сожрал меня. Или похитил. Похищение в данных обстоятельствах представляется более вероятным».

Часто, когда Сара волновалась, у неё начинался мысленный понос. Вот как сейчас.

— И ничья я не любимица, — сказала она, не скрывая презрения от этой мысли.

Подвеска упала обратно в корсаж, а Сара скрестила руки на груди.

— Возможно, и нет. Странно: когда я впервые увидел вас, то принял за человека.

Он склонил голову набок, как птица, рассматривающая червяка. Сара открыла рот, но из него не вырвалось ни звука.

— Я человек, — сказала она, наконец, нахмурившись. Она вспомнила свой разговор с Бенедиктом и Антонием: «Но я человек». — Вы верно догадались.

— Вы владеете магией, миледи, — сурово ответил Феллмарч. — Людям это не дано. Поэтому ~~,~~ по законам логики, вы не человек.

— Боже, новости распространяются быстро, — пробормотала себе под нос Сара и добавила уже громче: — Я не родилась с магическими способностями, Джарет дал мне их, когда я прошла Лабиринт. Это большая разница.

— Не в вашем случае, — ухмыльнулся Феллмарч, явно довольный собой.

— Слушайте, я не знаю, к чему вы ведёте, — нетерпеливо начала Сара, — но вы в любом случае ошибаетесь. Я собираюсь пойти полистать книги. Приятно было поговорить.

Она прошла мимо стола Феллмарча и направилась к противоположной стене.

— На вашем месте я бы прислушался к моим словам, — сказал Феллмарч ей в спину.

Сара остановилась, вздохнула и снова повернулась к нему.

— Нет, это вряд ли. Думаю, вы играете со мной, как троллями на болоте.

— Тогда просто позвольте мне удовлетворить моё любопытство. Подождите минуту. 

Раздражённая Сара осталась стоять на месте. Она сама не знала, чего ждёт: что Феллмарч скажет что-то ещё или чего-то другого. Хотя, пожалуй, она вообще ничего не ждала, просто стояла, глядя в окно на проплывающие по небу облака. Поэтому она едва успела заметить промелькнувшую возле неё вспышку света, а затем почувствовала острую боль в левой руке.

Она охнула, не понимая, что происходит, и едва удержалась на ослабевших ногах. Опершись спиной на полки, шокированная Сара подняла руку, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось. Тонкий рукав её платья был порван, а по белоснежной коже предплечья текла кровь. На глазах Сары на коже выступила новая капля крови и скатилась вниз, от запястья до локтя. Сара начала глубоко дышать и опустила взгляд, сосредоточившись на разноцветном мраморе пола, красном, белом, сером. На пол упала алая капля.

— Что ты сделал? — Сара было закричала, но тут же понизила голос и закончила предложение шепотом.

Она завернула рукав и, оглядевшись, увидела Феллмарча на полу прямо у её ног. Он поймал одну каплю крови Сары и сказал спокойно:

— Это тест.

Феллмарч посмотрел на Сару, выглядя при этом, как ни в чем не бывало, за исключением окровавленной руки.

— Это… это… — Сара не могла выразить, что чувствовала, заворожённая видом собственной крови. — Я могу истечь кровью до смерти. Л-люди так убивают себя.

Ей пришло в голову, что рану надо чем-то перевязать и попробовать остановить кровотечение.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Феллмарч. — Если бы ты была смертельно ранена, кровь била бы фонтаном. Но не думаю, что всё так плохо, как тебе кажется.

Сара с ужасом поняла, что он очень доволен собой. Какого черта?..

Но кровь действительно текла не очень сильно. Да, она вся измазалась в крови, но непохоже было, что…

Сара осторожно потрогала пальцем руку, чтобы понять, насколько глубока рана, и… и ничего не нащупала.

Она потёрла руку, пытаясь стереть кровь и, поморщившись от лёгкой боли, ~~и~~ посмотрела на кожу: на запястье она увидела тонкую белую линию, а на сгибе локтя — красную царапину. На её глазах царапина затянулась, стала розовой, а затем белой, а шрам на запястье исчез, не оставив после себя и следа.

Сара полминуты не сводила глаз с руки, пока на ней не осталось ничего, кроме липкой крови. Все, что Сара могла сделать после этого, так это умоляюще посмотреть на Феллмарча.

— Как и думал, — сообщил тот удовлетворённо, не обращая внимания на страх Сары. — Не человек.

— Я человек, — с отчаянием возразила Сара. — Ты… что-то сделал.

— Вовсе нет. — Феллмарч подпрыгнул, завис в воздухе и взлетел вверх, остановившись напротив Сары. — Если ты не веришь мне, иди за мной. На той стороне комнаты есть зеркало.

Он вновь превратился во вспышку света, метнувшись к другой стене библиотеки, где была дверь. Там Сара действительно увидела большое красивое зеркало и медленно пошла к нему, надеясь на объяснение от Феллмарча, но в то же время опасаясь его тестов.

— Я удивлён, что ты сама не заметила разницы, — сказал Феллмарч, когда Сара подошла поближе. — У тебя ведь есть зеркало, так? Но, возможно, перемены происходили постепенно в течение нескольких недель.

— О чем ты? — безразличным от шока тоном спросила Сара, избегая смотреть на своё отражение.

Феллмарч покачал головой и показал на зеркало. Сара неохотно посмотрелась в него — оно было более ясное, чем у неё в ванной. Намного более ясное.

У той, что стояла перед зеркалом, была мраморно-белая кожа, коралловые губы, серо-зелёные, похожие на драгоценные камни, глаза, роскошные тёмные волосы и темно-красное бархатное платье. Потеки гранатовой крови на её руке смотрелись изящной инкрустацией. Это была не Сара. Это была не она. Не она.

У отражения в зеркале расширились от удивления глаза, как и Сары, и оно также задрожало.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептала Сара. — Я изменилась.

Превратилась во что-то богатое и странное. Как будто она… стала концентрированной версией самой себя, отбросив ненужное и оставив лишь самую суть. Она была ничуть не похожа на своих сводных кузенов — те явно были не людьми, ей это сразу бросилось в глаза на свадебном приёме. Они словно светились, но не потому, что от них исходил какой-то свет, а потому, что они были яснее и чётче всех остальных, если можно так выразиться. Но если это так, разве не должна была Сара сейчас чувствовать, что её стало больше, не меньше, а не наоборот?

— Думаю, тебе стоит спросить Его величество об этом, — вкрадчиво предложил Феллмарч. — Он единственный, кого я знаю, кто может так исцеляться. — Он задумчиво замолчал и добавил, словно невзначай: — Пусть ты и выглядишь как одна из Сияющих, но они всегда умирают, если я наношу им такие раны.

Он игриво улыбнулся и сжал и разжал свою окровавленную руку… когтистую окровавленную руку, как только что заметила Сара.

— А теперь прошу меня простить, я как раз искал одну книгу, когда ты пришла.

И он улетел. На Сару вдруг накатила волна отвращения, и она выскочила из комнаты и побежала по коридору, оставив позади злобного болотного огонька и двери с грифоном. Добежав до развилки, Сара, не глядя, свернула в один из коридоров, и уже через минуту путь ей перегородила очередная двустворчатая дверь. Это, однако, были не двери со львами, как она ожидала, — на этих были резные цветы.

У Сары не было сил, что возвращаться обратно на перекрёсток, и она потянула за ручку двери, надеясь, что внутри найдёт что-нибудь приятное. Как ни странно, дверь открылась, и Сара почувствовала сладкий ветерок, подувший ей в лицо, словно дружелюбно приветствовавший её.

Сара, зачарованная, вошла в розовый сад. Это было что-то вроде зимнего сада, со всех сторон окружённого каменными стенами замка, что маскировалось обилием зелени, и под открытым небом. Под ногами у Сары был небольшой клочок зелени, после которого начиналась основательно стёртая каменная дорожка. Она вела к розовым кустам, но дальше изгибалась и скрывалась из виду. На дорожке лежала тень от росшей рядом с ней вишни, покрытой розовыми цветками. За вишней рос сладкий горошек, за ним — львиный зев и ещё розы всех возможных цветов и видов. В садике было полно розовых кустов, розовых деревьев и даже вьющихся роз, оплётших решётки-шпалеры, прикреплённые к стенам специально для этой цели. В воздухе витал их тонкий аромат.

Сара пошла по дорожке, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы — розы были такими знакомыми, невинными и напоминали о доме. Её давно покойная бабушка выращивала розы у себя на заднем дворе. Одними из самых ранних воспоминаний Сары были воспоминания о сушёных лепестках роз — жёлтых, белых, розовых и красных. И теперь, увидев здесь столько роз, она впала в такое отчаяние, что его трудно было вынести. Сара прошла в глубь сада, и с каждым шагом её трясло всё больше и больше. Через несколько поворотов дорожка привела её к мраморной скамье, стоявшей под аркой из буйно цветущей глицинии и белых роз. Сара с облегчением опустилась на скамью, подтянув к груди колени и зарывшись лицом в юбку.

Она не знала, что думать. Не представляла, что произошло. Она всё ещё находилась в шоке от нападения Феллмарча и последовавшего за ним откровения, от того, что она увидела в зеркале. Перемены всегда нервировали её, но это было самым странным из всех. Радикальные перемены, произошедшие в её жизни, затронули теперь и её внешность. Конечно, внешность — это не так серьёзно, как всё остальное, но Сара только сейчас в полной мере осознала важность случившегося с ней. Менее очевидные перемены было проще принять, от такого же Сара отмахнуться уже не могла. 

Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет[3].

«Я — это я. Я всё ещё я, независимо от того, что может моя магия, где я живу и как выгляжу».

Но кем она была? Кто была та суровая, холодная, сияющая незнакомка, смотревшая на неё из зеркала? Красивая и жестокая версия Короля гоблинов, только женского пола? Нет, это было бы слишком просто. Джарет действительно был таким, но у него были и другие стороны. «Внешность — это только внешность. Я Сара — дочь Роберта, сестра Тоби, подруга Дины. Я Сара — живущая в замке ученица Джарета и победительница Лабиринта. Я — и то, и другое, а не что-то одно. И я больше, чем всё это». Отсутствие джинсов и кед не могло уничтожить чью-то личность, равно как и их приобретение. С внешностью работал тот же принцип. Однако… Сара могла иметь много сторон личности, но жить она могла только в одном из миров. Как ей выжить, не уничтожив часть своей души?

А ещё была её рука, кожа которой была гладкой и целой, хотя ещё десять минут назад на ней был длинный порез. Такой поворот она никак не могла встроить в свою жизнь, да и вообще понять и принять. Это было что-то непонятное, что разрушило все аргументы Сары в пользу того, что с ней всё в порядке.

И поэтому Сара, обняв руками колени, плакала от бессилия, сидя в одиночестве под цветами, то громко, то тихо. Пока она рыдала, солнце опускалось всё ниже и ниже, а сад всё больше и больше погружался в тень, отбрасываемую высокими стенами. Наконец, Сара перестала плакать, легла на скамью, свернувшись калачиком, и погрузилась в оцепенение.

Через какое-то время она услышала звук шагов по каменной дорожке. Было мило с его стороны дать знать о своём появлении, а не материализовываться беззвучно рядом. Но Сара никак не могла заставить себя чувствовать благодарность, ей было всё равно. Она даже не подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Он сел на скамью недалеко от головы Сары, помолчал немного и спросил тихо:

— Что случилось?

Сара не ответила.

— Сара.

Он не повысил голос, но тон его стал предупреждающим. Укоризненным. Сара слегка пошевелилась, и Джарет, приобняв её, поднял и посадил, прижав к себе. Сара положила голову ему на плечо и вытянула руку. Она сдвинула в сторону порванный рукав и показала Джарету кожу, испачканную кровью. Джарет внимательно посмотрел на неё, не говоря ни слова.

— Ты ранена? — невыразительно спросил он.

Сара чуть покачала головой.

— Больше нет. 

Голос у неё был очень, очень холодный. Джарет погладил пальцем её руку, стирая кровь. Сара поёжилась и убрала руку.

— Рана… просто затянулась, — сказала она.

— Было много крови, — пробормотал Джарет, и Сара кивнула.

— Боюсь, часть её осталась на полу твоей библиотеке.

Особого раскаяния в её голосе не было. Джарет вздохнул — Сара скорее почувствовала, нежели услышала это.

— Я услышал о том, что случилось, от Пиджина, — сообщил Джарет. — С лордом Феллмарчем уже разобрались. Я подумал, что ты захочешь… что тебе нужно побыть одной.

Сара издала неопределённый звук, соглашаясь с ним.

— Сара, ты понимаешь важность всего этого?

— Наверное. Я не знаю. Не знаю! — Её голос сорвался, и к ней стала возвращаться недавняя паника. — Никто не сказал мне ничего… существенного, важного, что могло бы помочь мне понять. Феллмарч сказал, что я не человек, но и не одна из народа Джереми, но я не знаю, что это значит!

Она, наконец, посмотрела на Джарета яростным взглядом и увидела в его глазах усталость. Была своеобразная ирония в том, что в этот момент он был похож на человека, и в его обычно таких нечеловеческих глазах не было привычного нечитаемого выражения.

— Полагаю, ты стала такой, как я. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Ты, — с горечью сказала Сара. — Что ты теперь со мной сделал?

— Я тут ни при чем, дорогое дитя, — резко и слегка ядовитым тоном отозвался Джарет. — На этот раз это твоих рук дело. Я подозревал, что этим всё может закончиться, а лорд Феллмарч доказал это. Когда ты произнесла те слова в сердце Лабиринта, в этом самом замке, ты положила начало изменениям. Ты противостояла мне как равная, ты заявила, что ты равна мне. В этом мире нет никого такого же, как я. Мой народ любил Надземье и его обитателей и жил среди них. С годами я один остался здесь. Когда Надземье стало гораздо менее гостеприимным, и люди убили своих богов, все мои собратья умерли. Если кто-то из них и остался жив, мне об этом неизвестно. — Если в начале речи его голос был полон страсти, то к концу в нём осталась лишь покорность судьбе. — Я был один очень долгое время, так что прости, но я не испытываю сожаления из-за сложившейся ситуации.

Поражённая до глубины души Сара уставилась на него. Она ещё ни разу не видела, чтобы он проявлял столько эмоций. До этого она видела у него лишь злость, насмешку и образ терпеливого учителя. Она никак не ожидала от него такой сильной боли и честности. Ей потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с силами и сказать тихо и безнадёжно, опустив глаза:

— Я не знаю, кто я.

Джарет взял рукой её подбородок и поднял голову Сары, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Сара, это не меняет того, кто ты есть: ни твою личность, ни твоё прошлое, ни твоё настоящее. Ты — это ты. Не стоит впадать в экзистенциальный кризис и тревогу, это бессмысленно.

Ругательные нотки в его голосе, как и прищуренные глаза, были более привычны Саре, чем его предыдущее поведение, но слова утешения от него всё равно казались странными. Они не помогли ей, но она оценила его попытку. 

— Ты сейчас такой милый, — сказала она зачарованно Джарету, который всё ещё держал её за подбородок.

Он ещё больше сузил глаза.

— Я не милый, — резко и чётко сказал он. — Не обольщайся.

И ~~,~~ чтобы доказать это, он нагнулся и поцеловал Сару в губы. Из лёгкого и показательного поцелуй превратился в более страстный и глубокий, а потом… Потом Сара забыла, что не должна испытывать к нему влечение, и с энтузиазмом ответила на поцелуй. Её сегодняшнее испытание избавило её от многих старых предубеждений.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга — всего на пару сантиметров, — к Саре вернулась способность здраво мыслить. И первой её мыслью стало: «Вот чёрт!» Всё, игра закончена, маски сорваны. Теперь было бессмысленно притворяться, что она его не хотела. Джарет победил.

Бежать или принять бой — вот что Сара, глядя на Джарета, никак не могла решить. Бежать или сдаться? Принять происходящее или всё отрицать? Та её часть, что руководствовалась эмоциями (утопленная в слезах, но всё ещё живая), восставала против поцелуя и всего, что он предполагал, отказываясь сдаваться этому самодовольному ублюдку. Но другая её часть жаждала большего. Конфликт, конфликт, конфликт. Она могла увидеть на его лице триумф, удовлетворение, самодовольство. И всё же…

Крошечный внутренний голос, спокойный и холодный, сказал то, что поразило Сару: да, Джарет торжествовал оттого, что, наконец-то, получил её — он давно играл в эту игру, ещё с их знакомства в доме Сары, а Лабиринт был лишь одной его проигранной битвой, но война осталась за ним. Однако торжество подразумевало желание, а желание — слабость. А это, как поняла вдруг Сара, могло повлечь за собой любопытный компромисс. Раз он настолько хотел её, что был таким счастливым, добившись своей цели, то у Сары была определённая власть над ним. «Соблазнитель часто оказывается в опасности быть соблазнённым», — прошептал Саре всё тот же голос. «Это может сработать! — воскликнули её разум и тело. — И плевать на последствия! Ты хочешь этого и, во имя всего святого, чёрт побери, ты это заслужила!»

Он хотел её не меньше, чем она сама.

Всё случилось очень быстро. Сара, едва отдавая себе в этом отчёт, прижалась к Джарету и поцеловала его… а затем его губы переместились на её шею, спустились вниз, и Сара окончательно перестала соображать, уткнувшись лицом в светлые волосы, которые оказались такими же мягкими, какими выглядели. Она довольно постанывала, проводя руками по спине, груди и бокам Джарета, чувствуя под пальцами твёрдые мускулы. Он бормотал что-то, щекоча губами её кожу, и его голос был похож на грубый бархат, а не на шёлк, как обычно.

На какое-то время Сара забыла о лорде Феллмарче, и потере человечности, и окровавленных руках. По сравнению с тем, что она испытывала в эту минуту, это казалось неважным. Её внимание отвлекли другие, более значительные вещи, и продолжали отвлекать ещё несколько часов, и во время неторопливого ужина, который они с Джаретом провели наедине, и остаток вечера. Джарет был великолепен в искусстве отвлечения. Когда Сара, уже почти под утро, наконец, заснула, тёплое тело, обнимавшее её под прохладной простыней, отпугнуло плохие сны. 

  


* * *

[1] Something rich and strange («Что-то богатое и странное») ‒ роман известной писательницы фэнтези и детской фэнтези Патриции Маккиллип. Роман про фейри и людей.

[2] Сара явно смотрела диснеевский мультик «Красавица и чудовище», и те, кто также его любят, могут увидеть стремянки, о которых идёт речь, в сцене, где Белль приходит в книжный магазин.

[3] «Ромео и Джульетта», акт II, сцена II, Джульетта.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14. Куда ты идёшь теперь, любовь моя? **[1]****

В первый раз Сара проснулась, когда было ещё совсем рано. Свет, проникавший снаружи, был тусклым, холодным и чуть голубоватым — за окном даже не рассвело. У Сары не осталось ни физических, ни душевных сил, и потому она с трудом осознавала, что с ней происходит, и уж точно это не анализировала. Она понимала, что лежит в кровати обнажённая и с распущенными волосами, обнимая что-то большое, тёплое и неподвижное. Чьё-то тело. Явно мужчина. Сара спала, забросив на него одну ногу и уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Его тяжёлая рука обнимала Сару за талию. От него приятно пахло. Сара вновь начала засыпать.

Её живая подушка сделала глубокий вдох и пошевелилась. Пробормотав что-то вроде «черт побери», Джарет сел, и почти спящая Сара протестующе простонала

— Кто-то пожелал, чтобы я забрал ребёнка, — с отвращением сказал Джарет хриплым со сна голосом.

Сара решила, что ей нравится эта хрипотца. Она издала неопределённый звук, не задумываясь над тем, что он сказал, и снова закрыла глаза.

Когда она проснулась в следующий раз, она была в постели одна, укрытая одеялом. Джарет стоял возле кровати, безупречно одетый и совершенно невозмутимый.

— К твоему сведению, это выводит меня из себя, — кисло сказал он. — Если повезёт, они не захотят возвращать паршивца, и я вернусь через час-другой. Спи, сколько захочешь. Мне нравится видеть тебя обнажённой в своей кровати.

— Мрф, — ответила Сара и повернулась на спину, щурясь от света.

Джарет, казалось, обречённо смирился с тем, что ему пришлось встать так рано.

— Увидимся днём.

Он посмотрел на неё со странным, задумчиво-печальным выражением лица, а затем нагнулся, быстро поцеловал её, яростно и страстно, и исчез.

Сара поёжилась и заснула.

В третий раз она проснулась уже окончательно от падающего ей на лицо яркого света.

«Чёртово солнце, — раздражённо подумала она. — И чёртовы птицы, которые поют за окном — они что, не знают, что люди ещё спят?»

Беспричинное раздражение на всё и вся было не редкостью для только что проснувшейся Сары. Она откинула волосы с лица и неохотно села. От прохладного воздуха, коснувшегося её обнажённой груди, у неё из головы выветрились все мысли об убийстве. Она оглядела себя, затем осмотрелась по сторонам и начала лихорадочно соображать: «Я голая… я в чужой постели, потому что… Потому что прошлой ночью у меня был страстный секс с Королём гоблинов. О боже!»

Сара громко застонала и закрыла лицо рукам. Теперь она все вспомнила. Очень живо и ясно. Некоторые из этих воспоминаний она до сих пор чувствовала всем телом. Сара густо покраснела.

Один раз можно было бы понять и простить. «Я могла бы списать это шок. Я была… потрясена. Оплакивала свою потерянную человечность. Моим состоянием легко было воспользоваться. Один раз можно было бы считать нормальным. Но как, черт побери, я объясню четыре раза? Тут я никак не могу оправдаться».

— Официально заявляю, что это как раз тот случай, когда у меня нет других слов кроме «охренеть», — сказала вслух Сара.

Это не принесло ей облегчения.

В кресле, стоявшем на другом конце комнаты, она увидела своё платье. Хм. Она не помнила, как оно там очутилось. Осознав, что ничего не изменится, если она снова ляжет спать и сделает вид, что ничего не случилось, Сара села, свесив ноги с кровати. Это далось ей с некоторым трудом, учитывая ширину кровати и лёгкую боль между ног. Последнего, впрочем, следовало ожидать. «Но это того стоило. Более того, я, кажется, активно этому способствовала».

Нет, она не чувствовала раскаянья или сожаления, скорее смущение и что-то вроде досады, поскольку не представляла, что ей теперь делать. К тому же она до сих пор не оправилась от того, что узнала о себе накануне, и сознавала: ей ещё предстоит с этим разобраться, и процесс этот будет трудным и мучительным.

«Уф. Так, всё, хватит мелодрам. Я приму сейчас приму ванну, оденусь, уйду к себе в комнату и там буду думать».

Так она и сделала. Найти ванную комнату не составило труда, поскольку вчера Сара уже в ней была, когда смывала кровь с руки (Джарету пришлось остановить её, пока она не стёрла кожу до крови мочалкой.). Она была так же архаична, как и её собственная, но гораздо более роскошна. Сама ванная представляла собой небольшой мраморный бассейн, вделанный в пол, и в ней было приятно лежать, когда она была полной. Вот только Саре пришлось ждать десять с лишним минут, пока в неё нальётся вода. Горячая вода принесла облегчение её ноющим мышцам, а мыло пахло очень приятно. Совсем как… Джарет. Хм. Теперь она пахла как Король гоблинов. Хорошо это или плохо? И что ей всё же теперь делать?

Сара накинула на себя вчерашнюю грязную одежду и оставила мокрые волосы распущенными. Скорее всего, она выглядела со стороны как женщина, проведшая страстную ночь в чужой постели, но с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Она лишь надеялась, что ей никто не встретится по пути в её комнату. Вряд ли её вид кому-нибудь был бы интересен, но все равно не хотелось никому показываться на глаза.

Сара покинула комнаты Джарета, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Прошла по коридору, спустилась по винтовой лестнице — в замке их было невероятно много, — прошла по ещё одному коридору и… Ура! Сара вышла к перекрёстку со звездой-путеводителем на полу, которая сияла сейчас в свете солнца. На коридор, откуда она пришла, указывал луч с изображением совы. Сара улыбнулась, поняв теперь, что она означала. Ей оставалось лишь добраться до тронного зала, а уже оттуда идти в свою комнату.

Проходя мимо тронного зала, из-за закрытых дверей которого доносился шум, Сара поняла, что внутри собрались гоблины. Ей послышался плач ребёнка, и, подавив вскрик, она подняла юбки и побежала, желая побыстрее оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Она не готова была пока думать о том, что творилось в тронном зале, только не сейчас.

Оказавшись у себя, Сара быстро переоделась в синее платье и, не в силах усидеть на месте, со все возрастающей нервозностью начала мерить шагами комнату.

Что делать, что делать, что делать? Ей нужно было время, чтобы подумать. Просто подумать и все понять. Кем она была, чего хотела, что её ждало? Что ей делать? Была ли она ещё человеком? А если нет, то кем? Она никак не могла переварить саму мысль о том, что могла быть не человеком. Человек — не человек, человек — не человек? И что это значило?

Сейчас ей казалось, будто она никогда не верила ни во что: ни в Джарета, ни в гоблинов, ни в Лабиринт, ни в Джереми-фейри и его семью, ни в Межземье. Для неё они были не до конца реальны, являлись скорее приятным или пугающим приключением, которое отвлекало её от скучной реальности… Нет, конечно же, она верила в то, что они существуют, но все же… все же…

Прежде она всегда знала, что это закончится. Она покинула Лабиринт, преодолев его. Она рассталась с Дара, как только закончился приём, и больше с ними не встречалась. Она верила, что уйдёт из Лабиринта, как только овладеет магией. Ничто из этого не было для неё настоящей проблемой. Подземье было лишь средством скрасить серые будни, не постоянной частью её жизни. «Как я могла быть такой дурой, чтобы поверить, что я далека от Подземья? Я так же принадлежу ему, как Хоггл или Меггеди. Леди Сара, с подвеской на шее, учащаяся магии и бродящая по Озервуду с детьми».

Она должна была выбраться отсюда. Она не могла этого сделать.

Сара увидела книгу по магической теории, лежавшую на столе, взяла её в руки и, поколебавшись, вышла из комнаты. Её ноги, не связанные, казалось, в этот момент с её разумом, сами собой вывели её из замка, и Сара вдруг поняла, что идёт по Городу гоблинов. Теперь на неё обращали гораздо меньше внимания, чем раньше, и только для детей она представляла прежний интерес. Дойдя до окраины города, Сара остановилась и задумалась. Куда ей отправиться? В Озервуд, спросить совета у Адди? Наверное, та понимала её лучше всех в Лабиринте, ведь когда-то и она спала с Джаретом. Давным-давно, где-то четыре тысячи лет назад. Адди подогреет ей пряного вина, поговорит с ней и убедит, что она просто глупит.

Но это не решит её проблем. Материнское участие и понимание Ариадны лишь снова вызовут у Сары слёзы. Нет, она не могла пойти в Озервуд.

Перед ней возвышались стены Лабиринта, словно маня её зайти. «Иди, — шептали они. — Скройся внутри нас, среди наших изгибов и поворотов легко затеряться».

 

Это было соблазнительное предложение. Несколько лет назад Сара, попав в неприятности, очутилась в Лабиринте, но успешно выбралась оттуда, и все ее проблемы разрешились. Может, на этот раз, снова попав в неприятности, она повторит этот опыт? Сара сделала шаг вперёд, другой, третий, и вытащила из корсажа подвеску. Она нерешительно вошла в Лабиринт, чувствуя под ногами гладкую плитку. Земля под ней не разверзлась, и никакие монстры не выскочили из-за кустов, чтобы сожрать её. Сара слегка расслабилась и, оглядевшись, пошла в выбранном наугад направлении.

«Всё, что мне нужно, это тихое уединённое место подальше от замка, где я могу посидеть и почитать. И поразмышлять о своём существовании. Нахрен Джарета и его совет. Так, нет, это неудачное слово».

— Он-то никогда в себе не сомневается, — зло пробормотала Сара. — Ублюдок.

Клочок глазастого мха вдруг резко повернулся и посмотрел на неё, и уставилась на него Сара испепеляющим взглядом.

— Что? Никогда не видел людей, которые разговаривают сами с собой?

Мох быстро отвернулся.

— Правильно.

Сара поняла, что сейчас, срываясь на окружающих, напоминала сама себе Джарета. Брр. Она прижала книгу к груди и ускорила шаг. «Лети-лети, птичка, сбегай от всех своих проблем, как это делают трусы», — сказал Саре внутренний голос.

Это было несправедливо: она не сбегала, ей просто нужно было побыть одной.

Ага, конечно.

Эта часть Лабиринта была довольно ухоженной, но постепенно становилась все более дикой. Сорняки и цветы росли между уже далеко не такой ровной, как в начале, плиткой, а стены были увиты плющом, скрывавшим песочного цвета каменную кладку. Листья плюща шевелились от движений каких-то спрятавшихся среди них созданий. Обернувшись, Сара поняла, что отсюда уже не видно замка — она зашла уже достаточно далеко. Через пару поворотов она заметила нишу в стене, где стояла симпатичная затенённая скамья. Удобно.

Сев, Сара стала медленно и размеренно дышать. В конце концов её сердце перестало биться так быстро, как прежде, но тяжесть в груди осталась. Она попыталась представить, что спокойствие окутывает её, как тяжёлое шерстяное пальто, но у неё это плохо получилось. Скорее искомая невозмутимость была похожа на рыбацкую сесть, небрежно накинутую на её плечи.

«Так, хорошо, сосредоточься на том, что тебя окружает. Ясное голубое небо, яркое солнце. Оливковая и изумрудная листва. Тёплые каменные стены. Темно-синий бархат и бледно-голубая кисея платья. Птица, поющая вдали. Ветер, свистящий в вышине. Тёплые лучи солнца, согревающие меня.

Закрой глаза. В чём дело?

Растерянность. Я меняюсь».

Сара не могла остановить то, что с ней происходило, как не могла остановить ход времени. Будь они медленными и постоянными, все было бы в порядке, но она так стремительно менялась со своего дня рождения, что у неё было такое ощущение, что её кто-то столкнул со скалы и теперь она летит вниз не в силах ничего сделать. Кого в этом винить? Маму, Джереми, Джарета, Анарад? Нет, только саму себя. Сара всегда сама была во всем виновата. Это началось, когда она пожелала, чтобы Тоби забрали гоблины. Тогда она покинула Подземье, но так и не смогла сбежать из Лабиринта.

Теперь Сара могла лишь надеяться, что у подножья скалы кто-то растянул для неё батут. Иначе она с грохотом рухнет на землю и разлетится на куски.

Она может остаться здесь навсегда, спать в кровати Короля гоблинов и есть за его столом. Тоби вырастет в Надземье, смутно помня свою сестру. Её отец оплачет последнее напоминание о молодости и неудавшемся браке — дочь, такую же проблемную, как его бывшая жена. Карен будет утешать его, гадая, не она ли подтолкнула падчерицу к такому концу. Дина будет плакать, а Бен — успокаивающе обнимать её. Аарон переживёт потерю Сары, найдёт новую подружку, поедет учиться в коллеж, женится, но, возможно, всю жизнь будет вспоминать тихую девушку, с которой он целовался в старшей школе. Сара станет героиней новостей, неутихающей болью, очередной цифрой в полицейской статистике, ещё одним пропавшим ребёнком. Они никогда не найдут ни подозреваемого в её исчезновении, ни её тела, ни, как это бывало с исчезнувшими подростками, её саму, лет пятнадцать спустя, опустившуюся и живущую на улице. Перестав быть человеком, она превратится в пожелтевшую фотографию и печальное воспоминание.

В пятнадцать она не пожелала этого. В восемнадцать она по-прежнему не хотела причинять такую боль близким. Это было бы легко, но так… несправедливо. Да, жизнь была несправедлива, но это не повод поступать так эгоистично. Сара должна была разобраться в самой себе и решить, кем она стала и кем стал для неё Джарет, а потом вернуться домой.

Сара открыла глаза и распахнула книгу.

Никакого оглавления — типично. Она пролистала книгу, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то упоминание о перемещении между мирами. Сотворение, чары, целительство… нет, все не то. Иллюзии — интересно, но тоже нет. Призывание духов — определённо нет.

Страниц четыреста спустя у Сары перехватило дыхание. «…хождение по слоям реальности…».

Сара начала читать.

«…сложно перенести себя из одной точки в другую. Это требует огромной сосредоточенности и опыта. Большинство тех, кто осваивает эту науку, проводят многие месяцы, если не годы, учась перемещать предметы или маленьких животных, прежде чем пробовать переместиться самому. Во-первых, маг должен точно представлять, где он находится и куда он хочет попасть. Во-вторых, он должен хорошо знать себя. Любая ошибка может привести к потере частей тела или даже смерти. В лучшем же случае маг лишь окажется не там, где собирался. Путешествие из Подземья в Надземье гораздо сложнее простого перемещения, поскольку представляет собой передвижение не по физической реальности…».

Так. Так-так-так. Вот зараза. Хватило же ему наглости…

Но действительно ли это так неожиданно? Неужели Сара рассчитывала, что Джарет и впрямь отпустит её после того, как затащил в свои владения? Нет, она не была столь наивной. В глубине души Сара всегда понимала, что Король гоблинов, помимо всего прочего, очень коварен. Да, это не было единственной стороной его натуры, он также был терпеливым учителем, умелым любовником, судьёй для своих подданных. Но он хотел её, и не только ради мести. Им руководило что-то ещё, хотя Сара не знала, что именно, и он не планировал отпускать её. И если ради этого ему пришлось соврать, его это ничуть не волновало.

«К черту Джарета. Я не могу решать все проблемы сразу. О Джарете я подумаю потом, после того, обрету почву под ногами. А пока что…»

— Джарет не единственный маг в Королевстве гоблинов, — сказала она вслух и мрачно посмотрела на книгу.

Она ведь ещё так и не нашла Дедала.

* * *

Сара решила действовать исходя из предположения, что если Дедал захочет, чтобы его нашли, он позволит отыскать себя. Все равно Сара не могла обойти все королевство.

Поэтому она пошла, куда глаза глядят, избегая всяческих ловушек и загадок, которые могли сбить её с пути. К счастью, она не упала в Нижний Лабиринт и, наученная опытом, не стала прислушиваться к Рукам помощи, когда те спрашивали её, куда ей надо.

В конце концов она вышла из каменной части Лабиринта и попала в ту, стены которой представляли собой живую изгородь. К этому моменту ноги у неё ныли от усталости, а живот сводило от голода.

Есть что-либо, что росло в Лабиринте, было очень плохой идеей. Сотворённое яблоко не насытит её, но, по крайней мере, притупит чувство голода. Сара вытянула руку, и на её ладони появился хрустальный шар. Отлично. Она дотянулась до своей магии, мысленно приказывая ему принять форму яблока, золотисто-жёлтого, блестящего снаружи и хрустящего изнутри, сочного, сладкого, с лёгкой кислинкой…

Бум. Ну, не совсем бум, но всё же в руке у неё оказалось жёлтое яблоко. Великолепно! Сара с хрустом надкусила его и обнаружила, что оно было, как она и хотела, сочным и даже правильным на вкус. Её навыки материализации улучшились.

Доев яблоко, Сара подбросила огрызок вверх, где он бесследно исчез, и улыбнулась. Да, определённо улучшились.

Она сделала шаг вперёд, но снова остановилась, услышав робкое:

— Здравствуйте?

Из-за ближайшего поворота высунулась чья-то голова, а затем её владелец вышел к Саре целиком. Это оказался милый на вид мальчик лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати. У его были большие глаза, острый подбородок и кудрявые волосы бирюзового цвета. Его одежда была чёрного и такого же бирюзового цвета, явно богатая и сшитая на заказ, но, судя по дыркам и затяжкам, недавно подвергшаяся испытаниям Лабиринта. Щека мальчика была испачкана грязью.

— Ты не подкидыш, — нахмурилась Сара, и мальчик нервно посмотрел на неё.

— Я… нет. — Он подошёл поближе к ней, пристально вглядываясь ей в лицо, и продолжил: — Меня зовут Филип. Не могли бы вы…мне нужно найти выход из Лабиринта.

О-о-о… Так вот оно что. Её охватил гнев.

— Удачи, малыш. Я сама его ищу.

Его глаза стали ещё больше.

— Я д-должен выйти отсюда. У меня будут проблемы, если я не верну сестру…

— Тогда тебе не следовало желать, что её забрали! — рявкнула Сара, и Филип отшатнулся. — Ты живёшь в Подземье! Ты прекрасно знал, что Король гоблинов и в самом деле заберёт её!

— Я думал, её будет легко вернуть, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Несмотря на свою нерешительность, он ещё верил в это.

Избалованный мальчишка, не привыкший, когда что-то идёт вразрез с его желаниями.

«Девочка моя, а ты чем от него отличаешься?»

Сара вздохнула, успокаиваясь.

— Я не могу вывести тебя к замку. Вообще-то мне выгоднее, чтобы ты искал выход как можно дольше, но я тебе сочувствую. Поэтому смотри: я пришла вон оттуда. Это непростой путь, но он занял у меня не больше часа. Просто иди вперёд, пока не дойдёшь до каменных стен. Это будет означать, что ты уже близко к замку, оттуда ты сможешь увидеть его башни. Дальше пойдёшь, ориентируясь на них. Отсюда — сразу в каменную часть Лабиринта, ты понял?

Филип кивнул. У него не было другого выбора, кроме как поверить ей.

— Ты не знаешь, где здесь можно найти что-нибудь поесть? — немного смущённо спросил он.

Саркастически улыбнувшись, Сара быстро сотворила пару яблок.

— Держи. Они немного утолят голод, но не больше ни от кого не принимай еды. Только от женщины по имени Адди, но… неважно, ты её вряд ли встретишь. И не бери еду из рук Джарета.

Сара протянула ему яблоки и, пожелав удачи, пошла своей дорогой.

— Подожди!

— Да? — повернулась Сара.

— Кто ты?

Бедный мальчик, он не хотел снова оставаться один. Ему не встретился Хоггл, с которым он мог бы подружиться.

— Меня зовут Сара. Я лишь ещё одна потерявшаяся путешественница. Сделай мне одолжение, ладно? Когда вернёшься домой, обращайся хорошо с сестрой, она того заслуживает.

И Сара быстро повернула за угол, сбегая от Филипа, пока его щенячьи глаза не вынудили её помочь ему ещё раз. Он явно был не беспомощным человеком, как сама Сара в первый свой визит сюда. Он найдёт выход из Лабиринта и, скорее всего, вернётся домой целым и невредимым, станет ценить сестрёнку, и его не будет преследовать потом Король гоблинов.

Шаги Филипа затихли вдали. Сара пошла дальше, сделала несколько поворотов и резко остановилась.

Перед ней был дом, похожий на дом-нору хоббита, сделанную в склоне холма. Сара невольно открыла рот от удивления

— Этого здесь не было, когда Филип проходил мимо, — сказала она сурово. — Иначе он остановился бы здесь, чтобы попросить о помощи.

— Верно, дорогая.

Из-за дома к ней вышел незнакомец — седой бородатый мужчина с тёмными глазами и смуглой кожей. Он был одет в серый балахон и опирался на массивную палку. Его глаза напомнили Саре глаза птицы, черные, блестящие, внимательные. Птица, крылья, полет…

— Дедал? — неуверенно спросила она.

Мужчина улыбнулся с видом доброго дедушки.

— Именно. Прошу прощения за то, что не показывался на глаза, пока здесь был этот мальчик. Он сам должен пройти Лабиринт.

— А я?

— А тебе, думаю, пригодится совет. Ты его заслужила.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Я хорошо знаком с Лабиринтом. Он был встревожен, когда ты ворвалась в него многих недель игнорирования. Он предоставил тебе место, где ты могла посидеть, и позвал меня.

Сара удивлённо моргнула.

— Лабиринт живой?

— В какой-то мере. Не хочешь продолжить разговор в доме? Я ведь уже дряхлый старик.

Сара ни за что не назвала бы его дряхлым, но безропотно позволила завести себя в дом. Он был мал, но очарователен. Основная его часть располагалась внутрь холма, основание которого служило полом. Входная дверь была тяжёлая, квадратной формы, а по обеим её сторонам в холме было вырублено по окну. От калитки к дому вела гравийная дорожка с парой клумб по обеим сторонам. Внутри дом напоминал жилище Адди Озервуд — такое же уютное и слегка захламлённое. В гостиной было полно разного скарба, разбросанного то там, то тут. Сара была уверена, что заметила кассетный плеер и старый «Геймбой» на одной из полок. Она удивлённо огляделась.

— Садись, пожалуйста, не обращай внимания на беспорядок. Да, сюда, просто положи книги на стол. Ну вот.

Сара села за стол, и Дедал поставил перед ней кувшин с водой.

— Не хочешь перекусить? Адди Озервуд прислала мне утром свежий хлеб.

— Да, спасибо.

Пока Сара ела, Делал слегка прибрался, позволяя гостье собраться с мыслями. Когда она доела, Дедал сел напротив неё.

— Дитя, ты сильно изменилась с тех, как я видел тебя в последний раз. Сколько тебе лет?

— Восемнадцать. — Сара решила не спрашивать его, где он видел её прежде. — Но возраст — самое меньшее, что изменило меня, — мрачно добавила она.

— Не стоит так расстраиваться, дорогая, — хмыкнул Дедал. — Опыт — вот что по-настоящему меняет нас, остальное имеет мало значения.

Сара, которая теперь владела магией и могла необычайно быстро исцеляться, выгнула бровь.

— Я всегда был в душе инженером, — сказал Дедал, меняя тему разговора. — Магия — лишь одно из средств, которые я использую для своих творений. В Надземье появились чудесные вещи после того, я был там в последний раз.

— Вы не заглядываете туда? — с любопытством спросила Сара.

Дедал покачал нечёсаной головой.

— О нет. Я не обладаю той свободной передвижения, что есть у Джарета и даже Ариадны. Я много лет размышлял об этом и пришёл к выводу, что был убит всплеском магии, когда Лабиринт вернулся в Подземье. Сейчас я лишь призрак, связанный с Лабиринтом. Но я отвлёкся. Я говорил о Надземье. Подумай, как отличался мир тысячу лет назад от того, в котором ты родилась! Я существую уже невероятно долго, и меня всегда поражали перемены Наверху. Ко мне время от времени попадают ваши приборы, и я люблю их разбирать и заново собирать. К чему я, собственно, веду: человечеству потребовались тысячи лет, чтобы научиться летать. Долгие годы едва заметных перемен привели к стремительному научно-техническому прогрессу. Но изменилось ли что-то в самих людях? Стали ли они умнее? Нет. Все, что отличает их от предшественников, это опыт.

Дедал откинулся на спинку стула и сделал глоток чая.

— Не позволяй мне болтать без умолку. Как ты поживаешь?

— Так себе, — неуверенно отозвалась Сара.

— Трудности с привыканием к новой жизни?

— Это так очевидно?

Дедал рассмеялся. Ему-то хорошо, он был полностью доволен своим существованием.

— Если бы я прошёл мимо тебя на улице, догадался бы я, что ты переживаешь кризис? Нет, не заметил бы. Но я знаю о тебе кое-что и в курсе того, что на тебя многое свалилось в последнее время. Кроме того, я очень старый и мудрый, — подмигнув, добавил Дедал, и Сара натянуто улыбнулась.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы во всём разобраться, — пробормотала она. — Всё это сбивает с толку. Вчера я… я поняла, что я не совсем человек. Из-за того, что я сделала, когда прошла через Лабиринт.

— Да, Джарет рассказал мне об этом, когда ты вернулась домой. Он был в ярости.

— Могу себе представить. Идиот. С ним-то ничего не случилось.

— Вряд ли он с тобой согласится.

— Он может соглашаться или не соглашаться, но факты от этого не изменятся. Джарет… он… Мне необходимо побыть какое-то время подальше от него, чтобы я могла спокойно подумать. И мне надо дать знать семье, что со мной все в порядке. — Сара изливала душу Дедалу, который смотрел на неё с искренним участием. — Я не хочу, чтобы они и дальше волновались за меня, они этого не заслуживают. Поэтому я вас и искала: мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь отправил меня обратно в Надземье. Джарет все время говорил, что я смогу уйти, когда пойму, как мне самой это сделать, но… — Сара показала на книгу по теории магии, которую она положила на стол. — Здесь написано, что я научусь этому только через несколько лет. Джарет просто хотел, чтобы я была тихой и послушной. Месяц отсутствия — это уже очень много, Дедал, я не могу исчезнуть на годы, все сойдут с ума от беспокойства. Может, Джарет и вернёт меня сразу же, как поймёт, что я исчезла, но, по крайней мере, я смогу сказать папе, Дине и Тоби, что со мной все в порядке. Я должна это сделать. Вы можете мне помочь? Пожалуйста, я в отчаянном положении.

Дедал, из глаз которого исчезли и намёки на веселье, задумался и серьёзно посмотрел на Сару.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь именно того? Вернуться в Надземье?

— Да. Я не могу нормально подумать обо всём, пока я здесь.

«Я должна сбежать от Короля гоблинов».

— Джарет будет зол.

— Он уже взрослый мальчик и переживёт это. Я всегда причиняла ему проблемы, так что, думаю, его это не слишком заденет.

— Вот как? — явно не веря в это, пробормотал Дедал. — Он, знаешь ли, одинок.

— У меня должна быть своя жизнь! — воскликнула Сара, давая выход накопившему раздражению. — Я не говорю, что никогда больше его не увижу… — «Я хочу снова его увидеть, чёрт побери, как же иначе?» — но мне нужен перерыв. Время, чтобы привести в порядок мысли и во всём разобраться. С ним всё будет в порядке.

Было странно, что Джарет так влиял на принятие решения о её судьбе. Что его чувства вообще имели значение. Когда он успел стать такой важной частью её жизни?

— Ясно. — Он помолчал. — Дорогое дитя, я понимаю твои проблемы. Если ты абсолютно уверена, что ты хочешь именно этого, то я сделаю тебе предложение получше.

— Уверена.

— Что ж, так тому и быть. Сара, есть много слоев реальности, Надземье и Подземье — лишь два из них. Время — ещё одно. Тебе требуется время, поэтому вот мое предложение: я отошлю тебя в Надземье в тот момент, когда ты ушла оттуда. Никто не заметит твоего отсутствия. У тебя будет четыре недели, чтобы все обдумать.

— Вы можете это сделать? — Теперь, когда у Сары появилась надежда, ей стало легче.

— Могу. На это уйдет много магии, но, как я сказал, я очень стар и мудр. Только помни, что ты не сможешь связаться ни с одним обитателем Королевства гоблинов в течение этих четырех недель, поскольку одновременно будешь находиться в Лабиринте. Поняла?

— Да, да, поняла. — Сара вскочила с кресла, схватив свою книгу. — Когда вы сможете это сделать? Мне надо уйти до того, как Филип доберется до Города гоблинов.

Дедал не спросил ее, кто такой Филип.

— Прямо сейчас, если хочешь. Мне все равно нечем заняться.

— Хорошо. — Сара вдруг ощутила укол вины и не стала сопротивляться этому чувству. «Кажется, я никогда не обрету мира, где бы ни находилась». — Можно одолжить у вас ручку и бумагу, чтобы я могла написать письмо Джарету?

— Разумеется.

Перед Сарой появилось все необходимое для письма и, открыв чернильницу, она обмакнула перо в чернила и задумалась. «Что ему сказать? Скоро вернусь? Ложись спать, не жди меня? Прости, до свидания, вчерашняя ночь была чудесной? Спасибо за поддержку? Выкуси, засранец?»

Нет, это всё не то. После недолгих размышлений Сара написала:

_Любовь не всё: не пища, не вода,_

_Не кровля от дождя, не лёгкий сон._

_Не утлый плот для тонущих, когда_

_Их вниз и вверх уносят гребни волн._

_Питать надежды на любовь нельзя:_

_Не вправит кость, не снимет жар в крови._

_И кто-то смерть сейчас берёт в друзья,_

_Когда я говорю, - от нелюбви._

_А боль моя настолько глубока,_

_Что, может быть, недрогнувшей рукой_

_Твою любовь пущу я с молотка_

_И на торгах приобрету покой._

_За память ночи много не возьму._

_Всё может быть. Но не бывать тому_ [2].

Сара подписала стих своим именем. Вряд ли Эдна Сент-Винсент Миллей была бы против. Возможно, это было слишком откровенное послание, но Сара рассчитывала, что оно поможет унять гнев Джарета, когда тот обнаружит, что она сбежала.

Когда чернила высохли, Сара сложила бумагу вчетверо и отдала ее Дедалу. Тот убрал ее в карман и спросил:

— Ты готова?

— Да. — Сара вздохнула. — Путь вперед — иногда путь назад.

— Рад, что ты запомнила мой совет, дитя. Я желаю тебе счастья и удачи. До свидания.

Мир вокруг Сары исчез — это было не так ужасно, как ее прошлое путешествие между мирами. Когда звезды, которые она видела с закрытыми глазами, исчезли и не осталось ничего, кроме темноты, Сара поняла, что стоит на улице и на нее дует по-летнему теплый ветерок. Она открыла глаза и осмотрелась: да, возле неё была знакомая скамья и знакомый дуб, приветствовавший ее с распростертыми ветками. Парившие в воздухе огни, изумрудная трава, лес вдалеке — все было на месте. Сара слышала отдаленный гул толпы, музыку и…

… полицейские сирены?

Да, несколько полицейских машин остановились на парковке. Из них вышли полицейские и стали кричать что-то собравшейся у сцены молодежи. Выступавшие в этот момент Бен, Аарон, Винс и Тим удивленно опустили инструменты.

Сара попыталась понять, что происходило месяц назад. То есть сейчас. Был концерт нескольких групп, но к танцам людей присоединились фейри. Это была ночь Белтейна, канун мая. Кто из зрителей принес на концерт пиво и… Точно, пиво и кое-что покрепче, водку и виски. Значит, полицейские устроили облаву.

Кто-то из подростков пытался незаметно сбежать, и некоторые из них шли в сторону Сары, которая начала потихоньку осознавать, в какой ситуации оказалась. Она прижимала к груди книгу по теории магии и была по-прежнему одета в платье Подземья из синего бархата и кисейного нижнего платья с серебряной вышивкой. А на ногах у нее были кожаные тонкие туфельки, не подходящие для прогулки по парку. Серебряно-золотая подвеска висела у нее на шее как символ всего, что она обрела и потеряла. Её темные, и блестящие волосы — интересно, заметно отросли за месяц? — были распущены. Хорошо хоть, в темноте не было заметно, как сияет ее кожа, — слава небесам за такой подарок.

Два года назад она стояла на этом самом месте, её мокрое платье липло к ногам, и она побежала тогда домой под проливным дождем, сопровождаемая Мерлином, который, бедняжка, умер прошлой зимой. Сара знала дорогу домой и понимала, что сейчас её никто не должен был видеть. «Я не могу отправиться в полицию, не могу допустить, чтобы меня видели в таком виде». Увесистая книга была проблемой. Сара подняла юбки, собрала их и прижала подолы к груди вместе с книгой. Неудобно, но функционально. Время действовать.

И Сара помчалась сквозь тьму, такую же мягкую и темную, как её платье, и лунный свет, бледный и холодный, как вода. Трава под её ногами сменилась асфальтом, но мягкие туфли позволяли ей бежать бесшумно. Если бы Сара обращала внимание на то, что творилось вокруг, она бы поняла, что прежде яркие уличные фонари не горели. Не замечала она и того, что они вновь загорались, когда она оставляла их за спиной. И светившихся огней, которые летели за ней, смеясь и играя с электричеством, она тоже не увидела. Фейри Надземья помогали ей, приняв её за одну из них.

Добежав до своего района, Сара промчалась через задние дворы соседей. В одном из темных домов восьмилетняя девочка выглянула в окно и увидела Сару в окружении эскорта фей. Все, что она вспомнила утром, так это что она видела принцессу в плаще из звезд. Она никому об этом не рассказала, но, прикоснувшись на мгновение к тайне, сохранила воспоминание об этом на всю жизнь, отчаянно желая снова встретиться с неизведанным.

До крыльца своего дома Сара добежала, задыхаясь, со спутанными волосами и бледным лицом. Свет в доме не горел — ура, ей повезло. Она нажала на дверную ручку — заперто. В её горле зародился крик, который, впрочем, не вырвался наружу. Она должна была попасть внутрь. Сара машинально сотворила хрустальный шар и подбросила его на ладони, куда секунду спустя упал медный ключ. Она тихо открыла дверь и бесшумно зашла в дом.

Дом. Дом. Она была дома. Так ведь?

Закрыв за собой дверь, она поднялась по лестнице, помня, что не стоит наступать на первую ступеньку. Прошла по коридору, особенно стараясь не шуметь у комнаты Тоби, и зашла к себе. У неё в комнате было так же темно, тьму рассеивали лишь свет луны и звезд, падающий в окно. Потолок показался Саре очень низким, а сама комната — удушающе маленькой. Но здесь было тихо и спокойно, а она об этом и мечтала.

Сара стащила с себя платье и повесила его в шкаф позади остальной одежды. Никто, другой этот шкаф не открывал, так что платье не увидят. Книгу было легко спрятать в ящике туалетного столика.

Затем она накинула на себя футболку на несколько размеров больше, в которой она обычно спала. В этом мире, по крайней мере. Футболка казалась невесомой и невидимой. Подвеску Сара снимать не стала.

Единственное, что она могла теперь сделать, так это лечь спать. Она укрылась одеялом, пытаясь переубедить ее подсознание, которое твердило, что постельное белье должно быть пыльным, хотя разумом Сара понимала, что спала в этой кровати только вчера. Она посмотрела наверх. Белый потолок, на котором лежали отсветы лунного света, уставился на нее в ответ.

Сара до сих пор пахла как Джарет. Она долго не могла уснуть.

 

  


* * *

[1]Строкаизпесни «Carry On» группы Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young.

[2] Эдна Сент-Винсент Миллей «Любовь не всё», пер. Н.Пьянкова. <http://www.stihi.ru/2014/01/31/12100>


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15. Новый день, новый путь **[1]****

 

Сон Сары, в котором она так нуждалась, был прерван в пол-одиннадцатого утра. Ещё не до конца проснувшись, она услышала в отдалении привычные звуки субботнего утра: мультики по телевизору, шаги Тоби, который забрал что-то из своей комнаты, голоса отца и ответившей ему Карен. Однако Сара не сразу поняла, что это был за шум, поскольку привыкла просыпаться в тишине, которую если что и нарушало, то только пение птиц в саду. Пару секунд Сара обдумывала, что происходит, пока не осознала, что она действительно дома. В Надземье. Рядом с семьей.

Только тогда она открыла глаза и, сонно моргая, посмотрела на часы, висевшие на противоположной стене. Пора было вставать, хотя этого Сара хотела меньше всего. Когда она, наконец, заснула, в два, три, четыре ночи? «Уф, такое чувство, что меня сбил автобус», — мысленно простонала она.

Она с трудом села, чувствуя напряжение во всем теле, и поднялась с кровати. Подойдя на деревянных ногах к шкафу, она тупо уставилась на полки: джинсы, рубашки с длинным рукавом, как… странно. Она взяла всю необходимую одежду и отправилась с ванную. Горячий душ немного помог ей прийти в себя, и минут через двадцать Сара ощутила себя почти живой, хотя по-прежнему сбитой с толку. «Почти человеком», — пришло ей в голову, но она быстро отбросила эту мысль: она больше не человек.

Сара машинально оделась, оставив волосы замотанными в полотенце. После месяца ношения широких юбок и корсажей джинса и хлопок, казалось, сковывали ее.

Неужели её жизнь никогда больше не будет лёгкой?

Сара протерла полотенцем зеркало и посмотрела в глаза своему отражению. Земная одежда и обстановка помогали скрыть исходящее изнутри свечение, которое она недавно приобрела. Нет ничего более уродующего внешность, чем крошечная старая ванная с кошмарной плиткой. Кожа Сары все еще была чистой и белой, но не прозрачной, губы — красными, но не слишком яркими, а глаза — ясными, но человеческими. Сара надеялась, что изменения в её внешности не будут особо бросаться в глаза, да и что могли сказать ей люди, даже если заметят это? «Ты хорошо выглядишь, Сара. Хорошо спала?» Они точно не спросят: «А не перешла ли ты на иной, более высокий уровень существования?» Ну, или как там правильно назвать то, что с ней случилось.

— Выбора у тебя все равно нет, детка, — сказала самой себе Сара. — Ты не можешь использовать здесь те же удобные трюки, что он.

Уточнять, кто «он», не было необходимости, и к тому же Сара не хотела произносить его имя вслух.

— А теперь иди, поздоровайся с семьей и съешь завтрак. Сейчас же!

Босая — так она могла ходить почти так же бесшумно, как в туфельках по замку, — Сара спустилась вниз, чувствуя, что от волнения у нее сводит живот. На кухне никого не было, а из окна было видно, что снаружи Карен возится с цветами. Ну и ладно, все равно Сара не хотела есть. Сара заглянула в гостиную...

…и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Тоби, оторвавшись от телевизора и глядя на нее большими голубыми глазами.

Сердце Сары ухнуло в пятки, и она импульсивно нагнулась и чмокнула брата в макушку. Тот быстро увернулся от нее и лукаво посмотрел в ответ. Конечно же, он по ней не соскучился. Она ведь никуда не пропадала и только вчера ужинала с ним.

— Вижу, Спящая красавица проснулась, — иронично сказал из угла ее отец, прятавшийся за раскрытой газетой.

Сара, собравшись с духом, сказала хрипло:

— Привет, папа.

Она словно приросла к месту и не могла пошевелиться.

— Я не слышал, когда ты вчера вернулась. Гуляла допоздна?

Хм, это звучало зловеще: очень уж спокойным был его голос. Саре стоило быть осторожной.

— Да нет, не очень. Я пришла около одиннадцати и удивилась, что вы все уже спите.

— Значит, ушла до заварушки?

— Заварушки? — Сара попыталась скрыть дрожь: отец явно знал, на концерт нагрянула полиция.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я, — резко сказал он. — Думаю, мне стоит радоваться, что нам не пришлось забирать тебя из полиции.

Сара попыталась было найти нужные слова, но не смогла. Роберт Уильямс опустил газету и неторопливо сложил её. Затем он посмотрел на дочь, и глаза у него вдруг удивлённо расширились. Сара затаила дыхание. Некоторое время они молчали, а затем отец, взяв себя в руки, сказал:

— Тебе уже восемнадцать, — начал он, словно пытаясь объяснить себе произошедшую в ней перемену. Он полагал, что просто не замечал, как Сара повзрослела. — Ты можешь делать, что считаешь нужным, но, Сара, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы. Дина хорошая девочка, но мне не нравится, что ты общаешься с Аароном, раз он водится с такой компанией.

— Какой компанией? — нахмурилась Сара. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Не надо разговаривать со мной в таком тоне. Ответь честно: ты вчера пила?

— Нет! — сдавленно воскликнула Сара. — Папа, я не такая дура!

— Ты знала, что собравшиеся на концерте пьют алкоголь?

— Я… да, я видела нескольких людей… — кучу людей, вообще-то, — с алкоголем, но они не создавали никому проблем. Я просто не обращала на них внимания, и всё.

По крайней мере, Сара так думала. После проведённого в Подземье месяца она подзабыла события того вечера.

— Они несовершеннолетние, Сара. Ты же понимаешь, что это незаконно?

Его педантичный тон начал действовать Саре на нервы. «Да, пап, понимаю. Но кого это волнует? У меня и без того хватает забот. Например, беспокоиться о том, что меня скоро могут похитить».

Подвеска, скрытая рубашкой, казалась ещё тяжелее, чем прежде, полная тайн Сары, о которых та хотела бы сообщить всему миру. Она вернулась домой с намерением успокоить семью, но этого не потребовалось, и они ни о чем не знали. Все жертвы, на которые пошла Сара, были известны только ей, и не стоило ждать за них благодарности или поздравлений. Никаких подбадривающих слов и мудрых советов. Саре придётся самой со всем разбираться.

— Прощу прощения, если я сделала что-то не так, — отрывисто сказала Сара. — Я удержалась от того, чтобы нарушить закон. Я быстро ушла, когда увидела, что приближается полиция. Меня не арестовали. Я не вижу, в чём проблема.

Роберт сжал зубы так, что у него заиграли желваки.

— Не видишь, в чём проблема? Возможно, тебе стоит посмотреть на всё под другим углом. Надеюсь, у тебя нет планов на выходные, потому что ты остаёшься дома и пересматриваешь свои взгляды. И никаких телефонных разговоров. Ясно?

— Абсолютно, сэр, — бесстрастно ответила Сара.

Она стояла, с решительным видом выпрямив спину и скрестив руки на груди, и холодно смотрела на отца, не представляя, как выглядит в этот момент. Забыв, на кого она теперь похожа.

— В таком случае я пойду делать домашнюю работу.

Отец уставился на неё, слегка приоткрыв рот. Если бы он разозлился на неё, она просто ушла бы. Но на его лице не было злости, лишь недоумение. Сара запоздало вспомнила, как изменилась, какой стала отстранённой. Выражение лица отца пробило брешь в невозмутимости её, и она сгорбилась и опустила руки.

— Куда делась моя маленькая девочка? — выдохнул отец, сам того не осознавая.

— Когда-нибудь я должна была вырасти, — прошептала поражённая Сара.

Повернувшись, она быстро вышла из комнаты, не желая продолжать тот разговор.

В семье Уильямсов никогда не было принято обсуждать свои чувства. Как бы то ни было, отец верно подметил: она выросла.

«Теперь я взрослая», — подумала Сара, идя к себе. И это было чистой правдой: она внезапно, неожиданно и незаметно для себя повзрослела. Это никак не было связано с тем, что она потеряла девственность — секс, каким бы важным он ни был, не мог излечить от инфантильности. Нет, что-то другое заставило её вырасти. Возможно, это было возвращение в Надземье, которое она выбрала, потому что это было правильным шагом, хотя ей проще было сдаться и остаться в Лабиринте.

«Как бы то ни было, я в любом случае посажена под домашний арест». Это не столько оскорбляло, сколько страшно раздражало. Вот она, награда за смелость. Ну и ладно, вероятно, это даже к лучшему, поскольку Саре всё равно нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем встречаться с друзьями. А теперь у неё была веская причина, чтобы не разговаривать с ними все выходные.

Остаток дня прошёл без всяких происшествий, тихо и мирно. Единственным напряжённым моментом стал обед. Карен зашла на кухню, когда Сара в одиночестве ела на кухне, — они увиделись впервые за день. Сара повернулась, чтобы поздороваться с Карен, и та пристально посмотрела неё. Сначала взгляд Карен стал слегка ошеломлённым, затем задумчивым и, наконец, суровым и взволнованным. Сара узнала выражение, появившееся на лице мачехи: оно означало, что в Карен проснулся материнский инстинкт. Усилием воли Сара заставила себя остаться на месте.

— Я слышала, вы с папой поссорились утром, — тихо сказала Карен с пониманием и сочувствием.

— Мрф, — только и ответила Сара, взглянув на дверь, ведущую во двор. Нет, если она сбежит, это только раззадорит Карен.

— Сара, мы с папой тебе доверяем, но мы волнуемся за тебя. Для этого и существуют родители.

Она снова посмотрела Саре в глаза, и та поёрзала на стуле. Схватив стакан лимонада, она сделала большой глоток, чтобы у неё был предлог ничего не отвечать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что можешь нам доверять. Наверное, тебе было бы проще поговорить об этом с мамой, но если тебе захочется выговориться, я всегда здесь.

Сару начал пугать этот разговор.

— Я верю, что ты не пила вчера, — заботливо продолжила Карен, видя, что Сара молчит, — это не в твоём духе. Но я тоже когда-то была молодой… — Она выдавила из себя смешок, и Сара натянуто улыбнулась. — Поэтому я должна спросить тебя… вы с Аароном… ну, ваши отношения… перестали быть платоническими?

О БОЖЕ!

Сара подавилась лимонадом и выплюнула его обратно в стакан. К счастью, это помогло ей сдержаться и не выпалить всё, что пришло в голову. Она с ужасом посмотрела на Карен. Не могла же... ведь не?.. Но нет, увы, могла: Карен явно пыталась спросить, спала ли Сара с Аароном. Больше всего в этот момент Сара отчаянно хотела провалиться сквозь землю.

«Вот почему никто не похищает меня тогда, когда мне это очень нужно?»

— Нет! — пронзительно воскликнула Сара. — Нет! Что… почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

— Я не сержусь на тебя, Сара. Я лишь хочу убедиться, что ты соблюдаешь правила безопасности. Ты ведь знаешь, как использовать… средства защиты, да?

— Я не спала с ним, — сказала сквозь зубы Сара.

Карен терпеливо и явно неверяще посмотрела на неё.

— Я не дура, Сара, и, как бы ты ни старалась не обращать на это внимания, у меня есть опыт. Люди начинают выглядеть по-особому, когда… — Карен замолкла, заметив на лице Сары страдальческое выражение.

«По-особому?»

Сара вновь вспомнила, что теперь буквально сияет вне зависимости от настроения. «Может, она поэтому заговорила об этом? Думаю, если бы Дина вдруг начала светиться, я бы тоже задалась похожим вопросом. Ладно, хорошо. Это ужасно, но всё же лучше, чем правда». И, потом, хоть Сара и не спала с Аароном… она спала с Королём гоблинов, пусть это и не имело никакого отношения к её состоянию. С другой стороны, из-за этого Саре труднее было отрицать предположения Карен, и разговор становился ещё более неловким.

Сара запустила обе пятерни в волосы и, собравшись с силами, сказала:

— Клянусь, между нами ничего не было. Но обещаю, что буду осторожна, если… если до этого дойдёт. Хорошо?

Сара умоляюще посмотрела на Карен, рассчитывая, что та ждала именно такого ответа. Карен неохотно кивнула и встала из-за стола.

— Рада это слышать. — Она помолчала и добавила: — Спасибо, что выслушала меня. Я… я всегда надеялась, что мы когда-нибудь поладим.

Она бледно улыбнулась и вышла из кухни. Немного пристыжённая, Сара уставилась в тарелку. Карен была хорошим человеком.

* * *

Вечер субботы Сара провела в компании пиццы пепперони, по которой успела соскучиться, а воскресенье — сражаясь с домашней работой и пытаясь вспомнить то, о чем ей не было нужды думать целый месяц. Мыслей о Подземье она старательно избегала. Наконец, под отвратительный звон будильника настало утро понедельника. Сара собралась в школу, чувствуя где-то в животе тяжёлый ком беспокойства: ей предстояла самая тяжёлая часть — обмануть друзей так же, как она обманула семью. Вопрос был в том, получится ли.

Около семи Сара вышла на крыльцо, повесив на плечо сумку. На улице пахло летом. Стоял май, на деревьях шелестела от тёплого ветерка листва, солнце уже встало. В воздухе висело обещание жаркого летнего дня и предвкушение скорой свободы.

Улица была безлюдна. Сара осмотрелась и сотворила хрустальный шар, испытав огромное облегчение, когда он мгновенно появился у неё на ладони. Он был пуст, не более чем оболочка для магии, которую Сара в него не вложила. Она убрала шар в сумку. В последнее время Сара, не понимая почему, чувствовала себя самой собой, только когда колдовала

Секунду спустя из-за поворота показалась надсадно тарахтевшая машина Дины. Автомобиль резко остановился у дома Сары, и та тут же представила, как Дина ударила по тормозам, увидев её.

«Поехали, — сказала себе Сара в панике. — Давай, вперёд».

Когда она села в машину, Дина многозначительно уставилась на неё и задумалась.

— Поторопись, детка, у нас ещё полно дел.

— Что, правда? — сухо спросила Сара, судорожно хватаясь за ручку двери, когда машина рванула с места.

— Точно. Мы прогуливаем первый урок и идём в Старбакс — надо поговорить.

Ой.

— О чём? — настороженно спросила Сара.

Дина, не отрывая глаз от дороги, сказала:

— О многом, особенно учитывая, что твой отец не разрешил мне поговорить с тобой, когда я звонила. Мы волновались за тебя… неважно, поговорим, когда взбодримся кофе.

Эта отсрочка была Саре только на руку, и следующие десять минут она обдумывала связную историю, которую расскажет Дине. Они припарковались в дальнем углу стоянки перед кафе — слишком быстро, на взгляд Сары. В этот час в кафе было мало народа, посетители в основном брали кофе с собой, поэтому Саре с Диной было где устроиться и спокойно поговорить.

— Итак, — серьёзно сказала Дина, пристально глядя на Сару. Та в ответ вопросительно подняла бровь. — Ты хорошо выглядишь, — продолжила Дина и покачала головой. — Нет, забудь об этом. Куда ты делась в пятницу вечером? Мы нигде не могли тебя найти и страшно переволновались. Нельзя просто так исчезать, никого не предупредив!

— Прости, — ответила Сара, ломая пальцы. В её голосе было искреннее раскаяние. — Я хотела отойти подальше от толпы, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, и отправилась к своему дереву. К дубу. А потом на парковке появилась вдруг полиция, и я увидела, что они собирают всех в одном месте, и решила, что мне лучше убраться оттуда. Клянусь, я даже не думала о том, что делала. Я подумала, что вы попались полиции, и побежала домой. Я не хотела вас пугать, честно, но ещё меньше мне хотелось, чтобы папа забирал меня из участка.

— Хм. — Непохоже было, что это смягчило Дину. — Они, знаешь ли, арестовывали не всех подряд. Было совершенно ясно, кто пил, а кто нет. Нас с ребятами быстро отпустили. Ты могла бы позвонить нам, как только вернулась домой.

— Прости, пожалуйста, мне, правда, очень стыдно, — Сара начала впадать в отчаянье. — Но я действительно действовала инстинктивно и не думала, что творю. Я очень устала тем вечером и сразу легла спать. А папа, конечно, сделал неверные выводы и запер меня дома. — Сара театрально задрожала, надеясь отвлечь Дину, и добавила: — К тому же у меня состоялся ужасный разговор с Карен, которая пыталась выяснить, было у меня что-то с Аароном или нет. По-моему, это заботило их больше чем то, что я могла пить.

— А было? — лукаво спросила Дина, и Сара посмотрела на неё испепеляющим взглядом.

— Ладно, ладно. Но, Сара, ты уверена, что тем вечером с тобой ничего не произошло? — странным тоном спросила Дина, с лица которой исчезла улыбка.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — с волнением поинтересовалась Сара. Дина выглядела как-то чудно.

— Может, ты… видела… что-нибудь необычное?

Дина немного покраснела, но не отвела взгляда. Сара нахмурилась. Ей пришла в голову одна идея, которая, впрочем, могла оказаться и неверной.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнила она, стараясь не делать скоропалительных выводов.

— Ну, просто… Сара, не говори с Беном или Аароном об этом, а то они подумают, что я сошла с ума. Я решила, что ты могла… В общем, ты не видела в лесу никаких огней? Или, может, людей, которые казались… а, ладно, забудь об этом, — пробормотала Дина, покраснев ещё больше, и добавила: — Клянусь, я не пила тем вечером.

— Нет, — медленно сказала Сара, и Дина опустила голову.

— Полагаю, я…

— Нет! — перебила её Сара. — Я хочу сказать, что я их тоже видела!

Дина вздрогнула и снова посмотрела на Сару больным взглядом. Её румянец внезапно сменился мертвенной бледностью.

— Видела? — прошептала она.

— Да!

К ужасу Сары, у Дины задрожали губы, а в глазах появились слёзы.

— Не надо! — воскликнула она, взяв подругу за руку. — Дина, что случилось?

— Я очень, очень хотела в-верить! — заревела Дина. — Я всю жизнь читала книги и смотрела фильмы про это и мечтала, надеялась, что когда-нибудь увижу что-то такое, и…

Тут слёзы задушили её, и она зарыдала, а Сара запаниковала. Она пододвинула к Дине все салфетки и села рядом с ней.

— И ты увидела, — тихо сказала она ей на ухо. — Клянусь, это правда, всё в порядке.

— Что ты видела? Расскажи!

— Фей, — все так же тихо ответила Сара. — Я видела похожих на маленькие огоньки фей и всякое другое… женщину с огненными волосами и чешуйчатыми руками, мужчину, похожего на дерево — фейри Надземья. Я никогда не встречалась с ними прежде и не знала, что они существуют в нашем мире, но я их видела. И я очень рада, что ты тоже их увидела.

Это была чистая правда. Сара испытала невероятное облегчение, даже несмотря на то, что её шею по-прежнему оттягивала подвеска из Лабиринта.

— Я сразу поняла, что ты выглядишь так, словно встретилась с ними, — сказала Дина, успокоившись. — По-другому. Немного нечеловечески, как будто тебя коснулись эльфы. Должно быть, ты прошла рядом с ними в лесу. Но, Сара, как ты поняла, что не сошла с ума, что феи были реальными? Я была почти уверена, что кто-то подсыпал мне в «Колу» наркотики.

Хороший вопрос. Сара задумалась, осознавая, что перед ней встал трудный выбор: рассказать или не рассказать Дине правду? А если рассказать, то все или нет?

Но ведь это же Дина.

Сара была бы рада открыться лучшей подруге, чтобы хоть на время соединить две свои жизни, две части себя, воедино. Она сделала глубокий вдох и начала:

— Моя поездка к маме и Джереми оказалась не совсем обычной…

Сара рассказала Дине обо всем, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, на этот раз не ничего не скрывая. Ну, почти ничего. Она описала бабушку Дара, своих сводных кузенов, дядь и тёть, рассказала, где они живут и как она была шокирована, узнав, что магия существует. Кого она не упомянула, так это Джарета. Даже если бы Сара хотела о нём поговорить, это заняло бы слишком много времени. Но она не хотела. Это было слишком личное и, потом, она сама ещё не понимала, как относиться ко всему, что было связано с ним. А вот о письме леди Дара и её завуалированном приказе навестить семью, Сара рассказала в деталях.

Дина, не говоря ни слова, слушала Сару, а когда та закончила свой рассказ, продолжила все так же молча таращиться на неё.

— Так что если кто из нас и сошёл с ума, то это я, — неловко добавила Сара. — Ты мне веришь?

Тишина.

— Дина? — встревожено окликнула подругу Сара. Она ведь правильно сделала, открывшись Дине, да?

— Ты должна взять меня с собой! — выпалила Дина, огромными глазами глядя на Сару. — Обязательно!

— Взять тебя в Подземье? — уточнила Сара, придя в ужас от этого предложения.

Дина энергично кивнула.

— Да! Ты просто не можешь отправиться туда одна и оставить меня здесь! Это мой единственный шанс увидеть мир фей.

— Ни за что! Даже не думай об этом. Это небезопасно!

— Кто сказал? С чего ты это взяла?

Сара закусила губу: да, от Дины трудно было что-то скрыть.

— С того, что они не дали мне выбора. Если я не появлюсь там по доброй воле, за мной кого-нибудь пришлют. Тебе это не кажется это зловещим?

Ну вот, она использовала те же доводы, что привёл ей Джарет. Те, которые сама Сара отбросила, как несущественные.

— Да брось ты, это всего лишь твоя бабушка. Ты бы видела мою бабулю: она постоянно приказывает мне приехать к ней в Италию и выйти замуж за какого-нибудь хорошего итальянского мальчика, а мне только восемнадцать. И, потом, если они задумали что-то плохое, разве плохо будет иметь подкрепление в моем лице?

— Хм, я подумаю. Ни слова мальчикам, они не поймут.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они отправят нас в психушку? Да, это точно.

— Договорились?

— Договорились. А теперь идём отсюда, у меня тест по физике на следующем уроке.

* * *

Остаток дня прошёл на удивление нормально, и Сара почти поверила, что не оставляла Надземье, что Подземье было лишь дурным сном… ну, за исключением того, что этот сон был не таким уж дурным, а в её сумке до сих пор лежал хрустальный шар.

Бен приветствовал её как обычно, а Аарон обнял и спросил, не изменила ли она причёску. Сара натянуто улыбнулась, но не ответила. Она впервые поняла, что изменила Аарону.

Это откровение заняло все мысли Сары, а поддразнивания Элли, которая на последнем уроке заявила, что она сияет так, словно влюбилась, не давали выкинуть это из головы. Сара недовольно посмотрела на Элли и поёрзала на стуле. Да, ей определённо придётся решать, что делать дальше, в особенности с отношениями с Аароном. Но об этом она собиралась подумать как-нибудь потом.

Постепенно Сара влилась в прежнюю жизнь. «Присобляемость — залог выживания», — сказала она себе. Эта мантра помогала Саре не чувствовать себя виноватой за то, что она старалась не размышлять о том, в какой ситуации оказалась. Разве не за этим она вернулась? Она ведь хотела отдохнуть от Надземья, побыть прежней Сарой, чтобы лучше понимать, как быть дальше, и именно этому плану она и следовала.

Погрузившись в привычную рутину, посещая школу, обедая в столовой и присматривая за Тоби, Сара вновь почувствовала себя человеком. Но ей всё равно чего-то не хватало, и она ощущала странное беспокойство, которое испытывала в свой день рождения.

Через неделю после возвращения домой Сара закрыла дверь своей комнаты и начала левитировать книги. Затем она силой мысли подняла с пола одежду и повесила её в шкаф, а мусор выбросила в корзину, стоявшую возле туалетного столика. Напоследок она сотворила хрустальный шар и превратила его в пресс-папье. Пресс-папье оказалось похожим на маленькую сову. Сара нахмурилась и рассеяла её.

Колдуя, она чувствовала себя превосходно.

Сара понимала, что рано или поздно ей придётся подумать над тем, что делать. Через три недели Анарад или Джарет, или оба одновременно, придут за ней, чтобы увести в Подземье, и надо было выработать план действий. Ирония заключалась в том, что если бы Сара осталась в Лабиринте, Дара, явившись за ней, не застали бы её дома. Но нет, она вернулась обратно во времени, и теперь все равно придётся решать эту проблему.

Сара знала, что никакие заклинания, которыми она владела, не могли остановить Дара от прихода к ней домой. Может, Джарет появится первым и защитит её, но Сара не была уверена, что хотела этого. Так она лишь снова окажется в его власти.

Сара не могла точно сказать, что именно испытывала к Королю гоблинов. Она понимала, что спать с ним было ужасной идеей. Это доставило ей в своей время немало удовольствия, которое, откровенно говоря, было просто-таки невероятным, но теперь лишь причиняла кучу проблем.

Но теперь с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Привлекал ли он Сару? О да. Нравился ли он ей? Временами. Любила ли он его? Так, стоп: к этому вопросу Сара была не готова. Джарет напоминал ей о старом детском стишке о девочке с кудряшками, которая могла быть как настоящим ангелом, так и сущим дьяволёнком.

«…когда он был хорошим, он был просто чудесен, но когда он был плохим, он был просто ужасен…»[2]

Через две недели после возвращения Сара решалась на эксперимент. После занятий она подождала Аарона возле его машины и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, попросила, глядя ему в глаза:

— Поцелуй меня.

За эти две недели они ни разу по-настоящему не целовались, и Саре было важно подтвердить свои предположения.

— Что? — широко улыбнулся Аарон.

— Ты меня прекрасно слышал: я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. По-настоящему.

— Конечно, — с некоторым сомнением, но все же радостно сказал он. — А в чём, собственно, дело?

— Это эксперимент. Просто поцелуй меня.

— Ладно, без проблем. Начинаю.

Он склонился над Сарой и нежно поцеловал её, щекоча своими кудрями её щеку. Когда Аарон отстранился от неё и выпрямился, то спросил с улыбкой:

— Что, я прошёл испытание?

— Да, все отлично, спасибо. Мне надо бежать, увидимся позже, хорошо?

— Конечно. Пока, рад, что смог помочь.

Сара повернулась, и, когда она отошла на приличное расстояние, её улыбка померкла.

«Чёрт, — мысленно выругалась она. — Чёрт побери».

Поцелуй был милым. Просто милым. Её эксперимент сработал, и вывод был однозначным и не подлежал сомнению, подтвердив все её подозрения: Джарет отвратил её ото всех милых мальчиков её возраста. Ну, или только от Аарона… хотя кого она обманывает? «Я мечтала о Джарете, когда мне было пятнадцать, и с тех почти ничего не изменилось, разве что теперь мои мечты стали куда более взрослыми». Может, она и не знала, что точно испытывала к Джарету, но точно знала, что её чувства к нему сильнее, чем все остальные вместе взятые.

Ей придётся порвать с Аароном, это будет честно и благородно.

Чёрт.

Как будто мало ей было проблем.

  


* * *

[1] Также строка из песни «CarryOn» группы Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young.

[2] Один из стишков знаменитых «Сказок Матушки-гусыни», имеется несколько версий. Во всех из них имеется девочка с кудряшками (точнее, с одной кудряшкой), падающими на лоб. Когда девочка вела себя хорошо, она была настоящей лапочкой, когда плохо — сущим отродьем. В одном из вариантов она получила за свое плохое поведение розгами.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16. Легко пришло, легко ушло **[1]****

Сара решила, что её самой большой проблемой было то, что у неё имелось слишком много тайн. Некоторыми из них она поделилась с Диной, что немного сняло с неё напряжение, но осталось ещё множество секретов, которые нельзя было никому рассказать.

Во-первых, существование самого Подземья должно было оставаться тайной для её семьи и всех друзей, кроме Дины.

Во-вторых, тот факт, что она победила Лабиринт, нельзя была раскрывать никому, об этом знали только Джереми и Джарет.

В-третьих, Сара не могла никому рассказать о Джарете: о том, что он учил её магии, о том, что она спала с ним, и о том, что она стала такой же, как он. Об это не мог знать никто, кроме неё и самого Джарета.

К сожалению, по всему выходило, что она при первой же возможности сбежала от единственного человека, который был в курсе всех её тайн.

Чёрт.

Сейчас ей не помешал бы его совет, но, с другой стороны, всё, что Джарет мог ей сказать, было бы его предвзятым мнением. Поэтому ей ничего не оставалось, как в одиночестве вариться в собственных проблемах. Сара вновь и вновь обдумывала всё то, что не давало ей покоя: за ней придут Дара, за ней придёт Джарет, она не была человеком, она умела колдовать.

Дара, само собой, нельзя было раскрывать эту информацию. Если уж и человеком она была ценна для них как племенная корова, то теперь, когда она стала похожей на Джарета — возможно, бессмертной и с магическими способностями, — её цена намного поднимется. Она многому научилась у Джарета, но только не тому, как защититься от нежеланного брака и изнасилования.

Конечно, это если считать, что Джарет сказал ей правду о её потенциальном браке, а не соврал. Аанрад и её муж показались Саре неплохими людьми, хотя их дети были теми ещё снобами, а Овейн Дара к тому же распускал руки. И, опять же, именно слова Джарета о её предполагаемой судьбе, вполне вероятно, также предвзятые и расчётливые, так надолго задержали её в Лабиринте.

Сара не переставала размышлять о своих проблемах и путях их решения, о том, что верно и что нет, что ей делать и чего стоит избегать. Погружённая в свои мысли, она с каждым днём становилась всё более замкнутой и отстранённой.

«Мне надо привести в порядок оставшиеся дела», — с болью подумала она, размышляя над тем, что её ждало. Она не знала точно, каким будет её будущее, но понимала, что скоро ей придётся снова покинуть Надземье. Ей надо было порвать с Аароном, попрощаться с Тоби… но что ей сказать папе и Карен? Об открытом конфликте не могло идти и речи. Да, Сара могла заставить их поверить ей, продемонстрировав какой-нибудь магический трюк, но они не согласятся отпустить её, устроят скандал… в общем, это будет неприятно. Сара не хотела вмешивать их в это.

Она напишет им письмо, подпишет его и положит на книжную полку. Они не заходили к ней без её разрешения, поэтому они найдут письмо, только когда она исчезнет. Может, она даже оставит им хрустальный шар, чтобы они ей поверили.

«Интересно, я смогу вложить в него заклинание, которое сработает, когда до шара кто-нибудь дотронется?» Это надо было выяснить, заглянув в пособие по магии, которое дал ей Джарет.

За семь дней до того, как её свобода должна была закончиться, Сара набралась смелости и поговорила с Аароном. Тем вечером они пошли в пиццерию семьи Дины, набитую подростками, — трудно было поверить, что пару месяцев назад, в день рождения Сары, здесь было так тихо. Ещё труднее было поверить в то, что сама Сара была когда-то беззаботной и спокойной.

Весь вечер Сара нервничала, смотрела куда-то вдаль, теребила салфетку и едва обращала внимания на Аарона. Он был действительно хорошим человеком и отличным бойфрендом, заботливым и нежным. Рвать с ним отношения казалось жестоким шагом, но, возможно, Сара поступала как раз правильно. Он был слишком уж милый, настолько, что с ним становилось скучно. Он никогда не кричал на Сару, не злил её, не спорил с ней, не язвил… И поэтому каждый раз, когда она испытывала желание на кого-нибудь накричать, позлиться, поязвить или поспорить, он оставался милым и спокойным, а Сара чувствовала себя настоящей стервой.

«Ты жестока, Сара».

Она задумалась над тем, несколько извращённо было желать кого-то, кто мог бы быть жесток с ней в ответ.

— Аарон, — резко сказала она, когда он замолчал, — как, по-твоему, у нас по-прежнему хорошие отношения, такие же, как раньше?

Аарон положил кусок пиццы на тарелку и удивлённо посмотрел на Сару.

— Что?

— Вот это всё. Я просто… я не уверена… — она осеклась.

Сара практически видела, как в голове Аарона завертелись шестерёнки.

— Ты имеешь в виду нас?

— Да, — слабым голосом отозвалась Сара.

Она ещё никогда никого не бросала. Чёрт, да она ни с кем не встречалась до Аарона.

— Я… — Он был в шоке и с недоумевающим выражением лица потёр шею. — Я заметил, что в последнее время ты отдалилась, но не знал, что ты…

Теперь у него не нашлось слов. Аарон умоляюще посмотрел на Сару большими глазами, и та быстро сказала:

— Дело не в тебе. — И тут же мысленно пнула себя за такую банальность. — Ты мне очень нравишься, Аарон, ты один из самых добрых людей, которых я только встречала. Но я не уверена… Мне кажется, я не люблю тебя в этом смысле…

— Подожди, дай догадаюсь: это традиционная «давай останемся друзьями» речь, — горько перебил Сару Аарон, опустив взгляд. На щеках у него горел румянец.

Сара, чувствуя себя ужасно, смотрела на него, нервно ломая пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, не злись.

— Злиться? Наверное, позже я разозлюсь, а пока что я удивлён и огорчён, — кисло ответил Аарон. — Но не волнуйся, потом я от души позлюсь. В конце концов, что ещё остаётся делать, когда тебя вот так неожиданно, ни с того, ни с сего, бросает девушка.

— Обязательно так язвить? — вышла из себя Сара. — Мне тоже тяжело.

— О да, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Ты нашла кого-то другого? В этом дело?

— Нет! — с тяжёлым сердцем соврала Сара. — Дело в том, что я не люблю тебя! И в том, что ты достоин лучшего! Мы оба этого заслуживаем.

За столиком повисла тишина.

— Не любишь? — скептически уточнил он. — Мы ещё учимся в школе, ты что, надеешься найти настоящую любовь в восемнадцать лет? Это так важно для тебя сейчас?

— Дина и Бен любят друг друга, — заметила Сара, и это было чистой правдой: они уже много лет были вместе.

— Но это исключение из правил.

— Да.

— И?

Сара задумалась. Это был справедливый вопрос, но неважный в данных обстоятельствах, поскольку она разрывала с Аароном отношения вовсе не по тем причинам, которые назвала ему. Любовь — и её отсутствие — были тут не при чём. «По крайней мере, я так считаю. Я же не люблю Джарета. И даже не хочу его. Так ведь? Нет, это очень странная мысль. Мне пора прекратить заниматься самокопанием».

— Послушай, Ааарон, мне очень жаль, но я так чувствую, и ничто этого не изменит. Я понимаю, что ты со мной не согласен, но… ты лучший друг Бена, а я — Дины, так что можем мы хотя бы попытаться общаться нормально?

— Посмотрим, — холодно ответил Аарон.

Судя по его тону, он не собирался пытаться, но Сара была настроена оптимистично, поскольку Аарон просто не мог долго на кого-то злиться.

Вскоре они ушли из ресторана и по пути домой не сказали друг другу ни слова.

 

* * *

Сара ничуть не удивилась, когда на следующий день на неё налетела Дина.

— Что ты сделала? — громко и требовательно спросила она, недоумевающее глядя на подругу.

Сара нервным жестом поправила одежду, поджала губы и ответила:

— Я так понимаю, ты уже обо всём знаешь?

— Конечно, знаю! Что происходит? Ты совсем спятила?

— Я его бросила. Люди постоянно бросают своих бойфрендов. Если верить школьным сплетникам, Вероника Хинтон бросает их каждую неделю, — попыталась пошутить Сара.

— Ты не Вероника Хинтон. Почему, ради всего святого, ты это сделала? Вы были такой очаровательной парой.

— Очаровательной? — с пренебрежением повторила Сара. Не хотела она быть очаровательной! — Я поняла, что нашим отношениям чего-то не хватает.

— Чего? Аарон красавчик! Он играет на гитаре, он не полный засранец… ты знаешь, какая это редкость?

— Может, я люблю засранцев, — пробормотала себе под нос Сара.

Хотя это было нечестно: Джарет был ублюдком, а не засранцем, между этими двумя понятиями имелось различие, пусть и очень тонкое.

— Что?

— Дина, просто забудь об этом, хорошо? — раздражённо попросила Сара. — Мне и так хватает проблем.

— Ты о… — Дина огляделась и шёпотом закончила: — сама знаешь о чём?

Сара не была уверена, что именно Дина имела в виду, но примерно представляла, о чем речь.

— Частично, — честно ответила она. — По большей части нет, но я всё же не хотела оставлять его в подвешенном состоянии на тот случай, если я не вернусь.

— По-моему, ты драматизируешь.

«Кто бы говорил!» У Сары было впечатление, что Дина не совсем понимала всю серьёзность ситуации.

— Ни капли. Эти люди, семья Джереми, они думают не так, как мы. Строго говоря, они и не люди вовсе, и далеки от современных американцев. Я отправлюсь к ним, потому что у меня нет другого выбора. И я не хочу, чтобы ты шла со мной.

— Я не останусь, — упрямо сказала Дина, нахмурившись и надувшись — её излюбленная гримаса устрашения противника. В глазах у неё виднелась решимость.

В гневе она была способна задать перца любому, но это не могло спасти её в по-настоящему опасных ситуациях.

«Шесть дней. Тик-так, тик-так. Шесть дней».

Время стремительно подходило к концу. Четыре недели она провела в Лабиринте, но Дедал вернул их ей, отправив назад во времени. И эти четыре недели уже почти закончились. Начался обратный отсчёт.

Шестой день быстро пролетел, за ним — пятый.

Сара лихорадочно практиковалась в магии в своей комнате, сотворяя предметы, левитируя их и вызывая огонь. Она проштудировала книгу Джарета, но не нашла там ничего полезного, ведь она была по магической теории, а не практике.

Тик-так.

Четвёртый день миновал, третий — тоже.

Джарет и Дара придут за ней, вопрос в том, кто успеет первым? И кого из них сама Сара желала видеть первым?

Письмо Карен и папе было написано, убрано в конверт и положено на туалетный столик. Рядом с ним лежал хрустальный шар, полный магии.

Сара открыла шкаф и, отодвинув в сторону юбки, платья и блузки, добралась до тёмно-синего платья, в котором она была, когда вернулась из Лабиринта. Оно мягко мерцало при искусственно свете, и по сравнению с ним остальная одежда выглядела дешёвыми обносками. Сара уставилась на платье, поглаживая его.

Хочет ли она возвращаться? Или желает остаться здесь? Времени на раздумья почти не осталось.

Тик-так.

Наконец, настал последний день. Накануне ночью Саре снились колокола, бьющие тринадцать раз, но разбудил её привычный звон будильника.

Сара на автомате причесалась, умылась и собрала школьную сумку. Почти весь свой завтрак она оставила на тарелке. Время он времени она ловила себя на том, что через блузку трогает висевшую на шее подвеску. На прощание она крепко обняла и поцеловала Тоби. Тот, не всегда любивший чужие прикосновения, был в этот день необычайно покладист и благосклонно вытерпел её объятия.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Дина по пути в школу. Сара только промычала что-то невразумительное, глядя в окно. — В чём дело?

Не получив ответа, Дина сама догадалась, в чём дело.

— Сегодня… сегодня тот самый день?

Сара кивнула.

— Ты и впрямь так волнуешься из-за этого.

Сара медленно повернулась к Дине, ещё больше побледнев, и сказала ядовито:

— Не представляю, с чего ты это взяла. — Она откинула с лица прядь волос и, прищурившись, яростно посмотрела на подругу. — Это не игра, Дина. Сегодня я покидаю Землю, так или иначе, хочу я того или нет. Возможно, если бы они предоставили мне право выбора, всё было бы не так плохо — до этого моя жизнь здесь была не такой уж счастливой, — но моё мнение никого не интересует, ни мою любящую бабушку, ни… ни кого-либо ещё. Поэтому прости, если я веду себя стервозно, но у меня есть на это право.

Повисшая в маленькой машине тишина была удушающей. В кои-то веки Дина была так потрясена, что у неё пропал дар речи.

— Это не очень-то справедливо — кричать на меня, — пробормотала она наконец. — Я тебе ничего не сделала.

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, разве нет? — с каким-то извращённым удовольствием ответила Сара.

Дина косо посмотрела на неё, и Сара знала, что она увидела в её глазах безумный блеск.

— Если ты пытаешься оттолкнуть меня, это не сработает, — тихо сказала Дина. — Даже не смей уходить сегодня из школы одна. Может, я и не всё понимаю — я знаю, что ты мне не все рассказала, — но я не собираюсь оставлять тебя одну. Для этого и существуют друзья.

— Ты не сможешь спасти меня, — устало сказала Сара.

— Но я смогу тебя поддержать. И я это сделаю.

У неё были благие намерения, но Саре от этого было не легче.

День пошёл своим чередом.

«Когда они уже придут? — гадала Сара, сидя на уроках. — Они загонят меня в ловушку в туалете? Или придут прямо на урок? Дождутся, пока я выйду из школы? Похитят меня из кровати ночью? Перехватят в коридоре?»

Напряжённое ожидание было невыносимо. В школе, по крайней мере, Сара могла отвлечься, но что она будет делать дома? Слоняться из угла в угол, пока на её шею не упадёт метафорическая гильотина?

Сара даже не прислушивалась к тому, что говорили учителя на уроках. Она развлекала себя тем, что левитировала маленькие клочки бумаги, валявшиеся на полу, а когда её одноклассники передавали друг другу записки, — осторожно отбрасывала их в сторону. Это было забавно, хотя и немного садистски. Джарет плохо на неё повлиял.

«Тик-так, тик-так», — не замолкали часы в её голове. Сара чувствовала, что время ускользает, как вода сквозь пальцы. Уроки все тянулись и тянулись, но за Сарой так никто и не пришёл. Никто не забрал её от дверей школы, когда она вышла оттуда после звонка, ознаменовавшего конец школьного дня.

На парковке Сару дожидалась Дина.

— Чем хочешь заняться? — серьёзно спросила та.

— Купить «Колу» в Макдональдсе и пойти в парк, — после недолгих раздумий ответила Сара.

— Как скажешь, сегодня ты главная.

Они выехали с территории школы и уже через двадцать минут сидели на любимой скамье Сары в парке, наблюдая за беззаботными людьми, игравшими на газоне.

Это были благословенные минуты тишины и покоя, и Сара почти расслабилась. Почти.

Вскоре они увидели, как в их сторону идут двое — Аарон и Бен.

— Что они здесь делают? — медленно спросила Сара.

— Ищут нас, наверное, — слишком уж невинным голосом ответила Дина.

— Что ты задумала? — подозрительно поинтересовалась Сара, глядя то на Дину, то на приближавшихся друзей.

— Они волнуются за тебя! — воскликнула Дина с явным раздражением. — Ты вела себя всю неделю так, что было очевидно, что ты не в себе. Особенно сегодня. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, школьный психолог обязательно спросит тебя, не бьют ли тебя родители.

— Она упустила свой шанс, потому что я больше не появлюсь в школе.

В этот момент Бен и Аарон остановились напротив них, и Дина ничего не ответила.

— Привет, — дружелюбно сказал Бен, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что пришёл с миром.

Мрачный Аарон держался чуть позади него, не уверенный в том, что её присутствие желательно.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила у них Сара, стараясь сдержать агрессию.

— Ты о чём? — отозвался Бен, подняв бровь и засунув руки в карманы. — Дина сказала, что хочешь с нами поговорить.

— Поговорить с вами… — Она повернулась к подруге и зло спросила: — Что ты им наплела?

Дина оторопела от холодного тона Сары.

— Послушай… Сара, ты сказала, что я не могу тебе помочь, и я подумала, что если рядом с тобой будет больше народа, ты… всё обойдётся.

— Ни черта подобного. Я считала, что мы договорились держать всё в тайне! Ты вмешиваешься в дела, которые не понимаешь. Это моя проблема, и я разберусь с ней сама так, как посчитаю нужным.

— Ты никак с ней не разбираешься! Ты просто сидишь и ждёшь, когда всё случится…

— Эй! — перебил её Бен, махая руками. — Брейк, девочки. Быстро объясните, что произошло.

— Да нечего тут объяснять, — рявкнула Сара.

— Нет уж, мы на это не купимся, — укоризненно сказал Аарон. — Давай, говори.

— Нет, вам лучше в это не вмешиваться.

— Дина? — без капли раскаянья обратился к той Бен.

— Мать её отчима хочет, чтобы Сара приехала к ним в гости, но сама Сара этого не хочет и уверена, что миссис Дара похитит её и никогда не отпустит домой.

Сара открыла было рот, но помешать Дине не успела. Бен и Аарон удивлённо уставились на них, пытаясь переварить эту нелепую информацию.

 

Первым пришёл в себя Бен и спросил то, что, несомненно, вертелось на языке у Аарона:

— Какого хрена?

— Я не хочу об этом разговаривать.

— Ты это серьёзно? — уточнил Аарон.

— Смертельно серьёзно, — ответила Дина за Сару, которая закрыла лицо руками.

«Как будто мне без этого не хватало проблем, — с отчаянной злостью подумала Сара. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!»

— Кто-то идёт в нашу сторону, — спокойно сказал Бен, и Сара медленно подняла голову.

Да, по холму действительно кто-то поднимался. Кто-то худой, среднего роста, одетый в чёрные джинсы и обтягивающую футболку — точно не Джарет. У Сары ёкнуло сердце: это хорошо или плохо? Молодой человек, шедший к ним, симпатичный, с ярко-рыжими волосами, был знаком Саре. В её голове всплыло имя: Габриель Эриан, её вежливый кузен, с которым она познакомилась на мамином приёме. Слава богу, за ней пришёл не тот кузен, с которым она поссорилась в коридоре. Сейчас Габриель был одет гораздо проще, чем когда она видела его в последний раз.

Сара поняла вдруг, что невольно затаила дыхание, и выдохнула.

— Добрый день, кузина, — с уважением сказал Гарбиель, остановившись в паре метров от Сары и остальных. На лице у него было дружелюбное выражение.

— Привет! — слабым голосом ответила Сара. Краем глаза она заметила, что Аарон и Бен подошли поближе к ней, как пара телохранителей. — Так они тебя послали за мной?

— Да. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на настороженных друзей Сары. — Бабушка была разочарована тем, что ты не использовала амулет, чтобы прийти к нам раньше. Она лично отправила меня за тобой, и я прошу прощения, если появился в неподходящий момент.

— А если я скажу, что предпочла бы, чтобы ты вообще не появлялся? — спросила Сара просто из чувства противоречия.

Габриель улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Ты, конечно, можешь это сказать, но у меня приказ. Даже если я и отпущу тебя, бабушка пошлёт за тобой кого-то другого, не такого церемонного, как я.

— Ясно, — пробормотала Сара.

— Эй, парень, что за дела? — встрял в разговор Аарон, и Сара ещё никогда не слышала в его голосе столько агрессии.

Гарбиель вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Прошу прощения?

— Раз леди не хочет идти с тобой, она никуда не пойдёт, — сказал низким и тихим, но твёрдым голосом Бен.

Будь его противником человек, тот давно бы уже убежал, услышав в его словах угрозу, подкреплённую высоким ростом и мускулами Бена.

Габриелю было всё равно.

— Вы мне угрожаете? — весело уточнил он.

— Да, — задрав подбородок, ответил Аарон.

— Ты объяснила своим друзьям, что происходит? — по-прежнему дружелюбно спросил Габриель у Сары.

Та покачала головой.

— Не совсем. Они знают, что я желаю остаться дома.

— Она рассказала обо всем мне, — быстро заявила Дина.

Габриель вежливо кивнул ей.

— Я уважаю вашу заботу о Саре, — сказал он Бену и Аарону, — но вы ничего не можете сделать, это не в ваших силах. Я должен привести Сару к бабушке, и вы не остановите меня.

Бен угрожающе шагнул вперёд, занеся руку для удара. В ответ Габриель поднял ладонь и прошептал что-то себе под нос. Бен замер. Злость на его лице сменилась удивлением и нарастающей паникой.

— Я не могу пошевелиться!

Он пытался шагнуть вперёд, двинуть рукой или ногой, но у него ничего не получалось.

Сара вскочила со скамьи, и Дина сделала то же самое.

— Прекрати! Все в порядке, Бен. Габриель, пожалуйста, отпусти его. Обещаю, он не станет вмешиваться, пожалуйста, не причиняй ему вреда, — заламывая руки, взмолилась Сара. — Я не хочу, чтобы они пострадали из-за меня.

— Как скажешь.

Невидимые путы вдруг резко спали, и Бен потерял равновесие и упал на землю. Аарон и Дина бросились к нему, а Сара осталась стоять, глядя на Сияющего. Яркое солнце и земная одежда скрадывали сияние Габриеля и его нечеловеческий вид, как, собственно, и самой Сары. Однако его магия никуда не делась.

— Что это было? — дрожа, спросил Аарон. Сейчас он казалсямладше своих восемнадцати лет.

Сара тихо обречённо вздохнула.

— Магия, — пояснил Габриель. — Лучше бы тебе запомнить, на что она способна, человек.

— Его имя Аарон. — Сару покоробило, как резко Габриель произнёс слово «человек», как он отделил её от друзей, даже если и считал её тоже человеком. — А это Бен и Дина.

— Хорошо. Аарон и Бен, храбрость достойна восхищения, но она не поможет вам выстоять против обитателей Подземья.

Бен и Аарон ошеломлённо посмотрели на него, и Сара быстро объяснила им, о чём шла речь.

— Чушь собачья, — резко сказал на это Бен.

— Прости? Ты только что испытал это на себе и всё ещё не веришь?

— Это правда, — сказала Дина, положив руку ему на плечо. — Клянусь, Бен, во время того концерта я видела в лесу фей. А раз я их видела, то и Подземье тоже реально.

— Убедишь его позже, — бросил Габриель. — Это и так слишком затянулось. Сара, возьми, пожалуйста, меня за руку.

— Нет! — воскликнула Дина. — Дай нам пойти с ней! Не заставляй Сару идти одной!

— Дина, пожалуйста, останься. Вы всё равно ничего не сможете изменить. Людям не место в Подземье, их пребывание там всегда плохо заканчивается.

— А как насчёт тебя? — со слезами на глазах спросила Дина. — Я тебя не брошу.

— Для меня уже слишком поздно, — сдавленно отозвалась Сара. «Давно уже поздно, и Дара тут ни при чём». — Прости.

— Она права, — мягко сказал Габриель. — Мне правда очень жаль. Пожалуйста, поторопись с прощанием.

Сара крепко обняла Дину, затем Аарона и Бена.

— Я вас всех люблю, — прошептала она, глядя на поражённых друзей.

«Увижусь ли я ними когда-нибудь? А если да, то какими они тогда станут?»

— Идём.

Сара взяла Габриеля за протянутую руку, понимая, что он просто схватит её, если она не подчинится, и закрыла глаза.

— Отправляемся, — сообщил Габриель.

Сара почувствовала холодное покалывание во всем теле, но, к счастью, не видела, как исчезает вокруг неё мир.

«Прощай, Надземье. Может, я ещё вернусь сюда. Может, я лишь накрутила себя и просто проведу три дня в Идунне, наслаждаясь отдыхом, а затем вернусь к выпускному. Может, Анарад нормальная бабушка и не вынашивает макиавеллевских планов выдать меня замуж, чтобы укрепить отношения с другой страной. Может, это всё просто ночной кошмар. Ага. Может, небо зелёное, свиньи летают, а ад покрыт льдом».

А ведь был ещё Джарет, который наверняка уже обнаружил к этому времени, что она сбежала, и прочитал её записку. Он, должно быть, очень зол, но, без сомнения, вспомнит, что Дара хотели привести её на бал, открывающий светский сезон в Идунне.

Да, жизнь была сложна, и непохоже было, что в ближайшее время что-то изменится.

  


* * *

[1] . Easy come, easy go. Кроме того, что это известная поговорка, это еще и название фильма-мюзикла с Элвисом Пресли.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17. Она была красавицей, запертой в клетке **[1]****

 

Когда покалывание прекратилось и Габриель отпустил её потную ладонь, Сара поняла, что они прибыли. Она медленно открыла глаза и увидела, что они переместились в небольшую комнату с каменными стенами. В ней не было ничего, кроме двери — ни мебели, ни окон, ни картин. В центре пола был выгравирован сложный герб.

— Где мы? — ровным голосом спросила Сара.

— В комнате появления нашего особняка. Ты, полагаю, не знаешь, что это такое. При использовании заклятия, которое позволяет нам перемещаться между различными точками пространства, необходимо… впрочем, это неважно. Нам надо побыстрее уйти отсюда, пока не прибыл кто-то ещё: если люди пытаются появиться в месте, которое уже чем-то занято, случаются отвратительные вещи.

Сара скривилась и вышла вслед за Габриелем из комнаты. Она бы не отказалась послушать, что именно требуется для перемещения: тогда, возможно, ей удалось бы… О, чёрт!

Замок Джарета был тихим и запущенным, старинным, таинственным и в какой-то степени разумным, как и весь Лабиринт. Особняк Дара был совсем другим. Пол перед главным входом — а это наверняка был он — был выложен чёрно-белым мрамором. Огромная винтовая лестница, уходившая вверх, была из тёмного дерева, с изящными коваными перилами. Бледно-зелёные стены были полностью покрыты детальными изображениями батальных сцен и лепниной. Высокий плоский потолок также был расписан. Под лестницей начинался коридор, в котором было видно множество открытых и закрытых дверей. Повсюду стояли столики, стулья, растения в горшках и зеркала.

Замок за Городом гоблинов был мифическим, архаичным и загадочным. Этот особняк напоминал богатые, но ничем не примечательные английские поместья. И он явно был полон жизни.

Сару слегка напугал такой размах, но она сказала, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Мило.

Габриель склонил голову, сухо улыбнулся и сказал язвительно:

— Ты не робкого десятка, верно?

— Нет, думаю, что нет, — улыбнулась в ответ Сара. — Но ничего, подожди немного: скоро у меня пройдёт шок, и я начну трепетать от ужаса.

— Тогда пойдём побыстрее к бабушке, пока ты не успела расклеиться. Она должна быть в своей гостиной.

Они стали подниматься по лестнице, и Сара спросила:

— Здесь живёт вся семья?

— Нет. Бабушка с дедушкой, дядя Тирстам, тётя Гвинет и Джессамин, Овейн и Каллиста. Моя семья останавливается здесь во время Сезона, но у нас есть собственный дом за городом. Джеремиель и твоя мама, разумеется, живут в Надземье.

— Джереми не собирается вас навестить? — нервно, но с надеждой спросила Сара. — Раз уж я здесь?

— Не знаю. — Поднявшись, они пошли по длинному коридору. — Может, он и придёт сюда. Бабушка зовёт его к нам каждый год, но он не слишком любит Идунн.

— А…

«Лучше бы ему появиться, когда он узнает, что я здесь застряла. Это он втравил меня в это».

— Э-э-э… Габриель? Знаешь, мой отец и мачеха будут беспокоиться, когда поймут, что я исчезла. Я не уверена, что мне стоит оставаться здесь…

Не помешает лишний раз об этом напомнить.

Сочувствующий взгляд Габриеля, полный жалости,ничуть не успокоил Сару.

— Об этом уже позаботились. Бабушка отправила к твоим родителям кого-то, кто наложит на них заклятье, после которого они будут думать, что ты уехала погостить к матери.

— Что? Вы не можете так поступать с людьми! Я…

— Послушай, — перебил её Гарбиель, — я тут ни при чём, это не моя вина. Не надо на меня ругаться.

Они остановились перед закрытой дверью, и Габриель негромко постучался.

— Это я, — сказал он. — Я привёл её.

— Отлично! Заходите. Габриель, сними эту ужасную одежду и переоденься по что-нибудь приличное. А, Сара, дорогая, здравствуй!

Сара вышла из-за спины Габриеля и осмотрелась. Комната была просторной и светлой, со стенами, покрытыми фактурными бледно-жёлтыми обоями.

Анарад сидела на краешке изящного кресла, обтянутого парчой, а перед ней стоял дубовый столик, на котором были разложены бумаги.

— Подойди и дай взглянуть на тебя, дитя…

— Леди Дара, —ледяным тоном сказала Сара, выпрямившись и стараясь говорить так, как это делала Карен, когда была чем-то недовольна, — я протестую против своего похищения. Я готова погостить у вас, но в другое время: сейчас я занята. Более того, мне не нравится, когда со мной обращаются так бесцеремонно и уводят куда-либо без моего согласия. И я не хочу, чтобы вы играли с сознаниями моих родителей. Это крайне невежливо, даже с учётом того, что они люди. Как приёмная дочь вашего сына, я ожидала более вежливого…

Сара осеклась, когда заметила странный взгляд Анарад, и почувствовала, что становится самой собой, словно начав сдуваться после вспышки гнева. Она скрестила руки на груди и нащупала скрытую под рубашкой подвеску, что придало ей уверенности.

— Что? — спросила Сара наполовину нервно, наполовину раздражённо.

Анарад некоторое время молчала, а затем сказала, слегка заикаясь:

— О... о, Сара, прошу прощения, если тебе показалось, что с тобой плохо обошлись. Но всё это сделано в твоих же интересах, уверена, ты сама это скоро поймёшь. Я… я поговорю с тобой чуть позже, поскольку… только что вспомнила о срочном деле. Габриель, пожалуйста, отведи свою кузину в её комнату… хотя нет, подожди. Твоя сестра дома?

— Нет, мадам, — невыразительно отозвался Габриель. — Однако Каллиста здесь.

— Это хорошо. Отведи Сару к Каллисте и попроси её позаботиться о ней. Думаю, они отлично поладят.

Анарад казалась более спокойной и сдержанной, чем минуту назад, но она по-прежнему не отрываясь смотрела на Сару, которая переступила с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неловко от такого пристального внимания. «Может, у меня просто застряло что-то между зубами, — впадая в отчаяние, подумала Сара. — Пожалуйста, пусть она не заметила того, о чём я думаю. Вот я влипла». Других слов у неё не нашлось.

Габриель поспешно вытолкнул её из комнаты и аккуратно закрыл за ними дверь. Положив руку ей на спину, он повёл Сару по коридору, быстро шагая вперёд.

— Эй, потише, — запротестовала Сара, пытаясь сбросить его руку. — Хватит рукоприкладства. Я и сама могу идти.

— Тогда иди быстрее, — пробормотал Габриель. — Мне следовало догадаться… ты знаешь, что дорогая бабушка делает сейчас?

— Нет, — ответила Сара, едва не бежавшая, чтобы успеть за ним. — Просвети меня, пожалуйста.

— Сначала она отправится поговорить с дедушкой. Но после этого… держу пари на круглую сумму, что после этого она пойдёт прямиком к дяде Джеремиелю и спросит, как давно он знаком с твоей мамой.

— Прощу прощения? — Сара не представляла, что он имел в виду.

— Выражаясь яснее, она спросит дядю, не его ли ты дочь, или же ты эльф-подменыш, или же твоя мама просто шлюха.

Сара резко остановилась и схватила Гарбиеля за руку.

— Если кто и имеет право оскорблять мою маму, так это я. Не ты. На что ты намекаешь?

— Я должен был раньше это заметить, но не заметил. К сожалению, представление, которое ты устроила перед бабушкой, невозможно было пропустить. Ты слишком красива для человека и сияешь, когда злишься. Это означает, что либо ты дочь дяди Джеремиеля, либо ты дитя Подземья, подменённая в младенчестве, либо же твоя мать родила тебя от какого-то фейри, с которым переспала много лет назад. Первое несказанно обрадует бабушку, второе — маловероятно, поскольку это очень старая и неиспользуемая сейчас традиция, ну а третье выставляет твою мать в дурном свете.

— Ты считаешь, что я одна из вас? — напряжённым, но относительно спокойным голосом спросила Сара. — О боже… пристрели меня.

— Не надо истерик, пожалуйста, — недовольно сказал Габриель. — Это вовсе не та судьба, которая страшнее смерти.

«Да, но насколько это лучше правды? Может, пока что это действительно лучше».

— Тебе легко говорить.

Габриель промолчал.

— Не похоже, что ты очень удивлён, — заметила Сара через какое-то время.

— Я стараюсь ничему не удивляться, это экономит силы.

Они дошли до нужной двери, в которую Габриель постучал и тут же открыл её, не дожидаясь ответа. За дверью скрывалась гостиная, не такая светлая, как гостиная Анарад, и обставленная в кремовых и голубых тонах. Сара не сразу заметила сидевшую на диване девушку, которая была одета в тёмно-синее платье, держала в руках книгу и почти сливалась с обстановкой. Она с лёгкой тревогой взглянула на своих гостей.

— Каллиста, это Сара, — без лишних прелюдий сказал Гарбиель. — Кажется, вы не встречались на свадьбе Джеремиеля.

Каллиста покачала головой.

— Ну, я пошёл, — нетерпеливо сказал Габриель. — Сара, твоя комната рядом с комнатой Каллисты, она тебе её покажет. Каллиста, закрой уже рот. Да, предполагалось, что Сара человек. Да, бабушка уже выясняет, кто на самом деле её родители. Нет, она не кусается. Возможно, вы сможете защитить друг друга от Джессамин и моей сестрицы. Всё, пока.

И он ушёл, оставив девушек наедине.

Каллиста выглядела лет на шестнадцать или семнадцать, моложе Габриеля, которому можно было дать двадцать один-двадцать два года. Она явно была кузиной Габриеля, а не его сестрой, потому что волосы у неё были черными и кудрявыми, а глаза — большими и карими. У неё были более пышные, если не сказать полные формы, чем у остальных Сияющих, которых видела Сара. Она вспомнила, что сказала о Каллисте Джессамин: «Кто знает, куда она подевалась. Вероятно, ищет, что поесть».

— Надеюсь, ты не ладишь с сестрой, — внезапно сказала Сара. — Мне она не нравится.

Каллиста смущённо улыбнулась и, отложив книгу в сторону, встала с дивана.

— Рада с тобой познакомиться, — мягко, но отчётливо сказала она. — Думаю, ты мне понравишься, кузина. Джереми всегда был моим любимым дядей.

— Джереми? Я думала, вы называете его «Джеремиель».

— Да, все, но не я. Ему не нравится это имя, и поэтому я зову его так, как он сам хочет. А в благодарность он приносит мне разные вещи из Надземья.

Она показала на книгу, название которой было отчётливо видно с того места, где стояла Сара: «Автостопом по Галактике». Сара улыбнулась.

— Безупречный вкус. Значит, ты бунтарка?

— Бунтарка? — удивлённо повторила Каллиста. — Если только очень тихая. Джереми и Габриель бунтуют гораздо заметнее, чем я. Не отвлекай меня: я должна показать тебе твою комнату. Бабушка рассердится, если ты не снимешь эту одежду как можно быстрее,— добавила Каллиста, показав на джинсы Сары.

— Леди Дара держит семью в железном кулаке, — сухо сказала Сара.

«Она выглядит милой и безобидной, но, подозреваю, это очень обманчивое впечатление».

— Да, ей этого очень хотелось бы.

Каллиста привела Сару в соседние апартаменты. Гостиная в них была скорее коротким коридором, чем настоящей комнатой, и в ней не было ничего, кроме столика у стены и пары кресел. Спальня была меньше, чем комната Сары в Лабиринте, с гораздо более низким потолком. Почти всё пространство занимала кровать с балдахином, кресло, стол и гардероб.

— Надеюсь, тебе подойдёт одежда, — почти извиняющимся тоном сказала Каллиста. — Мне остаться?

— Конечно! — твёрдо ответила Сара.

Каллиста снова робко улыбнулась и села в кресло.Сара открыла гардероб и увидела, что он забит одеждой.

«Если шкафы, полные одежды, могут служить доказательством, — а прежде так оно и было, — то Анарад планирует надолго оставить меня здесь».

Сара вздохнула.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет. Всё.

Сара выдвинула ящик и с сомнением посмотрела на сложенное нижнее белье. Затем, закрыв ящик, Сара вынула из шкафа зелёную юбку.

— Так «нет» или «всё»? — рассмеялась Каллиста.

— Скорее, всё не так. Леди Дара… бабушка некоторое время назад прислала мне письмо, в котором просила навестить вас. У меня сложилось впечатление, что она хочет выдать меня замуж за какого-нибудь лорда и навсегда оставить в Подземье. Не думаю, чтоу меня будет выбор. Ты об этом что-нибудьзнаешь?

Сару немного удивила её новая одежда, которая очень отличалась от той, что она носила в Королевстве гоблинов. Эти платья были такого же фасона, что и платье Каллисты, в стиле эпохи Луи Пятнадцатого,а не Ренессанса, как те, что сшила Меггеди.

— Я думаю… Мне очень жаль, — быстро сказала Каллиста. — Пожалуй, я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь здесь находиться. Да, бабушка желает выдать тебя замуж, так я поняла. И сомневаюсь, что у неё тоже есть выбор: она рассказала о тебе Её высочеству, и та твёрдо намерена заключить с твоей помощью союз с каким-нибудь из лордов Идунна. Это здорово поможет ей в переговорах с королём Гуннаром относительно торгового соглашения.

— Что? Её высочество?

— Принцесса Изельд. Она наш сюзерен в Кадфиане… Бабушка и дедушка — её дипломаты. А король Гуннар — правитель Идунна.

— И мой брак поможет переговорам?

— О да. Видишь ли, Дара — ветвь клана Триест, правителей Кадфиана. Поскольку ты теперь член семьи Дара, то твой брак с аристократом Идунна, особенно связанного с семьёй короля Гуннара, будет расценён как жест доброй воли со стороны принцессы Изельд.

— Это такое… средневековье, — с отвращением сказала Сара, и Каллиста непонимающе посмотрела на неё.

Сара вновь вздохнула и недоуменно повертела в руках юбку.

— Тебе помочь?

— Да.

Если с юбкой Сара ещё могла справиться самостоятельно, то остальное казалось ей более сложной задачей. Часть вещей в гардеробе она вообще не опознала и не представляла, зачем они нужны, особенно это касалось нижнего белья. Наверное, ей понадобятся нижние юбки, сорочки и всё такое…

Сара сотворила хрустальный шар на ладони, скрытой юбкой, которая висла у неё на рубке, и спрятала в него подвеску, после чего убрала шар в задний карман джинсов. «Ни к чему Каллисте её видеть. По крайней мере, пока что».

Минут двадцать спустя Сара совместными усилиями была одета в корсет, сорочку, блузку, пояс для чулок, подъюбник и зелёную юбку.

— Я не могу даже нагнуться, — жалобно сказала Сара, вспомнив добрым словом платья, которые носила в Лабиринте.

— Это сейчас наименьшая из твоих проблем, — сухо сказала Каллиста,и Сара вынуждена была с ней согласиться.

Тут раздался тихий стук в дверь.

— Да? — громко сказала Сара, поняв, что Каллиста собирается молчать.

— Госпожа просит мисс Уильямс зайти к ней, — прозвучал вежливый ответ.

Каллиста с Сарой переглянулись и, после секундного колебания, пошли к двери, Сара — впереди.

За дверью стояла служанка в ливрее с вышитым на груди справа гербом Дара — три дубовых листа, — который Сара узнала, потому что он был на печати, скрепляющей письмо бабушки.

— Сюда, мадам, — с равнодушной учтивостью сказала служанка без тени удивления или любопытства во взгляде.

Такое отношение было Саре по душе, но не принесло ей успокоения.

— Я подожду тебя здесь, — тихо сказала ей Каллиста, надеясь подбодрить её. — Всё будет в порядке.

«В порядке? Физически — возможно. Психологически — возможно. Эмоционально — тоже возможно. Сомневаюсь, что у меня останутся шрамы. Но если она собирается продать мою свободу и волю, то нет, ничего не будет в порядке».

Подойдя к комнате Анарад, Сара услышала громкие голоса, доносившиеся из-за двери, некоторые из которых она узнала. Кажется, одним из говоривших был Джереми.

—...это твои трюки, мама. Я не верю в это. Я знаю Сару много лет, и, какими бы скромными ни были мои способности, я не смог бы этого не заметить!

— Успокойся, брат. Выслушай её…

—…её сейчас приведут, и ты своими глазами всё увидишь. Она изменилась…

Служанка постучала в дверь и сказала тем же отстранённо-вежливым голосом, каким разговаривала с Сарой:

— Мисс Уильямс, госпожа.

— Пусть заходит, — раздался приглушенный, но явно менее довольный, чем прежде, голос Анарад.

Сара высоко подняла голову, когда служанка открыла перед ней дверь, и вошла в комнату с таким достоинством, с каким только могла.

Она не ожидала увидеть внутри половину всей семьи Дара. Среди собравшихся был и Джереми в земных рубашке и брюках. Кроме него комнате также присутствовали его родители и брат с сестрой и их супругами. Каллист Дара сидел рядом с женой, умудряясь одновременно выглядеть грузным и представительным, пожилым и привлекательным. Сара напрягла память и вспомнила, как зовут остальных: Тристам, брат Джереми, его жена Гвинет, Рослин, сестра Джереми, и её муж Мэддокс. Семь пар глаз уставились на неё с тем же выражением, с каким мясник порой смотрит на разделанные им куски мяса. Богатая обстановка и одежда напомнили Саре Лабиринт и помогли было успокоиться, но под пристальными взглядами Дара она занервничала ещё больше. Дара были неподвижны как хищники и нечеловечески великолепны, в то время как Сара была уродливым и хрупким человеком.

«Нет, — медленно сказала она себе, поборов страх. — Все вовсе не так, и я — нечто большее. Я не менее, даже более сильная, чем они. А когда-нибудь, возможно, я стану намного старше, чем они сейчас. Если бы лорд Феллмарч ранил их, пустил им кровь, они бы умерли, а я осталась жива. Я могущественнее их. Я думаю как Сара-дочь-Роберта-сестра-Тоби-подруга-Дайны, но время этой Сары прошло. Теперь я должна думать как Сара-колдунья-и-любовница-короля».

Это была непривычная для неё мысль, но Сара всё равно собиралась попробовать изменить своё мышление.

— Привет, Джереми. Как мама? — ровно и равнодушно спросила Сара, хотя взгляд её был все ещё немного нервным.

Джеремивстал, поморщившись от её тона, и подался вперёд, однако не подошёл к ней.

— Была в полном порядке. Она ни о чём не знает.

В его глазах была боль, беспомощность и недоумение, что Саре стало не себе. Она-то надеялась, что он поможет ей сбежать.

— У меня нет никаких сомнений, — безапелляционно сказал Тристан, осматривая Сару с ног до головы. — Джеремиель?

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал Джереми, больше не пытаясь никого убедить в том, что Сара — человек.

— Ты слишком долго прожил среди людей, — укоризненно сказала Рослин. — Твои чувства притупились, даже наши были не такими острыми, как обычно, под влиянием грязного воздуха Надземья.

— Никто из нас ничего не заметил, — сказал Мэддокс с едва уловимой улыбкой.

— Мы видели её всего несколько минут, — фыркнула Гвинет. — Хотя, насколько я помню, я сказала, что она необычайно красива для человека. Разве не так, Анарад?

— Я не помню таких деталей, — резко ответила леди Дара. — Каллист, что ты думаешь?

— Очевидно, что девушка — одна из нашего народа. Вопрос лишь в том, как это произошло. Наши сыновья отрицают, что она — дочь кого-либо из них, поэтому её отец, должно быть, из другого Дома. Что нам с этим делать?

Они не обращали на Сару ни малейшего внимания. Обсуждали вопрос её происхождения так, словно её не было в комнате. Ну и наглость!

— Почему вы так уверены, что я одна из вас? — спросила Сара. — Есть много вариантов, кроме «человек» и «Сияющий», не так ли?

Семь пар глаз вновь посмотрели на неё, и Тристам сказал снисходительно:

— Дорогая моя, не лезь в дела, которые не можешь понять. — Он снова повернулся к Каллисту и продолжил: — Законнорождённая она или нет, это не имеет никакого значения. Кто-то определённо наложил на неё заклятие подменыша, иначе она не взрослела бы с той же скоростью, что и люди, и не смогла бы так долго казаться человеком. Из какой бы семьи она ни происходила, они от неё отказались. Поэтому отныне она член семьи Дара и к ней надо относиться соответствующе.

Если бы ситуация не была такой серьёзной, Сару позабавила бы их непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте.

«Представляю, как они будут удивлены, когда узнают правду, — мрачно подумала Сара. — А они её, думаю, узнают, потому что сбежать по-тихому у меня не получится. Если я просто улизну отсюда, они снова меня поймают, поэтому придётся доказать, что я им не принадлежу». И, к сожалению, ей придётся придумать хороший план, поскольку она категорически не хотела просить о помощи Джарета. К нему она обратится только в крайнем случае, если у неё не будет другого выбора.

— Если я вам не нужна?.. — встряла в разговор Сара, разрываясь между любопытством и гневом.

Анарад протянула к ней руку и рассеянно потрепалапо плечу.

— Нет, можешь идти, дорогая. Уверена, твои остальные кузены и кузины будут рады поприветствовать тебя.

«О да, конечно. Каждый по-своему, так или иначе».

— Я тебя провожу, — быстро сказал Джереми, подходя к Саре. — Мама, отец, я сейчас вернусь.

Сара, к её чести, не начала умолять его до того, как за ними закрылась дверь.

— Джереми, ты должен вытащить меня отсюда!

— Это не так просто, — прорычал он, вцепившись обеими руками в свои короткие волосы.

При этом он смотрел на дверь гостиной Анарад, и было понятно, что он злился не на Сару, а на свою семью.

— Чёрт побери! Если бы я знал, что мой брак с твоей мамой приведёт к такому… Прости, Сара, мне очень жаль, правда.

— Это не твоя вина, — сказала Сара, и это было чистой правдой.

Она не винила Джереми, он был хорошим человеком. Да, его родственники были теми ещё засранцами, но он с этим ничего не мог поделать.

— Ты не знал, что я стану… ну… кем-то другим.

— Да, насчёт этого, — он повернулся к ней с суровым выражением лица. — Что ты об этом знаешь?

— Я выглядела как обычно до того, как оказалась в Подземье, — ответила Сара. «И это вовсе не ложь. Я ведь начала меняться, когда стала изучать магию в Лабиринте». — Я понятия не имею, как это произошло.

Джарет пробормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое.

— Ты ведь мой отчим — ты ничего не можешь сделать? Запретить мне выходить замуж? Отдать меня в религиозный орден, члены которого придерживаются строгого воздержания?

— Нет, к сожалению, — нахмурился Джереми. — Я не глава семьи, в отличие от отца, и ничего не решаю. Я мог бы попробовать повлиять на них, если бы жил в Подземье, но я чёрная овца в семье. Магических способностей у меня почти нет, и я едва бываю в Идунне. Иными словами, моё мнение для семьи ничего не значит. Отец сделает то, что скажет ему мама.

У Сары поникли плечи, и Джереми тяжело вздохнул.

— Послушай, я не собираюсь отдавать тебя на съедение волкам. У меня ещё остались друзья в этом королевстве, и я посмотрю, что можно предпринять, чтобы помочь тебе. В крайнем случае я найду тебе жениха, который не станет вмешиваться в твою жизнь. — Он задумался и продолжил: — Я знаю, что сын Беорика, скажем так, играет за другую команду, и ему будет выгоден брак по расчёту.

«Не слишком вдохновляющий план спасения, — мрачно решила Сара. — Судя по всему, мне придётся делать всё самой».

— Я вообще не хочу ни за кого выходить замуж, — язвительно сказала она.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, но ничего не могу гарантировать.

Сара поморщилась, и Джереми нежно погладил её по спине, пытаясь утешить. Мило, но бесполезно. Он вернулся в комнату, а Сара пошла к Каллисте.

Как оказалось, в комнате у той уже собрались все внуки и внучки Анарад. Каллиста сидела в кресле, с раздражённым видом читая книгу, остальные негромко разговаривали. Овейн, черноволосый красавиц, сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к большому креслу, в котором устроились Мойра и Джессамин, одна темноволосая, другая — рыжая, но обе одинаково бледные. Габриель сидел в одиночестве на диване, глядя на них.

Сара впервые видела их всех вместе. Каллиста была явно самой младшей, Джессамин и Мойра выглядели приблизительно одного возраста с Сарой, Овейну можно было дать лет девятнадцать-двадцать, ну а Габриель был явно старше его на пару лет.

— Будь я проклят, — сказал Овейн, увидев Сару, и оценивающе и с явным интересом оглядел её, как совсем недавно сделал его отец. — Это правда. Если я бы уже не был помолвлен, я бы сам на ней женился.

— Я знаю, что ты не в состоянии перестать быть идиотом, но обязательно добавлять к этому ещё и инцест? — с показательным отвращением спросил Габриель, изучая свои ногти и не глядя на Сару.

Каллиста бросила на Сару взгляд, полный муки, а Джессамин хихикнула, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Их это никогда не останавливало, — заявил Овейн, показав на Мойру и Джессамин.

— Между ним и Сарой нет кровного родства, — невозмутимо заметила Мойра, игнорируя выпад кузена.

А вот Джессамин гневно посмотрела на Овейна.

— Это насколько нам известно, — возразил Гарбиель, — а известно нам крайне мало. Пока что мы лишь точно знаем, что её отец не дядя Джеремиель.

— Она может быть результатом похождений отца, — ухмыльнулась Джессамин. — Или твоих, Овейн. Это было бы весьма пикантно.

Сара невольно ахнула. Габриель взглянул на неё и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда, кузина. Сидя удобнее слушать, как мы грызёмся.

Сара так и поступила, благодарная за сдержанное дружелюбие Габриеля. Овейн, не сводя с неё плотоядного взгляда, сказал насмешливо:

— Ты чёрствое создание. Я делаю тебе комплименты, демонстрирую свой интерес, а ты отказываешь мне ради этой язвы. Так не пойдёт.

— Я отказала тебе ещё несколько месяцев назад, — напряжённо ответила Сара. — Не заставляй меня повторяться.

Джессамин и Мойра хихикнули, но Сара не была столь наивна, чтобы поверить в то, что они сделали это из солидарности к ней. Скорее их просто развеселило то, что она оскорбила Овейна.

«А я ещё думала, что Джарет просто невыносим, — угрюмо подумала Сара. — Они ведут себя как дети».

Она устала, перенервничала, была взвинчена, и ей в ребра больно впивался корсет, — у неё не было настроения терпеть эти игры.

— Когда подадут ужин, Габриель? — резко спросила она.

— Где-то через час, — безукоризненно вежливым тоном ответил Габриель, словно надеясь, что остальные последуют его примеру. — Разумеется, если ты хочешь поесть сейчас — не сомневаюсь, что тебя утомило путешествие, — тебе принесут еду в комнату.

Путешествие, занявшее пару секунд, было не утомительным, но Габриель тактично давал понять, что если Сара хочет избавиться от компании этих паршивцев, ей стоит только сказать об этом.

— Да, это хорошая идея, — с притворным оживлением воскликнула Сара. — Я очень устала. Каллиста, не хочешь ко мне присоединиться? Возможно, ты сможешь объяснить мне кое-что.

Каллиста вздрогнула, услышав своё имя, и подняла голову, пытаясь понять, кто её позвал. Затем, осознав, что сказала Сара, ответила, запинаясь:

— Я… это… да, конечно, с удовольствием. — Она улыбнулась и добавила: — Если ты того хочешь.

— Очень. Габриель, спасибо за предложение. Мы пойдём, если вы не против.

«Мне плевать, против они или нет».

— Но мы не успели с тобой поговорить, — мягко сказал Овейн, хлопая длинными черными ресницами.

— Не представляю, о чём ты хочешьрасспросить Каллисту, но, надеюсь, что ни о чём серьёзном, — хмыкнула Джессамин. — Она ничего не знает о светской жизни.

— Если бы мне предстояла помолвка через два дня, — сказала Мойра, — я бы хотела выяснить всё возможное о том, что меня может ждать.

— И мы можем с этим помочь, — закончила за неё Джессамин.

«Два дня?!» — мысленно завопила Сара, но внешне осталась невозмутимой и холодно улыбнулась. Или, скорее, оскалилась.

— Я дам знать, когда мне понадобятся ваши советы, — соврала она сквозь зубы. — Идём, Каллиста.

Она по-дружески взяла Каллисту под руку, но если бы кто-то присмотрелся к ним поближе, то увидел бы, как пальцы Сары нервно впились в предплечье кузины.

— Два дня? — прошипела Сара, когда они вышли в коридор. — Что она имела в виду, какие два дня?

— Ну… — на лице Каллисты появилось смущение. — Обычно о рождениях, смертях, браках и помолвках объявляют на открытии Сезона, то есть на королевском балу. Он состоится послезавтра. Но, может, для тебя сделают исключение, учитывая, что ты только что прибыла сюда.

— Я думала, у меня ещё время, — потерянно сказала Сара, когда они пришли к ней в комнату. — Хотя бы месяц. Думаешь, они действительно провернут всё за два дня?

— Я не знаю, — закусив губу, задумчиво ответила Каллиста и с сочувствием посмотрела на Сару. — Вполне возможно. Это важная традиция,и, по-моему, бабушка уже организовала на завтра несколько встреч.

— Встреч?

— Да. Чтобы твои потенциальные женихи могли на тебя посмотреть и убедиться, что ты не умственно отсталая и вообще, — бледно улыбнулась Каллиста.

Сара молча уставилась неё.

— Теперь, когда выяснилось, что ты не человек, всё изменится. Вероятно, у тебя появится больше женихов.

Сара продолжала смотреть на неё, не говоря ни слова.

— Сара, с тобой всё в порядке? — забеспокоилась Каллиста.

— Два дня. Как мне придумать план побега за два дня?

— Побега? Ты веришь, что можешь сбежать?

— Я должна сбежать! Я не собираюсь оставаться и выходить замуж за незнакомца! Даже если мне придётся встать на колени перед Дж…

Сара осеклась. Отпустив руку Каллисты, она перевела взгляд на свои ладони.

— Всё будет не так уж и плохо. Мы с Габриелем можем составить тебе компанию. Будет здорово иметь рядом друга, а не Овейна или Джессамин.

Калиста с надеждой посмотрела на Сару.

«Ты мне нравишься, но не настолько». Мысль была эгоистичной, но честной. «Ну вот, опять я проявляю жестокость. Мне жаль Каллисту, которой приходится жить с такой семейкой, но не настолько, чтобы что-то предпринять по этому поводу».

— Давай поужинаем, — предложила Сара, — а потом ты расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь об этом бале.

  


* * *

[1] СловаизпесниДэвидаБоуи «Black Out» ‒ She was a beauty in a cage


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18. Было бы желание… **[1]****

Утром Сара, одевшись, отправилась в гостиную и села на диван между Каллистой и Джессамин. На низком столике перед ними стояли фрукты и десерты, но Сару и так тошнило от съеденного завтрака.

— Кто первый? — раздражённо спросила Сара.

Каллиста и Джессамин переглянулись — первый сестринский жест, который Сара у них увидела.

Очевидно, они объединились, чтобы обеспечить приличное поведение Сары.

— Ларас Харалдур, — отозвалась Джессамин. — Четвёртый сын графа. Состоятельный. — Она сделала паузу и добавила: — Симпатичный. — Ещё пауза. — Немного старше Габриеля.

— И что я должна ему сказать? — нахмурилась Сара и поджала губы. — Привет, приятно познакомиться? Что ты думаешь о Надземье? И об узаконенном изнасиловании? Обещаешь не бить меня? Ой, подождите, я же забыла, что это они будут расспрашивать меня, а не я их.

Сёстры потеряли дар речи.

— Ты… тебе не придётся с ними долго разговаривать, — запинаясь, сказала Каллиста. — На каждого гостя отведено не больше четверти часа.

— Ясно. Устаревший вид быстрых свиданий.

— Сара, — с явным раздражением сказала Джессамин, — не создавай проблем. Раз уж ты здесь, попробуй извлечь максимальную выгоду из этой ситуации. Если ты будешь оскорблять каждого мужчину, который придёт к тебе, тебе достанется кто-нибудь ужасный.

— В идеале мне вообще никто не достанется, — вполголоса сказала Сара.

«Так, возможно, мой план пускать слюни и изображать идиотку не очень хорош».

— Так не бывает, — сурово отозвалась Джесмсамин. — Ты теперь часть сделки. Как член Дома Дара ты выйдешь замуж по приказу принцессы Изельд.

«Хотела бы я высказать этой дамочке всё, что я о ней думаю, — подумала Сара. — И мысли мои будут иметь форму камней, летящих в её голову».

— Джесс, разве нам не надо?.. — мягко сказала Каллиста сестре.

Сара вопросительно на них посмотрела. Джессамин кивнула и встала напротив Сары.

— Да. Сара, слушай меня внимательно: первый из твоих потенциальных женихов, лорд Харалдур, равен нам по положению. Как, по-твоему, ты должна к нему обращаться?

— Понятия не имею. Пожалуйста, просветите меня.

— В обычном разговоре допустимо обращаться к нему «сэр», поскольку он старше тебя. Но если в комнате присутствует другой мужчина, то всё становится немного сложнее, и ты можешь использовать обращение «лорд Халардур». Если ты ему понравишься, он может попросить тебя называть его по имени, и это тоже допустимо, поскольку он не настолько старше нас.

У Сары эта информация не вызвала особого интереса.

— Когда он войдёт, тебе следует сделать реверанс, но не склонять ни спину, ни голову… ты ведь знаешь, как делать реверанс, да? — внезапно встревожилась Джессамин, не подумав об этом раньше.

Сара невольно криво усмехнулась.

— Да, знаю.

— Хорошо. Как я уже сказала, лёгкого реверанса будет достаточно, после чего ты должна протянуть ему руку для поцелуя. Не вздумай жать ему руку: я понимаю, что в Надземье некоторые так делают, но здесь это неприлично.

— Ясно.

— Каллиста, никого из претендентов ниже нас статусом в списке нет, так? Нам не придётся пока что беспокоиться об этом.

— Лир Халдор? — неуверенно предположила Каллиста.

Джессамин задумалась к некоторому недоумению Сары, которая чувствовала себя так, словно наблюдает за тем, как вершится её судьба, со стороны, в качестве зрителя.

— Я… Я не знаю, — сказала Джессамин, явно недовольная собственным невежеством. — Надо будет спросить маму. Но ты, Сара, не волнуйся, потому что мы с Каллистой будем тебе говорить, что делать, перед каждой встречей. Для лиц разного статуса и должности существуют разные принятые приветствия и обращения, и мы не ждём, что ты сразу запомнишь их все.

— Слава богу, — мягко ответила Сара в неудачной попытке съязвить, чего её кузины не заметили.

— Однако перед балом тебе придётся всё это выучить. Каллиста будет тебя сопровождать, правда, Каллиста? Тебе, бедняжке, всё равно будет нечем заняться.

Каллиста бледно улыбнулась, разрываясь между желанием не обидеть Сару и высказать своё недовольство сестре.

— Ещё тебе придётся выучить несколько танцев, чтобы не опозорить себя окончательно. — Джессамин ненадолго замолчала и продолжила: — Платье для тебя уже шьют, так что об этом не надо беспокоиться. Конечно, ты должна будешь узнать множество других правил и традиций, но это может подождать. Уверена, все будут к тебе снисходительны, зная, что до этого ты жила среди людей.

«Маленькая сучка», — подумала Сара, мило улыбаясь.

— Конечно, — сказала она.

Джессамин явно была довольна её покладистостью.

— Отлично. Мама скоро присоединится к нам, а затем начнут прибывать мужчины.

Сара кивнула и расправила юбки, безуспешно пытаясь найти удобное положение в неудобном корсете. Вся эта ситуация была похожа на ужасный ночной кошмар, вызванный перееданием пиццы.

«Когда моя жизнь сошла с рельсов? Почему я всё ещё здесь? На хрен всё, включая идиотского Джарета, который, видите ли, так обиделся, что даже не пришёл, чтобы вызволить меня отсюда. Не то чтобы я хочу, чтобы он это сделал, — ведь я выберусь сама. Сразу после того, как придумаю, как это сделать».

Наконец, встречи начались.

Претендентом на её руку и сердце номер один был Ларас Харалдур.

Песочного цвета волосы, лет двадцати с чем-то на вид, серьёзная улыбка и тускло-зелёные глаза. Он был красив, подобно всем Сияющим, со словно светящейся изнутри кожей.

— Вам нравится побережье, мисс Уильямс? — вежливо спросил он.

Гвинет Дара, сидевшая рядом с ним, но чуть позади, сказала беззвучно Саре: «Его поместье на взморье».

— Ну, я не знаю, — жеманно ответила Сара. — Ветер творит ужасные вещи с моими волосами. Я люблю загорать, но, к сожалению, здесь вряд ли подают бикини, так? — со смешком спросила она.

Ларас удивлённо посмотрел на неё, открыв рот, а Гвинет состроила недовольную гримасу.

Каллиста, сидевшая рядом с Сарой, задрожала. Взглянув в сторону, Сара увидела, что у её кузины, широко распахнувший глаза, крепко сжались губы, а на щеках проступил румянец.

Сара с невинным видом улыбнулась Ларасу Харалдуру и сделала глоток отвратительного чая из фарфоровой чашки.

Претендентом номер два был Гервейз Ераст.

Голубоглазый, лет тридцати с копейками. Коренастый, мускулистый и загоревший, что отличало его других мужчин Подземья, которых видела до этого Сара, он был не так безупречно красив, как остальные Сияющие, но всё же очень привлекателен.

— Главнокомандующий короля, — прошептала Джессамин Саре перед тем, как он вошёл. — Однако из простолюдинов.

— Вы часто катаетесь, мисс Уильямс? — поинтересовался генерал Эраст хрипловатым баритоном. — Как я понимаю, люди Надземья не забыли это развлечение.

— На чём? — глядя на него большими глазами, уточнила Сара. — На велосипеде, мотоцикле или механическом быке? Да, нет и нет, по крайней мере, без изрядной дозы алкоголя.

Брови генерала поползли наверх – Сара была уверена, что единственным, что он понял, была фраза про алкоголь. Правда, он выглядел заинтересованным, а вот тётя Гвинет явно была в ужасе.

— О, — ошеломлённо воскликнула Сара,— вы имели в виду лошадей? Как… примитивно.

Каллиста пробурчала извинения и вышла из комнаты. Саре показалось, что из соседнего помещения донёсся негромкий смех, но остальные не подали виду, что что-то услышали.

Претенденты номер три и четыре пришли и ушли. Сара развлекалась, говоря самые возмутительные вещи, которые только приходили ей в голову. Час спустя Гвинет и Джессамин выглядели так, словно готовы были убить её.

— Немедленно прекрати это! — рявкнула на Сару тётя Гвинет после того, как ушёл четвёртый претендент. — Ты должна быть польщена, что эти мужчины заинтересовались тобой, найдёнышем, выращенным людьми, настолько везучим, что его нашла наша семья! Леди Дара согласилась принять тебя, брошенную собственной семьёй, в наш дом, сделать одной из нас! Покажи хоть немного уважения и благодарности, девчонка!

— Конечно же, я благодарна, — прорычала сквозь зубы Сара, — не понимаю, о чём вы. Разве по мне не видно, как я счастлива здесь находиться? Я просто в восторге от того, что меня выставляют на продажу каким-то принцам, которых знать не знаю, чтобы обеспечить договор для страны, о которой я раньше даже не слышала и уж точно не присягала на верность.

— Я не могу больше этого выносить, — сказала резко Гвинет. — Джессамин, мы уходим. Пусть теперь Рослин и Мойра занимаются этой негодницей.

Они с Джессамин встали и быстро покинули комнату, оставив Сару одну в роскошно обставленной гостиной.

— Слава богу, тишина и покой, — пробормотала Сара.

Она взяла со столика маленькое пирожное и целиком засунула его в рот. Теперь, когда нервозность превратилась в раздражение, она поняла, что умирает с голода.

Не успела она прожевать пирожное, как двойные двери снова распахнулись. Она посмотрела на них, ожидая увидеть свою вторую тётку и её дочь, и удивилась, когда в комнату вошёл мальчик. Будь он человеком, Сара дала бы ему лет десять. Он был богато одет и в будущем обещал вырасти красавцем. Мальчика никто не сопровождал.

— Привет, — приветливо поздоровался он и сел в кресло напротив Сары. — Ты не против, если я поем? Я сегодня не завтракал.

— Конечно, — ответила Сара, одновременно развеселившись и озадачившись. — Я и сама голодна. Вот эти пирожные с глазурью очень вкусные.

— Мрф. Да. У леда Дава… прости, у леди Дара на приёмах всегда вкусная еда. Когда я на них бываю. Но не часто. Обычно приёмы только для взрослых, но иногда мне и моим братьям разрешают прийти. Я был на приёме в честь дня рождения Каллисты. Она хорошая и ненамного старше меня.

— Да, ненамного, — согласилась Сара.

Кто этот ребёнок и откуда он взялся?

— Ты Сара, да?

— Точно.

Сара видела, что через несколько лет Тоби будет похож на этого мальчика: станет таким же долговязым, а его светлые волосы будут так же блестеть. Разве что глаза у Тоби останутся голубыми, в то время как у мальчика они были тёмные. Любое напоминание о семье подбадривало Сару, пусть даже оно и появилось в виде незнакомого, но общительного ребёнка.

— Я так и думал. Мама мне о тебе рассказала… вообще-то немного, но она сплетничала с мамой Минивер, а я их подслушал и узнал о тебе больше. Ты человек?

— Нет. Все так думали поначалу, но потом решили, что я не человек.

— Это странно, — сказал мальчик и запихнул в рот печенье.

«Я тоже так думаю».

— Они длжны бли зафетить такое раньше. Пфы. Где были их глаза? Но ведь ты не одна из нас, да?

— А ты сам как считаешь? — с любопытством поинтересовалась у него Сара, не ожидавшая, что он вообще такое спросит. Как говорится, устами младенцев….

— Не-а, — задумчиво сказал мальчик, внимательно изучая её. Он погладил подбородок, словно дёргая себя за бороду, и Сара подавила улыбку. — Ты сияешь, но ты не похожа на нас. Ты похожа на… не знаю, на что, но ты дикая.

Сара это тоже заметила. Все Сияющие, при всей их красоте, чем-то отдалённо напоминали друг друга, словно были копиями, снятыми с кого-то одного, а затем слегка изменёнными. Сходство было и в чертах их лиц, и в манере держаться. Только Джереми избежал этой участи, но он бог знает сколько жил среди людей. Пожалуй, Каллиста тоже немного отличалась от остальных Сияющих. И, возможно, Габриель.

— Ты очень внимательный, — задумчиво нахмурившись, похвалила мальчика Сара. — До этого никто во мне этого не разглядел.

— Конечно, может быть, всё дело в твоём воспитании, — невозмутимо сказал мальчик, и Сара криво улыбнулась.

— Возможно, кто знает?

«Я, например, точно знаю, что нет».

— Ты ведь придёшь на бал?

— Да, я должна. А ты будешь там, юный господин?

— Нет, я ещё слишком маленький. Ни меня, ни других детей там не будет. По-моему, родители нервничают, когда рядом с их детьми находится Король гоблинов. Можно подумать, он украдёт нас, если никто не пожелает отдать нас ему!

В голосе мальчика прозвучало презрение, как будто он не мог поверить в такую глупость взрослых. Сара замерла.

— Король гоблинов? — тихо спросила она.

— Да. Ты не знаешь о Короле гоблинов?

— Я… я слышала, как о нём упоминали. Что ты имел в виду?

— Ну… — мальчик взял из вазы виноградину и съел её, — он король. Он единственный из Древних, кто ещё остался: не Сияющий, но и не один из низших фейри. Он очень старый и забирает детей, только если кто-то захочет отдать их. Не знаю, почему, но всем об этом известно, что он должен это делать. Филип, кузен моего кузена, пожелал пару дней назад, чтобы его младшую сестру забрали гоблины, но он её вернул. Сказал, что в Лабиринте ему помогла какая-то леди, но это странно, потому что я никогда не слышал ни о какой леди, но это неважно. Как бы то ни было, все боятся Короля гоблинов, потому что он могущественный и крадёт детей, но он также король и потому дя… король Гуннар всегда приглашает его на балы при дворе и прочие мероприятия. Наш король его не боится. Некоторые другие — тоже, но большинство — боятся. Поэтому мы, дети, не ходим на балы, пока не подрастём.

Он, наконец, перевёл дыхание и съел ещё пять виноградин. Сара же попыталась переварить все услышанное. Её внимание особо привлекла часть про кузена кузена, но она решила пока что не думать об этом.

«Итак, как я понимаю, мой некогда учитель и подушка-на-одну-ночь всё же появится. Вот засранец. И что мне теперь с этим делать?»

Сара не была уверена, что именно она испытывала в этот момент: страх, предвкушение, боль в желудке или что-то иное.

— Послушай, — сказала она, — я ведь даже не знаю, как тебя зовут. Это нечестно, учитывая, что ты знаешь моё имя.

Мальчик смутился, и у него порозовели уши.

— Эм, прости. Я очень невоспитанный, так мама говорит, и я часто забываю о таких вещах. Она должна была пойти со мной, я от неё сбежал. Меня зовут Лир Халдор, — с озорной улыбкой сказал он. — Приятно с тобой познакомиться. Но теперь я, наверное, должен идти — мама меня скоро найдёт, а я не хочу, чтобы она суетилась вокруг нас.

Он встал, поклонился Саре, а затем поцеловал её руку так же галантно, как это делали её потенциальные женихи. После этого он вышел из комнаты, и Сара недоуменно покачала головой. Странный паренёк. Лир Халдор… почему это имя показалось ей знакомым?

Пару минут спустя в дверь заглянула Каллиста и осмотрела комнату.

— Прости за задержку: твой следующий гость исчез. Он сбежал от своего сопровождающего.

Саре в голову пришла ужасающая мысль.

— Как его зовут? — слабым голосом спросила она.

— Лир Халдор. Он младший сын одного из сводных братьев короля. Это большая честь, хотя он и очень юн и всего лишь сводный племянник Его величества.

Сара открыла рот, но ей потребовалось время, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Что?

— Ты шутишь. Ты просто шутишь. Только не говори, что один из потенциальных женихов — десятилетний ребёнок!

— Ему не десять, — возмутилась Каллиста. — По меньшей мере, пятьдесят или шестьдесят — не знаю, сколько это будет в человеческих годах. — А затем её осенило: — Подожди, откуда ты это знаешь? Ты его видела?

— Да! Он только что был здесь. Мы долго болтали, и мне он понравился, но не настолько, чтобы выходить за него замуж. Боже, вы что, одобряете педофилию?

— Сара, успокойся! Это всего лишь помолвка. Возможно, когда он вырастет, ты даже не выйдешь за него замуж. Но даже если и выйдешь, ты лишь… отсрочишь брачные отношения… пока он не повзрослеет.За кого ты нас принимаешь?

Милая мягкая Каллиста была оскорблена и обижена, но Сара не смогла заставить себя почувствовать вину.

— А мне сколько будет к тому времени? От этого мне не легче!

— Если бы ты вела себя разумно на встречах со взрослыми мужчинами, возможно, тебе не пришлось бы об этом волноваться! — выпалила Каллиста и выбежала из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Вскоре в гостиной появились тётя Рослин и Мойра.

Претендента номер шесть звали Айлил Фиакра.

Он был жгучим темноглазым брюнетом, стройным и просто потрясающе красивым. Старше, чем Ларас, но младше, чем Гервейз, и при других обстоятельствах Сара подумала бы над тем, чтобы принять его предложение. Однако сейчас она испытывала лишь пренебрежение. Рослин сообщила ей, что он наследник барона, но также имеет собственный титул и владения.

— Мой отец — довольно близкий друг вашего, — вежливо сказал Айлил. — Его зовут Беорик Фиакра. Ваш отец о нём не упоминал?

«А, да, — вспомнила Сара свой эмоциональный разговор с Джереми накануне. Сын Беорика — наверное, он говорил о Айлиле. Мой крайний выход — мужчина, который предпочитает других мужчин. Полагаю, мой отчим не в состоянии отменить мою свадьбу. Какой сюрприз».

— Да, упоминал, — сказала Сара, не вдаваясь в подробности — вряд ли это будет разумным шагом. — Приятно встретить друга семьи.

Сара слишком устала, чтобы продолжать свои игры, и потому разговаривала с Айлилом прямо и вежливо. Когда он ушёл, она вздохнула с облегчением.

Пытка закончена. На сегодня, по крайней мере.

— Прости, что была несдержанна с тобой сегодня, — с раскаяньем сказала Каллиста, когда они с Сарой обедали. — Мне следовало ожидать, что ты будешь чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Тебе понравился хоть кто-то из них?

— Понравился? Да, некоторые, хотя первый был скучным, а третий показался мне извращенцем. Мне очень понравился Лир. Но я не собираюсь выходить замуж ни за одного из них. Неужели это так трудно понять? Здесь что, никто не женится по любви?

— Крайне редко, — слегка улыбнулась Каллиста. — Почти все заключают помолвки ещё в детстве. Некоторые из твоих возможных женихов — младшие сыновья в больших семьях, и поэтому им позволили самим выбрать себе невесту. Генерал Эраст — простолюдин, поэтому он тоже свободен в выборе жены. Лир Халдор, конечно, ещё ребёнок. Те же из нас, у кого очень слабые магические способности, как у меня и дяди Джереми, не считаются хорошими партиями.

— Ты не умеешь колдовать?

Сара внезапно поняла, почему остальные её кузены так презрительно относились к Каллисте.

— Совсем чуть-чуть и не всегда удачно. Может, когда-нибудь я тоже переберусь жить в Надземье, как дядя Джереми. Здесь наш недостаток — обоюдоострый меч: с одной стороны, мы можем найти себе пару по любви, но с другой, такими мы никому не нужны.

— Мы обе должны сбежать, — предложила Сара. — Ты можешь вернуться со мной в Надземье, мы вместе будем учиться в университете, а потом ты выйдешь замуж за какого-нибудь хорошего мужчину, который будет считать себя самой умной и красивой в мире.

— Мечты, мечты, — печально отозвалась Каллиста. — Нет, скоро я стану совершеннолетней и смогу покинуть Подземье, никого не спрашивая. Что до тебя… я желаю тебя удачи.

— Что, если я неспособна к магии? — спросила Сара, впервые об этом подумав. — Тогда они меня отпустят?

— Прости, — рассмеялась Каллиста, — но ты шутишь? Конечно, тыспособна к магии. Габриель сказал, что не видел никого, Сияющего так ярко, как ты, когда ты кричала на бабушку. Это значит, что у тебя огромный потенциал. Уверена, когда ты освоишься здесь, тебя начнут учить магии.

— Вот чёрт.

* * *

Несколько часов Сару учили сложным танцам, которые танцевали в Идунне, и это было хоть и утомительно, но довольно интересно. За этим последовал урок этикета, от которого у Сары едва не закипел мозг, потом семейный ужин словно из ночного кошмара, а затем Сара смогла, наконец, сбежать к себе в комнату.

Она долго лежала в кровати, переодевшись в длинную белую ночную рубашку, и смотрела в потолок.

«Почему я просто лежу здесь и ничего не делаю? Не связываю простыни, чтобы сбежать через окно? Почему я не пытаюсь выбраться?»

Потолок молчал, игнорируя её вопросы. Сара раздражённо стукнула кулаком по кровати.

«Или же я могу остаться здесь, как могла остаться с Джаретом. Могу выйти замуж за одного из этих симпатичных молодых, не очень молодых и слишком молодых мужчин. Буду жить в этом странном красивом мире, день за днём… это будет легко. И с каждым днём я всё больше и больше буду утрачивать себя, забывать, кто я есть на самом деле. Но ведь с тех самых пор, как всё это началось, я боролась именно за это — за то, чтобы остаться самой собой».

Сара материализовала на ладони хрустальный шар, и, заворожённая его мерцанием, и подбросила его в воздух, испытывая острое желание, которое не смогла бы выразить словами. Шар рассыпался в воздухе, и Саре в руку упала её серебряно-золотая подвеска.

«Я могу творить магию из воздуха, призывать объекты силой мысли. Я изменилась, меняюсь и продолжу меняться. Но, думаю, у меня хватит сил, чтобы не превратиться в кого-то, кем я не желаю быть».

Ей надо не только сбежать из Идунна, но ещё и уговорить Дара не возвращать её обратно. Для этого потребуется что-то по-настоящему убедительное и неоспоримое. Что-то, что сделает меня недосягаемой для них.

«На балу будет множество свидетелей, вот он, мой шанс. Но что именно мне сделать?»

Сара погладила гладкую поверхность подвески, любуясь, как играет на ней свет, и с помощью ещё одного шара спрятала её в шкафу среди вещей.

«Они серьёзно ошибаются насчёт меня. Если они думают, что я буду послушно выполнять их команды, как дрессированная собачонка, если считают меня своей собственностью, то они будут разочарованы. Если они думают, что я просто милая, безобидная и необученная Сияющая, или как они там себя называют, и не могу постоять за себя, то их ждёт сюрприз».

И Сара улыбнулась своими ставшими кораллово красными губами. Возможно, ей даже понравится бал.

 

  


* * *

[1] Начало поговорки wherethere'sawill, there'saway ‒ «было бы желание, а возможность найдется» или «охота пуще неволи».


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19. Возвращение во тьму **[1]****

 

В последний день, перед самым балом, они разрешили Саре выйти из дома, что удивило её. Впрочем, потом она вспомнила, что находится не в обычной тюрьме — её камера уходила далеко вверх, вниз и во все стороны, насколько хватало глаз, так что они вполне могли позволить ей прогуляться по ней.

По предложению одной из своих тёток Сара села в карету со своими остальными кузинами, и поездка вышла не слишком приятной: Джессамин ещё злилась на Сару, а Овейн продолжал с ней заигрывать, и к тому же из-за большого количества народа внутри было тесно и душно, не спасало даже открытое окно. Сара изо всех сил старалась не обращать внимания на разговоры своих кузенов и смотрела на проплывающие мимо пейзажи.

Идунн был более цивилизованным местом по сравнению с Королевством гоблинов, здесь царствовала упорядоченная магия, ничуть не похожая на дикую магию Лабиринта, прячущуюся в его тёмных углах. Забавно, но эти места смахивали на Землю, хотя Сара ни за что не собиралась произносить это вслух, иначе остальные сойдут с ума от такой кощунственной мысли. Но это было чистой правдой: Сияющие, которые так презирали людей, походили на них намного больше, чем чудного вида низшие фейри, на которых они смотрели снизу вверх.

Дорога, по которой ехала карета, была вымощена булыжником, и вокруг неё простирались живописные пейзажи, но всё это не искупало утомительной тряски и лёгкого наклона кареты. По обоим сторонам дороги тянулись низкие, не выше метра, каменные стены. За ними лежали поля, на которых кое-где виднелись каменистые участки, где возвышались дома. Только увидев это, Сара поняла, что они находятся в горах.

— Это… странно, — нерешительно сказала она. — Здесь что, нет столицы?

— Разумеется, есть, — грубо отозвалась Джессамин. — Мы скоро туда прибудем.

— Она на другой стороне горы, — пояснила Каллиста. — Наш особняк располагается ближе к подножию, а король живёт у самой вершины. Город спускается снизу вверх.

— А кто живёт в тех домах?

— Семьи других послов, — сказал Гарбиель. Он сидел напротив Сары, а рядом с ним втиснулась Каллиста. — Это сложная система. У всех аристократических семей есть дома по всему Идунну. Бабушка и дедушка как послы живут довольно близко к королю Свободное время они проводят с семьёй, но когда начинаются заседания Двора, они переезжают во дворец вместе с другими послами и аристократами, если только у тех нет дома в городе. Семьи на заседаниях не нужны, потому они могут выбирать, оставатьсяим внизу или перебираться наверх.

— Зря я спросила, — сухо сказала Сара. — Так зачем мы едем во дворец?

— Повидаться с друзьями, — недовольно сказала Джессамин. — Ты можешь делать что хочешь

— Угу.

— Не дуйся, Джесс, — встряла Мойра. — Сара может пойти с нами, если хочет. Ты ведь будешь вежливой на этот раз, да, Сара? Будет отлично, если ты кем-то познакомишься.

— Ты же хочешь остаться совсем без партнёров на балу, — пропел Овейн.

Сара поморщилась.

— С территории дворца открывается красивый вид, — добавил Гарбиель, повернувшись к окну и незаметно закатив глаза. — А сады в это время года очень живописны.

— Хм, — неопределённо отозвалась Сара.

Карета, наконец, въехала в многоярусный, опоясывавший гору город, который произвёл на Сару большое впечатление. На вершине стоял дворец, с башен которого свисали флаги, придавая бежевого цвета зданию праздничный вид. Впрочем, Сара была не в настроении долго чем-либо восхищаться. И вообще, не такая уж это была большая гора, да и замок она видела не в первый раз в жизни.

Когда они миновали ворота дворца, слуги в ливреях подошли к карете, открыли её двери и взяли под уздцы лошадей и открыли двери кареты. Выйдя, Овейн, Джессамин и Мойра отправились по своим делам, оставив Сару с Каллистой и Габриелем.

— А ты что собираешься делать? — спросила Сара Каллисту.

— Пойду в библиотеку, — застенчиво ответила та, пожав плечами. — Она очень большая.

Сара, вспомнив, что произошло, когда она последний раз была в библиотеке, посмотрела на Габриеля, и он, подняв бровь, сказал:

— Идём со мной, если не хочешь ни с кем общаться.

Он повернулся и пошёл к деревянной двери в стене. Сара поспешила за ним, морщась от того, что корсет впился ей в ребра. «Если попытаюсь в нём бежать, то умру от удушья», — подумала она.

Дверь вела в узкий коридор со сводчатым потолком, пустой и ничем не украшенный. В конце его была дверь, которую Габриель уверенно открыл — он явно знал, куда идти. В итоге они вышли на огромную каменную террасу, широкую и отполированную. Снаружидул сильный ветер, от которого у Сары мгновенно задрались юбки и выступили на глазах слезы. Габриель состроил гримасу и откинул с лица волосы.

— Сегодня немного ветрено, — заметил он громко и подошёл к краю террасы.

Сара улыбнулась столь дипломатическому замечанию.

— Да, совсем чуть-чуть, — крикнула она в ответ. — Мы сейчас на вершине горы?

— Да. У неё нет имени, она его едва ли заслуживает. На фоне настоящих гор она практически карлик, — сказал Габриель, показывая вдаль, гдевозвышались отвесные скалы. И добавил: — Отсюда видно на многие километры вперёд. Нам повезло, что сегодня ясная погода.

Сара кивнула, соглашаясь с ним, и отвела взгляд от гор. Посмотрев в сторону, она увидела бескрайнее пустое пространство.

— Что это? — спросила она, пытаясь перекричать ветер.

— Пустыня. С севера Идунн окружена горами, с запада — пустыней, с востока — океаном и фермерскими землями — с юга. Мы пограничное государство, изолированное с трёх сторон.

— Значит, все это, — тут Сара махнула рукой в сторону севера и юга, — необитаемо?

— Да, почти. В горах живут варвары, преимущественно огры, хотя некоторые утверждают, что в северных пустошах ещё остались драконы. Через пустыню невозможно пройти, и она практически безлюдна. В центре её лежит Королевство гоблинов и Лабиринт — никто не знает, откуда он взялся в сердце этих бесплодных песков.

Удивлённая, Сара уставилась на пустыню. Она не видела ничего, кроме песка, ни малейшего намёка на башни Замка гоблинов.

— Дедал высосал из земли всю силу по приказу царя Миноса, — сказала Сара вслух, но, скорее, самой себе, нежели Габриелю. — В результате в ней не осталось никакой жизни. А когда магия вернулась, она вся сосредоточилась в центре в форме Лабиринта.

Габриель резко повернулся к Саре и пристально посмотрел на неё, прищурившись.

— Что ты сказала? — спросил он.

— Ничего, — покачав головой, ответила Сара.

— Да, конечно. — Он помолчал и предложил: — Давай уже спрячемся от ветра.

По каменной лестнице они спустились к гравийной дорожке, петляющей между живыми изгородями сада — того самого, о котором раньше говорил Габриель. Вниз по склону горы спускались образовывавшие причудливые узоры кусты и клумбы. Здесь ветер был не таким сильным, а деревья служили для него дополнительной преградой.

— Леди Дара уже нашла мне мужа? — спросила Сара, надеясь отвлечь Габриеля, чтобы тот забыл о том, что она сказала о Лабиринте, если он это услышал.

— Полагаешь, я об этом знаю?

— Ну, возможно. Так знаешь или нет?

— Да, насколько я понимаю, нашла.

— И кто это?

— Это и впрямь имеет значение? — слегка улыбнулся Габриель. — Ты же всё равно намерена бороться против этого брака.

— Верно, — согласилась Сара. «Кажется, ему можно доверять. По крайней мере, он мне вроде бы сочувствует». — Есть советы по поводу того, как мне выпутаться из этой ситуации?

— Выпутаться. — Его губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Ты можешь умолять короля и просить, чтобы он тебя защитил на основании того, что с тобой плохо обращаются в Доме Дара. Но это, строго говоря, неправда. Кроме того, твоя свадьба только пойдёт на пользу королю Гуннару, поэтому он вряд ли придёт к тебе на помощь.

— Очень полезная информация, — язвительно пробормотала Сара.

— Я ещё не закончил. Есть и другой способ: ты можешь попробовать доказать, что Дом Дара не имеет права выдавать тебя замуж.

— Судя по твоему тону, ты считаешь, что у них нет таких прав.

Сара пристально посмотрела на него и, к своему раздражению, увидела у него на лице невозмутимое выражение. Трудно было понять, о чём он думает.

— Дядя Джереми женился на твоей матери. Если другой Дом не получил на тебя права до этого, ты принадлежишь нам.

— Это не ответ.

— Ты странная девушка, Сара, и не только потому, что вдруг поменяла расу. — Сара чуть скривилась от прозвучавшего в его голосе веселья. — Подозреваю, тебе известно больше, чем ты рассказываешь, и я хотел бы знать, что ты скрываешь. Может быть, это станет ключом к твоему успеху, а может, и нет. Я могу лишь показать тебе дверь, через которую ты, возможно, сможешь выйти, если этот ключ подойдёт.

— Ясно… — Сара неуверенно ему улыбнулась. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. И, как говорят у вас в Надземье, ты будешь мне должна.

* * *

План Сары был прост, но, как она твердила самой себе, настоящая красота всегда кроется в простоте. И, потом, чем всё проще, тем меньше вероятности, что что-то пойдёт не так. Простота — чудесная вещь.

Итак, план был таков: Сара отправляется на бал, каким-нибудь образом привлекает всеобщее внимание и устраивает сцену. Сотворяет несколько хрустальных шаров и эффектно колдует. Это докажет, что она не из рода Дара или кого-либо из так называемых Сияющих, а принадлежит к народу Джарета. Если это не сработает, она отыщет какой-нибудь острый предмет и вскроет себе вены, надеясь, что, во-первых, не умрёт, а во-вторых, все заметят и поразятся тому, как быстро на ней все заживает.

А затем она найдёт кого-нибудь, кто согласится вернуть её домой. Может, Габриель сделает такое одолжение.

«Это не такой уж плохой план, — думала она по пути обратно в особняк Дара. — По крайней мере, он у меня есть. Я не впала в истерику и не потеряла голову от паники. Да, у плана есть слабые места, но это позволит корректировать его по ходу дела, так? Так».

Была в этом уравнение со множеством переменных совершенно точно одна неизвестная — Джарет. Сара была в курсе, что он придёт на бал, но понятия не имела, что он задумал. Но то, что он что-то готовил, было несомненно, учитывая его коварную натуру. Да коварство исходило от него, как запах одеколона!

Первый удар он нанёс тем же вечером.

Лорд и леди Дара уехали в замок рано, чтобы завершить какие-то дела, и дети остались готовиться к балу самостоятельно.

— Мисс Сара? — окликнули Сару, когда она вошла в комнату.

Это оказалась одна из служанок, которые ни на минуту не оставляли её одну, чопорная и сдержанная, как и остальные. Правда, у этой было сейчас было в глазах какое-то беспокойство. Каллиста, которая следовала за Сарой, отодвинула её с прохода и вошла внутрь.

— Да?

— Возникла проб… я хочу сказать, небольшая ситуация с вашим платьем?

Служанка, повысив слегка голос, вопросительно закончила предложение, и Сара удивлённо моргнула.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, какая ситуация? — требовательно спросила Каллиста, скрестив руки на груди. — Виола, Сара должна надеть что-то на бал. Бабушка придёт в ярость, если выяснится, что платье ещё не готово…

— Нет! — с ещё большей тревогой воскликнула Виола. — Не говорите хозяйке! Дело не в этом, с платьем всё в порядке, просто… ну…

— Что? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Сара.

— Видите ли, кто-то оставил вам кое-что другое. Я не знаю, откуда оно взялось.

— Я ничего не понимаю, Виола, — рассудительно сказала Каллиста.

На лице Виолы появилась досада, и Сара, которая начала волноваться, резко спросила:

— Что это?

— Там, на кровати, — сказала Виола, кивков показав на дверь, ведшую в спальню Сары.

Сара отправилась туда, не обращая внимания на разговор Каллисты и Виолы у себя за спиной. Она толкнула дверь, увидела то, что лежало на кровати, и мгновенно поняла, почему Виола так мялась с ответом.

На покрывале расстелилась серебряно-серая ткань, яркая даже при тусклом свете. Сара уставилась на платье и подошла поближе, затаив дыхание. Оно было почти того же цвета, каким было платье Сары на приёме в честь свадьбы мамы и Джереми, а его корсаж, рукава и юбка были украшены черными и светло-серебристыми лентами. Платье мягко переливалось отчасти из-за того, что было сшито из шелка с муаровой отделкой, а отчасти из-за того, что было отделано серебряным шитьём и молочно-белым мелким жемчугом.

Чёрт побери.

Рядом с платьем лежала небольшая коробочка. Взяв её дрожащими руками, Сара нашла внутри маленький листок бумажки, сложенный пополам. На нём было написано всего два слова: «Твой ход».

Это, совершенно очевидно, был вызов.

Под запиской лежали серебряные украшения — явно те, которые надо было вплетать в волосы.

— Ух ты! — выдохнула Каллиста, зайдя в спальню. Она остановилась у кровати, зачарованно глядя на платье, а за спиной у неё маячила Виола. — Это… ничего себе платье!

— И не говори, — мрачно ответила Сара.

Это и впрямь было потрясающее платье. Точно не то, которое следовало носить приёмной внучке посла. Это было платье для коро…

Сара не стала додумывать эту мысль.

Какую игру ведёт Джарет?

— Возможно, наречённый мисс Сары прислал его? — робко предположила Виола.

Каллиста задумалась над этим, а Сара благоразумно закрыла рот.

— По-моему, ни один из её предполагаемых женихов не настолько богат, — с сомнением сказала Каллиста. — Да и откуда бы им взять её мерки? К тому же о помолвке всё было точно решено только сегодня. Нет, это не может быть подарком её жениха.

Сара, не думая, незаметно смяла бумажку в кулаке и сделала так, что она исчезла.

— Ну, я не собираюсь смотреть в зубы дарёному коню, — беззаботно сказала Сара, и Каллиста с Виолой удивлённо на неё посмотрели. Сара закатила глаза и пояснила: — Я его надену.

— Считаешь, это хорошая идея? — неуверенно спросила Каллиста. — Я не уверена, что бабушка…

— Бабушка может идти куда подальше. Виола, поможешь мне переодеться?

Виола присела в реверансе и начала расшнуровывать корсет Сары. Каллиста явно была недовольно таким решением, но промолчала.

Через несколько часов Сара была готова к балу. Она надела платье и сделала высокую причёску, в которую были вплетены серебряные украшения. Сзади длинная юбка образовывала тянувшийся за Сарой шлейф, а спереди у неё был вырез, в котором виднелась более бледная нижняя юбка, также украшенная лентами, воланами и жемчугом. Квадратный вырез был больше, чем хотелось бы, но Сару успокоило то, что декольте Каллисты было не менее откровенным. «Надо просто помнить, что мне нельзя низко наклоняться», — сказала себе Сара, глядя в зеркало.

— Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, — тихо сказала Каллиста, стоявшая позади Сары в своём тёмно-синем одеяниии смотревшая на ту огромными глазами. — Но это всё равно… странно.

— Точно, — согласилась Сара и услышала, как в соседней комнате открылась дверь, затем зашуршали юбки и в спальню вошли Мойра и её вечная тень Джессамин.

— Сара, Каллиста, милая, нам уже пора…

Мойра, одетая в бледно-зелёное платье, резко остановилась, и Джессамин застыла за её спиной.

— Кто-то прислал мне платье, — сказала Сара, немного взбодрившись, увидев их поражённые лица. Очко в её пользу.— Наверное, тайный поклонник.

— Ты не можешь принимать подарки от незнакомца, это порождает определённые обязательства. Бабушка будет недовольна, — предсказуемо укорила Сару Джессамин.

— Ей что, обязательно об этом знать? До того, как мы не приедем, она меня не увидит, а потом уже будет поздно.

Все три кузины переглянулись, и Сара громко вздохнула.

— Я ухожу. Вы можете пойти со мной или остаться здесь и ныть, мне всё равно.

Она вышла из комнаты и спустилась вниз, гордясь тем, что споткнулась лишь раз. Через пару мгновений она услышала, что остальные идут за ней.

— М-м-м, ты выглядишь так аппетитно, что так и хочется тебя съесть, Сара, — заметил Овейн, прислонившийся к перилам лестницы.

— Отвали, Овейн, — недружелюбно бросила Сара.

Габриель, стоявший рядом с ним, слегка улыбнулся, увидев Сару, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, задумчивое выражение его лица было нагляднее любых слов.

Дом они покинули при помощи магии, а не на карете. Габриель переместил Сару, Овейн — Каллисту, а Мойра с Джессамин обошлись своими силами.

Бальный зал был уже порядком полон: мужчины и женщины неторопливо фланировали по нему, демонстрируя свои потрясающие наряды. Зал был огромен: широкий, с высоким потолком и большими, занавешенными тяжёлыми гобеленами дверями, которые вели на балкон. В углу оркестр негромко играл что-то сложное и явно неземное.

Сара вошла в зал, с интересом оглядываясь, и у неё возникло чувство дежавю. Мимо неё и её кузенов прошла пара, не преминув бросить на Сару любопытные и насмешливые взгляды. Их примеру последовала ещё парочка, затем Сара привлекла внимание группы женщин, которые посмотрели на неё с понимающими выражениями лиц. Сара могла представить, о чем они шепчутся: «Это новая девочка в Доме Дара, дочь их сына, который живёт в Надземье. Она выросла среди людей, можете себе представить?»

Двое красивых мужчин с бледными глазами прошли мимо Сары, держась за руки,и заинтересованно посмотрели на неё. Стоявшая неподалёку девушка рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой, и пробормотала что-то своему спутнику.

«Я это уже проходила, — поняла вдруг Сара, осознав, откуда взялось это ощущение дежавю. — Только сейчас моё платье темнее и более взрослое, как и я сама, а зал — больше, но, тем не менее… Тем не менее, я всё это уже проходила». Эти усмешки, чувство дезориентации, красивые люди, танцующие вокруг — она это уже видела несколько лет назад, когда Джарет пытался заманить её в ловушку сна. Тогда она была очень юной и неуверенной в себе, смущённой откровенными оценивающими взглядами танцоров. Тогда их ухмылки привели её в замешательство. Сейчас же…

— Давай найдём тихое местечко, — прошептала Каллиста Саре на ухо, — а потом решим, что делать дальше.

И она кивком показала на стену возле ряда деревьев, растущих в кадках. Сара оглядела толпу самоуверенных и самовлюблённых Сияющих, стоявшую у них на пути: среди них было много блондинов, но ни один не был ей знаком. Джарета поблизости не было.

— Идём, — тихо сказала Каллиста. — Ты нервничаешь?

— Нервничаю… — повторила Сара нормальным голосом, продолжая разглядывать танцоров. Ей показалось, что её слова прозвучали где-то далеко, словно вместо неё говорил кто-то другой. Никакой нервозности в её тоне не было.

Вон… светлые, почти белые волосы над тёмной рубашкой… но нет, этот гость тут же пропал из виду.

Сара задрала подбородок и выпрямилась, слегка прикрыв глаза и насмешливо инадменно улыбнулась.

— Нет, не нервничаю, — сказала она, посмотрев на более низкую и полную Каллисту, которая выглядела моложе её.

В конце концов, не зря же Сара была актрисой.

— Ты храбрая.

— Не-а, — уничижительно по отношению к себе самой хмыкнула Сара, — ни капли. Я глупая, упрямая, вспыльчивая и своевольная. Если бы я была храброй, меня бы здесь не было.

«Если бы я была храброй, я бы поговорила с Джаретом после той ночи вместо того, чтобы сбегать от него».

— Ты храбрее меня, — сказала Каллиста и повела Сару сквозь толпу, опустив голову. Сара осматривалась вокруг, но старалась не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. — Все на нас смотрят.

— Да, и?

— Вот что бывает, когда одеваешься не по статусу, — мрачно ответила Каллиста.

Она привела их в небольшую нишу между двумя деревьями и, встав перед Сарой, загородила её ото всех.

— На стене висят большие часы, ты видишь отсюда, сколько сейчас времени?

Сара встала на цыпочки и, оглядев зал, увидела позолоченные вычурные часы, на циферблате которых было тринадцать цифр.

— Да, немногим больше десяти.

— Хорошо. Все объявления делаются после тринадцати часов, это традиция. У нас есть ещё три часа. Не знаю наверняка, но, кажется, мужчи… ну, тот, кого выбрали тебе в мужья, это Лир Халдор.

Сара не смогла скрыть появившегося у неё на лице отвращения, хотя она и не собиралась ни за кого выходить замуж.

— Ребёнок.

— Ты получишь много свободы, — заверила её Каллиста. — И тебе ещё много лет не придётся рожать детей. К тому же он очень милый мальчик. С тобой всё будет в порядке.

— Что мне делать до тринадцати часов? — спросила Сара, поспешив сменить тему разговора, пока она не накричала на Каллисту.

«Она желает мне добра, я это знаю, но она меня не понимает. Как она может меня не понимать?»

— Тебе стоит завести новые знакомства, танцевать с теми, кто тебя пригласит, мило беседовать, быть очаровательной и показать всем дамам, что ты не варварка.

— Но?.. — уточнила Сара, услышав неуверенность в голосе Каллисты.

— Тебе необязательно это делать, если не хочешь. Я сама не люблю разговаривать с незнакомцами.

— Да, в этом мы похожи, — сказала себе под нос Сара и посмотрела через плечо Каллисты.

На другом конце зала Мойра щебетала с юношей в баклажанного цветафраке, повиснув у него на руке. Заметив приближающегося к ним блондина, Сара чуть вздрогнула, но тут же поняла, что это Джереми. Таким она его ещё не видела: на нём были серые бриджи и бархатный ярко-голубой фрак. Правда, волосы у него были по-прежнему короткие, в отличие от большинства остальных гостей.

— Дядя Джереми на двенадцать часов[2], — сухо сказала Сара.

Каллиста непонимающе посмотрела на неё.

— Человеческое выражение, — пояснила Сара. — Джереми идёт к нам.

— А, вижу, —отозвалась Каллиста, повернувшись.

— Сара! — позвал Джереми, ускорив шаг. — Я везде тебя искал. Боже, терпеть не могу такие мероприятия. Как… это мама купила тебе это платье? — Он недоуменно уставился на Сару и нахмурился, заметив её чересчур смелое декольте.

Сара закатила глаза. «Отлично, теперь он ведёт себя как отец, когда тот не одобряет мою одежду. Ну спасибо, дорогой отчим».

— Нет, — ответила Сара. — Как дела? Как мама? Я с ней не общалась после того, как уехала из Нью-Йорка.

— В порядке, — сказал Джереми, прищурившись. — С ней всё хорошо.

— Я надеялась, что она приедет ко мне на выпускной, но, полагаю, теперь у меня его не будет. Когда ты собираешься ей рассказать, что позволил своей матери выдать меня замуж за ребёнка-эльфа?

Джереми стиснул зубы так, что у него заиграли желваки.

— Послушай, Сара, — сказал он с явным акцентом, — я — слабое звено в семьи. Уродец, мутант, калека в этом мире. Я мог бы попытаться вызволить тебя отсюда, но, скорее всего, я перенесу нас обоих в вулкан. Я даже не смог самостоятельно попасть сюда, меня перенесла Рослин! Я и так делаю, что могу.

— Не стоит утруждаться.

— Я понимаю, что ты злишься, но подумай: это лишь объявление о помолке, ты не выйдешь замуж ещё много месяцев, если это вообще произойдёт. У тебя ещё есть время, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

«Нет уж, я выберусь отсюда уже сегодня».

— Это не его вина, Сара, — умоляющим тоном сказала Каллиста.

И, в общем-то, была права, Сара это знала. Но Анарад Дара никогда не было поблизости, если Саре хотелось на неё наорать.

— Ладно, — буркнула Сара, и Джереми с облегчением выдохнул.

— Обещаю, я найду способ вернуть тебя в Надземье, — сказал он. — Я даже попросил… — Тут он резко осёкся, словно вспомнив что-то. — Да, я должен тебя предупредить: Джарет сегодня здесь. Не устраивай сцен, хорошо?

Сара посмотрела на него, не зная, смеяться ей или плакать. «Не устраивай сцен. О боже. Джереми не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём просит».

— Он здесь? — напряжённо спросила она, пытаясь сделать невинное выражение лица.

Джереми, неправильно поняв её тон, ответил:

— Да. Помни, он здесь король. Оказывай ему уважение.

— Хм.

«Уважение? Да ни за что. Он мне этого никогда не забудет».

— Я рассказал ему о том, в какую ситуацию ты попала, поскольку он имеет влияние на короля Гуннара. Надеялся, что он поможет.

— Да? И что он ответил? — с неожиданным интересом спросила Сара.

— Что ты заслужила всего, что ты сама на себя навлекла, — покачал головой Джереми. — Не говори ему, что я это сказал, но иногда с ним так же трудно, как с тобой.

«Это даже смешно».

— О чём это вы? — спросила Каллиста. Сара и Джереми, забывшие было о её присутствии, посмотрели на неё. — Дядя, я знаю, что ты дружишь с Королём гоблинов, но… Сара тоже?

— Я познакомилась с ним, когда мама и Джереми поженились, — соврала Сара. — Мы не слишком поладили. Думаю, я была с ним груба.

«Что, по сути, чистая правда».

— Почему все столпились в этом углу? — раздался вдруг позади Джереми сухой голос.

Сара взглянула в ту сторону и увидела Габриеля, который держал хрустальный бокал с каким-то алкогольным напитком. Рядом с ним был высокий и очень худой юноша, одетый, в отличие от остальных приглашённых, в длинную мантию, и с тёмной кожей.

— Мы прячемся. Ты?

— Ищу. Добрый вечер, дядя Джеремиель. Сара, это мой хороший друг Сетек.

— Который хотел бы с вами потанцевать, — сказал Сетек мелодичным голосом. — Если вы согласны.

— Сет тоже из семьи дипломатов. Не волнуйся, он не попытается жениться на тебе.

Алкоголь сделал Габриеля до странного весёлым и шутливым.

— Обещаю, — подтвердил Сетек с таким торжественным видом, что Сара улыбнулась.

Она вопросительно посмотрела на Каллисту и Джереми. но те лишь пожали плечами, а Каллиста ещё махнула рукой, словно отпуская Сару.

— С удовольствием, — решительно сказала Сара и, пройдя мимо родни, протянула Сетеку руку.

Танец вышел очень приятным: у Сетека была обаятельная улыбка, и он немного напомнил Саре Бена.

«Бен, Дайна, Аарон… не думай о них».

Шутки Сетека, по крайней мере, частично отвлекли Сару от тяжёлых мыслей. Она не переставала искать взглядом в толпе светловолосые головы… но ни разу не заметила кого-то даже близкого похожего на того, кого она хотела увидеть. Джереми заверил Сару, что Джарет здесь, но тот ни разу не попался ей на глаза.

Когда их танец был завершён и Стекет, поблагодарив Сару, ушёл, её пригласил танцевать другой гость, затем ещё один, и ещё, а потом её окружила стайка любопытных придворных дам. Когда Сара смогла вырваться от них, её вниманием завладел старший брат Лира Халдора, который поздравил её и осторожно с ней пофлиртовал. Сара довольно быстро, но вежливо сбежала от него, и когда она снова увиделась с Каллистой, была уже половина двенадцатого. Полчаса они провели, скрываясь за деревьями, где болтали и потягивали пунш.

Мойра и Джессамин отыскали их как раз тогда, когда Сара допила свой бокал.

— Мы поговорили с матерью твоего наречённого, — непринуждённо сказала Мойра. — Это не они прислали платье.

— Да? — отозвалась Сара, ничуть не беспокоясь: всё равно они никогда не догадаются, от кого оно, им это и в голову не придёт. — Всё чудесатее и чудесатее.

— «Алиса в стране чудес»! — воскликнула Каллиста с радостной улыбкой. — Обожаю эту книгу.

— Ну конечно, — бросила Мойра и сказала Саре: — Тебе нравится бал? Я помню свой первый бал, он был просто чудесен.

Она медленно поправила кружево на рукаве.

— Зал красив, — дипломатично ответила Сара. — И музыка приятная.

— И всё? — недоуменно спросила Мойра.

— Она здесь никого не знает, — вступилась за Сару Каллиста. — Нельзя винить её за то, что ей скучно.

Мойра выглядела оскорблённой до глубины души, но потом сказала с сомнением:

— Ну, возможно. Джесс, ты… Джессамин?

Джессамин не слушала её, уставившись куда-то вдаль, и потому не ответила.

— Что такое? — спросила Мойра.

Джессамин тряхнула головой, словно приводя себя в чувство, но не отвела взгляда от того, на что так пристально смотрела.

— Ничего, — ответила она с придыханием. — Я… наши мальчики, безусловно, красивы.

Сару, равно как и Мойру с Каллистой, привело в недоумение её, казалось, неуместное замечание. Джессамин облизала губы и продолжила:

— Но когда кто-то хочет чего-то большего…

Мойра, повернувшись, посмотрела куда-то за спину Сары, в ту же сторону, что и Джессамин. Каллиста последовала её примеру и охнула, а Сара запоздало сообразила, что Джессамин за кем-то наблюдала.

— Джесс, — сказала той кузина, — он сожрёт тебя живьём и выплюнет твои кости.

У Сары волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Она начала было поворачиваться, но Мойра крепко схватила её за руку и прошипела:

— Медленно. Старайся выглядеть как можно более естественно. Он идёт к нам.

Медленно, очень медленно Сара повернулась.

Посмотрела вперёд, и…

…это был он.

«Дыши».

Все четыре девушки, глядя на приближавшегося к ним Короля гоблинов, были похожи на оленей, попавших в свет фар. Они прижались друг к другу так тесно, как только позволяли им пышные юбки. Каким-то образом оказалось, что Сара стоит на шаг впереди остальных.

Он подошёл, как хищник, выследивший жертву и теперь подкрадывавшийся к ней, ничего не боясь и не сомневаясь в своём превосходстве.

«Непаниковатьнепаниковатьнепаниковать».

Он был одет просто и элегантно, в длинный чёрный фрак, украшенный густой и чёрной же вышивкой и рубашку цвета слоновой кости, кружевные манжеты которой выглядывали из-под обшлагов фрака. На груди рубашка была расстёгнута, чтобы была видна подвеска. Чёрные бриджи были такими узкими, что создавалось впечатление, будто они были нарисованы на нем. Высокие чёрные кожаные ботинки на низком каблуке дополняли образ. Его светлые волосы сияли, подобно короне, а резкие черты лица придавали ему холодный, но невероятно привлекательный вид, с которым не могли сравниться другие мужчины в зале. Они, хоть были уже немолоды, оставались ещё, как сказала Джессамин, мальчиками, которые не могли тягаться с Джаретом.

Всё это, вместе и по отдельности, превращало любую обычную женщину в желе. Сара была далеко не обычной женщиной, но против неё играли воспоминания о том, как их тела сплетались друг с другом, какой была на ощупь его кожа, как они хватались друг за друга…

По мере приближения Джарета эти воспоминания было всё труднее и труднее отогнать.

Остановился Джарет прямо напротив Сары. Его разного цвета глаза встретились с её зелёными, и в их взглядах промелькнуло что-то, чему у Сары не было названия.

Возможно, просто приветствие.

— Мисс Уильямс, — проворковал он, глядя на Сару из-под опущенных ресниц. — Как приятно снова с вами встретиться.

 

  


* * *

[1] Название известной песни AC/DC «Back in black»

[2] Выражение из лексики англоязычных солдат/спецназовцев, которое перекочевало в повседневную речь: циферблат часов условно переносится на землю, и приближение противника соотносится с цифрами: «враг на 12 часов» – прямо впереди, «на три часа» – справа, «на 6 часов» – сзади (оттуда же пошло «I’llcoveryoursix» («я прикрою твой зад» как в прямом, так и переносном смысле), и «he/shehasagreatsix»).


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20. Что за?..**

 

— Мисс Уильямс, — проворковал он, глядя на Сару из-под опущенных ресниц. — Как приятно снова с вами встретиться.

Кузенам Сары его слова не показались странным, но сама она явственно услышала в них иронию. Не успела она опомниться, как он наклонился и поцеловал ей руку, едва коснувшись губами кожи. Сара с трудом сглотнула и попыталась успокоиться.

— Ваше величество, — выдавила она, тяжело дыша, — какой сюрприз.

Вообще-то нет.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал вашему разговору, — небрежно сказал он, не демонстрируя ни капли раскаянья. Он бросил на остальных девушек безразличный взгляд и снова посмотрел на Сару. Ну да, он мог позволить себе быть грубым. — Не хотите ли потанцевать, мисс Уильямс?

Сара могла поклясться, что услышала, как пискнула Каллиста и скрипнула зубами Джессамин. Мойра незаметно пнула юбку Сары, целясь в щиколотку.

— Разумеется, — после секундной паузы ответила Сара, беря протянутую руку Джарета.

Она не могла отказаться, да и не хотела, но различные мысли и эмоции, переполнявшие её, напоминали ей самой бьющихся в клетке птиц, стремившихся на волю. «Хорошая ли это идея? Он зол? Конечно, он зол… но это сейчас неважно. Что ему сказать?»

Джарет повёл её к другим танцевавшим гостям, положив руку ей на талию и идя так близко, что это сводило Сару с ума. Так близко, что она не могла нормально соображать…

Наклонившись к ней, Джарет сказал тихо, со странной улыбкой:

— Назови меня «Ваше величество» ещё раз, Сара, мне нравится, как это звучит.

— Даже не рассчитывай, — машинально ответила Сара.

Выражение его лица начинало её пугать. Он казался весёлым, но в его глазах был какой-то безумный блеск, и он до боли крепко сжимал её. Его истинные чувства пробивались сквозь надетую им маску дружелюбия, и они были далеки от радостных.

— Когда мы смешаемся с толпой и твои спутники — племянницы Джеремиеля, верно? — больше не смогут нас видеть, мы выйдем из зала. Видишь вон те гобелены? Мы неторопливо будем двигаться в их сторону, просто следуй за мной, и всё.

Сара посмотрела на Джарета, затем на высокие прямоугольные двери, скрытые в тени и ведшие наружу, а затем снова на Джарета.

«Так, самое время для панической атаки. Упс, поздно, я уже паникую. Что, Сара, сдали нервы? И куда только делась твоя храбрость? Раньше ты всегда могла противостоять ему».

Они влились в толпу в ритме игравшего вальса и начали танцевать. Следуя плану Джарета, они переместились на другую сторону зала с пугающей быстротой. Джарет молчал, но не сводил взгляда с Сары, которая не могла заставить себя опустить глаза. Она танцевала на автопилоте, не замечая, как двигается.

Наконец, она почувствовала на лице дуновение прохладного ветра: дверь наружу была совсем рядом. Джарет, как ни в чём не бывало, вышел наружу, потянув за собой Сару. Они оказались на открытом безлюдном балконе, и Джарет, сделав несколько шагов вперёд, убрал руку с талии Сары.

На секунду Сара расслабилась, понадеявшись на то, что он будет вести себя сдержанно. В этот момент Джарет впечатал её спиной в каменную стену замка и обнял, поймав Сару в ловушку. Не успела она понять, что произошло, как он впился в ее губы жёстким, требовательным собственническим поцелуем. Несмотря на ошеломление, Сара инстинктивно ответила на поцелуй, также яростно и требовательно, прижавшись к Джарету.

Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Джарет слегка отстранился. Он не отпустил её и стоял вплотную, но в глазах его появилось спокойствие, которого не было прежде. Сара облизнула распухшие губы и глубоко вздохнула.

— Ты была очень плохой девочкой, — пробормотал Джарет.

Сара сдержала дрожь и с вызовом посмотрела на него.

— Я поняла, как мне покинуть Лабиринт самостоятельно, так? А ведь именно об этом мы и договаривались.

— Сара, Сара, всегда найдёт, что сказать.

Теперь на его лице появилось веселье и что-то ещё непонятное, но далеко не такое невинное. Когда их противостояние стало таким… личным?

— Не всегда, — возразила Сара, переведя взгляд на грудь Джарета: в лунном свете его кожа казалась молочно-белой. — Иногда я понятия не имею, что сказать.

— Верно. — Он взял её рукой за подбородок и снова поднял ей голову. Теперь выражение его глаз невозможно было прочесть. — Как ты планируешь выпутаться из этой ситуации, дорогая моя?

Сначала Сара не была уверена, какую именно ситуацию он имел в виду: то, что происходило между ними, или то, что ждало её в бальном зале. «Я не хочу из этого выпутываться», — подумала Сара, глядя на него. Но она тут же поняла, что он имел в виду её приближающуюся помолвку.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — быстро сказала она, — ты сам всё увидишь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — фыркнул он. — Мой друг, твой отчим, просил моей помощи в этом деле.

— Да, он говорил. Ты отказался.

— Отказался. Он решил, что мщу тебе таким образом.

Сара невесело улыбнулась.

— Он мне сказал, что иногда с тобой так же трудно, как и со мной.

— Всего лишь «так же трудно»? Я надеюсь, что я намного хуже. — У Сары создалось впечатление, что его позабавила такая характеристика. — Но нет, я лишь хочу посмотреть, как ты решишь эту проблему самостоятельно. Убеждён, это будет крайне занимательно.

— А, так я занимательная? — буркнула Сара. Конечно, чего ещё от него ожидать. — Спасибо больш… эй!

Она вжалась в стену, когда он провёл пальцем по краю её декольте, задев кожу.

— Мне это очень нравится, — сказал он, посмотрев вниз.

— Держи руки при себе, хорошо?

Сара подумала, что должна бы злиться на него — она всегда на него за что-то злилась, — однако в этот момент она ничего такого не чувствовала, и это сбивало её с толку.

— По-моему, для этого уже слишком поздно, нет? Тебе нравится платье?

— Оно очень красивое, но я не уверена, что мне понравятся причины, по которым ты его подарил.

— Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты опозорила меня, надев лохмотья, которые приготовили тебе Дара, — самоуверенно, что лишь подчёркивалось его акцентом, заявил Джарет.

Сара выгнула бровь, пытаясь не обращать внимания на его руку, поглаживавшую её шею.

— Какое отношение имеет к тебе моя одежда?

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — прищурившись, ответил Джарет. — Лучше бы тебе это запомнить. И на твоём месте я бы не пытался больше сбежать. — Казалось, он говорил вполне серьёзно, и от этого у Сары побежали по спине мурашки. — Время приближается к тринадцатому часу, Сара. Не надо заставлять леди Дара ждать.

Джарет слегка поцеловал её в шею и отошёл назад.

— Я буду наблюдать за тобой.

И он ушёл, оставив Сару одну. Та, по-прежнему прижимаясь к стене, посмотрела на небо и вздохнула.

«Ладно, возможно, он мне нравится. Я ему не доверяю, но он мне нравится. В какое положение это меня ставит?»

Сара отлепилась от стены и на всякий случай провела по волосам: всё в порядке, всё на месте. Воздух в бальном зале был спёртым и горячим, и Сара почти задохнулась, вернувшись туда. Она осторожно пошла вперёд, надеясь, что её кузины остались на том же месте, где она их оставила. Как давно это было — минуты, часы, дни назад?

Но нет, они стояли там же: Каллиста в своём голубом платье, Мойра — в зелёном, а Джессамин — в бордовом. Только теперь к ним присоединились Габриель, Анарад и тётя Рослин. Все шестеро следили, как она приближается к ним, и Сара мысленно поморщилась: это был плохой знак.

— Моя дорогая Сара, — ледяным тоном сказала Анарад, — неужели у тебя нет ни малейшего понятия о деликатности?

Этого Сара не ожидала.

— Прошу прощения?

— Никто не принимает подарки, к тому же такие дорогие подарки, не зная, от кого они. Более того, никто не надевает подобные подарки на бал при дворе, где все могут их увидеть. Ты совсем сошла с ума?

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы.

— Девочка моя, мне стоило немалого труда, чтобы организовать твою свадьбу за такой короткий срок. К тому же я нашла тебе отличную партию: племянник самого короля, да ещё и молодой! Ты должна быть благодарна. А вместо этого ты показываешь подарки какого-то незнакомца всем, включая семью твоего жениха. Что, если они оскорбятся?

Анарад с недовольством и укоризной посмотрела на Сару, и для такой маленькой женщины её взгляд был на удивление действенным.

— Не вижу никакой проблемы, — раздражённо ответила Сара. — Никто не знает, что это вообще подарок, не говоря уже о том, от кого он.

— Хвала небесам за это, — быстро ответила Анарад. — Будем на это надеяться. О чём думал этот человек, кем бы он ни был, посылая такой подарок помолвленной молодой даме? Впрочем, неважно. — Она немного успокоилась и теперь напоминала взъерошенного воробья. — Мои внучки сказала мне, что ты приняла приглашение на танец от Короля гоблинов.

— Да, — подтвердила Сара.

Анарад выглядела довольной, а Джессамин — так, словно хотела плеснуть Саре в лицо кислотой.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — сказала Анарад. — Это огромный комплимент нашей семье. Особенно тебе, новенькой при дворе. Юный Джеремиель его большой друг, знаешь ли… хотя да, ты помнишь, что он был на свадебном приёме. Он весьма значимая фигура в нашем мире, весьма. Надеюсь, ты оказала ему должное уважение?

Каллиста встревожено посмотрела на Сару,и та подавила улыбку, вспомнив собственные слова, сказанные раньше: «Мы не слишком поладили». Наверное, это было грубо.

— Разумеется, — невинно ответила Сара Анарад.

Габриель, стоявший рядом с Каллистой, заметил выражение глаз Сары, и в его взгляде появилось понимание.

«Мог ли он обо всём догадаться? И как?»Это беспокоило Сару, но она знала, что Габриель не станет препятствовать её побегу, он сам намекнул на это утром. Если он и понял, что тут замешан Джарет, то ничего не скажет.

Леди Дара посмотрела на часы.

— Время подходит, дети. Идёте, надо занять места.

«Время подходит, время подходит, время подходит. Часы скоро пробьют тринадцать. Не теряй голову, Сара. Это твой единственный шанс на свободу».

Они прошли в помещение, прилегавшее к бальному залу, где стояли на помосте два деревянных трона, украшенных позолотой и драгоценными камнями. Яркие и красивые, они, тем не менее, выглядели игрушками по сравнению с древним троном, стоявшим в Замке в Городе гоблинов. Над ними висели огромные часы.

Анарад остановилась сбоку от помоста, где уже находились Тристам, Гвинет, Овейн, Мэддокс, Каллист и Джереми. Последний произнёс беззвучно: «Мне очень жаль», и Сара погладила его по плечу.

Остальные гости также начали собираться вокруг помоста, кто-то становился слева от него, кто-то — справа, формируя посреди комнаты длинный проход, ведший к тронам. Сара увидела Сетека, стоявшего с группой темнокожих людей в робах. Рядом с ними были представители народа с ярко-бирюзовыми волосами, похожие на того мальчика, которому Сара помогла в Лабиринте. Остальных послов и их семей было легко выделить среди остальных приглашённых: у всех у них был либо странный цвет кожи, либо необычные волосы, либо чудные черты лица, и все они чем-то отличались от простых Сияющих, этих нечеловечески красивых существ с неестественно гладкой кожей и прекрасными глазами и волосами.

Высокий, мускулистый, богато одетый мужчина прошёл по проходу и сел на трон. За ним последовала похожая на изящную статуэтку женщина с золотисто-рыжими волосами, уложенными в высокую причёску и вплетёнными в корону. На мужчине была лишь простая корона-венец.

Все кланялись им, когда они проходили мимо, все, кроме Джарета, который стоял прямо и смотрел на Сару.

Когда король и королева уселись, Сара подняла голову и посмотрела на часы. Причудливые стрелки подбирались все ближе и ближе к цифре «13» и, наконец, все три встретились в одном месте — тринадцать часов.

Бум. Громкий и низкий звук отдавался у Сары в животе. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум. Бум.

Бум.

Часы пробили тринадцать раз.

— Приветствую вас, мои подданные и друзья, — начал король, голос которого был усилен заклинанием. — Мы снова собрались, чтобы потанцевать на вершине нашего королевства под светом полной луны, да благословит Её очищающий свет наши действия.

В его словах был какой-то особый ритм, словно он произносил эту речь каждый год, как молитву. Сара представила себе, как Сияющие год за годом, век за веком собираются возле этих тронов.

— Да узнаем мы сначала о наших потерях, приобретениях и обязательствах. Да пребудем свидетелями счастья и несчастий наших братьев.

Король откинулся на спинку трона, и на помост взошла старая женщина с седыми волосами и в белоснежном платье. Она встала перед тронами, лицом к собравшимся, и с торжественным видом развернула пергаментный свиток, который держала в руках.

— Приветствуем пополнение в наших рядах, — глубоким голосом сказала она и начала перечислять имена детей, родившихся после последнего приёма при дворе.

Список оказался на удивление коротким. Сара нервно закусила губу, когда женщина начала перечислять состоявшиеся свадьбы и помолвки. Этот список оказался чуть длиннее предыдущего. Затаив дыхание, Сара слушала о чужих помолвках, и её сердце билось так быстро, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит у неё из груди. Женщина говорила и говорила, пока не дошла до:

— Лир Астрофель Альбин Ингимарр Халдор из Дома Халдор с Сарой Элейн Уильямс Дара из Дома Дара…

Сара шагнула вперёд, на пустое место возле постамента, и никто и не подумал остановить её. Потому что никто не ожидал от неё такого.

— Я протестую против этого, — так громко, как только могла, сказала Сара, и слова её прозвучали чисто и чётко, несмотря на то, что она слегка дрожала.

Почтительная тишина, висевшая в зале ещё секунду назад, нарушилась на время тихими охами, а затем превратилась в потрясённую.

— На каком основании? — спросила женщина, с сомнением посмотрев вниз.

Сара услышала позади злое бормотание, исходившее от Дара, но не стала отвлекаться на них.

— Моя помолвка была организована Домом Дара, но она не имеет силы, поскольку я не член этого Дома и моего согласия не спрашивали.

Разъярённая Анарад сделала шаг вперёд, намереваясь схватить Сару, но её остановил король, сказав:

— Ваша светлость, отойдите назад. Мне любопытно, что скажет эта девочка. — Он выглядел позабавленным и удивлённым. — Итак, это дитя Надземья. Продолжай, человеческая девушка.

У Сары возникло ощущение, что это было оскорбление, поскольку все уже признали, что она не человек. Она гордо вскинула голову и выпрямилась, подстёгиваемая злостью.

— Человеческая девушка? Нет, это не так, Ваше величество, и этом-то, полагаю, и заключается проблема. Всему виной возникшее недоразумение.

— Если только с твоей стороны, — сказала женщина со свитком. — Твоя мать вышла замуж за Джеремиеля Дара, если мои записи верны. Принадлежность к Дому Дара очевидна.

— Мне не нравится ваш снисходительный тон, мадам, — напряжённо заявила Сара, и перешёптывания гостей стали ещё громче. — Моё возражение вполне разумно. Я не принадлежу Дому Дара. Я не человек и не одна из так называемых Сияющих. Более того, моя связь с другим Домом возникла до того, как моя мать вышла замуж за Джеремиеля Дара.

Гости начали переговариваться между собой уже в полный голос. Женщина со свитком помахала рукой, призывая всех к тишине, а король встал и нахмурился, после чего зал затих.

— У тебя есть доказательство тому, девочка? И не дерзи.

Король был крайне поражён, это было видно невооружённым взглядом. Сара заносчиво посмотрела на него и сказала:

— Я принадлежу Лабиринту.

Пару секунд Гуннар молча смотрел на неё, а затем разразился хохотом. Остальные, последовав его примеру, тихо засмеялись, напомнив Саре гоблинов, подражавших Джарету. Она состроила недовольную гримасу.

— Если бы я знал, что ты не в своём уме, дитя, я бы не позволил обручить с тобой племянника. Однако твоё заблуждение легко развеять. Джарет, ты где? Подойди сюда, разубеди эту девочку, чтобы мы могли продолжить бал.

Король посмотрел куда-то вдаль, и Сара, как и все другие, проследила за его взглядом. У прохода расслабленно стоял Джарет, который, холодно взглянув на короля, спросил у него фамильярно:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Гуннар?

На Джарета явно не произвели впечатления величественный тон и вид короля.

— Скажи миледи Уильямс, что она ошибается.

— И не подумаю, — невозмутимо отказался Джарет. — Сара сама может за себя постоять. Более того, она на этом настаивает.

С этими словами он посмотрел на Сару и слегка улыбнулся ей. Сара кивнула ему в ответ. С лица Гуннара исчезло весёлое выражение.

— Хватит! — раздался вдруг пронзительный женский голос.

Повернувшись, Сара увидела взбешённую Анарад Дара.

— Ты, неблагодарное отродье! Мы удочерили тебя исключительно по доброте душевной, а ты отплатила нам такой чёрной неблагодарностью, таким фарсом! Немедленно спускайся! — Она перевела взгляд на Джарета и добавила: — Сир, вы, возможно, находите забавным потакать этому дитя, но я прошу вас не играть больше с ней. Эта комедия и так слишком затянулась.

— Ты смеешь меня о чем-то просить? — ледяным тоном осведомился Джарет.

Увидев его оскорблённое выражение лица, Сара перевела взгляд на разгневанную Анарад и подумала, что с этим пора заканчивать, прежде чем кто-нибудь не пострадал. Хоть она и хотела бы, чтобы её дорогая «бабуля» получила по заслугам, но…

— У меня есть доказательство, — громко сказала она, пока никто не успел заговорить.

Король Гуннар устроился поудобнее и раздражённо скрестил руки на груди.

— Вот как? — прорычал он. — Лучше бы оно было весомым. У тебя есть минута, пока тебя не удалили из зала. Анарад, пожалуйста, замолкни. Джарет, при всём моем уважении, пожалуйста, не проклинай моих гостей, пока не кончится бал.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Джарет, хищнически глядя на леди Дара.

Сара вздохнула, выведенная из себя его вмешательством. Она хотела всё сделать сама.

— Смотрите, — спокойно сказала она Гуннару.

Она вытянула перед собой руку ладонью вверх — кружевной манжет платья пощекотал ей запястье, — и закусила губу, сосредотачиваясь. Сейчас было не время, чтобы ошибаться.

Хрустальный шар, яркий и слегка светящийся изнутри, появился у неё на ладони. Стоявшие ближе всего к помосту охнули, а Гуннар внезапно подался вперёд. Сара быстро сглотнула.

Она шевельнула рукой, и шар взмыл вверх, привлекая внимание всех гостей. Сара не сводила с него глаз, и когда он поднялся так высоко, как только мог, она мысленно потянулась к нему, вложив в это незримое движение каждую клеточку своего тела и всю свою душу. «Повернись».

Но вместо того, чтобы, повернувшись, раствориться в воздухе, шар взорвался брызгами света, и Саре на руку упала серебряно-золотая подвеска. Сара бережно поймала её, и тонкая цепочка тут же обернулась вокруг её запястья. Размотав её, Сара надела ожерелье себе на шею, и подвеска заняла своё место в ложбинке между её грудями, где все могли её видеть.

Гуннар вскочил на ноги, а в зале поднялся страшный шум. Сара, слегка потрясённая, моргнула и невозмутимо посмотрела на короля. «Пусть это окажется правильным шагом с моей стороны, — мысленно взмолилась она. — Пусть это меня освободит. Пусть даст мне власть и не позволит никому взять власть надо мной».

— Это… — Гуннар осёкся и посмотрел куда-то через плечо Сары. — Это неожиданно. Это истина или объявление намерений?

За спиной Сары раздался голос Джарета, и она едва не вздрогнула, только сейчас осознав, что он переместился. Он стоял очень близко, но не дотрагивался до Сары, и она облегчённо выдохнула, тронутая его поступком. Он позволил ей разобраться со всем самой, а ей это было необходимо.

— Это зависит от Сары.

Она не поняла, что он имел в виду.

— Да? — пробормотал Гуннар. — Вот даже как. Ну что ж… — И, повысив голос, он объявил: — Символ Лабиринта ясно виден, его значение не вызывает сомнений. У Дара нет прав.

Сара улыбнулась, игнорируя возмущение Дара. Гуннар недоуменно покачал головой: складывалось впечатление, что он не до конца верил в то, что увидел, но разозлённым он не казался.

— Не знаю, кто ты или что, — сказал он Саре так, чтобы этого не слышали остальные, — но, скажу прямо, лучше, если тебя не будет в моем королевстве. От любого, кто смог завоевать уважение Короля гоблинов, больше неприятностей, чем пользы.

А затем он проворчал себе под нос что-то про то, если Сара правильно разобрала,что сам он всегда предпочитал покорных женщин.

— Никогда не думал, что увижу королеву Лабиринта, но я знаю, когда лучше промолчать, — добавил он.

«О, чёрт, — подумала Сара, встревожившись. — Что я только что наделала? О чём заявила? Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что я сама вошла в ловушку Джарета. О, чёрт!».

— Сейчас нам самое время с достоинством удалиться, как полагаешь? — спросил Джарет ей на ухо.

Сара резко повернулась, охваченная желанием высказать ему всё, что она о нём думает, но здравый смысл удержал её от этого. Она искоса взглянула на семейство Дара: Каллиста смотрела на неё огромными глазами, Габриель согнулся практически пополам от смеха, а Джереми был просто в шоке. Остальные были в разной степени поражены и разозлены.

— Да, пожалуй, — неохотно сказала Сара. «Наверное, нам стоит убраться отсюда, пока Анарад не пришла в себя». — Хорошо.

— Идём? — Он протянул ей руку, и Сара недоверчиво посмотрела на неё.

— Куда мы отправимся?

— Домой, конечно.

— Если ты имеешь в виду Лабиринт, то нет. Мне пора вернуться в Надземье, и нам надо поговорить.

— Чувствуешь себя бесстрашной? — холодно спросил Джарет. — Думаешь, у тебя есть выбор?

— Да. Послушай, у нас нет времени, чтобы тратить его на такие глупости. Просто перенеси нас в парк недалеко от моего дома, ладно? Уверена, ты знаешь, где это. Нам надо кое-что прояснить, а после этого всё возможно

Она спокойно посмотрела ему в глаза, пытаясь дать понять, что она совершенно серьёзна. У него был такой вид, словно он хотел поспорить, но в итоге пробурчал:

— Ладно, чёртова карга.

Сара чопорно взяла его под руку, выгнув бровь. Он закрыл глаза, явно разрываясь между раздражением и весельем, и сделал глубокий вдох. У Сары было подозрение, что он считал до десяти.

— Ну, спасибо, — язвительно сказал он, затем доброжелательно кивнул королю Гуннару и шагнул вместе с Сарой вперёд.

— Отправляемся.

И они оставили Идунн.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21. Дай мне хоть одну причину**

 

Сара облегчённо выдохнула, когда её ноги коснулись травы, росшей под дубом. Перед ней лежал тёмный парк, лишь слегка освещённый луной. Другим большое тёмное пространство показалось бы жутковатым. Сара же… ну, она уже привыкла перемещаться туда-сюда, это было странно, но уже знакомо — мгновенный перенос из Надземья в Подземье и наоборот.

Сара осторожно высвободилась из объятий Джарета и отошла от него на пару шагов. Они изучающее посмотрели друг на друга.

Возможно, они боялись высказать всё, что хотели.

— Я не стал с тобой спорить, поскольку нам надо было поскорее покинуть Идунн, — сурово сказал Джарет, — но теперь, когда мы здесь… мы возвращаемся в Лабиринт.

— Нет, — просто отозвалась Сара.

— Возьми меня за руку.

— Нет. Нам надо поговорить, и я хочу, чтобы этот разговор состоялся здесь. Наверное, ты можешь заставить меня покинуть это место, но я точно сделаю все возможное, чтобы осложнить тебе задачу.

Джарет низко зарычал от раздражения, но не шелохнулся. Они стояли друг напротив друга, освещённые луной, и платье Сары мягко мерцало, а бледная кожа Джарета и его светлые волосы казались сияющими. Сара вдруг вспомнила кое-что.

— О. Ты не можешь меня ни к чему принудить, верно? Тебе все ещё нужно моё согласие, чтобы переместить меня куда-либо. Надо мной нет твоей власти, помнишь? Это не изменилось.

Джарет поморщился и яростно взглянул на неё, но промолчал. Значит, она права: у него связаны руки.

— Что такое ты хочешь обсудить, о чём нельзя поговорить в более удобной обстановке? — спросил, наконец, Джарет напряжённым от сдерживаемого негодования голосом.

— Дело не в теме разговора, — честно ответила Сара, — дело в месте.

— Вот как?

— Это нейтральная территория. Я и шагу не ступлю в Королевство гоблинов, пока мы не проясним кое-что.

Джарет поднял бровь, и совиные отметки под ней блеснули в лунном свете. Он скрестил руки на груди с нарочитым спокойствием, не выказывая злости.

— Хорошо, приступай. И поторопись: я не хочу стоять в этой сырости всю ночь.

Сара не купилась на его безразличный тон и, поняв это, удивилась тому факту, что она так хорошо изучила его. Она почти улыбнулась. Если Джарет что и ценил больше собственной ярости, так это своё достоинство. Он не будет бушевать и злиться на неё в ситуации, которую не мог изменить, ведь это значилось бы продемонстрировать слабость, а на это он пойти не мог.

— Что это? — резко спросила Сара, протягивая ему подвеску, зажав её рог между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Кусок обработанного метала, — коротко ответил Джарет.

Сара стиснула зубы: так вот как он собрался отплатить ей за непокорность. Разговор явно займёт долгое время.

— Не лги мне, — сказала она. Почти спокойно.

Джарет переступил с ноги на ногу и ответил слегка оскорблённо:

— Я не лгу. Это обычный металл, такой же, какой используют в твоём мире для изготовления украшений. В отличие от моей собственной подвески, в твоей нет магических сил, тем более тех, которые позволили бы контролировать Лабиринт. Это лишь простое кулон, ничего больше.

— Нет, это что-то больше, — бросилась в бой Сара, прищурившись. — Простое ожерелье ни от чего не спасло бы меня. Почему Гуннар так отреагировал на него? И почему я услышала от него слова «королева»?

Джарет немного помолчал. Он выглядел так, будто хотел рассмеяться, но взбешённый взгляд Сары остановил его.

— А, ты об этом. Данная форма подвески является довольно символичной.

— Довольно символичной?

— Да, я так и сказал. Сара, постарайся не повторять за мной. — Уголок его губ дёрнулся: да, он определённо любил издеваться над ней. — Я король, но я не ношу корону, как другие правители. Моя подвеска считается символом моей власти. И потому наличие у тебя похожей подвески… — Он улыбнулся. — Ты поняла, о чём я.

Сара, не веря своим ушам, уставилась на него, и он мягко посмотрел на неё в ответ.

— Так, ладно, хорошо. Это проблема. — Она медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, успокаиваясь. — Что бы ты там ни думал, это не просто кусок металла. Почему ты дал мне эту подвеску, этот символ? Пожалуйста, скажи.

— Ты путаешь предмет и реальность, которую он отражает, — сказал Джарет сухо, без тени насмешки. — Я дал тебе подвеску как видимый знак того, что было невидимо взгляду. Она была предназначена, чтобы защитить тебя от тех, кто желал тебе зла.

— Что ещё за реальность? — нетерпеливо воскликнула Сара. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что я действительно королева блядских гоблинов?

— Ну, — Джарет опустил глаза и стал изучать свои ногти, — не только блядских, но и всех остальных гоблинов тоже. Если хочешь.

Он спокойно посмотрел на неё светлыми глазами с искажёнными зрачками, в которых появилось непонятное выражение.

— Ты не можешь изменить то, кем стала. Откажешься ты от подвески или примешь её — уже неважно.

— Это ещё один твой трюк? — прошептала Сара, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Ещё один способ заманить меня обратно? Потому что я не вернусь, пока не буду во всем уверена. И ты не можешь меня заставить, у тебя нет надо мной власти.

На этот раз у Джарета на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Власть бывает разная, — тихо сказал он. Ветер взъерошил его волосы, бросив несколько прядей ему на лицо. — Хотя, возможно, и нет. — Он горько рассмеялся. — Нет, я не могу тебя заставить. Я трижды отвергнут — твой ответ более чем ясен.

— Нет! — воскликнула Сара почти в панике. — Я не… не отвергаю тебя. Не сейчас.

— Тогда что значат твои слова?

— Мне просто нужно всё прояснить. Я хочу знать, что делаю. Что ты делаешь и почему ты это делаешь.

— Делаю что? — лишённым эмоций голосом уточнил Джарет.

— Почему я стала королевой? Почему ты учил меня, почему звал меня во сне? Почему дал мне магию? — С каждым словом она говорила всё громче, возбуждённее и даже отчаяннее, выливая все свои сомнения и тревоги. — Почему ты вообще мной заинтересовался?

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил он.

— Нет, знаешь! — выкрикнула Сара. — Никто не поступает так, как ты, просто так, от нечего делать!

Молчание.

— Ты меня любишь? — едва слышно спросила она, едва осмеливаясь произнести это слух.

Но она хотела узнать это, сама не представляя, почему.

— …люблю? — Джарет выговорил это слово так, словно оно прозвучало на незнакомом ему языке, словно он прежде его не слышал. — Какое отношение имеет любовь к нашей ситуации?

— Я не знаю, — призналась Сара, затихнув.

«Пожалуйста».

— Я знал тебя ещё до того, как ты пожелала, чтобы твоего брата забрали гоблины, — сказал Джарет невпопад, но Сара не осмелилась перебить его. —Я услышал, как ты произнесла моё имя в Надземье, и, ведомый любопытством, отправился посмотреть на тебя. Избалованный, разозлённый ребёнок — и такой отчаянно смелый в Лабиринте. — Он замолк на секунду с непонятным выражением на лице. — Но многообещающий. Ты была почти взрослой. Что для меня пара лет ожидания? Я думал, ты станешь для меня симпатичной игрушкой, но потом ты вырвалась изо сна.

Маски гоблинов и кружащиеся фигуры, часы на стене и высокая причёска, тянущая голову вниз, смятение и недоумение, смех людей…

— Это была ловушка.

— Разумеется, это была ловушка. Ты попалась во все ловушки, которые я для тебя расставил — и сумела благополучно выбраться из каждой из них. — Он покачал головой. — Думаю, я был заинтригован. Да, точно был. А потом, в самом конце, ты продолжила сопротивляться. Раньше ты никогда так не делала.

— Раньше? — почти беззвучно спросила Сара нахмурившись. — Что ты имеешь в виду, я никогда?..

Джарет тонко улыбнулся.

— Разве этого не было в твоей книжке? Поначалу ты была для меня воплощением всех прочих бледных темноволосых девушек, которые бросали мне вызов, всех мечтателей, потерявшихся в собственных снах и мечтаниях. Я встречался с тобой тысячи раз на протяжении тысяч лет. Для Сияющих и прочих магических существ я — страшилище, но люди помнят меня по большей части как создание из снов. Ты была для меня всего лишь Девушкой, очередным её воплощением по имени Сара. А потом…

Он замолчал, и Сара затаила дыхание.

— Ты решила загадку, о существовании которой я и не подозревал. Сияющие просто-напросто решали Лабиринт и, доходя до моего замка, забирали своих братьев и сестёр. Ты не только нашла мой замок, ты поверила в невозможное, чтобы спасти брата и приземлилась в руинах комнаты кошмаров. Ты бросила мне вызов, сказала положенные слова и завершила ритуал. Тогда ты перестала быть Девушкой и стала кем-то… уникальным.

Джарет, сам Король гоблинов, отвёл взгляд, посмотрев в сторону. Сара невольно подошла ближе, словно паря в облаке серебряного шелка.

— Тогда зачем ты дал мне магию? — мягко, но требовательно спросила Сара, чувствуя, как в ней просыпается странная сила при виде такой скрытности Джарета.

— Я…

Сара застыла.

— Я хотел гарантировать твоё возвращение.

— Зачем?

— Месть. Необходимость утвердить свою волю. Желание. Любопытство. Скука. Страсть. Все это вместе — и ничто из этого.

— Это не ответ.

Сара положила ладони ему на грудь с обеих сторон от подвески, чувствуя, как он дышит.

— Даже для меня, после тысячелетий существования, есть вещи, которых я не знаю.

Это было непривычное зрелище: Король гоблинов, такой знакомый Саре и в то же время неизвестный, отринул язвительность и насмешку и признал правду. И всё же, несмотря на признание собственной слабости, он был властен, задумчив и вовсе не стыдился своего признания. Тихий, сдержанный, но по-прежнему красивый.

— Ты любишь меня? — снова спросила Сара шёпотом, обняв его за талию под фраком.

Она хотела… ей нужно было это знать. Он прерывисто вздохнул.

— Я читал о любви и слышал, как рассуждают о ней люди, но я не знаю, что это.

Мир сузился для Сары до них двоих, стоявших под чёрным небом и шелестящей кроной дуба. Ночь похитила у земли все краски, оставив ей лишь различные оттенки серого.

— Я хочу зарыться пальцами в твои волосы и поцеловать твою шею, — лениво сказал Джарет. — Хочу обнять тебя и почувствовать, как ты дрожишь, когда я шепчу тебе что-нибудь на ухо. Хочу видеть, как ты облизываешь губы, когда решаешь какую-нибудь проблему, хочу слышать, как ты задаёшь раздражающие вопросы о магии, когда я не желаю, чтобы меня беспокоили. Я хочу трахать тебя, пока ты не потеряешь дар речи. Хочу обнимать тебя, пока ты спишь рядом. Хочу нарядить тебя в бриллианты — и ничего больше. Хочу научить тебя всей магии, которую только ты захочешь и сможешь усвоить, чтобы однажды ты смогла предстать перед Подземьем на пике силы, чтобы смогла показать всем этим высокомерным придворным, что с тобой нельзя играть. Когда ты в замке и постоянно создаёшь проблемы, дни кажутся мне менее скучными. Думаю, я не хочу, чтобы снова покидала меня. Возможно, это любовь. Я не знаю.

Мир замер, перестав дышать.

Сара была окутана мёртвой тишиной. Она не слышала ни стрёкота сверчков, ни скрипа дуба. Она была не в состоянии пошевелиться или что-либо произнести. Всё, что она могла, так это смотреть на Джарета глазами, которые щипало от слёз.

«Вот она, наша основная битва. Тоби и всё остальное было лишь прелюдией. В основе всего лежит именно это. Но кто выиграл?»

— Давай устроим перемирие, хорошо? — сказала дрогнувшим голосом Сара.

Она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, чувствуя, как у неё дрожат ноги. Она ещё крепче обняла его, и его руки обвили её талию. Они долго стояли так, ничего не говоря, потому что ни один не знал, что сказать.

«И с чем это нас оставляет?»

Тоби, Карен, папа, Линда, Дайна, Аарон и Бенджамин. Выпускной, летние каникулы, университет. Всё, что она любила и чего ждала против Подземья, против Хоггла, Людо и сэра Дидимуса, Адди Озервуд и Дедала, Антония, Бенедикта и Плассы, лорда Феллмарча и главы троллей, Пиджина. Каллисты и Габриеля.

Джарета.

— Я не могу просто бросить Надземье, — наконец глухо сказала Сара.

Джарет сжал её чуть крепче, и Сара подняла голову.

— Я не отпущу тебя, — обыденным тоном сказал он, как обычного говорят: «Сегодня хороший день» или «Я хочу есть».

Было такое впечатление, что он говорил, подразумевая каждое слово, и теперь никогда не выпустит её из своих объятий.

— Я и не сказала, что хочу, чтобы ты это сделал! — воскликнула Сара, вновь разозлившись. — Почему всё наше общение рано или поздно превращается в борьбу?

— Ты желала бы, чтобы всё было по-другому?

Сара по натуре своей была прямым человеком, и она уже устала от вопросов в ответ на вопрос.

— Послушай, я не могу оставить всё, что у меня здесь есть. Моя мама так поступила, и я до сих пор пытаюсь это пережить. С другой стороны, если я пошлю тебя к чёрту и прикажу оставить меня в покое, я буду несчастна до конца своих дней. Не знаю, почему, и, подозреваю, это не слишком разумно, но это правда. Ты нестерпимый ублюдок, и, видит бог, я тебя не переношу, но ты сексуальный нестерпимый ублюдок и ты мой сексуальный нестерпимый ублюдок. Ясно?

Пауза.

— Я польщён, — ядовито отозвался Джарет, и Сара подавила истерический смех.

— Почему я должна делать выбор между Подземьем и Надземьем? — спросила Сара, невзирая на то, что ей больше всего хотелось в этот момент продолжить тихо стоять, зарывшись лицом в его пальто. — Они, как оказалось, связаны больше, чем я предполагала. Джереми живёт в Нью-Йорке, Каллиста читает Дугласа Аддамса, и даже Гарбиель бывает на земле: у него есть пара джинсов. Почему мне обязательно надо выбирать что-то одно?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — скептически спросил Джарет.

— Я не знаю! Я буду жить здесь и ускользать к тебе, когда смогу. Когда я начну учиться в университете, будет проще: у меня над душой не будут постоянно стоять Карен и папа… — Сара осеклась и вздохнула. — Это просто нелепо.

— Не думаю, что мне нравится эта идея, — невозмутимо сказал Джарет. — О твоей жизни в Надземье. Она противоречит моим планам.

— Смирись с этим. Такова жизнь, Ваше величество. Это и есть равные отношения. Я не должна слепо следовать твоим планам, поэтому нам придётся… искать компромиссы.

— Компромиссы, — презрительно повторил Джарет так, словно само это слово вызывало у него отвращение.

Хотя, зная Джарета, можно было предположить, что так оно и было.

Он стиснул зубы и сжал губы. Некоторое время он не сводил с Сары тяжёлого взгляда из-под опущенных век, но она не поменяла решения.

— Компромисс, — вновь повторил Джарет, на этот раз задумчиво перекатывая это слово на языке. — Компромисс, насколько я понимаю, означает, что мы оба пойдём на уступки, чтобы достичь взаимовыгодного соглашения, верно?

— Да, — нерешительно ответила Сара.

— Но, по-моему, ты не идёшь на уступки.

— И?

— Если я соглашусь на твою идею — заметь, пока речь идёт только о «если», — я ожидаю компенсацию за то время, что ты будет проводить вне Лабиринта.

Он тонко улыбнулся, обнажив острые зубы.

— Что у тебя на уме? — полюбопытствовала Сара, прекрасно представляя, что он имел в виду.

— Ну, первое, что приходит в голову — щедрое количество секса.

— Эм. — У Сары мгновенно пересохло во рту и ёкнуло сердце. — На это я могу согласиться.

«Чёрт, я совершенно точно на это согласна».

— Значит, договорились?

— Есть ещё кое-что…

Джарет снова начал заводиться, и Сара быстро продолжила:

— Сущая ерунда: Гарбиель сказал, что мою семью заколдовали так, чтобы они не заметили моего отсутствия. Ты можешь, хм, вернуть все как было? Или хотя бы скажи мне, как это сделать.

Джарет пробормотал что-то себе под нос и, отойдя на пару шагов назад, протянул Саре руку. Та с опаской посмотрела на него.

— Мы отправляемся к тебе домой, — сообщил Джарет. — Постарайся унять свою паранойю.

— Ладно, — буркнула Сара. — Прости.

В ответ Джарет лишь фыркнул. И уже спустя долю секунды они оказались в прихожей старого викторианского дома Уильямсов. Перемещение было таким внезапным и резким, что Сара даже потеряла равновесие. Свет был выключен: к облегчению Сары, семья спала.

Джарет тут же пошёл к лестнице, стуча каблуками по полу. Сара ринулась за ним, подхватив тяжёлые юбки.

— Тише ты! — прошипела она, когда Джарет начал подниматься по лестнице всё так же шумно. — Ты их разбудишь!

И это будет сущим кошмаром. Сара легко могла себе это представить: папа и Карен просыпаются и видят мужчину за тридцать, стоящего в коридоре с их восемнадцатилетней дочерью, и оба одеты в старомодные костюмы. Карен ахнет, папа разозлится и начнёт обвинять Джарета, который, будучи собой, сделает что-нибудь ужасное…

— Это вряд ли, — насмешливо и слегка обиженно ответил Джарет. — Я не настолько бездарен, знаешь ли.

Он прошёл по коридору и остановился у дверей главной спальни, где его, наконец, догнала Сара. Джарет приоткрыл дверь и скользнул внутрь, а Саре пришлось остаться снаружи, поскольку для того, чтобы последовать за ним, ей пришлось бы распахнуть дверь, а она не хотела рисковать.

Карен и Роберт спали. Роберт лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, а Карен вытянулась рядом, положив голову ему на обнажённую грудь. Оба размеренно дышали и были расслаблены. Они даже не шелохнулись, когда в комнату вошёл Джарет. Тот же, оглядев их, материализовал на ладони хрустальный шар, который бросил в сторону Роберта и Карен. Шар завис над ними и рассыпался мерцающим дождём. Он оросил спящих и мгновенно исчез. Роберт пошевелился, но не проснулся.

Сара молчала до тех пор, пока Джарет не вышел в коридор.

— Ну?

— Они не удивятся, когда увидят тебя утром, но и не станут спрашивать, где ты была последние несколько дней. Всё в порядке.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила его Сара и хмыкнула. — Кажется таким глупым волноваться о таких вещах после всего, что я пережила. В конце концов, что бы они мне сделали? Заперли бы дома?

— Никогда не стоит недооценивать простоту и отказываться от неё, — заметил Джарет. — Твоим родителям незачем знать, что с тобой произошло.

Тут он посмотрел куда-то Саре за спину и, скривив рот, кивком показал в ту сторону.

— Сара? — услышала она за спиной тонкий сонный голосок.

Сара резко обернулась и увидела Тоби, стоявшего у двери своей комнаты. На нём была пижама в динозаврах, а в руках он держал старую плюшевую игрушку Сары — Ланселота.

На Сару и Короля гоблинов он смотрел без малейшего страха.

— Тоби! — прошептала Сара обеспокоенно и в то же время радостно. — Почему ты не спишь?

— Я услышал шум, — капризно ответил Тоби. — Почему ты так одета?

— Мы были на вечеринке, — быстро нашёлся Джарет. — Сара пришла сказать тебе спокойной ночи.

— А. — Тоби взял поудобнее Ланселота и сказал Джарету: — Привет. Я тебя знаю.

— А я знаю тебя.

— Ты смешной.

Губы Сары дрогнули, и Джарет предупреждающе взглянул на неё: «Даже не смей!»

— Иди сюда, малыш, — сказала Сара, поднимая Тоби.

Тот обнял её ручками за шею и спокойно дал Саре отнести себя обратно в комнату.

— Спи дальше, — сказала Сара, положив его на кровать. — Не волнуйся, утром я буду здесь. Хорошо?

— Да.

— Спокойной ночи. — Сара поцеловала его в макушку и накрыла одеялом. — Не говори об этом маме и папе, ладно?

— Не буду. Спокойной ночи. — Он обнял Сару и зарылся поглубже в одеяло. — Спокночи, Король гоблинов.

Сара удивлённо посмотрела на брата, но тот уже закрыл глаза. Пожав плечами, Сара встала с колен и вышла в коридор.

— Он помнит тебя, — сказала она поражённо Джарету, но тот бровью не повёл.

— Я очень запоминающийся.

— И скромный. Как, по-твоему, он не расскажет обо всём родителям?

— До сих пор же не рассказал, — равнодушно ответил Джарет, потом посмотрел на Сару и сообщил: — Я начинаю терять терпение. Так мы заключаем договор?

Сара притворилась, что обдумывает его слова, просто из вредности, хотя на самом деле всё уже для себя решила.

— Да. Но я оставляю за собой право спать одной, если ты выведешь меня из себя.

— Конечно. — Джарет раздражённо постучал ногой по полу. — Договорились?

— Договорились.

— Идём? — Он вновь протянул ей руку.

— Ну, завтра мне в школу, и уже поздно, и…

— Во имя всего святого, женщина!

Сара решила, что, пожалуй, не стоит больше дразнить его. Но ей начало нравиться играть с ним — скорее всего так же, как ему нравилось играть с ней. Правда, он был гораздо более непредсказуем, чем она, поэтому Сара пока что будет осторожна.

И она взяла его за руку.

— Идём.

Они исчезли из Надземья и перенеслись прямиком в спальню Джарета. Сара широко улыбнулась и увидела ответную улыбку Джарета.

«Наверное, — подумала она, когда Джарет начал снимать с неё одежду, — завтра будет странный день. Но о завтра я подумаю завтра. А сегодня я буду наслаждаться происходящим».

Она стянула с плеч Джарета фрак, как раз когда он закончил расшнуровывать её корсет, и с чувством глубокого удовлетворения запустила руки ему под рубашку, ощущая под ладонями гладкую прохладную кожу.

Сегодня её ждёт отличный вечер.


	22. Chapter 22

** Эпилог. Места, где все сходится воедино **

За несколько недель Сара Уильямс не успела привыкнуть спать с кем-то и потому объяснимо испугалась, когда кто-то разбудил её шёпотом в ухо.

— М-м-м? — вздрогнула она и открыла глаза.

Затем она вспомнила, где находится: в Подземье, в Городе гоблинов, в спальне Короля гоблинов, укрытая простыней, но одна.

Стоявший у кровати Джарет, полностью одетый, усмехнулся, глядя на неё сверху вниз.

— Перестань, — хрипло и сонно простонала Сара. — Чего тебе надо?

— Хм, ты по утрам такая злюка, верно?

— Почему ты такая ранняя пташка, а? — жалобно спросила Сара, расчёсывая пятерней волосы. — Во всем остальном ты ведёшь такой декадентский образ жизни…

— Кто сказал, что я должен быть последовательным и предсказуемым? Я пытаюсь постоянно удивлять тебя, любовь моя.

— Отлично. Могу я теперь ещё поспать?

— Я бы не советовал, — ответил Джарет и кивком показал на стоявшее у противоположной стены зеркало, которое было зачаровано так, чтобы показывать комнату Сары в Надземье. Там сквозь шторы уже просачивался солнечный свет, освещавший её аккуратно заправленную постель. — Тебе разве никуда не надо?

Сара задумалась, буквально чувствуя, как вертятся со скрипом шестерёнки в её голове. Она села, потёрла глаза, и тут её осенило.

— Выпускной! — с ужасом воскликнула она. — О нет. Сколько времени?

Она спрыгнула с кровати, не заботясь о том, что была совершенно голой, и, подбежав к зеркалу, вгляделась в него. — Шесть… шесть тридцать. Слава богу, Карен ещё не стучится ко мне.

Она повернулась к Джарету, прислонившемусяк столбику кровати, и спросила:

— Можешь отправить меня домой?

— Могу ли я? Несомненно. Хочу ли я?..

Он бросил на неё вожделеющий взгляд, который, впрочем, был скорее показным и изрядно приправлен весельем.

Этим утром он был в хорошем настроении. Сара, которую когда-то смущало, как он смотрит на её обнажённое тело, сейчас лишь упёрла руки в бока и укоризненно взглянула на него.

— У нас договор, Джарет, — напомнила она.

— Это не может подождать пару минут?

Выражение его лица изменилось, и юмор в его взгляде уступил место вожделению. На этот раз Сара слегка покраснела.

— Пару минут? — скептически спросила она, чуть улыбнувшись. — И всё? Нет уж, прости, но я на это не куплюсь.

— Может, если мы поторопимся…

— Нет! — пылко отозвалась Сара. — Это по-настоящему безвкусно — идти на выпускной… в таком… состоянии, знаешь ли.

— Вообще-то нет, не знаю, — с искренним недоумением сказал Джарет. — В состоянии?

— Не дразни меня, — сказала Сара, щеки которой стали пунцовыми. — Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Твоя девичья скромность не перестаёт меня забавлять, Сара.

— Да, такая вот я бунтарка. Теперь отправь меня домой, пожалуйста.

— Не хочешь сначала одеться?

Раздражённо скривив губы, Сара махнула рукой и призвала к себе шёлковый халат. Быстро накинув его на себя, она подняла бровь и посмотрела на Джарета. Тот выгнул бровь в ответ. У него это получилось лучше.

— Конечно, ты можешь одолжить мой халат. Но я хочу получить его обратно.

— Джарет!

Он сделал быстрый жест рукой, и через секунду оба неожиданно оказались в комнате Сары. Такое перемещение всегда было слишком резким для Сары и на мгновение лишало её ориентации. Придя в себя, она многозначительно посмотрела на Джарета. Тот только улыбнулся и сел на кровать, опершись спиной на подушки и закинув ноги на одеяло. Это была странная, но не такая уж неприятная картина, и Сара даже не сразу открыла рот, чтобы укорить его. Высказаться ей, однако, не дал раздавшийся в коридоре голос Карен:

— Сара, ты уже встала?

Сара в ужасе закрыла рот руками, глядя на своё едва прикрытое халатом тело, затем на Джарета, затем на дверь. «Я её закрыла. Я знаю, что закрыла. Просто должна была...»

Да, она и впрямь закрыла накануне дверь. Сара облегчённо выдохнула. Джарет наблюдал за её паникой с нежным выражением лица, даже не пошевельнувшись.

— Я как раз собираюсь в душ! — поспешила ответить Карен Сара. — Подожди немного.

— Не торопись, у тебя полно времени, — ответила Карен. — Я делаю для Тоби французские тосты, ты будешь?

— Да, конечно, хорошо.

— Сколько кусочков?

— Два, — сдавленно сказала Сара, глядя на то, как Джарет удобнее устраивается на её кровати. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Сара не шевельнулась, пока не услышала, что Карен стала спускаться по лестнице. Затем она схватила светлое платье, висевшее на ручке шкафа, подбежала к комоду порывшись, извлекла чистое бельё, а потом спокойно подошла к кровати и яростно посмотрела на того, кто её оккупировал.

— Как думаешь, твоя мачеха сделает и мне французский тост, если я вежливо попрошу?

— Нет, не сделает. Она закричит, на её крик прибежит папа и попытается тебя ударить, но я постараюсь его остановить, а ты будешь стоять и с ухмылкой наблюдать за этим, и тогда я скажу: «Папочка, не бей его, это Джарет, Король гоблинов, с которым я провожу большую часть ночей в неделю», и папа придёт в бешенство и захочет убить тебя, но у него случится инфаркт и он умрёт. Тогда Тоби вырастет безотцовщиной и вступит в какую-нибудь банду, а Карен начнёт пить и колотить его, и они вышвырнут меня на улицу, где я потом покончу с собой от стыда.

Сара выпалила все это на одном дыхании, без единой паузы, развеселив Джарета своими предположениями.

— У меня большое искушение проверить, действительно ли всё так и будет. Кстати, что такое этот французский тост?

— Все, я пошла собираться. У тебя что, нет никаких королевских дел?

— В настоящий момент моё единственное королевское дело — вздремнуть. Прошлой ночью мне не удалось поспать: одна юная и пылкая особа, известная нам обоим, делилась со мной своими нервными переживаниями.

И он закрыл глаза, зарываясь в подушки.

— Я не нервничаю! С чего бы мне нервничать?

Она ничуть не нервничала. Ну, по крайней мере, не слишком сильно. В конце концов, не каждый день у тебя последний в жизни школьный выпускной. И вечеринка в честь этого впускного, на который придут твои расставшиеся далеко не друзьями родители, их новые супруги и семья твоего бывшего парня. Некоторое напряжение вполне ожидаемо.

— Ты разве не планировала идти собираться?

— Не издевайся, ты, невыносимое создание, — сказала Сара с полуулыбкой, смягчившей её слова.

— Да, но таким ты меня и любишь. Всё, иди.

Сара, не переставая улыбаться, отправилась в ванную, уверенная, что Джарет скроет себя от посторонних глаз, несмотря на все его поддразнивания. Было странно находиться с ним в таких хороших отношениях, но в то же время приятно. С ним никогда не будет легко, учитывая его гордый, капризный и тираничный характер, но это же делало его ещё более притягательным.

Пока Сара ждала, когда пойдёт горячая вода, ей подумалось: то, что с ней происходит — на самом деле просто абсурд. Невероятно. Безумно. Нереально. Сара сняла халат, аккуратно сложила его и пристроила как можно дальше от душа, чтобы на него не попала вода. «Не могу поверить, что у меня на кровати дремлет Король гоблинов, хотя не факт, что он ещё там. И ещё более немыслимо то, что мне это нравится, что я буквально таю от радости ».

Сара терпеть не могла быть такой сентиментальной, потому попыталась взять себя в руки. Правда, не то чтобы она постоянно была на седьмом небе от счастья, но теперь ей было легче выносить многие вещи, например, следить за Тоби, когда больше хотелось почитать или погулять с друзьями, высиживать уроки алгебры и писать страшно сложные выпускные экзамены. А всё потому, что в конце дня её ждала её новая тайная, но замечательная жизнь.

Поэтому даже если родители начнут драться в самый разгар церемонии выпуска, она сможет это пережить.

Ну да, конечно.

Сара шагнула в душевую кабинку и первым делом сунула под воду голову. Ладно, положим, она нервничала. Подумаешь. Это пройдёт.

* * *

Когда Сара вышла из кабинки, позаимствованного у Джарета халата нигде не было видно, а вернувшись в спальню, она обнаружила, что там никого нет. Это одновременно разочаровало Сару и вызвало у неё облечение. Облечение — потому что никогда нельзя было недооценивать способность Джарета создавать проблемы, а разочарование… «Ну, мне в каком-то смысле нравится, когда он рядом».

— Я такая дура, — сухо произнесла Сара вслух, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале туалетного столика.

Она поправила зелёное полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг мокрой головы, и провела одной рукой по шее и ключице. Несколько минут она задумчиво разглядывала подвеску, висевшую у неё на шее, а затем расстегнула цепочку и положила её в корсаж. Подвеска, с её золотистыми отблесками и элегантной формой, была красива, но Сара не могла открыто носить её. Только не здесь.

Сара спустилась на кухню, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами и шелестя голубой многослойной юбкой. Сидевший за столом Тоби, за воротник которого была заправлена салфетка, широко улыбнулся ей. Карен, стоявшая у раковины, взглянула на Сару и сказала:

— Сара, ты великолепно выглядишь. Ты ведь сделаешь что-нибудь с волосами, так?

В её голосе было одновременно восхищение и озабоченность — то сочетание похвалы и не высказанной прямо критики, которое годами сводило Сару с ума.

— Да, Карен, — терпеливо ответила она, скривив рот. — Я высушу их феном после завтрака.

— Да, да, конечно, — быстро сказала Карен, поняв свою ошибку. Как Сара научилась терпеть её, так и Карен научилась понимать, что больше всего раздражало Сару. — Разумеется. Я поставила твою тарелку на плиту, чтобы тосты не остыли.

— Спасибо.

Сара взяла тарелку и села рядом с Тоби. Тот был все ещё одет в пижаму, а его светлые волосы топорщились во все стороны. Когда Сара взяла в рот первый кусочек тоста, Тоби потянулся к ней и прошептал на ухо:

— У меня для тебя секретное послание.

Сара фыркнула, проглотила и спросила, взглянув на потрёпанную мягкую игрушку, лежавшую возле тарелки брата:

— От Полосатого мишки?[1]

— Нет.

— Тогда от Ланселота? Как он, кстати, поживает?

— Нет, — снова прошептал Тоби, недовольно нахмурившись. — Он сказал, что если ты снова украдёшь его халат, он бросит всю твою одежду в Болото вечной вони, и тебе придётся ходить голой, и это хорошая идея и, может, он в любом случае так и сделает, и он увидится с тобой позже, и не споткнись, не упади, пусть тебя не стошнит, и поздоровайся с Джереми, хотя нет, он сам это сделает. На этом всё.

Сара, поднёсшая было вилку ко рту, застыла.

— Сара?

Она не шевельнулась

— Ты меня слышала?

— Да. — Она, наконец, отмерла и, повернувшись, посмотрела в невинные голубые глаза Тоби. — И ты это всё запомнил?

— Конечно, — с гордостью заверил её Тоби, отстраняясь и неловко отламывая кусочек от собственного тоста, плавающего в тарелке в сладком карамельном соусе.

— А когда он тебе это сказал?

— Когда я пошёл наверх, чтобы позвать Полосатого мишку к завтраку. — Тоби снова понизил голос, и в его глазах заиграли лукавые огоньки, когда он добавил: — Он ещё сказал, что когда-нибудь научит меня магическому фокусу, если я буду хорошим.

— Хм, — только и смогла ответить на это Сара. «И как мне к этому относиться?» — Он тебя не пугает?

— Не-а, он нормальный.

— Хм, — повторила Сара и съела ещё кусочек тоста, испытывая непроходящее изумление.

Тоби не боялся своего некогда похитителя. А Джарет пообещал научить его магии, что означало, что у Тоби есть способности. Саре представились страшные картины того, как восьмилетний Тоби левитирует огненных саламандр в рюкзаки своих одноклассниц или использует их, чтобы разжечь костёр в лагере бойскаутов. Нет, мысль о колдующем Тоби была чересчур пугающей для такого утра. «Мне в жизни и без того хватает ужасов».

И потому Сара не стала забивать себе этим голову, и спокойно позавтракала, слушая болтовню брата.

Наконец, настало время выходить из дома, и через десять минут отец и Карен высадили Сару у школьного кафетерия. Сара с тревогой посмотрела на бескрайнее сине-белое море студентов.

Час спустя выпускная церемония была завершена. Учитывая четыре года напряжённой работы и два часа нервного ожидания, всё прошло слишком уж спокойно и скучно.

* * *

О том, что делать после выпускного, Сара и трое её ближайших друзей начали размышлять задолго до него. Эта проблема стояла перед всеми выпускниками, и все решали её по-своему. Кто-то предпочитал пойти на праздник, который устраивала школа, другие праздновали с семьями, третьи отправлялись в дорогой ресторан, ну а кто-то ехал на пляж. А некоторые возвращались в подвал своего дома и напивались. Сара с друзьями придумали вариант, который устраивал их всех.

В считанные минуты после того, как её шапочка выпускницы взлетела в воздух, Сара оказалась на почти неформальной вечеринке с пиццей. Бледно-голубой сарафан на ней казался сотканным из тумана.

Четыре почётных гостя и их приглашённые до отказа забили ресторан семьи Дайны. Большинство собравшихся Сара видела первый раз в жизни. Семью Бенджамина было легко опознать по тёмной коже, а вот родственники Дайны и Аарона смешались друг с другом, и понять, кто из них кто, было невозможно.

Сара изо всех сил старалась избегать Аарона. Пусть они с ним и остались почти друзьями, у Сары было такое чувство, что мистер и миссис Бувье ещё таили на неё обиду за то, что она бросила их обожаемого сына.

— Привет, детка, — раздался позади Сары глубокий голос.

Обернувшись, она увидела нависшего над ней Бена, красный галстук которого съехал на бок, а рубашка вылезла из брюк. Он с искренним дружелюбием улыбнулся Саре — в отличие от Дайны и Аарона он без единого слова принял её возвращение.

Сара рассказала друзьям самое простое объяснение, которое только смогла придумать: она заявила, что Джереми уговорил Анарад Дара отказаться от её безумных планов. Дайна как всегда открыто усомнилась в этом, а вот Аарон недоверчиво промолчал. Сара же вдруг осознала, что между ними пролегла пропасть, которой не было прежде, или, по крайней мере, она не была столь широкой. Сара могла лишь надеяться, что когда-нибудь они её преодолеют: оставались друзьями, но далеко не такими близкими, как раньше, и это её расстраивало.

Около недели назад Сара спросила Бена, почему он не стал относиться к ней по-иному, и тот лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся. «Я всегда знал, что ты другая. Не думал, правда, что настолько другая, но я могу это принять. Дайна тоже сможет, дай ей время. Она просто принимает всё близко к сердцу».

Да, это определение как нельзя лучше подходило Дайне.

— Привет, — отозвалась Сара.

— Моя племянница сказала, что выйдет замуж за твоего брата, — с серьёзным видом сообщил Бен, кивнув в сторону маленькой девочки с хвостиками.

Кучку детей, включая Тоби и племянницу Бена, собрали в углу, где они играли под присмотром пары терпеливых взрослых.

— Не уверен, кем после этого мы с тобой будет приходиться друг другу, — добавил Бен.

— Отлично, дядюшка Бенджамин, — сказала Сара, едва сдерживая улыбку. —Просто замечательно, что наша семья станет больше.

— Слушай, ведь твоя мама и отчим были на церемонии, верно? — спросил Бен с виноватым видом: он чувствовал себя неловко оттого, что затронул эту больную тему.

— Да, — ответила Сара, добавив в голос радости, чтобы успокоить Бена. — Мама сказала, что чуть позже они и сюда придут.

«Надеюсь». Она чувствовала себя немного одинокой, потому что в шумной толпе её родных было только трое. Её отец был единственным ребёнком в семье, и его родители давно умерли, а родители Карен жили на другом конце страны и не хотели ехать так далеко ради неродной внучки, которую едва знали. А Линда перестала общаться с семьёй ещё до рождения Сары.

— Ну, можешь позаимствовать любого из моей родни, — сухо сказал Бен. — У меня их больше, чем я могу переварить. Думаю, что Дайна тоже будет не прочь одолжить тебе парочку своих родственников: она устала от того, что все щиплют её за щеки.

— Серьёзно? — Сара оглядела собравшихся, пытаясь найти лучшую подругу, и весело улыбнулась. — Что, её правда щипают за щеки?

— Чистая правда. Ты видела её двоюродную тётушку? Волосы как улей, толстые очки, метр в ширину? Ходячее клише. Она назвала меня негром.

Сара, не удержавшись, ухмыльнулась.

— Бедные вы с Дайной, бедные. Может, даже хорошо, что у меня мало родных: не задушит в широких объятиях какая-нибудь двоюродная тётка.

— Да уж… — Бен вдруг часто заморгал и уставился куда-то за спину Саре. Затем он поднял бровь и медленно улыбнулся. — Единственное, чего тебе стоит бояться, так это что твой бывший бойфренд влюбится в твою маму. Я так понимаю, что то чудесное видение, что идёт ко мне, — это твоя мама, да?

Сара резко повернулась и увидела в толпе знакомые лица: на фоне остальных Линда и Джереми казались чересчур шикарно и богато одетыми. Сара помахала им рукой, чтобы убедиться, что они точно её видят, а Бенджамин начал потихоньку отходить в сторонку.

— Эй! — Сара поймала его за рукав. — Куда это ты? Ты столько слышал о маме и Джереми, а теперь сбегаешь вместо того, чтобы познакомиться с ними?

— Именно. Невооружённым взглядом видно, что твоя мама в душе амазонка. Поэтому я пойду поцелую свою девушку и предложу ей чего-нибудь выпить.

— Трус.

— Не спорю. Увидимся позже.

Бенджамин сбежал, и Сара снова повернулась к матери. Теперь она видела, что за Линдой и Джереми идут по пятам ещё двое: высокий, худой и бледный юноша и более низкая, полная и темноволосая девушка — кузен и кузина Сары, бунтари семьи. Габриель выглядел как всегда отстранённым и собранным, даже несмотря на засунутую в карман брюк руку и ослабленный галстук. Каллиста была явно не в своей тарелке. Саре показалось, что Габриель, идя сквозь толпу, подталкивал Каллисту вперёд, положив руку ей на спину.

Сара улыбнулась. Она не ожидала их увидеть, но была рада их присутствию. Впрочем, уже через секунду её охватил приступ беспокойства: боже, Аарон, Бен и Дайна наверняка узнают Габриеля. Надо их предупредить… нет, нормально познакомить их, по-дружески… или хотя бы прояснить всё до того, как начнётся драка…

— Сара, милая!

Сара оказалась в объятиях Линды, окутанная облаком её духов. Мама долго обнимала её, а затем отстранилась, положив руки Саре на плечи. Она ослепительно улыбнулась, продемонстрировав идеально белоснежные зубы, и затарахтела:

— Я так тобой горжусь! Не могу поверить — уже выпускной! Осенью ты пойдёшь в университет и уже через год будешь того же возраста, что была я, когда встретила твоего отца — можешь себе это представить? Так что осторожнее с обходительными юношами… О, ты была таким очаровательным младенцем, несмотря на весь шум, который издавала… кажется, не прошло и недели с тех пор, как ты носила хвостики…

Вдруг Линда, улыбка которой померкла, часто заморгала, как будто только что проснулась, и в её глазах появилось незнакомое Саре выражение:

— Когда ты успела вырасти? — выдохнула Линда. — Клянусь, я…

Это был, пожалуй, первый и единственный момент, когда Линда поняла, что она поступила неправильно, бросив Сару. Та же, увидев, как мама сникла и закусила губу, оценила её прозрение… и оставила всё как есть, ничего не сказав.

«Наверное, я и впрямь взрослею», — мрачно подумала Сара, глядя, как Линда снова широко улыбается.

— Ты только посмотри, как я расчувствовалась! Такое клише, верно? Мать вся в слезах, потому что её дочь закончила школу. Ты ведь знаешь, как я ненавижу соответствовать клише. Пойду-ка я чего-нибудь выпью, пока я окончательно не опозорила себя. Мы позже поболтаем. Джереми, найди меня после того, как поговоришь с Сарой, хорошо? Я не в том настроении, чтобы в одиночку встречаться с Робертом.

Высоко подняв голову, Линда пошла прочь, покачивая бёдрами, и на лице у неё было нарочито весёлое выражение. Сара с изумлением поняла, что её это скорее развеселило, чем ранило.

— Твоя мама —единственная в своём роде, — пробормотал себе под нос Джереми, откидывая со лба прядь волос. — Не знаю, как одна и та же женщина может быть одновременно такой умной и такой несообразительной. Но, знает бог, я её все равно люблю.

— Нам не всегда хватает ума влюбляться в простых людей, — медленно сказала Сара, глядя, как её мама принимает бокал шампанского от матери Дайны. — Но, может, так любовь более ценна.

— Может. —Джереми бросил на Сару странный взгляд, но та этого не заметила. — Возвращаясь к тому, зачем мы здесь: поздравляю с тем, что вы пережили школу, Ваше величество.

Сара отшатнулась, как будто он ударил её, и резко повернулась к Джереми.

— Что! Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет, не смей называть меня так!

— Ты этого полностью заслуживаешь, — заметил Габриель, выглядывая из-за плеча Джереми. — Я всю жизнь пытался вывести из себя семейство, но это не удалось и вполовину хорошо так, как тебе. Хоть ты не связана со мной кровью, я горжусь тобой, как сестрой.

— Не надо… пожалуйста, не упоминайте об этом, — взмолилась Сара, краснея. «Хорошая же из меня королева — до смерти смущаюсь, когда кто-то называет меня так. Нет, так не пойдёт». — Никто здесь не знает об этом… никто, кроме вас троих.

— Мы же не собираемся заявлять об этом во всеуслышание, — ответил Джереми. — По многим причинам, как ты понимаешь. — Тут на его лице появилось забавное выражение: смесь веселья, недовольства и замешательства. — При всём при том мне до сих пор сложно… хотя нет, я не буду думать об этом сейчас, я ведь даже не смогу потом напиться. Но когда-нибудь, Сара, когда у нас будет время, тебе придётся многое мне объяснить. А пока наслаждайся праздником.

И, поцеловав Сару в щёку, Джереми пошёл к Линде. Сара осталась наедине с кузенами, и некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Каллисте определённо было не по себе, и Сара, тяжело вздохнув, обняла её. От неожиданности Каллиста тут же напряглась.

— Я рада, что ты пришла, — прошептала ей на ухо Сара, — поэтому перестань нервничать.

— Ой… прости… просто мы не были приглашены, и я чувствовала себя неудобно…

Каллиста пожала плечами и смущённо улыбнулась Саре, когда та её отпустила. Габриель закатил глаза и едва заметно покачал головой.

— Дядя Джереми рассказал нам о выпускном и предложил пойти с ним. Он сказал, что ты, скорее всего, будешь нам рада, — пояснил Габриель. — Как я понимаю, он был прав. Я также хотел бы поговорить с тобой об одном деле.

— Деле? — с любопытством спросила Сара.

— Да. Видишь ли, я решил оставить на время Подземье — неважно, почему — и обосноваться в Надземье. Я снял квартиру в Манхэттене, и Каллиста намерена жить со мной. Надеюсь, семье будет всё равно и они не попытаются остановить нас.

— Серьёзно? Как ты умудрился снять квартиру без удостоверения личности, банковского счета и всего такого?

— У нас свои способы, — с лукавой улыбкой сказал Габриель. — В мире людей живёт больше выходцев из Подземья, чем ты думаешь. Вы бы назвали их изгнанниками. Некоторые из них помогли мне, но теперь я немного… застрял. Джереми сказал, что ты начинаешь учиться с осени в Университете Нью-Йорка, и, как я понимаю, ты не собираешься отказываться от этого, невзирая на последние события?

— Не собираюсь, — осторожно подтвердила Сара.

«Если бы мне не было так неловко обсуждать эти самые «последние события», я бы посмеялась над тем, как мы все, включая меня саму, старательно избегаем произносить вслух имя Джарета», — подумала Сара.

— Он ведёт к тому, — вмешалась Каллиста, глядя на Габриеля с лёгким раздражением, — что мы бы хотели, чтобы ты жила с нами. Нам будет неплохо иметь ещё одного соседа, а тебе будет легче жить с нами, чем с людьми, которые не знают о твоих обязанностях в другом мире. К тому же, если ты будешь жить с нами, моя семья вряд ли появится, чтобы забрать меня обратно в Идунн. Теперь никто не рискнёт идти против тебя, так что нам всем это было бы выгодно.

— Серьёзно? — повторила Сара, чувствуя себя тупицей.

Она попыталась обдумать эту неожиданную просьбу, и это заняло у неё немало времени. С одной стороны… с одной стороны, Каллиста была права: что скажут любые другие люди, с которыми Сара могла бы снимать квартиру, если она станет исчезать из дома в странные часы? Им, по меньшей мере, будет любопытно, куда она девается. И, потом, живя с незнакомцами, Сара не сможет практиковаться в магии. С другой стороны, Сара чувствовала небольшое разочарование оттого, что у неё не получится жить в университетском общежитии. Но, как ни крути, обычной студентки из неё все равно не выйдет. Да и обычного человека с обычной жизнью — тоже. Это была плата за Подземье.

— Насколько мне известно, наша квартира находится недалеко от твоего университета, — добавил Габриель, и Сара удивлённо моргнула.

— Как ты… ладно, неважно. Знаю, знаю, у тебя есть связи. Вау. Возможно, мне придётся поспорить об этом с папой, но что до меня, то я согласна. Спасибо, спасибо огромное.

— Отлично! — воскликнула Каллиста, подпрыгивая на месте и хлопая в ладоши. — Будет здорово в кои-то веки находиться рядом с таким милым членом семьи. Не обижайся, Габриель.

— Не обижаюсь, — сухо отозвался Габриель. — Думаю, мы обговорим все детали позже. Прошу прощения за то, что отнял у тебя столько времени. — Он оглядел ресторан и спросил: — Тебе надо общаться с гостями?

— Нет, это необязательно: почти все — чужие семьи. Но мне надо найти маму и папу, пока они не убили друг друга… да, кстати, мне надо представить вас моим друзьям Дайне, Бену и Аарону. В последний раз они видели тебя, Габриель, когда ты забрал меня в Подземье, и я не хочу, чтобы они набросились на тебя с кулаками…

— Верные друзья, — сказала Каллиста.

Сара слегка улыбнулась и встала на цыпочки, оглядывая толпу.

— Вон они.

«И как бы мне хотелось не отплачивать им за верность тонной лжи».

Бен стоял в углу с Дайной, держа в руках банку «Колы». Дайна выглядела довольной, но уставшей — несомненно, она улучила минутку, чтобы отдохнуть от своих родственников, наводнивших ресторан. Её шикарные волосы начали выбиваться из высокой причёски, которая ещё утром была элегантной и идеальной, но сейчас уже распадалась. Да, это был долгий и тяжёлый день.

Сара поманила за собой Габриеля и Каллисту и пошла к друзьям, прокладывая себе путь между группками беседующих взрослых. Бен и Дайна не заметили их приближения, и Сара едва успела предупреждающе поднять руку, прежде чем они повернулись к ней и застыли, увидев Габриеля.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — быстро сказала Сара. — Не волнуйтесь, на этот раз он пришёл с миром.

— Но… — начал было Бен, но Сара, покачав головой, перебила его:

— Всё в порядке. Он лишь следовал приказам. Но ты больше не будешь подчиняться воле своей бабушки, так, Габриель?

— Да, по крайней мере, во всём, что касается Сары, — ответил Габриель, обращаясь к Бену и Дайне. Он сменил привычное выражение лица — таинственно-насмешливое — на что-то, напоминающее дружелюбие. Это сделало его более похожим на человека. — Я не собираюсь трогать её. Ни её, ни кого-либо другого. Я прошу прощения за недоразумение, произошедшее пару месяцев назад.

— Ну, вот, мы всё уладили, — заявила Сара, стараясь в эту минуту подражать Карен, и обвела всех укоризненным взглядом, что было непросто, учитывая, что и Бен, и Габриель были намного выше неё. Но уж если она могла справиться с Джаретом, то с ними — и подавно. — Теперь все должны играть по правилам и не ссориться. Я даже познакомлю вас друг с другом, чтобы вы могли притвориться, будто видитесь первый раз в жизни. Дайна, Бен, это мои сводные кузены Габриель и Каллиста. Они приехали с мамой и Джереми, что было очень мило с их стороны. Думаю, вы подружитесь.

— Рада с вами познакомиться, — робко сказала Каллиста. — Мы просим прощения за то, что пришли без приглашения…

— Да забудь ты об этом! — стиснув зубы, прервал её Габриель и закатил глаза. — Где твоё чувство собственной правоты? Не могу поверить, что ты родилась в нашей семье.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — сказала Каллисте Дайна, которая с нехарактерным для неё молчанием наблюдала за Сарой и её кузенами. 

Сара знала, что Дайне по-прежнему интересно, чем закончилась история с бабушкой Дара, и понимала, что как только она уйдёт, Габриель и Каллиста подвергнутся пристрастному допросу. Одна мысль об этом вызывала дрожь.

— Что заставило вас проделать такой долгий путь? — невозмутимо спросил Бен.

Интересно, он и впрямь пытался поддержать разговор или это было начало допроса? Ладно, неважно, по крайней мере, он старался.

— Просто заглянули в гости к Саре, — как ни чем не бывало ответил Габриель. — Мы — чёрные овцы в семье. Ну, я — точно, а Каллиста ей станет, если найдёт, наконец, в себе хребет. И мы решили, что предпочитаем нашу сводную кузину остальной родне.

— Кроме, конечно, дяди Джереми, — добавила Каллиста,бросив на брата взгляд, в котором можно было углядеть твёрдость и настойчивость. — Да и Надземье ужасно интересное.

— Серьёзно? — вполне радушно, на взгляд Сары, спросила Дайна.

Расслабившись, Сара осмотрела гостей, пытаясь найти Аарона, но того нигде не было видно.

— Ребята, вы не видели Аарона? — прервала Сара намечавшийся дружеский разговор. — Надо и ему обо всём рассказать.

— Он был в дальнем коридоре минуту назад, — сказал Бен.

Дайна кивнула и вдруг улыбнулась во весь рот, что не сочеталось с образом утончённой дамы в вечернем платье и на каблуках.

— Кажется, у него был серьёзный мужской разговор с твоим отчимом, Сара. Было смешно наблюдать за этим. Что, никто не сказал Джереми, что вы уже не встречаетесь?

— Что? — удивилась Сара, пытаясь понять, что имела в виду Дайна.

Джереми ведь пошёл к Линде, то есть к столам с напитками и едой. И он в любом случае не смог бы найти среди приглашённых Аарона, потому что Сара упоминала о нём лишь вскользь после своего дня рождения, так что вряд ли Джереми запомнил, как он выглядит.

— Ты же раньше не видела Джереми, почему ты решила, что это он? — поинтересовалась Сара у Дайны.

— Ты ведь его описывала: короткие светлые волосы, английский акцент, настоящий красавчик, так? Ещё на нём был классный кожаный пиджак.

О-оу. На Джереми точно не было кожаного пиджака.

— Пожалуй, лучше будет, если я их найду, — сказала Сара. — А вы постарайтесь обойтись без проблем, ладно?

Повернувшись, Сара пошла прочь так быстро, как только ей позволяли тонкие высокие каблуки и чувство приличия.

Она испытывала странную смесь эмоций: страх, раздражение и немного предвкушения. Раздражения было больше всего — она подозревала, кто мог донимать её бывшего парня. Имя этого человека начиналась на «Джа» и заканчивалось на «рет».

Обойдя толпу сбоку, Сара вышла к дальнему коридору, который вёл к туалетам, платному телефону и разгрузочной площадке. Именно возле него и стоял Аарон, галстук которого был лихо сдвинут набок, а чёлка падала на глаза. В руках он вертел пустой пластиковый стакан. На первый взгляд казалось, что Аарон вежливо беседовал с улыбающимся мужчиной средних лет, стоявшим напротив него. Но Сара слишком хорошо знала обоих, чтобы понимать, что это не так: улыбка на лице одного была определённо хищной, а плечи второго были напряжены. Собеседник Аарона говорил слишком тихо, чтобы его можно было расслышать с того места, где остановилась Сара.

— Как дела, ребята? — спросила Королева гоблинов с фальшивой доброжелательностью, приближаясь к мужчинам.

Её руки невольно оперлись в бока. Аарон быстро повернулся к ней, его собеседник сделал то же самое, но гораздо изящнее.

— Я просто разговариваю с твоим дядей, — поспешно сказал Аарон. — Но я должен идти, хм, чтобы кое-кого найти. Увидимся позже. Было приятно познакомиться с вами, сэр.

— Мне тоже, — отозвался «дядя» Сары мурлычущим голосом.

Только он мог вложить в эти слова такую хоть и завуалированную, но различимую угрозу. Сара посмотрела вслед Аарону, который стремительно покинул их компанию, и подумала, что выражение «как будто за ним черти гонятся» было придумано специально для него.

— Очень вежливый мальчик.

Сара холодно посмотрела на Короля гоблинов, которому хватило наглости улыбнуться ей.

— Я так зла на тебя сейчас, — сказала она ему и, кивков показав на коридор, добавила: — Иди за мной. Я хочу накричать на тебя в менее публичном месте.

— Разве ты не рада видеть меня? — не обращая внимания на её слова, спросил Джарет. — Я же сказал, что увижусь с тобой позже

— Ты сказал Тоби, что увидишься со мной позже, — мрачно возразила Сара.

Они пошли по коридору, пока не упёрлись в дверь, ведущую на улицу, к наружной разгрузочной площадке. Там вдоль тротуара тянулись длинные перила, и Сара села на них, свесив вниз ноги. Джарет встал рядом.

— Итак? — поднял он бровь. — Тебе есть что сказать?

— Если ли мне что сказать? Прошу прощения? По-моему, это я должна тебя об этом спрашивать. Какую херню ты наговорил Аарону?

— Мы с ним просто беседовали. Мне было любопытно познакомиться с другим мужчиной, который был в твоей жизни.

У Джарета отлично получалось строить из себя невинную овечку, но он был бы убедительнее, если бы его губы не дергались в сдерживаемой улыбке.

— Джарет, я серьёзно. Ты что, правда думаешь…

«Ты что, правда думаешь, что в моей жизни есть место какому-то мужчине, кроме тебя, ты, помешанный на контроле придурок? Нет, этого я ему говорить не буду, он всё равно сочтёт это за комплимент».

— Между мной и Аароном уже много недель как все кончено, и ты это знаешь. Так зачем ты его пугал?

— Я его не пугал, лишь… немного надавил. Удовлетворил своё любопытство относительно характера ваших отношений. Под личиной заботливого дядюшки, конечно, не открывая твоего секрета.

— Иными словами, ты его пугал.

— Ну… возможно. Если ты предпочитаешь это так называть.

В голосе Джарета не было ни капли сожаления или раскаянья, и Сара тяжело вздохнула. Она ещё не привыкла к тому, что принципы и стиль поведения Джарета отличались от принятых в современном американском обществе. Ей придётся поработать над его манерами.

— Ты мог бы просто спросить меня о нём.

— И ты бы мне ответила, что это не моё дело.

В этом он был прав.

— Ты не можешь вот так появляться там, где я нахожусь, чтобы… чтобы выманиватьинформацию у людей, когда ты того пожелаешь! — воскликнула Сара. — Мне надо поддерживать вид, что я живу прежней жизнью. Большинство людей и представить себе не могут всей правды, но при этом кто-то всё равно может увидеть, что вокруг происходит что-то странное. К тому же мои друзья знают о Подземье, и чтобы совместить мою жизнь здесь и там, здесь я должна быть как можно нормальной.

Джарет выслушал Сару, молча глядя на неё. Он был в образе человека, таким, каким Сара увидела его в Нью-Йорке: короткие светлые волосы с аккуратной стрижкой, оба глаза — голубые, ровные длинные брови и никаких странных отметин на лице, делающих его похожим на сову. Брюки, рубашка, кожаный пиджак — он казался всего лишь респектабельным и дорого одетым мужчиной, оказавшимся вдруг на вечеринке подростков, а не подозрительным типом, каким выглядел в своём обычном обличье. И тем не менее… тем не менее, было в нём что-то, что отличало его людей. Слишком хищная улыбка, слишком пристальный взгляд, слишком быстрые движения. Большинство людей не казались такими опасными. Он привлекал к себе внимание, а этого Сара позволить себе не могла.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что у тебя получится? — спросил Джарет.

— Что?

— Ты полагаешь, что у тебя получится жить и здесь,и в Подземье?

— Да, — пожала плечами Сара. — Думаю, что да. Во всяком случае, я попробую.

Она искоса посмотрела на Джарета.

— Ты сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы удержать меня в Лабиринте, так? — спросила она.

— Я ещё не решил, — легко ответил Джарет и сел на перила рядом с Сарой. — Я хотел бы попытаться, но, боюсь, результат будет прямо противоположным тому, который я желал бы получить. Мои планы в отношении тебя никогда не срабатывали: ты слишком упряма и своевольна.

— А ты — манипулятор.

— Верно.

Сара задумалась. Упрямый подросток и король с идеологией Макиавелли, связанные друг с другом магией и странной взаимной симпатией… любовь — забавная штука. Интересно, устанут ли они со временем друг от друга, от постоянных ссор и противостояний? Что, если в университете ей встретится обычный парень, от которого её сердце будет замирать так же, как и от Джарета? Что, если Джарету надоест жить с неопытной девчонкой, которая в тысячу раз младше его? Трудно сказать.

«Я такая молодая, — пришло в голову Саре. — Так сказал бы любой разумный человек. Я не представляю, как у нас всё получится. И не могу даже вообразить, что у нас ничего не получится».

— Не знаю, почему ты мне нравишься, — сказала вдруг Сара, глядя на асфальт в белых точках, на котором стояли их ноги. Два коричневых ботинка и пара белых босоножек с открытыми носами, из которых видны были пальцы с накрашенными ногтями, — они совершенно не сочетались друг с другом. — Я едва тебя знаю.

— Наглая ложь.

— Да? — Она начала теребить манжет рукава кожаного пиджака, перекатывая податливую ткань между пальцев, и Джарет взял её руку в свою. — Когда я шла через Лабиринт в первый раз, ты лишь время от времени появлялся на моем пути, чтобы насмехаться надо мной. Потом я увидела тебя на приёме у мамы, а потом мы спорили во сне. Я жила месяц в твоём замке и сбежала. Мы с тобой вместе всего несколько недель. В общем и целом мы с тобой почти не знакомы.

— Тем поразительнее тот факт, что мы отлично знаем друг друга.

— Я даже не представляю, какой у тебя любимый цвет. И есть ли у тебя семья. Когда у тебя день рождения и какая у тебя любимая еда.

— Это помогло бы тебе лучше меня узнать? — Даже не глядя на него, Сара слышала в его голосе улыбку. — Я знаком с Ариандной и Дедалом два тысячелетия, а с Джеремиелем — столетие, но ты, только появившись в Лабиринте, чувствовала себя свободнее рядом со мной, чем они спустя многие годы.

— Свободнее?

Удивившись, Сара подняла голову, которую ранее положила ему на плечо, и увидела, что да, ей не показалось: он и впрямь улыбался. Не широко и искренне, а криво и язвительно.

— Ничего подобного, — заявила Сара.

— Ты мгновенно стала звать меня по имени и постоянно перечила. Возможно, не всегда осознанно, но тем не менее. Это должно для тебя что-то значить.

— Только то, что я была до смерти напугана и не хотела этого показывать.

— А, те благословенные дни, когда я ещё мог напугать тебя.

Его губы изогнулись ещё сильнее в насмешке над самим собой.

— Бедный, несчастный Король гоблинов, — легкомысленно отозвалась Сара, — лишённый силы маленькой девочкой.

Его улыбка поблекла, и хоть и вполовину не с такой яростью, как бывало, но всё же недовольно взглянул на неё. Сара увидела в его взгляде смирение, недоумение и немного злости. Прищуренные глаза, поджатые губы, косой взгляд — он жалел себя и слегка обижался на неё.

Внезапное прозрение окатило Сару как волна ледяной воды: «Когда я научилась читать его как раскрытую книгу?»

Сара рассмеялась, потянулась к Джарету и быстро поцеловала, а отстранившись, снова рассмеялась.

— Кажется, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказала она.

— Ни у кого прежде не хватало дерзости смеяться надо мной.

— В этом всё и дело, Джарет. Это-то и важно. Над тобой время от времени просто необходимо смеяться.

— Ты не возражаешь, если мы сменим тему? — спросил он.

— Давай, — согласилась Сара, улыбнувшись. — Вижу, что твоя гордость задета.

— Я лишь хотел посоветовать тебе кое-что. И, поскольку я делаю это по доброте душевной, тебе лучше оценить по достоинству мой порыв.

— Валяй.

— Это касается совмещения Надземья и Лабиринта: я советую тебе не разделять эти две части жизни, если хочешь нормально прожить в обоих мирах. Ты сойдёшь с ума, пытаясь не допустить, чтобы эти две жизни соприкоснулись друг с другом, и к тому же они связаны теснее, чем тебе кажется. Когда ты осенью переедешь в Нью-Йорк, гарантирую, ты не пройдёшь и километра без того, чтобы кто-то не опознал в тебе обитательницу Подземья.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — полюбопытствовала Сара, думая: «Что, серьёзно? В Нью-Йорке так много, как Габриель их называет, изгнанников? Как они смогут увидеть во мне соплеменницу?»

— Совмести их, сплети воедино. Найди друзей среди не-людей — полагаю, это будет легко. Практикуйся в магии в свободное время. Не думай о себе лишь как о жительнице Лабиринта в Подземье и всего-навсего студенте Саре — в Надземье. Ты — и то, и другое, едина во многих лицах.

— Я люблю, когда ты притворяешься мудрым и полезным, — сказала Сара. — Так ты более привлекателен, чем когда строишь из себя самовлюблённого ублюдка.

— В самом деле? — скептически уточнил Джарет. — А раньше и это отлично срабатывало.

Сара не ответила. Во-первых, потому что не хотела подогревать его самоуверенность, во-вторых, потому что он был прав. Она находила его привлекательным в любом виде, в том числе и ублюдком. Как же это неудобно! Особенно в те моменты, когда она должна бы злиться на него, как, например, сейчас. Но злость неожиданно куда-то испарилась, и Сара решила не обращать на это внимания и также сменить тему.

— Габриель и Каллиста сделали мне сегодня неожиданное предложение.

— Двое паршивцев Дара? Не знал, что они здесь. — Джарет прищурился. — Они ведь не беспокоят тебя, так?

—Мне они нравятся, и они не паршивцы. Ну, точно не Каллиста. За Габриеля не ручаюсь — он странный тип и чересчур сдержанный.

— Да, — пробормотал себе под нос Джарет. — Он что-то задумал. Старший сын богатой семьи становится вдруг бунтарём, если только имеет план, который принесёт ему выгоду. Или если он дурак, но к лорду Эриану это не относится.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с подозрением спросила Сара.

— От твоего отчима. Собственно, именно об этом мы с ним разговаривали в тот день, когда мы с тобой встретились в квартире твой матери. Джеремиель слегка нервничал из-за этой ситуации. Но ты, конечно, же отвлекла его внимание. — Джарет сделал вдох и сказал: — Расскажи мне об их предложении.

— Они с Каллистой будут жить теперь в Надземье и сняли квартиру в Нью-Йорке недалеко от университета, в котором я буду учиться. Они попросили меня переехать к ним.

Судя по всему, Джарет был удивлён, услышав это. Несколько мгновений он молча размышлял над этим, и Сара, поёрзав, добавила:

— Я сказала им, что мне нравится эта идея. С ними мне будет проще жить, чем с другими студентами в общежитии. И для нас с тобой так удобнее.

— Надо же, какое удачное совпадение, что они сняли квартиру именно в этом районе.

— Я подумала о том же.

— Габриель, очевидно, хочет довести это до чьего-то сведения.

— Что я на его стороне? — уточнила Сара. — Было бы неплохо узнать, что это за сторона, но, несмотря ни на что, я доверяю Габриелю. Он всегда был честен со мной.

— И ему за это воздалось, — отозвался Джарет.

— Не совсем. Точнее, не только это: он не совсем уж эгоист, он взял с собой Каллисту, увёл её из их ужасной семьи, а она-то точно не может быть ему особо полезной. У неё ещё меньше магической силы, чем у Джереми. Если верить Каллисте, они хотят, чтобы я поселилась с ними именно поэтому: чтобы никто из Дара не попытался вернуть её.

— Какой оптимизм, — с привычной язвительностью сказал Джарет. — Я не стану с тобой спорить, но я всё же хотел бы выяснить, что задумал этот мальчишка.

— Спасибо большое, рада, чтополучила твоё разрешение, — сухо ответила Сара.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Джарет мог бы напомнить, что он лучше разбирается в политике Подземья и в том, как опасно не обращать на неё внимание. Сара могла бы проворчать в ответ на это, что до этого момента она отлично справлялась со всеми своими проблемами. Они могли бы поспорить, но не стали.

Снова наклонившись к Джарету, Сара мягко его поцеловала, затем отстранилась с разочарованным вздохом и слезла с перил.

— Мне надо возвращаться внутрь, боюсь, меня хватятся, если я буду долго отсутствовать.

— Логично. Я пойду с тобой.

— По-моему, мы это уже обсуждали, — огорчённо сказала Сара и чуть нахмурилась.

Джарет покачал головой и поцокал языком.

— Пожалуйста, не стоит меня недооценивать, Сара. Если я не захочу, чтобы смертные стали задавать мне вопросы, они меня даже не заметят.

«Смертные, — мысленно повторила Сара, чувствуя себя неуютно. — Я никогда не привыкну к тому, что теперь между ними и мной есть разница. Что теперь я могу поджигать вещи силой воли и левитировать предметы. Что я могу прожить немного… дольше, чем я раньше представляла. Я была рождена и выросла человеком, и этого ничто не изменит. И мне совершенно не нравится этот тон превосходства».

— Тебе обязательно влезать в головы людей?

— Ты бы предпочла, чтобы я шёл у тебя за спиной и меня все видели? Я-то не прочь выяснить, воплотится ли в жизни тот сценарий, что ты нарисовала утром, или нет, — издевательски сказал Джарет.

Сара нахмурилась ещё сильнее.

— А ведь мы так мило разговаривали. Вот надо было тебе всё испортить, да? Делай что хочешь, мне всё равно.

Она повернулась и пошла в пиццерию, старательно не глядя назад и не прислушиваясь к тому, звучат ли за её спиной его шаги или нет.

«Грр. Боже, иметь много веков в подчинении целый мир, который тебя боится, оказало плохое влияние на его характер. Не мог же он всю жизнь быть таким невыносим засранцем. Да родители удавили бы его ещё до того, как он вырос».

Если бы Сара не была так зла, мысль о юном Джарете с ломающимся голосом вызвала бы у неё смех. Да и сама мысль о том, что у него были родители, заслуживала улыбки. Однако Сара не готова была так быстро сдаваться и расставаться со своим плохим настроением. «Я так легко не уступлю, — упрямо подумала Сара. — Он никогда не изменится, если я буду покорно выносить его… брюзгливость. Хотя нет, лучше найти другое слово, это больше подходит для ворчливого старика. Но «грубость» тоже не годится, слишком просто. А, чёрт с ним».

Сара вошла в зал, погружённая в свои мысли, но что-то тут же привлекло её внимание. Сначала она не поняла, что именно, но затем осознала: в помещении воцарилась какая-то нездоровая атмосфера. Сара выбросила Джарета из головы и огляделась, чтобы понять, от чего все вокруг были так напряжены. Голоса, раздававшиеся из дальнего левого угла — очень знакомые голоса — подсказали ответ. Говоривших было не видно большинству гостей, но, к сожалению, отлично слышно.

— Чёрт, — тихо выругалась Сара и пошла в ту сторону.

Вот этого-то она и боялась всё утро. Нет ничего лучше скандально развёдшихся супругов, чтобы заставить тебя почувствовать уверенность в твоих собственных далеко не мирных и гармоничных отношениях. Особенно если эти разведённые супруги — твои собственные родители, которые в этот момент позорят тебя перед толпой незнакомцев.

— …идеализировала тебя, а ты ни разу ни в чем её не поддержала! — с жаром кричал покрасневший Роберт Уиильямс.

— Я всегда её поддерживала! — крикнула в ответ Линда Карлайл.

— Да, чеками, присланными по почте! Да ты даже не знаешь, что такое настоящая поддержка! Где ты была, когда она впервые пошла в среднюю школу? Когда она…

Сара услышала достаточно. Её прежнее раздражение, смешанное с волнением и неуверенностью, превратилось в настоящую ярость.

— Сколько это продолжается? — спросила она у одного из зевак, притворяющегося, что он ничего такого не происходит.

— Хм, не очень долго, — с явной неловкостью ответил мужчина. — Хотя громкость постепенно нарастает. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь скоро их разнимет.

— Да уж, — буркнула Сара.

Она подошла поближе к родителям. Ни Карен, ни Джереми нигде не было видно «Как они могли быть настолько глупы, что оставили их одних? Куда они подевались? Мне придётся самой с этим разбираться».

— Какого чёрта вы творите? — спросила она, уперев руки в боки.

Её голос был не такой громкий, как у отца и матери, и Роберту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что к ним кто-то обращается.

Он с трудом отвёл взгляд от бывшей жены, а Линда медленно повернулась к дочери.

— У нас небольшое разногласие, милая, — недовольноответила Линда.

Сказать что-то ещё она не успела, её перебила Сара:

— Крича во весь голос на вечеринке в честь моего выпускного и моих друзей? Нет, я бы сказала, что выставляете себя полными идиотами.

— Сара! — воскликнул её отец, всё ещё красный. — Следи за языком, юная леди.

— Не буду, — напряжённо сказала Сара. — Если вы собираетесь вести себя как дети, я не стану общаться с вами как с взрослыми. Разве не это ты мне всегда говорил?

Тишина.

— Не могу в это поверить. Хотя нет, могу, но я всё равно зла, как чёрт. Не знаю, о чём вы спорили и как это началось, но, очевидно, ни один из вас не подумал обо мне. Теперь благодаря вам я буду помнить, что на вечеринке в честь выпускного вы опозорили меня перед кучей народа.

— Сара… — снова начала Линда, чья обычная сдержанность дала трещину, и теперь, казалось, она не может найти слов.

— Помолчи, хорошо? Я ещё не закончила. — У Сары непроизвольно сжались кулаки. — У меня уже в печёнках сидит вся эта семейная драма, и я скажу это только один раз, поэтому слушайте. Папа, да, мама бросила нас, и да, она все испортила. Но теперь у тебя есть замечательная жена, четырёхлетний сын, который, вероятно, слышал ваши крики, и счастливая жизнь без Линды Карлайл. Забудь уже о ней.

Сара перевела взгляд на Линду и продолжила:

— Мам, последние шесть или семь лет моей жизни были бы куда приятнее, если бы ты действительно была мне матерью, а не просто женщиной, которая меня родила. Но в последнее время ты, кажется, исправляешься, и ты вышла замуж за Джереми, который мне очень нравится. Думаю, мы с тобой сможем быть друзьями, но только если ты перестанешь вести себя как маленькая девочка и научишься держать себя в руках. Ты успешная актриса, богатая, красивая и ещё относительно молодая — тебе нет нужны ругаться с бывшим мужем. Что до меня, если вы обо мне беспокоитесь, в чём я лично очень сомневаюсь, то забудьте об этом. Я уже взрослая. Весь вред, который мог быть мне причинён, уже нанесён, но при этом я жива и по большей части счастлива. Правда, точно не сейчас. Споры о том, кто что для меня сделал, а кто нет, ничего не изменят, только разозлят меня. Понятно?

Её родители были поражены. Сара никогда так с ними не разговаривала, с такой честностью и таким самоконтролем. В прошлом весь её гнев выражался в криках: «Я ненавижу тебя», «Ты меня не понимаешь» и «Оставьте меня в покое». Теперь же её сдержанность ошеломила их.

— Думаю, вам стоит извиниться перед мистером и миссис Валенти за то, что вы устроили сцену на празднике, который они так любезно для нас организовали. Вы также можете извиниться перед Дайной, Беном и Аароном за то, что испортили им вечеринку. Передо мной вы тоже можете извиниться, но я предпочла бы, чтобы вместо этого вы запомнили то, что я вам сказала. Теперь я пойду чего-нибудь выпью. Пожалуйста, не ходите за мной.

Резко повернувшись на каблуках, Сара пошла к столу с напитками с высоко поднятой головой и невозмутимым выражением лица. Вскоре она заметила, как со стороны двери к ней спешит Джереми, державший в руке погашенную сигарету.

— Что случилось? — задыхаясь, спросил он.

— Мои родители едва не подрались. Сейчас всё в порядке, но тебе лучше присмотреть за ними.

Сара потрепала его по руке и пошла дальше. Краем глаза она заметила, что вокруг неё все расступаются, словно не желая даже дотрагиваться до неё. Забавно, раньше она никому ещё не внушала страх.

Она осторожно вынула одноразовый стаканчик из стопки и налила в неё «Колу» из двухлитровой бутылки, почти с исследовательским интересом глядя, как поднимается и оседает пена, словно никогда раньше этого не видела. Поднеся стакан к губам, она увидела, что рядом с ней стоял Джарет.

— А, опять ты, — вздохнула она.

— Напомни, почему ты не хочешь перебраться жить ко мне.

Сара, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась, беззвучно и скорее безрадостно, чем по-настоящему весело.

— Большую часть времени они разумные люди. Но когда они рядом…

— Звучит знакомо, — пробормотал он.

Налив себе «Севен-ап», он осторожно попробовал напиток, поморщился и быстро поставил стакан на стол.

— Знаешь, иногда я боюсь, что мы закончим так же. Что наши споры потеряют всякую привлекательность и мы начнём ненавидеть друг друга.

— Ты слишком много беспокоишься, — рассеянно ответил Джарет, разглядывая остальные бутылки. — Может, так и случится, но это жизнь. Все рискуют оказаться в такой ситуации, мы не исключение

— Ну почему моим родителям приспичило полаяться? — жалобно спросила Сара. — Все ведь шло так хорошо: меня не выдали замуж за какого-то аристократа, мы с тобой пришли к согласию, я как-то умудрилась сдать экзамены, мои друзья всё ещё со мной разговаривают и я закончила школу. А они взяли и унизили меня перед целой толпой. Неужели я не заслужила счастливого конца? Это так…

Сара осеклась, потому что едва не произнесла то самое судьбоносное слово, застрявшее у неё в горле.

— Несправедливо? — закончил за неё Джарет, подняв брови.

— Но жизнь вообще несправедлива, — вновь вздохнув, сказала Сара.

Джарет слегка улыбнулся и погладил её по голове.

— Хорошая работа, рад, что ты это усвоила. Если тебе от этого легче, не думаю, что все гости слышали ссору твоих родителей. Самое большое — половина из них.

— Да? Мне от этого намного легче, — ядовито ответила Сара. — Всего пятьдесят с лишним человек, но не сто же.

Тем не менее, она огляделась и поняла, что Джарет был прав. Те, кто стоял ближе всего к её родителям, смотрели куда угодно, только не на них, и беседовали друг с другом с фальшивой жизнерадостностью. К удивлению Сары, её родители действительно просили прощения у родителей Дайны, и Линда даже выглядела смущённой. Это радовало. Джереми стоял чуть вдали, а Карен — ещё дальше, тихо разговаривая с Тоби, которого держала на руках. Однако в другой части ресторана гости выглядели так, словно ничего не произошло. Дайна и Бен стояли, обнявшись и глупо улыбаясь друг другу. Габриель разговаривал с тремя парнями, вероятнее всего, кузенами Бена, и явно смешил их, хотя Сара не могла себе представить, зачем он это делал. В углу она увидела Каллисту… которая беседовала с Аароном. Тот не сводившим глаз со своей пышненькой собеседницы, на щеках которой горел румянец. Каллиста выглядела довольной и, хотя сама наверняка этого не представляла, очень симпатичной, а на лице Аарона было приветливое заинтересованное выражение. Губы Сары дрогнули в улыбке. Она перестанет винить себя в том, что бросила Аарона, если тот увлечётся её застенчивой кузиной. Он заслуживал кого-нибудь такого же милого, как он сам.

«Если бы они услышали ссору, они бы подошли ко мне», — сказала себе Сара. По крайней мере, она хотела так думать. «Или же их больше не волнуют твои проблемы. Боже, ты становишься похожей на Линду». Сара мысленно дала себе оплеуху и заткнула свой мысленный голос: «Всё, замолчи. Ты и впрямь слишком много беспокоишься».

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил её Джарет.

— О том, что мне надо расслабиться и развеяться. Устроить себе передышку.

— С этим я могу тебе помочь, — вкрадчиво сказал Джарет.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответила Сара, глядя на него из-под ресниц. — Может, позже. Сейчас у меня другая задача.

— Вот как? И какая же?

— Быть восемнадцатилетней, — просияла Сара. — Иди отсюда и займись тем, что ты обычно делаешь, когда не крадёшь детей и не преследуешь меня. Мне надо пообщатьсяс друзьями.

— Как пожелаете, миледи. — Джарет склонил голову в шутливом поклоне. — Постарайся не влипнуть в неприятности.

— Это будет проще, если тебя не будет рядом.

— Возможно.

Пару долгих мгновений он смотрел на неё своими разноцветными глазами, а затем повернулся и пошёл к выходу. Когда он открыл стеклянную дверь, как ни странно, колокольчик, прикреплённый наверху, не звякнул. Сара смотрела ему вслед: вот он снаружи, сделал пару шагов, пожал плечами… и следующим, что она увидела, были сильные белые крылья, тут же исчезнувшие в вышине.

Сара моргнула и заставила себя пошевелиться. Она поставила свою колу на стол и взяла стакан Джарета. Отпив из него в том же месте, которого касались губы Джарета, она выяснила, что газировка была немного выдохшейся, но не такой уж плохой.

Сара пошла к Дайне и Бену.

Она давно не чувствовала себя такой свободной и не собиралась позволять своими идиотам-родителям всё разрушить. Если хотят, пусть портят себе день.

А Сара будет праздновать и веселиться до упаду.

  


* * *

[1] Строго говоря, Bumble bear ‒ не полосатый медведь, это медведь из коллекции Bumble bears, т.е. мишек, произведённых определённой компанией и определённого вида. Но ведь какой-то из них вполне мог быть полосатым, оправдывая своё название, т.к. bumble переводится также как «шмель».


End file.
